Solo tú
by Jiimmy
Summary: Santana se dejará guiar por su corazón para salvar una vida, pero algo cambiara en su interior por que a veces el corazón hace cosas que la razón no entiende. El amor no se busca, se encuentra...
1. Sin conocerte

**Sin conocerte**

-Mujer de 25 años, ha sufrido un accidente de coche. Se encuentra inconsciente y tiene el pulso muy débil. Posible rotura de hígado y bazo, ha perdido mucha sangre - decía el técnico de emergencia empujando la camilla junto con otros dos chicos que transportaba a esa mujer de cabellos rubios.

Para Santana este era su trabajo, su pasión y su vida. Ella había estudiado medicina en la universidad de Nueva York y al poco de acabar la carrera por sus notas le habían ofrecido una plaza de dos años de médico residente en el hospital de Los Ángeles. Sin dudarlo viajó a esa ciudad, nada le ataba a Nueva York, no tenia pareja y sus padres vivían en Lima donde se había criado. Podía decirse que la latina era una mujer independiente no necesitaba a nadie a su lado, ella sabía lo que quería, y eso era ser una gran doctora.

A sus 26 años ya llevaba un año trabajando en ese hospital y lo tenía muy claro quería conseguir una plaza fija ahí, algo que sería bastante complicado, por eso se esforzaba a cada instante, en cada paciente. Nunca se rendía. Se sentía a gusto en esa ciudad y le encantaba trabajar en el hospital. Su vida amorosa no había cambiado mucho en ese último año, sus relaciones no duraban más de una semana pero tener novia no era su prioridad en ese momento, su abuela siempre le decía que las cosas buenas siempre tardan en llegar ella solo esperaba a la persona indicada para enamorarse.

-Santana vamos!- gritó un hombre de unos cincuenta años siguiendo a los chicos de la ambulancia hasta el box, este era su médico adjunto quien le enseñaba los procedimientos y quien supervisaba todo lo que hacía. Era un hombre muy exigente que siempre le pedía el cien por cien, no toleraba los fallos.

Santana dejó los expedientes que estaba llevando para seguir al hombre mayor, se llamaba Aitor Sala, pero todo el mundo le llamaba por su apellido.

Al entrar al box se quedo petrificada, no se había fijado en la mujer que había sufrido el accidente pero Santana estaba impresionada por su belleza, pelo corto y rubio y una piel blanca, nunca se había sentido así por tan solo mirar a una mujer.

-Dos ampollas de adrenalina- ordenó Sala a una de las enfermeras- Joder no responde la estamos perdiendo! López muévete de una vez y empieza hacerle la reanimación- gritó intentando cortar la hemorragia del abdomen, sin mirar a la latina.

Santana reaccionó al escuchar cómo le gritaba, algo en su interior le decía que no debía dejar de luchar por salvarle la vida a esta chica. Acto seguido empezó hacerle la reanimación poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho y presionando haciéndole un masaje, pero no estaba sirviendo de nada llevaba algo menos de cinco minutos y el monitor seguía plano.

-Carga a dos cientos-dijo el médico, cuando tubo las palas cargadas gritó- Fuera!- Santana se hizo a un lado. La descarga no sirvió para nada, el monitor seguía sin mostrar signos de vida.

-Otra vez! Fuera!- volvió a ordenar el doctor Sala, pero los resultados eran los mismos- Hora de la…- no pudo acabar la frase cuando alguien le interrumpió

-No no está muerta- dijo Santana volviéndole hacer el masaje- Carga a 220!- gritó sin ningún momento dejar de presionar sus manos contra el pecho de la mujer. La debía salvar, no sabía el porqué pero su corazón era el que actuaba.

-Santana no…- intentó convencerla

-Joder Sala! Haz lo que te he dicho!-

El hombre no dijo nada más, volvió a cargar el desfibrilador.

-Fuera!-

Cuando soltó la descarga en el monitor apareció un signo de vida, tenia latido. Santana al ver como había conseguido latido, dejo escapar un suspiro de su boca intentando relajarse, lo había conseguido.

-Hay latido! Rápido al quirófano- Sala ordenó.

Todos los presentes empezaron a moverse a más velocidad, las enfermeras empezaron a trasladar la camilla hacia el quirófano, detrás iba el doctor Sala. La latina lo seguía quería entrar ella también al quirófano.

-Santana creo que será mejor que no entres al quirófano-

-Por qué?- preguntó sin entender

-No sé qué ha pasado en el box, has desobedecido una orden mía aunque me alegra de que lo hayas hecho has sido tú quien ha salvado esta chica, pero creo que lo estas tomando como algo personal-

-Pero si no la conozco, por favor déjame entrar Aitor- suplicó la chica.

-Vete a casa Santana, descansa un poco ha sido un turno muy largo- contestó entrando a la sala para prepararse para operar.

La latina quería poder entrar al quirófano, necesitaba saber si todo iba bien. Se sentó en el banco que había cerca. Sentía que no se podía ir sin saber si estaba bien, si todo había salido correctamente, era un proceso complicado pero ahora ella no podía hacer nada solo esperar.

Las horas pasaban pero del quirófano no salía nadie, ya no podía estar sentada así que decidió ir a buscar un café para despejar sus ideas y tranquilizar esos nervios que estaban a flor de piel, aunque odiaba el café de la maquina del hospital era asqueroso pero ahora mismo Santana lo necesitaba.

Al volver por el pasillo pudo ver como Sala salía de por las puertas del quirófano, tiró el poco café que le quedaba a la basura y apresuro el paso hasta llegar hasta él.

-Aun no te has ido Santana? Creo que eres la única persona que después de que le digan que se puede ir y que tiene el día libre se queda en el hospital-

-Como ha ido?- preguntó ignorando lo que le había dicho.

-Bien, mejor de lo que pensaba. La llevaremos a la UCI por si hay problemas y cuando despierte podremos hacerle más pruebas a ver cómo responde al tratamiento- dijo quitándose la bata que llevaba para operar- Porque tanto interés por este paciente?- preguntó directamente sin irse por las ramas.

-No lo sé, pero hay algo que me hace hacer todo esto…- dijo sin saber muy bien que contestar.

Antes de que Aitor pudiera decirle algo una enfermera llego con unos papeles que debía firmar, después de firmarlos la enfermera se fue por el pasillo dejándolos otra vez a solas.

-Ya que tantas ganas tienes de quedarte en el hospital, vas a redactar tú el informe y lo quiero para mañana. Toma aquí lo tienes todo- dijo dándole la carpeta que anteriormente le había dado la enfermera- Que yo me voy a mi casa con mi mujer- contestó caminando.

Santana se quedo mirando un segundo la carpeta que tenía un sus manos para después abrirla y ver el nombre de la chica.

-Quinn Fabray…-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Llevaba unos días con la idea en la cabeza y necesitaba escribirla. No tengo conocimiento de medicina, lo siento si hay algún error. **

**Si alguien sabe de medicina me encantaría que me ayudase :)**

**Debo seguir o no?**

**Con cariño GM**


	2. Una presentación

**Una presentación**

Santana se había quedado dormida en algún momento de la noche, después de acabar el informe para Aitor en una sala de descanso que había para los médicos del hospital había decidido quedarse para estudiar si quería ganarse la plaza en ese hospital debía esforzarse mucho más, además no tenía ganas de irse a su casa prefería estar entretenida para dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hacia unas horas.

El sueño le venció mientras estaba sentada en uno de los sofás que había en la habitación, no sin antes pensar una última vez en la chica de pelo rubio.

-LÓPEZ ARRIBA!- gritó Sala despertando a Santana de un susto.

-Qué? Qué pasa?- decía desorientada y tirando algunos papeles al suelo. Al ver donde estaba soltó un suspiro de resignación y su autoestima bajó aun más al ver que dentro de media hora debía empezar su turno.

Santana pasó sus manos por su pelo intentando ordenarlo un poco, la latina se puso de pie recogiendo los papeles que le habían caído al suelo.

-Qué haces aun aquí? No has ido a tu casa? Habrás hecho lo que te pedí no?- preguntó sin darle tiempo para responder.

-Me quede dormida, pero tranquilo, lo hice. Aquí tienes lo que me pediste.- dijo dándole la carpeta con todos los informes necesarios mientras bostezaba.

-Bien, bien- contestó mirando algunos de los folios que había redactado la latina- Vete a duchar que dentro de media hora empezamos la guardia, espero que te espabile porque no quiero atender a pacientes mientras tú bostezas-

La latina solo asintió no quería discutir tan temprano, solo eran las 7 de la mañana. En esa habitación aparte de tener lavabo también tenía ducha, justo cuando estaba entrando al cuarto de baño escuchó como una enfermera que había entrado hacia unos segundos le decía a su médico adjunto que la chica del accidente se había despertado y que lo necesitaban en la UCI.

Se giró saliendo del lavabo y pudo ver como Aitor iba saliendo por la puerta gritando su nombre para que le siguiera. La UCI les pillaba bastante cerca, así que llegaron rápido a la habitación y pudieron ver que había dos enfermeras ya allí.

-Santana mírale las constantes y auméntale el tratamiento medio miligramo, yo voy a quitarle la intubación.- ordenó el hombre mayor acercándose a la mujer que estaba tumbada en la cama.

La paciente se encontraba muy desorientada y bastante inquieta, tenía un tubo que le llegaba hasta la garganta que le pusieron antes de operarla. Ella estaba incomoda y no podía hablar, la chica necesitaba saber qué es lo que había pasado para ahora estar en eses estado, en su memoria solo recordaba salir de casa para ir al trabajo en coche pero todo se volvía oscuro en el momento que recordaba estar esperando que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

Sala no podía conseguir calmarla para poderle sacar el tubo, era un procedimiento complicado si el paciente no estaba quieto. Aitor tenía muy poca paciencia para esas cosas y parecía que se le estaba acabando.

-Si no te estás quieta no te podré sacar el tubo- dijo de manera borde a la rubia que le estaba mirando con algo de pánico.

-Sala déjame a mí, lo haré yo- habló Santana muy confiada en ella misma después de haber hecho todo lo que le había pedido el hombre.

-Toda tuya- dijo resignado.

Santana se puso en el lugar de Sala, a un lado de la camilla mientras que las enfermeras la cogían de los brazos para que no se moviera. La latina cogió el tubo de la boca, pero la paciente volvió a moverse haciéndoselo más complicado.

-Hey!- llamó la atención Santana a la rubia- Mírame a los ojos vale- en el momento que la latina vio los ojos verdes de la chica sintió un hormigueo que le recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza.-Te voy a sacar este tubo pero debes estar tranquila, no te haré daño te lo prometo- dijo suavemente relajando a la rubia.- Cuando yo te diga debes coger todo el aire que puedas y luego te diré cuando debes soltarlo. Si lo has entendido asiente con la cabeza- la chica asintió confirmando que lo había entendido.-Coge aire, y ahora suéltalo- decía mientras tiraba del tubo para sacarlo, la chica nada mas sentir como el tubo salía empezó a toser.-Ya esta, ya paso- susurró para que solo ella le pudiera escuchar.

Sala empezó a explicarle a la chica que tuvo un accidente de coche y por eso la tuvieron que hospitalizar, también le explico de qué le habían operado pero esta solo asentía de vez en cuando sin decir nada.

-López quiero análisis de sangre, TAC y radiografía, te encargas tú. Cuando tengas los resultados me buscas, estaré atendiendo pacientes en urgencias- Sala no esperó una respuesta y salió de la habitación.

La paciente intentó hablar pero una enfermera habló antes.

-No intentes hablar ahora, espera unos minutos-

-Es mejor que ahora te relajes después tendrás tiempo de preguntar- Santana le dijo a la paciente- Ir haciéndole los análisis de sangre mientras yo me doy una ducha- las dos enfermeras asintieron.

Santana no se demoró mucho en la ducha, tardo menos de diez minutos en volver a estar en la habitación, ahora con el pelo mojado y con otra muda de ropa.

Al entrar noto como la mirada de la chica era penetrante como si intentara ver a través de su piel, intentando descubrir algo. Santana no le dio importancia y llevó la camilla junto con una enfermera hasta la sala de TAC.

Después de hacer esas dos pruebas pudieron comprobar que todo iba bien y que la operación había sido un éxito. Sala decidió llevarla a una habitación planta ya que no era necesario que estuviera en la UCI.

-Andrea yo me encargo de llevarla a su habitación, tu llévale estos resultados a Aitor antes de que venga a por mí- explicó Santana a la enfermera.

-Segura? Si quieres te puedo acompañar…- le dijo la chica coqueteando.

-Segura- contestó sin hacerle caso a la enfermera empujando la camilla por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor.

No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar a la habitación. Santana estaba colocando bien la camilla, cuando alguien le habló.

-Gracias- dijo la rubia bastante bajo.

-Eh?-

-Gracias- volvió a decir esta vez más alto para que la latina la pudiera escuchar bien. Era la primera vez que Santana escuchaba su voz, durante unos segundos se había quedado callada sin saber muy bien que contestar.

-Por qué?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos verdes.

-Una de las enfermeras me explicó como alguien chocó contra mi coche ayer, me dijo que el hombre que conducía murió en el acto - Santana solo asintió- y que la policía ya ha hecho el informe.- volvió asentir la latina - Pero también me dijo que cuando yo llegué al hospital estaba muy grave y todos creían que no había nada que hacer pero tú me devolviste a la vida. Por eso gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Solo hago mi trabajo- contestó con la misma sonrisa que la rubia.

-Puedo saber por lo menos tu nombre?-

-Me llamo Santana López-

-Yo soy Quinn Fabray, pero creo que mi nombre ya lo sabes- la latina soltó una carcajada para después asentir.-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro- contestó sentándose en el sillón que había al lado de la camilla de Quinn esperando a que le hiciera la pregunta.

-Por qué? Por qué cuando todos me daban por muerta, tú no lo hiciste?-

-Pues sinceramente no lo sé. Me deje llevar, algo me decía que no estabas muerta y parece ser que no me equivoque…- esa pregunta aun no tenía una respuesta clara, por eso aun no sabía que responder.

-Gracias igualmente- volvió a decir Quinn.

-No quieres avisar algún familiar tuyo padres, novio, amigos… Si quieres puedo hacer que los llamen de recepción- sugirió la latina ya que era raro que nadie la hubiera visitado después del accidente que tuvo.

-Mis padres murieron hace 3 años…- explicó con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Lo siento yo no quería…- intentó excusarse la latina.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Pero creo que sí me podrías hacer un favor.-

-Haré lo que pueda-

-Podrías hacer que llamasen a unos amigos míos, es que yo no tengo mi móvil para llamarlos yo-

-Por supuesto. Mira dame sus números y haré que los llamen- decía Santana mientras cogía un trozo de papel y uno de sus bolígrafos. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante la amabilidad de la chica y no dudo en volverle a dar las gracias.

Segundos después el busca de Santana sonó, la chica lo miró para saber qué es lo que había pasado.

-Me tengo que ir, debo prepararme para una operación-

-Perdona te he entretenido mucho…- dijo bajando la cabeza apenada.

-No digas eso, ha sido un placer hablar contigo y además me veras muy a menudo por aquí- contestó dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas que fue correspondida por la rubia.-Pasaré luego para ver como estas. Hasta luego- habló mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-Santana- Quinn la llamó haciéndola girar para volver a estar de cara

-Para mí también ha sido un placer hablar contigo-

Santana salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en su cara, sabía que algo le creaba esa chica en su interior, algo que nunca había sentido aunque no lo conocía de nada. Pero algo tenía muy claro se volvería a dejar llevar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por todos los comentarios :)**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía, intentaré corregirlas.**

**Con cariño GM**


	3. Un día más

**Un día más**

Quinn seguía con los ojos cerrados, había dormido muy poco esa noche. Intentaba recordar como había sucedido el accidente. En un segundo había estado a punto de perder la vida, dicen que no sabes lo que tienen hasta que lo pierdes, pues Quinn había estado a punto de morir y ahora veía la vida de otra forma.

Los policías ya le habían tomado declaración aun que de poco había servido si no recordaba casi nada del accidente. Le habían comentado que el seguro del fallecido le pagaría una indemnización, pero no le importaba el dinero.

Su mente dejó los problemas a un lado y se concentró en la médico latina, admirando todo lo que recordaba de ella.

_Santana me salvó la vida cuando todos pensaba que estaba muerta-_pensaba sin abrir los ojos visualizándola en su cabeza_- Es preciosa, seguro que tiene novio. Tiene unos ojos color chocolate oscuro y la piel de color caramelo, un buen cuerpo y unos labios sensuales que deben saber a frambuesa- _de repente abrió los ojos al sentir como su piel se erizaba con tan solo esos pensamientos. Estaba pensando en cómo sabrían los labios de la doctora. Esta mal, se decía mentalmente.

-¡Que estas pensando Quinn! ¡Es una mujer!- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dando paso a una enfermera con varias cosas en las manos.

-Buenos días- dijo la enfermera- Vengo a ponerte el medicamento que te toca hoy. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó la mujer cogiendo jeringuilla e inyectándola en la vía.

-Mucho mejor, ya no me duelen tanto los puntos- dijo la rubia.

La enfermera empezó a revisarle los puntos que tenía en el abdomen de la operación desinfectando la zona para prevenir infecciones. Quinn quería saber si Santana trabajaba hoy, la quería ver.

-Perdona, ¿usted sabe si Santana… quiero decir la Doctora López trabaja hoy? Le pedí un favor ayer y no sé si lo ha conseguido- la rubia se refería cuando le pidió que llamara a sus amigos.

-Eh sí, creo que sí que trabaja hoy. ¿Ya has caído en su red no?-

-No la entiendo- contestó sin entender a que venía esa pregunta.

-La Doctora Santana es famosa por ser una "Don Juan" con las mujeres, muchas han caído en sus redes ya sean pacientes, doctoras o enfermeras pero ninguna dura más de una semana con ella.- explicó al acabar de desinfectar la zona de los puntos y volver a taparla con la sabana.

-Eh yo no… Yo no soy gay-

-Eso dicen todas antes de caer- expresó antes de salir por la puerta y dejar una muy confundida Quinn en la habitación. ¿Qué había querido decir la enfermera?

Las horas iban pasando y Quinn seguía muy aburrida en la habitación, no se podía casi ni mover y su único entretenimiento era la televisión.

Quinn seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho la enfermera, Santana era gay y no sabía porque una parte de ella le alegraba que lo fuera.

-Adelante- dijo la paciente después de escuchar como alguien picaba a la puerta, intentado incorporarse para estar algo más cómoda.

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas, una mujer con el pelo rubio y ojos azules y un chico moreno con rasgos asiáticos.

-¡Britt! ¡Mike!- gritó al verlos

Brittany corrió hacia la cama para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y justo detrás de ella el chico esperando su turno para abrazarla. La noticia de su accidente les había llegado esa mañana y no habían dudado en ir a visitarla en el hospital.

-Britt…- dijo casi sin aire la paciente- Me estas…haciendo…daño-

-¡Ups! Lo siento- contestó separándose de la chica.

Ahora era turno del asiático para abrazarla con menos intensidad que la rubia.

-Hemos venido en cuanto nos han llamado del hospital, Doctora López creo que era su nombre- dijo el chico de pelo oscuro. En la cara de Quinn instantáneamente apareció una pequeña sonrisa sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Cómo que no nos llamaste tú?- cuestiono Brittany.

-Mi móvil quedó inservible después del accidente y no pude llamar- explicó Quinn.

Quinn les explico con todo tipo de detalles lo que había pasado, su estado al llegar al hospital y también les explico que había estado a punto de perder la vida si no fuera por Santana. Brittany y Mike no pudieron evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al llegar a pensar que su amiga podía haber muerto en ese accidente.

Brittany y Mike para Quinn eran como sus dos hermanos, se conocían desde el instituto y siempre habían estado juntos. La rubia les preguntó cómo iba su academia de baile, los dos chicos después de casarse crearon una academia y allí impartían todo tipo de clases de baile. Su pasión hacia el baile los había unido y ahora estaban felizmente casados.

-Antes de venir hacia el hospital llamamos a Puck- dijo Mike, la cara de Quinn se volvió seria en ese instante. Su novio, un novio que no veía desde hacía meses, una relación de más de dos años que cada vez iba a peor.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó la enferma sin mucho interés, ya se imaginaba la respuesta a esa cuestión.

-Que no podía venir, tiene partido esta semana y la que viene- contestó el asiático.

-Es mucho más importante su partido de futbol que venir a ver a su novia que ha estado a punto de morir en un accidente de coche. Y lo único que dice es que espera que te mejores- Brittany pocas veces se enfadaba pero las veces que lo hacía era por alguna razón.

Noah Puckerman era un jugador de futbol americano y desde hacía un año que no paraba de viajar por todo el país jugando partidos a nivel nacional, por eso cada vez se veían menos y el amor que antes tenían ahora era casi inexistente.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas Quinn?-preguntó Mike.

-Es verdad Quinn, tú eres la primera que sabe cómo es Noah y te ha sido más de una vez infiel en este último año, aun que siempre dice que no lo volverá a hacer- dijo la chica de ojos azules.

-Te lo decimos como amigos Quinn, esto no va a ninguna parte y tú lo sabes-

La rubia estaba allí sin decir nada, sabía que tenían razón pero ella quería creer que se podía volver a enamorar de ese chico, porque ahora no lo estaba y lo tenía muy claro.

-Quinn quiero que me contestes a una pregunta sencilla- la chica asintió y Mike continuo hablando-¿Estas enamorada de él?-

Justo en el momento que iba a contestar la puerta se volvió abrir, pero esta vez quien entraba a la habitación era Santana quien no se esperaba que hubiera gente en la habitación.

-Hola- saludó la chica caminando hacia la cama.

-Chicos os presento a Santana López, es la doctora que me salvó la vida- explicó a sus amigos.

-Solo hice mi trabajo- justo al acabar de decir la frase Santana fue abrazada por Brittany que la estaba apretando con todas sus fuerzas sin parar de darle las gracias. La latina no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, nunca le había pasado algo así.

Mike solo le tenido la mano dándole el también las gracias por salvarle la vida a su amiga.

-Vengo a ver cómo te encuentras- dijo la doctora dirigiéndose a la paciente.

-Me encuentro mejor, aun que me molestan los puntos-

Santana asintió y empezó a destapar la sabana para ver los puntos, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar al ver la tersa y blanca piel de la chica.

La latina tardó algo más de lo normal porque no podía concentrarse en comprobar que los puntos estuvieran bien. Al acabar la volvió a tapar y empezó a escribir en la carpeta que llevaba en la mano programando algunas pruebas para Quinn.

-Nosotros no nos podemos quedar contigo esta noche- dijo triste Brittany.

-No pasa nada Britt, no hace falta que paséis las noches conmigo. Soy mayor y además estoy en un hospital, no me va a pasar nada-

-Pero yo no quiero que pases la noche sola- contestó haciendo un mohín, Quinn miró a Mike esperando algo de ayuda que convenciera a su esposa de que no hacía falta que se quedaran con ella por las noches.

-Yo prefiero que se quede alguien contigo Quinn- contestó él haciendo suspirar a la paciente.

-Doctora- dijo Britt dirigiéndose a la latina-¿tú te podrías quedar con ella esta noche?- preguntó sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-¡Britt!- dijeron Quinn y su marido a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa? Solo estaba preguntando-

-Britt seguramente ella tendrá que hacer cosas que hacer- explicó Quinn

-La verdad es que iba a pasar la noche en la sala de descanso estudiando, si quieres te puedo hacer compañía- dijo Santana, era verdad iba a pasar la noche estudiando en el hospital y se quedaría a dormir en el sofá de la sala ya que su turno empezaba a las 5 de la mañana junto con Sala, así que no le importaba pasar la noche allí. Y en cierto modo era una escusa para pasar tiempo con la rubia, quería saber que sentía por ella.

-Lo veis- dijo Britt- Nos harías un gran favor si pasaras la noche con ella- Santana solo asintió volviendo la atención al papel.

-Gracias.- expresó Mike.- Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, mañana vendrá Britt para pasar la noche contigo-

Los dos chicos se despidieron de Quinn antes de salir por la puerta dejando a las dos chicas a solas.

-No hace falta que pases la noche conmigo si no quieres- dijo Quinn.

-No me importa la verdad. Tengo que estudiar y no me vendría mal tener algo de compañía. Pero si tú no quieres puedo…-

-No no quise decir eso- corto la rubia algo avergonzada- No me importa que pases la noche aquí…-

-Ehh bueno…- empezó a hablar sin saber muy bien que decir- Mi turno acaba dentro de unas horas, iré a mi casa a ducharme y a buscar algunas cosas pero volveré luego –

-Vale- contestó Quinn sonriendo, no sabía muy bien porque pero la presencia de la latina le hacía sonreír.

Después de unas horas y como había prometido la doctora había vuelto al hospital después de una ducha y de coger sus libros de la sala de descanso. Al entrar pudo ver como la cena que estaba encima de la bandeja y casi no había sido tocada.

-Quinn debes comer debes comer algo más-

-Pero no me apetece comer más- dijo cogiendo uno de los libros que le había traído Mike.

-Por lo menos comete el yogurt- contestó Santana algo más seria cogiendo el yogurt y la cuchara y entregándoselo a la chica.

-De acuerdo- aceptó sin muchos ánimos.

Llevaban una media hora hablando, teniendo una conversación amena entre ellas. Santana aun no había empezado a estudiar porque se sentía muy cómoda hablando con la chica, aunque los temas de conversación eran neutrales, nada fuera de lo común hasta que Santana empezó a preguntar por la vida personal de Quinn.

-Así que Quinn dime, ¿tienes novio?- preguntó algo curiosa.

-Algo así…-

-No quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero, ¿qué significa eso?-

-Si tengo novio pero tiene que viajar mucho porque es jugador de futbol americano. Llevo dos años con él pero siento que no lo conozco, porque lo veo cada 3 meses y solo por unos días…- suspiró Quinn

-Lo siento. Debe ser difícil llevar una relación a distancia- la rubia asintió solo como respuesta.

-¿Y tú tienes novio?-preguntó esta vez la rubia.

-No, no tengo novio- contestó la latina- Soy gay, pero no tengo ninguna relación estable por ahora. Sé que sonara algo cursi pero espero a la persona indicada para tener una relación duradera. - Santana casi nunca expresaba lo que pensaba o sentía con la gente pero con Quinn era diferente no era la perra que solía ser con los demás. Se sentía a gusto en su compañía.

-¿Nunca te has enamorado?- preguntó Quinn interesada en saber más de la chica.

-No- dijo muy segura- pero creo que me podría enamorar…- las palabras salieron de su boca sin poderlas retener. Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir, aquella última frase las había sorprendido a las dos por igual.

-Tengo sueño… Yo me voy a dormir- expresó la rubia rompiendo ese incomodo silencio que se había creado entre ellas.

-Sí, es tarde. Yo me pondré a estudiar. Buenas noches Quinn – Santana cogió un libro y hizo ver que leía, pero en su mente repasaba esa última frase que había dicho, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

-Buenas noches Santana-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por comentar y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Con cariño GM**


	4. Despedida amarga

**Despedida amarga**

Una semana y media había pasado desde aquella noche que pasaron las dos en una misma habitación, las cosas después se habían puesto un poco tensas entre ellas pero muy rápido se olvidaron de ello. Su relación era algo extraña ya que ninguna de las dos la sabía etiquetar o identificar, pero algo que si que tenían muy claro era que no había día en que no se viesen.

Santana pasaba a visitarla todos los días, en sus ratos libres, antes de entrar a trabajar y después de salir aunque solo fueran unos minutos. La fue a visitar hasta el día que tenia fiesta y no tenía que ir al hospital.

Las chicas se podían pasar hablando horas de cualquier tema, Santana había descubierto de que Quinn trabaja de chef en un restaurante de la ciudad el cual no había preguntado cuál era el nombre, que le gustaban mucho los dulces, que le encantaba bailar y que ella era una persona muy impulsiva.

Por la otra parte la rubia había descubierto de la latina que adoraba el café y que su vida sin él sería un caos, palabras textuales de Santana, también le contó que no sabía cocinar, que le encantaban los deportes y siempre que tenía tiempo salía correr unos cuantos kilómetros. Quinn ahora entendió porque tenía tan buen cuerpo.

El doctor Sala junto con Santana habían empezado la mañana pasando a visitar algunos de los hospitalizados en planta, uno de esos pacientes era Quinn.

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a la latina antes de abrir la puerta, era una sensación extraña que siempre le pasaba antes de ver a Quinn.

-Buenos días- dijo el hombre al ver a Quinn en la cama.

-Hola Quinn- saludó Santana con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- contestó Quinn al ver a los medico entrar apagando la televisión, su única conexión con el exterior.

Después de que Santana y el Sala le miraran las constantes y vieron que todo estaba bien, fue el hombre quien habló primero.

-Bueno Señorita Fabray sus constantes están bien, solo me falta ver los últimos resultados y si todo esta correcto se podrá ir ya de este hospital-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó ilusionada.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?- preguntó Sala con cara de pocos amigos. Quinn no supo que contestar ese hombre a veces le intimidaba demasiado, no entendía como alguien tan borde y serio podía salvar vidas.-Bueno López dame los resultados de las pruebas que le hiciste ayer-

-Ehh…- la morena empezó a buscar los papeles pero no los encontraba en ninguna de las carpetas que llevaba, hasta que se acordó que había se había dejado algunas en la habitación de al lado donde habían estado antes- Me las he dejado en la habitación de antes-

-¡Joder López! ¿La cabeza dónde la tienes? Espero que baje pronto de las nubes…- el hombre mayor empezó a gritarle.

-Voy a buscarlos resultados-

-Pues busca también tu cabeza por que anda perdida por algún lado- contestó muy serio el hombre de brazos cruzados.

Santana ignoró sus comentarios y salió lo más rápido de la habitación, no quiere volver a escuchar gritar a Sala en ese día, en menos de una hora ya le había chillado 3 veces.

-Que le has hecho a esta chica?- pregunta el doctor justo después de que la latina saliera por la puerta.

-Perdona?- cuestiona confundida la rubia.

-Antes siempre estaba concentrada en el trabajo, tenia errores como todo el mundo pero estaba atenta a todo, pero ahora esta distraída. Siempre está en las nubes. Se escapa cuando puede solo para venir a verte a ti. Cuando sabe que tenemos cirugía se escapa 5 minutos y se que viene a esta habitación- Todo lo que estaba diciendo el hombre mayor era cierto y Quinn no sabía que contestar- Si fuera por mi ya te hubiera dado el alta hace unos días pero ella quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. De que tú estuvieras bien – concluyó Aitor sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Quinn ya que esta estaba sorprendida por lo último que le acababa de decir.

Muchos porqués le viajaron a la mente a la rubia, pero un sentimiento diferente le recorrió el cuerpo. Sabía que la morena se preocupaba por ella, era normal era su médico pero tanto para repetir unas pruebas innecesariamente.

Minutos después Santana volvió con la carpeta en la mano y se la entregó a Sala sin decir nada. Cuando la latina miró a Quinn vio como esta no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la latina le sonrió causando que la rubia bajara la mirada algo sonrojada.

-Bueno todo parece estar correcto. Así que esta misma tarde te daremos el alta y te podrás ir de aquí- dijo cerrando la carpeta- Luego alguien vendrá a darte todo el papeleo. Espero que todo te vaya bien- hablo sorprendiendo a la rubia que quien con mucho gusto le estrecho la mano.

-Igualmente- contestó la chica.

-Vamos López, tenemos que ver algunos pacientes más- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Ahora voy. Dame unos minutos- Aitor se giró para mirarla para después empezar a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Te doy un minuto!- gritó saliendo por la puerta dejando a las dos chicas a solas.

-¿Más o menos a qué hora te vas a ir?- No tenían mucho tiempo para hablar así que la latina fue directa al grano.

-Pues ahora llamaré a Britt y se lo diré, pero ellos no plegaran de trabajar hasta las 4:30. Hasta las 5 no me podré ir.-

-Pues entonces me pasaré a despedir, si no te importa claro-

-Me encantaría que vinieses esta tarde- Santana no puede evitar sonreír muy feliz, en ese momento iba a darle su número de móvil por si necesitaba cualquier cosa algún día que podría contar con ella, pero unos repentinos golpes en la puerta junto con la voz de Sala gritando la morena decidió darle luego su número de teléfono.

-Nos vemos luego-

-Hasta luego-

Las horas del día iban pasando y Quinn tenía muchas ganas de irse por fin ya a su casa para poder volver a comer comida con sal, para volver a dormir en su cama y volver a su querido trabajo. Pero una pequeña parte de ella no quería dejarlo, Santana López era esa razón. Pero Quinn sabía que la querría volver a ver por eso había pensado en dejarle su número de teléfono y dirección por si algún día querían hablar.

Brittany y Mike habían llegado a la habitación hacía 5 minutos.

Quinn ya estaba vestida y con todo preparado para marcharse, solo debía firmar los papeles, llevarlos a recepción y ya podría marcharse pero aun no había llegado Santana como le había dicho.

-¿A qué esperamos Quinn?- le preguntó Mike.

- Estoy esperando a que venga Santana para despedirme de ella-

-¿Solo despedirte?- pregunta la otra rubia. Ella no había sido muy lista en la escuela pero conocía demasiado bien a su amiga para pensar que solo quería despedirse de la doctora.

-Ehh… También quiero darle mi número, para seguir en contacto con ella- respondió sin extenderse en las respuestas.

La pareja de casados se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos como si con la mirada pudiesen comunicarse. Hasta que Mike volvió a hablar.

-Pues esperamos-

-Quinn- le llamó la atención Britt.

-Dime B-

-¿Qué sientes por ella?- una pregunta simple, rápida y concisa pero difícil de responder.

Quinn se le había quedado mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que las palabras pudieran salir por su boca. Quería haberle contestado algo pero no sabía que decir.

Ya habían esperado más de una hora y ya Quinn había desistido de esperarla más. Cuando llegaron a recepción dieron los papeles.

-Perdona- dijo Quinn a la recepcionista- Le podéis dar esto a la Doctora López- era un papel donde había apuntado su número.

-Yo me encargo- dijo la enfermera que pasaba por ahí. Era la misma enfermera que había atendido más de una vez a Quinn y la misma que coqueteaba siempre con Santana.

-Gracias Andrea- contestó Quinn feliz, sin pensar que aquella acción que había hecho la chica era con maldad.

-De nada- susurró al ver como los tres iban saliendo por la puerta.

Andrea miró el papel y leyó el nombre de la chica junto con a un número de móvil, acto seguido lo rompió en mil pedazos.

Poco rato después Santana sale agitada del quirófano, quitándose la ropa de operación y los guantes. Al mirar su reloj vio que eran las 6:30.

-Mierda- exclamó empezando a correr hacia la habitación 404, esperando un milagro y que Quinn siguiera ahí.

_Flashback_

_Eran las dos de la tarde, cuando Santana acabó unos informes para entregarlos en recepción, de camino se encontró con su médico adjunto algo alterado._

_-López tenemos un trasplante de hígado dentro de media hora-_

_-Pero…- Santana sabía que una operación como esas podía durar horas si todo iba bien, la latina volvió a mirar el reloj._

_-¡López ya!-_

_Era su trabajo, ese era su trabajo. Dejó los informes en recepción y se encamino hacia el quirófano esperando poder estar libre a las 5 para poderse despedir de Quinn._

_Fin Flashback_

Al llegar a la habitación la vio vacía y empezó a pensar que no volvería a ver a la rubia, no tenía nada para poder contactar con ella, no sabía donde vivía ni trabajaba.

Estaba perdida.

-Andrea- llamó Santana al ver a la enfermera saliendo del ascensor.

-Dime guapa-

-¿Sabes si Quinn se ha ido ya?-

-¿Quinn?- preguntó haciéndose la confundida.

-La paciente da le habitación 404- contestó rápido.

-Ahh si… Yo estaba en recepción cuando se ha ido junto con un asiático y una rubia, hace una media hora más o menos-

-Mierda…- murmuró la latina

-¿Y sabes si ha dejado algo para mí?- era una alternativa que le hubiera dejado algo, esperaba que así fuera, era su última salida.

-No. Ha dejado los papeles y se ha ido-

-Vale… gracias- contestó Santana algo triste.

-No te pongas triste cariño. Nos vemos luego- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para después marcharse.

Santana cuando se quedó sola se apoyó en la pared pensando en esas casi dos semanas, como alguien que casi ni conocía podía hacerla sentir de esa manera.

-Asimílalo Santana, no la volverás a ver- se dijo a si misma antes de volverse a levantar para poderse ir a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios. Espero que os guste :)**

**Con cariño GM**


	5. El tiempo lo decide

**El tiempo lo decide**

Después de esa despedida amarga que hubo entre las dos chicas los meses fueron pasando y Santana seguía con su vida, con su trabajo en el hospital de Los Ángeles y para su desgracia debía seguir aguantando a Sala. Pero algo había cambiado en ella, se sentía diferente porque solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Des de hacía 3 meses que se despistaba con facilidad en el trabajo, se equivocaba demasiado y no era normal en ella, siempre había sido alguien concentrada en lo que hacía. Por culpa de eso la latina recibió muchas broncas de Aitor.

El mayor despiste que tuvo en esos tres meses fue el ponerle una lavativa a un hombre de unos 40 años pensando que este la necesitaba, pero sin darse cuenta se había equivocado de box y en vez de ponerle la lavativa al paciente del box 2 se la puso al del 1, el hombre del box 1 estaba en el hospital porque tenía un problema de cuerdas vocales, no podía hablar y le tenían que operar. Cuando Sala se enteró de lo que había pasado la puso a hacer informes toda una semana sin poder atender a ningún paciente.

No solo su concentración había cambiado si no también su vida personal, en esos meses ninguna chica había pasado por su casa, ni ella había querido nada con nadie.

En esos tres meses había pensado en la persona que le había cambiado la vida en tan solo una semana y media, la que le había creado sentimientos en su interior y la chica la cual pensaba todo el día.

Santana lo tenía muy claro no debía pensar más en ella, lo había asumido le gustaba Quinn pero ya lo había intentado todo para poderse encontrar con ella. El número móvil que había en el informe de ella era un número incorrecto que no daba ninguna señal. Santana se pasó semanas buscando el nombre de Quinn Fabray en la guía telefónica, en redes sociales y muchos otros sitios pero nada dio resultado.

Santana estaba sentada sola en una mesa de la cafetería del hospital tomando un café en su tiempo libre mientras pensaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarla, aun que sabía que no era tarea fácil.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?- preguntó Andrea con una taza de café en la mano.

Santana solo asintió después de mirarla. Andrea iba vestida con el típico pijama de enfermera color azul claro, su pelo ondulado de color castaño claro iba recogido en una coleta alta.

La latina se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos pensando en que tenía una chica muy guapa delante, ojos verde claro, un poco más alta que ella y una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su cara. Una mujer lista y además estaba interesada en ella. Entonces la doctora se preguntaba porque no quería tener nada con Andrea, porque no tenía sentimientos hacia ella.

-Estas muy callada- dijo la enfermera rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellas.

-Solo estaba pensando…- contestó levantando la taza para beber.

-¿Sabes que estaba pensando yo?- preguntó poniendo los codos encima de la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en su manos.

-¿En un cómo hacer que Sala no me chille hoy?-

Andrea riendo negó con la cabeza.-Podrías empezar por no poner lavativas en pacientes que no lo necesitan-

Santana levantó una ceja de forma desafiante.

-Muy graciosa Drea…- contestó de forma irónica utilizando ese mote que sabía que no le gustaba.

-Vale, ya estamos en paz- sentenció levantando las manos al aire en símbolo de son de paz- Pero yo estaba pensando en que tu y yo este sábado podríamos ir a cenar a un restaurante que me han recomendado, es muy bueno y hace tiempo que no salimos…-

-No creo que sea buena idea…- la latina sabía que la chica tenia sentimientos hacia ella por eso no quería darle falsas esperanzas. En un pasado habían tenido algo, pero para Santana solo había sido diversión.

-Vamos Santana hace más de 3 meses que no quedamos…- suplicó.

-Andrea lo que paso en ese momento no fue nada y tú lo sabes-

Andrea asentía como respuesta pero nuevamente volvió a insistir.

-Pero yo solo quiero quedar con mi amiga para ir a cenar a un restaurante, no le veo nada malo a eso. Te prometo que te lo pasaras bien, me han dicho que es un nuevo restaurante muy glamuroso y caro. Solo tienes que venir conmigo.-

-No sé…-

-Además invito yo-

Andrea era una chica de familia muy adinerada y siempre que podía utilizaba el dinero para conseguir aquello que quería. No era una chica mimada, pero sabía utilizar el dinero a su favor.

-No- contestó con rotundidad- Si vamos a cenar dividimos la cuenta-

-Si te invito yo, pago yo y no hay más que hablar-

Santana reflexionó por un momento, no le vendría mal desconectar un poco, a lo mejor así dejaría de pensar en Quinn. Ya que su mejor amigo llevaba fuera de la ciudad más de 6 meses y su único medio de contacto con él era el teléfono tenía que salir con alguien más.

-Vale, iré contigo a cenar- contestó no muy entusiasmada.

-¡Bien!- exclamó juntando sus manos- Tú solo debes arreglarte y ponerte guapa, aun que no creo que sea posible que te puedas poner más guapa de lo que ya eres- Santana sonrió mirando su taza de café negando con la cabeza- Yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.-

Andrea se acercó a la latina y le dio un beso en la mejilla bastante cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Nos vemos luego- sin más se levantó de la mesa volviendo a dejar a sola a Santana.

La doctora después de acabarse el café había vuelto al trabajo pensando en si había hecho lo correcto al decirle que sí a Andrea, pero necesitaba desconectar del trabajo y también de sus pensamientos y esta era la única opción que se le presentaba.

El sábado había llegado muy rápido para Santana, y ahora se encontraba saliendo del lavabo con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Se acaba de duchar y su pelo húmedo le caía sobre los hombres. La latina buscaba un vestido que ponerse para aquella noche pero de repente su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Si…- contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

-¿Como está la doctora más sexy de Los Ángeles?- una voz masculina se escuchó a través del audífono. Santana reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-Bien- contestó con una sonora carcajada- ¿Y el bombero más guapo de Nueva York como está?-

-¿Solo guapo? Santana estás hablando con Dave Karosfky, yo no soy solo guapo…- bromeó con un tono egocéntrico.

Dave Karosfky era su mejor amigo des de la secundaria y des de entonces no se habían separado, juntos habían vencidos sus miedos en la adolescencia y eso les había unido aun más pero hacia relativamente poco Dave se tuvo que ir de Los Ángeles porque su novio se iba a trabajar a NY, este no lo dudó y se fue con él.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?- preguntó la latina.

-Bien todo bien, está todo muy tranquilo por aquí- contestó el chico- ¿Y con Sala qué tal?-

-Igual…-

-Sigue siendo un cabrón, ¿no?-

-Sí- contestó intentando buscar en el armario un vestido, pero era algo difícil porque con una mano aguantaba el teléfono y con la otra la toalla- Oye D, me pillas en mal momento, estoy algo ocupada…- no acabó de hablar cuando este le interrumpió.

-¿Tú ocupada un sábado cuando no tienes que trabajar? No me lo creo…-

-Pues sí, he quedado con Andrea para ir a cenar-

-Andrea…- repitió.

-Si Andrea, ya sabes la enfermara con la que trabajo en el hospital-

-Si ya sé quién es, ¿pero y Quinn?- Santana le había contado todo lo que le pasaba con la rubia, por eso el chico se extrañó él conocía todo lo que sentía la latina por ella y lo veía algo raro después de todas esas conversaciones que habían tenido buscando maneras para encontrarla.

-La debo olvidar, no la voy a encontrar, además tiene novio y es heterosexual…- contestó algo deprimida al pensar en ello- Es lo mejor Dave, tengo que intentar olvidarla…- dijo sentándose en su cama dejando de mirar su armario.

-Si te lo propones lo conseguirás-

-Seguro- contestó no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Bueno te dejo que te prepares, espero tu llamada mañana para que me lo cuentes todo ¿vale?-

-Sí, yo te llamo- volviéndose a levantar dirigiéndose hacia su armario otra vez.

-Ahh se me olvidaba. Ponte el vestido negro sin mangas, el que tiene detalles en rojo-

Santana sonrió al ver como el chico la conocía tan bien.

-Adiós D- se despidió la latina.

-Adiós Sanny-

-¡No me llames así!- gritó pero el teléfono ya comunicaba, no le gustaba que la llamaran así y Karosfky lo hacía para picarla.

Media hora más tarde Santana ya se había puesto el vestido que le había recomendado su amigo junto con unos tacones rojos y el bolso a juego. Se encontraban a principios de abril por eso se decantó por una chaqueta fina ya que no hacía mucho frio. El pelo lo llevaba suelto completamente liso.

Un mensaje le avisó de que Andrea ya le estaba esperando abajo, la chica había insistido en que ella la iría a buscar.

Al salir de su edificio la vio esperando apoyada en su coche. La castaña llevaba unos tejanos negros ajustados a sus piernas y una camisa algo holgada de color azul claro de media manga.

-¡Wow!- dijo la enfermera cuando Santana ya estaba en frente suyo- Retiro lo que dije…- la latina se la quedó mirando sin comprender nada- Has conseguido ponerte más guapa aun- confeso dándole un beso en la mejilla para después abrirle la puerta del coche.

-Gracias- contestó la latina entrando.

Andrea entró en el coche por la puerta del piloto, y mientras se ponía el cinturón Santana dijo.

-Esto no es una cita…-

-No es una cita- repitió con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara encendiendo el coche.

-Pues lo parece- expresó mirando al frente.

Diez minutos después las dos chicas se encontraban en frente del restaurante, ya solo la fachada de este llamaba la atención, el restaurante era todo negro con algunos tonos en gris.

Santana observó todo lo que le rodeaba, el ambiente le fascinaba. No era un restaurante muy grande pero había suficientes mesas para dar cabida a unas 50 personas. Un detalle que admiró la latina era que todas las paredes estaban repletas de obras de arte, sin dejar ni una pared vacía.

-¿Nos sentamos?- preguntó Andrea después de haber hablado con el maître.

-Sí, claro-

Un camarero les acompañó hasta la mesa, sugiriéndoles algunos platos y botellas de vino y también deseándoles una bonita velada.

La velada fue transcurriendo, Santana estaba un poco incomoda porque en vez de parecer una cena entre amigas parecía una cita, el ambiente, la música y como se comportaba Andrea daba entender que era una cita. Pero debía admitir que se lo estaba pasando bien, sobre todo estaba disfrutando de la comida. Todo era delicioso.

-¿Quieres probar?- preguntó la enfermera ofreciéndole un poco de su tarta de chocolate.

-Mm… Claro- contestó dejando de comer la tarta de limón que ella había escogido para el postre.

Andrea acercó la cuchara a la boca de la latina dejando que esta saboreara el pastel. Santana al probarlo abrió los ojos, estaba delicioso ese pastel.

-Mmm…- la latina estaba acabando de saborearlo- Esta delicioso…- Andrea se incorporó un poco y con su dedo índice limpio un poco de chocolate que había quedado en la comisura de los labios de Santana para luego meterse el dedo en la boca.

-Sí que esta delicioso- reafirmó la chica volviendo a coger la cuchara para seguir comiendo.

Aquello no se lo había esperado Santana, que aun seguía mirando a la chica pensando en que debía hacer, le podía seguir el juego, esa era una opción a lo mejor después de todo con ella podría olvidar a Quinn.

-Santana- llamó la atención la chica, le había preguntado una cosa pero la latina había estado en su mundo y no lo había escuchado- ¿Me has escuchado?-

-No, perdona- dijo ya terminando de comer el pastel- Dime-

-¿Qué te parece si llamamos al chef para darle la enhorabuena, todo ha estado delicioso. Se lo mereces, ¿no crees?-

-Sí muy buena idea…-

Andrea había llamado al camarero para decírselo, el chico les dijo que ahora iría a comunicárselo y que en unos minutos saldría.

Cuando se fue el camarero Andrea cogió la mano de Santana que estaba encima de la mesa y la giró poniendo la palma hacia arriba.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó mirando a la chica que no paraba de observar su mano.

-Te voy a leer la mano- la latina se rió por lo que dijo pero al ver el rostro serio de Andrea paró.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó algo más seria.

-Si-contestó- Ves esta línea de aquí es la de la vida y por lo que veo va a ser larga y llena de felicidad- Santana miraba su mano intentando ver de dónde lo sacaba. Andrea seguía explicando las diferentes líneas la del trabajo, la salud y también la del dinero, pero había dejado la del amor para al final- Y esta es la del amor…-

-¿Y qué dice?-

-La del amor dice que tus primeros amores han sido algo desastrosos, pero a partir de aquí- dijo señalando como la línea subía hacia arriba- Te va a costar, pero al final conseguirás a tu gran amor…-

Santana no sabía que decir en ese momento ni tampoco que hacer, era un momento incomodo para ella, Andrea la seguía sosteniendo de la mano hasta que la latina rápidamente la apartó mirando hacia un sector del restaurante. La castaña iba hablar cuando alguien que las había estado observando desde hacía unos minutos habló.

-¿Me habían llamado?- preguntó la chef de pie al lado de la mesa.

Santana reconoció esa voz en seguida, pero debía comprobar que era real y no otra ilusión, pero allí estaba ella.

-Quinn…-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría saber que opináis de la historia y si debería cambiar algo.**

**Sin tiempo para corregir.  
><strong>

**Con cariño GM**


	6. Más vale tarde que nunca

**Más vale tarde que nunca**

Después de esa despedida amarga, Quinn esperaba que Santana algún día la llamara y que pudieran quedar para hablar y quién sabe si podrían llegar a ser amigas.

No sabía porque en su interior tenia la necesidad de hablar con ella, de volverla a ver pero los días fueron pasando y también las semanas y aun no había recibido ninguna llamada de la latina. La rubia empezaba a sentir decepción y un poco de tristeza al ver que la chica no se interesaba por ella pero aun así tenía esperanzas de que algún día se dignara a llamarla, solo tenía que esperar a que eso sucediese.

Poco después de salir del hospital el novio de Quinn volvió a Los Ángeles por unos días, había cogido unos días de vacaciones para visitar a su chica aunque según Mike era algo tarde ya que lo peor ya había pasado y la rubia ya estaba casi recuperada del accidente, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

La rubia cada vez que lo besaba o lo abrazaba notaba como el poco amor que le quedaba por él iba disminuyendo, pero como siempre no le dio tiempo para decir o hacer nada al respecto ya que Puck se volvía a ir de viaje con su equipo y esta vez no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar fuera, 2, 3 o hasta 6 meses podía pasar fuera de LA. Y su relación durante esas temporadas de separación se basaban a una llamada cada diez días y casi siempre era ella quien le llamaba.

Un mes había pasado cuando volvió a incorporarse a su trabajo, lo había echado de menos, el estar en cocina dirigiendo a los camareros y a los otros cocineros. Pero lo que más echado en falta era el cocinar para le gente, sentirse libre de crear nuevos sabores y texturas. Era su manera de sentirse libre y también el volver a trabajar le ayudó a dejar de pensar tanto en Santana.

Otro mes más había pasado, y Quinn ya se encontraba en plena forma, había vuelto a la normalidad de su vida todo era igual menos una cosa, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos no eran los mismos. No quería pensar en Santana, se había intentado convencer de que aquello que sentía no era nada más que el deseo de querer tener su amistad, convencerse de que solo quería ser su amiga y parecía haberlo conseguido.

Un sábado de principios de abril Quinn se levantaba de su cama, por fin tenía un sábado libre y lo iba disfrutar haciendo el vago todo el día y luego por la noche había quedado con Brittany para ir a tomar unas copas, hacía tiempo que no salían las dos solas sin Mike, iba a ser una noche de chicas.

Después de desayunar, había decidido volver a llamar a Noah, llevaban sin hablar más de dos semanas con él porque siempre que le llamaba le saltaba el contestador automático y el nunca le devolvía las llamadas se limitaba solo a mandarle mensajes de texto.

Un par de tonos dieron paso otra vez al contestador automático, a Quinn se le pasaron unos cuantos insultos por la cabeza pero prefirió callarse.

-¡Hey Noah! soy Quinn… otra vez.- dijo con desgana- Solo quería saber cómo estabas y hablar contigo por que ya son dos semanas que llevamos sin hablar… por lo menos deberías tener la decencia de devolverme las llamadas, no creo que estés tan ocupado para no tener 5 minutos para tu novia…- Quinn se pasó la mano por su pelo intentando que su furia no se apoderara de ella- Bueno cuando escuches este mensaje por favor llámame… Te…- su mente quería decir un te quiero, pero no pudo sabia que las cosas iban mal entre ellos. No sabía si lo quería o no, o si tan solo estaba con él por simple rutina, para no estar sola. Así que prefirió colgar el teléfono dejándolo en la mesilla que había al lado del sofá.

Nadie iba a fastidiar su día libre así que cogió el primer libro que vio en la estantería del salón y se estiró en el sofá. _Marina _de Carlos Ruíz Zafónleyó en la portada. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar que de adolescente se lo había leído más de una vez.

Por qué no, se dijo así misma antes de abrir el libro por la primera página y empezar a leer.

_Marina me dijo una vez que sólo recordamos lo que nunca sucedió. Pasaría una eternidad_ _antes de que comprendiese aquellas palabras__.__ Pero más vale que empiece por el principio, que en este caso es el final…_

Con esas frases empezó el libro Quinn. Estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no se dio cuenta de que su móvil llevaba rato sonando. Cuando por fin puso atención a lo que le rodeaba el móvil paró de sonar.

Cogió el móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje y varias llamadas perdidas. Se podía imaginar de quien era el mensaje.

Efectivamente era de Noah.

**Lo siento cariño estamos entrenando muy duro porque mañana tenemos partido… Te llamo yo esta noche, te lo prometo. Te quiero- Puck**

Siempre la misma historia, pensó Quinn para ella misma. No quiso darle más importancia y fue a ver de quien eran las llamadas. Pudo ver en la pantalla que eran de James, el encargado del restaurante donde trabaja, antes de que ella pudiera devolverle la llamada el móvil volvió a sonar.

-Dime James- dijo Quinn.

-Quinn, por fin consigo ponerme en contacto contigo… te he llamado un par de veces- dijo el hombre.

-Lo siento estaba concentrada en otras cosas y no lo he escuchado. ¿Sucede algo?- si la llamaban el día que tenía libre era por algo y la rubia se lo imaginaba.

-Sí, - contestó rápidamente- resulta que el chef que tenía que venir esta noche, Rick, está muy enfermo y no puede venir hoy a trabajar. ¿Puedes venir tú? Te prometo que la semana que viene tendrás dos días de fiesta…-

-¿Y Richard?- preguntó la chica. Eran 3 chefs los que se turnaban los turnos de las comidas y las cenas. Y las noches en las que había muchas reservas eran dos chefs en la cocina. El restaurante donde trabajaba Quinn era uno de los mejores de la ciudad y hacia más de un año que había abierto.

-Ha estado en el turno de mañana. Sabes que si pudiera pedírselo a otra persona lo haría, pero no hay nada más…-

-Está bien…-aceptó al final- Pero quiero el sábado que viene fiesta- exigió Quinn.

-Trato hecho. Nos vemos a las 5 Quinn.-

-Hasta luego- se despidió colgando el teléfono.

Sabía que alguien le acabaría fastidiando su día de fiesta pero tampoco se podía quejar tenía un trabajo de lujo y su vida no estaba mal. Al rato se acordó que había quedado con Britt, debía llamarla para decirle que no podría ir.

Después de unos tonos la voz de la bailarina se escuchó por el altavoz.

-Quinn!- gritó Brittany haciendo que Quinn se tuviera que separar del teléfono un poco.

-Hola Britt-Britt- saludó volviéndose a poner el teléfono en la oreja.- No podremos quedar hoy por la noche- explicó la chef.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó con voz inocente.

-Me han llamado del trabajo y tengo que ir a trabajar, uno de los chefs se ha puesto enfermo…-

-Ahhh…-

-Te prometo que quedaremos otro día ¿vale?- sugirió intentando animarla un poco.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Claro-

Las chicas se despidieron, Brittany por que tenía que volver al trabajo y Quinn porque tenía que empezar a prepararse, debía comer algo y también ducharse antes de irse hacia el restaurante.

La rubia ya se encontraba trabajando, se podría decir que el turno de esa noche no era muy ajetreado, las comandas iban saliendo a tiempo y todo parecía ir bien.

-Quinn- llamó uno de los camareros entrando a la cocina.

-Dime- dijo entre fogones sin parar de dar órdenes a todo el mundo.

- Los comensales de la mesa numero 5 quieren darte la enhorabuena en persona…-

-Vale saldré en 5 minutos- contestó la chef que estaba acabando de servir la comida en un plato, decorándolo perfectamente.

Quinn se limpió las manos y con una sonrisa en su cara salió de la cocina, le gustaba que la gente reconociese su trabajo y aun le gustaba más cuando le pedían salir de la cocina para darle la enhorabuena en persona.

La sonrisa se desvaneció al ver quien había en la mesa numero 5. Allí estaba Santana, la chica la cual esperaba una llamada des de hacía 3 meses, la chica en la que pensaba cada día y que tan solo quería su amistad. Al lado de la latina estaba aquella enfermera. Un sentimiento extraño le recorrió al ver como Andrea le cogía de la mano y empezaba a acariciarla. Y su cuerpo se llenó de rabia al ver como Santana soltándose de la mano de la chica giraba la cabeza como si estuviera sonrojándose o algo parecido.

Con paso lento se fue acercando a la mesa, la rubia también se percató de lo bien vestidas que iban las chicas y pensó que estarían en una cita romántica.

Quinn llegó a la mesa y preguntó.

-¿Me habían llamado?-

Vio como la enfermera levantaba la vista y la miraba sorprendida pero no más que Santana.

-Quinn…- susurró Santana.

-Hay algún problema con la comida o algo, es que tengo cosas que hacer. Estoy trabajando- dijo la chef borde.

La latina intentaba coordinar su mente para hablar pero seguía estupefacta al verla allí de pie vestida con una chaqueta de cocinero blanca. Fue la castaña quien habló.

-Solo queríamos felicitarte por la comida. Ha estado deliciosa, has hecho que esta velada sea aun más perfecta- dijo Andrea sonriendo maliciosamente.- ¿No crees Santana?-

La morena no dejaba de mirar a Quinn como si esta fuera un espejismo que se fuera a desvanecer en pocos segundos. Sus miradas conectaron durante unos segundos, Santana intentaba decir algo pero le era imposible.

-Gracias- dijo mirando a la enfermera notando la intensa mirada de la latina- Yo tengo que volver al trabajo- Quinn intentaba escaparse de allí, el ver a Santana con Andrea en una cita la estaba enfadando y no sabía el porqué.

La rubia se giró ara volver por el camino que había venido pero alguien le había cogido del brazo y le impedía seguir su camino.

-Espera Quinn- dijo la doctora aun agarrándola del brazo para que se girara.

-¿Qué quieres?- espetó girándose con el ceño fruncido- Tengo trabajo por si no lo has notado…- la rubia se soltó del amarre cruzándose de brazos

-Me gustaría quedar un día para hablar contigo, si te parece bien…- la latina estaba nerviosa en ese momento.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? Mira Santana no quiero hablar contigo, porque no vuelves con tu cita y me dejas volver al trabajo- Quinn se giró siguiendo su camino, pero la morena la siguió hasta que consiguió interponerse en su camino de nuevo.

-Espera… ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó si entender que le pasaba a la chica para ponerse así.

-Piensa un poco y lo sabrás- contestó antes de seguir caminando para entrar por una puerta que Santana supuso que era la cocina. Aquello le había dejado sorprendida a la latina no entendía nada, sin más se volvió a la mesa con un rostro serio.

-¿Qué te pasa?- cuestionó la enfermera escondiendo la sonrisa que se le había formado al ver la pequeña discusión que habían tenido.

-Nada… ¿Puedes pedir la cuenta? Por favor…-

-Claro, ningún problema- contestó levantando la mano para llamar al camarero.

Las dos chicas salían del restaurante poniéndose sus respectivas chaquetas, ya que al ser de noche hacia algo más de frio. Santana había sacado un paquete de tabaco del bolso, no era una fumadora constante era consciente de todo lo que podía causar el tabaco, ella era médico después de todo, pero había veces que lo necesitaba para relajarse y esta ocasión lo necesitaba urgentemente. Dando una primera calada profunda al cigarro exhalando todo el humo que había acumulado en sus pulmones.

-Oye me estaba preguntando si te gustaría venir a mi casa para tomarnos la última copa, más relajadas…- habló de forma coqueta la enfermera poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Santana.

-Andrea no es buena idea…- dijo apartándose un poco de ella y volviéndose a poner el cigarro en la boca.

-Será como en los viejos tiempos-

-Andrea tu y yo no somos nada…- contestó Santana.

- Si lo estas deseando- dijo acercándose para darle un beso en los labios, pero Santana fue más rápida y se apartó.- Vamos Santana nos divertiremos y podemos tener algo más, no solo sexo…- insistió otra vez.

-¡Te he dicho que no! Hace un tiempo nos divertimos, ¡pero solo fue sexo nada más!- la gritó para que se diera cuenta de las cosas- Ahora vete por favor…-

-Pero si yo te he traído…-

-Me da igual. ¡Vete! Ya me las apañaré yo sola…- dijo enfadada con la chica.

-Todo esto es por la rubia esa ¿no?- contestó Andrea- Santana no vas a conseguir nada con ella.- espetó señalándola con el dedo- ¿No has visto como te ha tratado hoy?-

-Vete Andrea- susurró pero lo suficiente alto para que esta la escuchara.

Andrea no quiso decir nada más y se dirigió hacia su coche para volverse a su casa.

Santana unos minutos después ya se había fumado el cigarro y se dirigió otra vez hacia dentro del restaurante para pedir que le llamaran un taxi, pero mientras esperaba al taxi se le ocurrió una gran idea.

2 horas más tardes el turno de Quinn finalizaba y ya se había cambiado de ropa cuando iba a salir por la puerta del restaurante, estaba agotada solo quería llegar a su casa para dormir.

-Quinn espera…- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-James… ¿Qué pasa?- contestó al ver al encargado.

-Han dejado esto para ti- el chico rubio le dio un papel bien doblado.

-¿Qué es?- cuestiono al cogerlo, el chico solo atino en encogerse de hombros y volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Al abrirlo Quinn leyó.

**Me ha alegrado el volverte a ver aun que solo fueran 5 minutos… Me gustaría hablar contigo, te espero mañana a las 5 en el Starbucks que hay en esta calle. No sé que habré hecho pero quiero arreglarlo.**

**Besos, Santana.**

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- susurró Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.**

**¿Que creéis que hará Quinn? ¿Irá o no?**

**Con cariño GM**


	7. Soy gafe

**Soy gafe**

Eran las 5 en punto de la tarde del domingo, Santana ya estaba sentada en una mesa de Starbucks donde había quedado con Quinn y estaba esperando que esta llegara. Había llegado 5 minutos antes para comprarse un café y sentarse en una mesa cerca de la puerta para así poder ver bien quien entraba. Su cuerpo necesitaba energía por que aquella noche no había podido dormir muy bien, el pensar en que volvería a ver a la rubia le entraban muchos nervios. Se había pasado toda la noche intentando descubrir porque Quinn la había tratado de esa manera, porque antes de que se fuera del hospital todo estaba bien entre ellas.

_Piensa un poco y lo sabrás_, esa era la frase que le había dicho Quinn en el restaurante antes de volver a la cocina, esa frase le hacía pensar que era por culpa suya el que se comportara así con ella, no podía olvidar la mirada fría de la rubia pero por más que pensara no daba con la respuesta. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado entre ellas?

Media hora había pasado y Quinn aun no había aparecido. El corazón de Santana se paraba cuando veía que la puerta se abría pero al ver que no era la rubia quien entraba a la cafetería se desilusionaba.

Santana alzó el vaso para volver a beber, ese era ya el segundo café que había comprado, sus nervios le estaban pasando factura y aun más el ver que la rubia no llegaba, su pie no paraba de temblar contra el suelo.

De repente una melodía empezó a sonar dentro de su bolso, su móvil estaba sonando pero entre tantas cosas que llevaba ahí dentro no lo podía encontrar. Justo a tiempo lo pudo encontrar y vio que en la pantalla ponía Dave.

-Hola D- saludó la chica sin mucho ánimo sin dejar de mirar la puerta que se abría dando paso a una pareja que iban cogidos de la mano.

-Hola…- el chico se quedó unos segundos pensando hasta que le preguntó-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada… no me pasa nada- mintió maldiciendo en silencio al chico por lo bien que la conocía.

-Sabes que me lo acabaras contando- aseguró el chico y Santana solo rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?- preguntó Santana apoyando completamente su espalda en el respaldo de la silla esperando una respuesta.

-Quería saber cómo te fue la cena con la enfermera, así que dime ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bueno…- Santana no sabía que más contestar a esa pregunta.

-¿Es por eso que estas así, verdad?-

-Tiene algo que ver…-

-¡Joder Santana! ¡Explícamelo ya!- exigió el bombero a través del teléfono.

-Ya voy, ya voy…- la latina cogió aire profundamente antes de empezar a explicar- La cena fue bien, todo estaba delicioso y aun que a veces me sentía incomoda porque la cena parecía una cita… yo me lo estaba pasando bien…-

-¿Una cita?-

-Sí parecía una cita, el restaurante, la ropa, el ambiente, su mirada, como coqueteaba conmigo… Era una cita en vez de una cena de amigas…-

-Pero tú nunca has tenido problemas en que una chica te tirara los trastos más bien todo lo contrario…- dijo el chico sin entender por qué estaba así.

-Es que hay no está el problema…- explicó la latina mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde está?-

-Después de pedir el postre Andrea sugirió llamar al chef para felicitarle por su trabajo, enserio Dave la comida estaba deliciosa, no había comido tan bien en mucho tiempo pero lo que no me esperaba era ver allí a Quinn…-

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué Quinn?-

-¿Cuántas chicas conoces con ese nombre?- ironizó la latina.

-¿Quinn la chica de la que estas profundamente enamorada y la chica de la que siempre hablas?-

-No estoy enamorada de ella…-

-Ya… pero té gusta y mucho- Santana iba a decir algo pero el bombero se le adelantó- Y no me lo niegues porque sabes que es verdad. ¿Y ella que hacia ahí?- preguntó

-Ella es la chef de ese restaurante…-

-¿Enserio?- dijo entre risas- Parece que el destino quería que os volvieses a ver- habló algo más serio pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Pues a ella no le gustó verme allí- dijo la morena haciendo una mueca al recordar lo sucedido esa noche.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No quiso hablar conmigo, estaba seria y su mirada era fría, era todo lo contrario a la chica que conocí en el hospital. Sé que algo le pasa conmigo, y me lo dio a entender cuando le pregunté que le pasaba conmigo y me respondió que pensara y entonces lo sabría… ¿Que habré hecho Dave? Porque yo no lo entiendo…-

-Pues no lo sé, pero por lo menos sabes donde trabaja… Algo es algo.-

-No me quede de brazos cruzados después de que Andrea volviese a intentar tener algo conmigo y yo la volviese a rechazar- Dave se rio imaginando como Santana rechazaba a la enfermera otra vez- Y volví al restaurante y le deje una nota…-

-¿Y qué le pusiste en la nota?- dijo el chico deseando saber que había hecho, estaba en vilo.

-La cité hoy a las 5 en un Starbucks-contestó la chica creando unos segundos de silencio.

-Santana…- empezó hablar suavemente- Son casi las 6 de la tarde…-

-Ya lo sé- susurro la chica bajando la cabeza.-No ha llegado o no va a venir… Creo que ya no va a venir- dijo la última frase algo más convencida.

-Bueno Santana no te vengas a bajo, como he dicho antes tú sabes donde trabaja no te podrá evitar de por vida- intentó animarla. La chica solo asintió como si Dave la pudiese ver a través del teléfono.- S, yo tengo que empezar mi turno ahora…- no quería colgar pero debía empezar a trabajar en 5 minutos.

-No te preocupes Dave, me iré a mi casa ahora a descansar, tengo turno de noche y entró a las 10…-

-Bueno… Te llamó mañana ¿vale?-

-De acuerdo. Adiós D-

-Adiós- se despidió la latina volviendo a mirar hacia la puerta esperando un milagro y que de golpe entrara Quinn, pero eso no pasó.

Después de colgar el teléfono Santana se levantó de la mesa cogiendo su bolso y el vaso de plástico donde aún le quedaba la mitad del café, la latina se dirigió hacia la puerta volviendo a meter su teléfono móvil dentro del bolso. La morena al abrir la puerta y salir de la cafetería no vio como alguien venia corriendo hacia ella y sin poderlo evitar chocaron tirándole todo el café encima.

-¡JODER!- dijo una voz femenina mirando su camiseta llena de café.-Hoy soy gafe…- murmuró.

-Mierda… Lo siento- contestó Santana sin quitar la vista de la camiseta blanca de la mujer, la camiseta ya no era blanca en medio tenía una gran mancha de café junto con otras tacas de color negro parecía que fuese grasa.- Lo sien…- al levantar la vista se encontró con esos dos ojos verdes que tan bien recordaba, era Quinn.

Quinn tenía un aspecto nefasto, su cabello alborotado con algunas manchas de grasa como su camiseta blanca, hasta en el pantalón vaquero había manchas negras y por no hablar de sus manos.

-Vaya día, vaya día…- empezó a hablar la chef- Primero cuando estoy viniendo hacia aquí se me pincha una rueda del coche y he tenido la gran idea de intentar cambiarla yo, gran error… Al ver que no podía y que lo único que conseguía era mancharme aun mas- dijo señalando su camiseta y sus manos negras- he llamado a una grúa que ha tardado 30 minutos en llegar… Y cuando llegó aquí alguien me tira un café encima… ¡Qué gran día!-

-Dios… Lo siento mucho Quinn ha sido un accidente no te he visto y…- pero la risa de la rubia la interrumpió y al final la latina se unió también riéndose de todas las desgracias que había sufrido- Da gracias que el café no estaba caliente…- dijo entre risas Santana haciendo reír aun más a Quinn.

Cuando las dos chicas acabaron de reír se dieron cuenta de que estaban en mitad de la calle y que todo el mundo las miraba.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde… no era mi intención, quería venir hablar contigo…- dijo Quinn algo avergonzada.

-No pasa nada… si quieres podemos…- empezó hablar señalando hacia el Starbucks dando a entender de si quería entrar.

-Dios no que vergüenza… Si estoy horrorosa…-

-_Estas preciosa- _pensó la latina_- ¡No pienses estas cosas, joder!_

-Será mejor que coja un taxi y me vuelva a casa, ya quedaremos otro día…-sugirió la rubia.

-Si quieres te puedo acercar yo a tu casa, no me importa y tengo el coche justo aquí…-

-No, Santana no te molestes enserio…-

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberte tirado el café encima ¿no?-

Quinn al final aceptó la oferta y las dos chicas en silencio se dirigieron hacia el coche de la latina que se encontraba bastante cerca de donde habían estado hablando. Cuando entraron la latina en el asiento del piloto metió la llave en el contacto y se quedó esperando mirando hacia la calle. Los minutos pasaban la rubia extrañada al ver que el coche no se movía dijo.

-Santana creo que deberías arrancar el motor para empezar a conducir, ¿no cree? – se burló la chica.

-Es que... no sé dónde vives- se justificó haciendo enrojecer a Quinn.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior mirando a la latina que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de que la rubia le dijera donde vivía, Santana arrancó el motor ahora si empezando a conducir por las calles de Los Ángeles. En el coche el único sonido que se escuchaba era la música que emitía la radio, ninguna de las dos hablaba.

Cinco minutos después las chicas ya se encontraban delante del edificio donde vivía Quinn.

-De verdad- empezó a hablar la chef-Lo siento mucho el retraso, no quiero que pienses que no quería ir. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte…-

-Tranquila Quinn, mira vamos hacer una cosa- dijo abriendo su bolso y sacando un bolígrafo- Dame tu mano-

La rubia algo dudosa le tendió la mano y Santana empezó a escribirle en el dorso de la mano, cuando acabó Quinn miró su mano y vio un número de teléfono.

-Ahora ya tienes mi numero, cuando quieras me llamas y quedamos- contestó.

Quinn salió del coche pero algo la hizo volver a girarse y mirar a la latina que ya estaba volviendo arrancar el coche.

-Oye… ¿te apetece subir a mi casa? Si quieres claro…- sugirió la rubia.- Estaremos más tranquilas.

Santana empezó a ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba, eso no entraba en su plan. Estar a su lado era una cosa pero subir a su casa era algo muy distinto, aun que solo fueran a hablar.

-Claro- contestó mostrando seguridad pero en ese instante era de algo que carecía la latina.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Gracias a toda la gente que comenta, opina y también a la que tan solo lee.**

**En el próximo capítulo Santana y Quinn si que hablaran sobre lo sucedido.**

**Opinad y comentad.**

**Con cariño GM**


	8. Amigas

**Amigas**

-Pues esta es mi casa…- dijo Quinn cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Más adelantada estaba Santana mirando las paredes blancas que la rodeaban, era un espacio bastante grande con un gran ventanal al otro lado del salón donde se podían ver unas buenas vistas de la ciudad.

-Es muy bonita tu casa y… bastante grande- comentó la latina sin parar de mirar a su alrededor. Era una casa acogedora y cálida.

-Gracias- contestó dejando su bolso encima de la mesa-¿Te importa que me vaya a duchar? No aguanto más con tanta grasa encima.-

-No tranquila. Yo te espero aquí-

Santana se sentó en el sofá negro que combinaba con el mobiliario del salón. Una pantalla plana colgada de la pared y algunas que otras fotos puestas en la estantería al lado de la televisión era lo que observaba la morena.

-Siéntete como en tu casa- dijo con una sonrisa- Si quieres tomar algo o comer la cocina esta allí- señaló la zona donde estaba que se comunicaba con el salón.- Ahora vuelvo…-

Quinn desapareció por el pasillo para irse a dar esa necesitada ducha, le iba a costar sacar toda esa grasa de su piel y de su pelo.

Los minutos pasaban y Santana seguía mirando a su alrededor intentando descubrir cosas nuevas de la rubia. Tenía mucha curiosidad la latina, quería saber todo lo posible de esta chica y conociendo su casa era un buen comienzo.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, el ruido del agua. Eso solo podía significar que Quinn ya estaba en la ducha.

La temperatura del cuerpo de la doctora empezó a subir a una gran velocidad al imaginarse a la rubia desnuda dentro de la ducha toda mojada por el agua. Comenzó a imaginarse como las gotas de agua caían en la tersa y blanca piel de la chica, como su pelo rubio estaba mojado y caía en sus hombros.

-No pienses esas cosas…- se dijo a si misma sacudiendo la cabeza.

Acto seguido se levantó del sofá caminando un poco consiguiendo despejar algo su mente de esas imágenes, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta la estantería donde estaba repleta de fotografías.

Mirando de izquierda a derecha empezó a admirarlas una a una.

La primera que vio era una fotografía donde salían Brittany y Mike junto con Quinn, los tres salían haciendo muecas divertidas, una imagen muy cómica. Al lado de esta había una donde solo salían el matrimonio y por cómo iban vestidos Santana pudo asegurar que esa foto la hicieron el día de su boda.

La siguiente que vio era una donde salía la rubia con un hombre y una mujer más o menos de la misma edad. La mujer era muy parecida a Quinn, sobre todo por el color de su pelo. Santana supuso que aquellas personas que salían junto a la rubia eran sus padres.

La cara de la morena cambio radicalmente al toparse con una foto donde la chef salía con un chico de piel morena, ojos marrones y pelo muy corto y castaño. Este chico tenía cogida a Quinn de la cintura acercándola mucho a su cuerpo. Su novio, pensó.

-Si es su novio…- aseguró al ver la siguiente foto donde ellos dos salían dándose un beso.

La latina cambió rápido de foto no quería seguir mirando aquello.

Santana se acercó un poco más a una de las fotos, admirándola más de cerca. Le había llamado la atención y mucho. Era la única foto donde salía aquella niña.

Era una foto de primer plano donde Quinn salía con una niña de unos 2 o 3 años, esta niña era muy parecida a Quinn; sus ojos, su pelo, hasta tenían la misma sonrisa. Santana se fijó que en aquella foto la rubia parecía más joven, en esa imagen parecía tuviera alrededor de unos 17 o 18 años.

La latina seguía admirando la fotografía sin darse cuenta de que la chica ya había salido de la ducha y ya caminaba por el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Quinn acercándose a Santana con una toalla en la mano con la que se iba secando el pelo aun húmedo.

La morena se sorprendió pero con una pequeña sonrisa giró la cara para mirarla a los ojos y contestó.

-Estoy mirando las fotos.-

-¿Y hay alguna que te guste?- preguntó levantando una ceja dejando la toalla encima de la mesa.

-Algunas más que otras…- dijo recordando la foto donde la chica salía besando a su novio- Pero esta me ha llamado mucho la atención- comentó señalando la última que había estado mirando, donde salía con aquella niña.

Quinn al ver la foto de la cual hablaba se tenso, su sonrisa desapareció y la latina pudo ver como sus manos empezaban a temblar. Había cruzado la línea y no sabía ahora como arreglarlo. La rubia no quitaba los ojos de la foto sin hablar.

-Quinn… ¿estás bien?- preguntó algo incomoda.

-Ehh… Si, si- contestó de manera rápida alejándose de la latina-¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó entrando en la cocina cambiando de tema.

-No, gracias- dijo alzando la voz para que la escuchara.

Santana se volvió a sentar en aquel sofá esperando a que la rubia volviese de la cocina, que no tardó mucho en volver con dos vasos de agua que los puso encima de la mesa. Uno para ella y el otro para la latina.

Minutos después las dos chicas seguían sentadas, sin hablar. Era una situación muy incómoda ninguna sabía cómo empezar la conversación. Cuando sus miradas conectaban por casualidad no tardaban más de dos segundos en volverla apartar.

Quinn fue quien rompió el hielo.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado en todo este tiempo Santana?- preguntó mirándola ahora a la cara sin apartar la mirada con un rostro serio y algo dolido- ¿Por qué no te has preocupado por mi hasta ahora? Ni una llamada en tres meses y ahora parece que te interesa mi vida. Explícamelo porque yo no lo entiendo…-

-Yo no tenía tu numero.- contestó sin entender muy bien porque le preguntaba eso.

-Por favor Santana- dijo con voz irónica- No me vengas con eso…-

-¡Es la verdad!- exclamó sin levantar mucho la voz- Busqué tu numeró en miles de guías, mire en internet, facebook, twitter… Y no encontré nada para poder comunicarme contigo.-

-¡Mentira! Yo te deje un papel con mi número de móvil apuntado en la recepción del hospital. Así que no digas eso…- contestó algo enfadada al ver que no lo admitía.

- A mí nadie me dio nada- dijo bajando el tono de voz- Después de que te fueras del hospital, solo me dijeron que te habías ido con Brittany y Mike nada más. Nadie me dio nada- volvió a repetir para que la creyera.

Quinn pudo ver en sus ojos que era verdad, no supo como lo pudo ver pero lo vio y esta vez la creyó.

-El papel se lo di…- empezó a susurrar pero la última parte la latina no la pudo escuchar bien.

-¿Qué?-

-El papel donde apunte mi número se lo di a tu novia.- dijo ahora más alto.

-Yo no tengo novia- le contestó con rotundidad.

Sin saber porque una pequeña felicidad inundo el cuerpo de Quinn, era algo extraño. Se estaba alegrando de que Santana no tuviera pareja. Rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos de su mente para contestar.

-Se lo di a la enfermera, la chica con la que estabas ayer en el restaurante…-

Las cosas a Santana le empezaron a encajar, ahora sabía porque Quinn se mostró tan enfadada con ella cuando la vio en el restaurante. Quería pensar que fue un descuido de Andrea y que no se acordó de darle el papel o que a lo mejor lo había perdido, pero sabía que aquello no era verdad. Ya hablaría con ella.

-Yo de verdad quería estar en contacto contigo pero tuve una cirugía y no pude llegar a tiempo. Cuando le pregunté a Andrea ella me contestó que te habías ido y no habías dejado nada para mí…-

Quinn abrió los ojos sorprendida. Todo había sido cosa de aquella enfermera.

- Yo sigo queriendo estar en contacto contigo, no me olvidado de ti en estos 3 meses…- siguió hablando la latina.-Estoy diciendo la verdad. Créeme-

-Te creo Santana. Y yo tampoco me he olvidado de ti- dijo dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿amigas?- preguntó estirando su mano para que la estrechara Quinn.

-Claro- contestó apretando su mano contra la de la chica. El apretón de manos duró más de lo necesario, era una necesidad tocar en ese momento para las dos.

Al separar sus manos Santana miró su reloj y no se podía creer que era tan tarde. No le daría tiempo a ir a su casa para prepararse la cena y luego ir al hospital.

-¡Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde…- exclamó levantándose- Tengo turno a las 10 y aun no he cenado…- le explicó al ver que la chica también se levantaba y la miraba mientras ella cogía su chaqueta cuero negro.

-Te puedes quedar a cenar aquí- sugirió la rubia.

-No, no… No quiero molestar.- contestó nerviosa, era demasiado tiempo juntas a solas.

-Venga Santana. Ahora somos amigas y las amigas cenan juntas y hablan de sus cosas. Va por favor quédate a cenar y después ya vas directa al hospital ¿vale?- suplicó ladeando su cabeza, sin darse cuenta que aquel gesto a la latina le causaba un remolino de sensaciones.

No le podía decir que no.

-Vale- contestó con una gran sonrisa quitándose la chaqueta.

-No te arrepentirás. Dicen que cocino muy bien…-

Santana soltó una carcajada.

-Eso habrá que verlo Fabray...- contestó siguiéndole la broma.

La cena pasó entre risas, esa incomodidad que habían tenido al principio de la tarde había desaparecido entre ellas. Se habían explicado anécdotas y cosas de sus vidas pero nada serio. Santana le había explicado con más detalles que Andrea no era su novia, que habían tenido algo pero nada serio por lo menos por su parte.

Después de cenar las chicas Quinn le había dado su número de móvil y esta vez Santana prometió no perderlo.

La latina debía marcharse ya, eran las nueve y media y si no salía ya de aquella casa llegaría tarde y no quería aguantar los gritos de Sala, por lo menos ese día no. Santana se encontraba feliz por haberlo solucionado todo.

-Bueno gracias por la cena y por todo Quinn-

-Cuando quieras Santana- dijo acompañándola hasta la puerta.

La morena abrió la puerta y antes de salir se giró para darle un beso en la mejilla. Haciendo sonrojar a Quinn que intento esconderlo girando la cara.

-Buenas noches Quinn- se despidió con una gran sonrisa, la había visto sonrojarse.

-Buenas noches- contestó ahora si mirando hacia el rellano de su piso donde Santana ya estaba llamando al ascensor- Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues al hospital-

-Lo haré. Adiós- se volvió a despedir mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

-Adiós…- susurró Quinn apoyado la cabeza en el marco.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Lo siento ya sé que los capítulos están siendo muy cortos, pero prometo que más adelante serán más largos.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Sin tiempo para corregir.**

**Con cariño GM**


	9. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

**¿Tienes planes para esta noche?**

Santana estaba escribiendo algunos informes, le había tocado pasar las rondas de urgencias esa mañana por eso ahora se encontraba en la sala de descanso. Sala se encontraba también en esa habitación pero el repasaba el último caso que le había llegado a sus manos.

-Aitor- dijo un hombre entrando por la puerta- Te estaba buscando…- dijo cerrando la puerta tras él y acercándose hasta donde estaba sentado Sala.

-Dime Roger- contestó dejando la pluma encima de la mesa.

-Quiero comentarte un caso- dijo sentándose a su lado. Santana seguía escribiendo pero aun así prestaba atención a la conversación.

-Claro, cuéntame…-

-Te cuento… es un niño de diez años operado de un tumor cerebral con colocación de una derivación ventrículo-peritoneal y viene con meningitis…- explico el hombre enseñándole toda la información de las pruebas que le había realizado.

-¿Le habéis puesto antibióticos?-

-Si- asintió- y cada vez está peor…-contestó resignado al no poder encontrar una solución.

-Perdón- intervino Santana aun mirando sus papeles-¿habéis puesto los antibióticos por vía intravenosa, no?-

-Claro- contestó de manera obvia Roger.

-Podrías probar inyectando los antibióticos directamente en el sistema nervioso, en este tipo de infecciones mejora bastante la respuesta…- explicó mirando a los dos hombres.

-Pero eso puede ser muy agresivo…- dijo Roger.

-Sí pero aumenta la concentración de antibiótico en el sistema… Es buena idea- defendió Sala sin dejar de mirar a Santana le había sorprendido.

-¿Crees que puede funcionar?- preguntó a Aitor.

-No veo otra opción…-

-Yo tampoco. Bueno gracias- dijo levantándose de la silla- y a ti también Santana- habló antes de salir por donde había entrado.

Santana seguía redactando sintiendo la mirada penetrante de unos ojos azules en ella. Sabía que Sala la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la latina levantando la vista de las hojas.

-Buen trabajo López- fue lo que dijo el hombre mayor.-Ya iba siendo hora que volviera la Santana trabajadora y concentrada…-

La morena sonrió por el comentario, estaba siendo una buena semana para ella, puede que tuviera algo que ver cierta rubia. En esos días que habían pasado habían seguido en contacto a través de llamadas y mensajes de texto, hasta habían quedado un día para tomar un café. Santana estaba feliz de poder disfrutar de la amistad de Quinn, se conformaba con eso aunque no pudiera dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. No se puede tener todo en esta vida se decía a si misma Santana.

Su turno estaba a punto de acabar, por eso decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso yendo hacia la cafetería del hospital y poder comer algo que ya eran más de 5 horas sin comer las que llevaba la latina. Pero no espero encontrarse allí a Andrea, las cosas entre ellas eran tensas, muy tensas, después de la discusión que tuvieron hacia menos de una semana no se hablaban. Santana cada vez que la veía la miraba con odio, no le gusto lo que le dijo.

_Flashback_

_Santana iba caminando por el pasillo del hospital cuando a lo lejos vio a la enfermera y sin importarle con quien estaba hablando la arrastró del brazo hasta entrar a los lavabos de esa planta._

_-¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos al verse arrastrada hasta los lavabos pero al ver que era la morena se había dejado llevar._

_-Tenemos que hablar-contestó de manera brusca mirándola de una manera desafiante._

_-Sabía que volverías a mí…- dijo con prepotencia acercándose a Santana, Andrea caminaba muy seductora hacia la doctora._

_-Andrea que te quede claro.- dijo parándola con sus manos- Jamás volveré a tener algo contigo ¡Jamás!- chilló para que la entendiera de una vez._

_La sonrisa que tenia la enfermera se desvaneció y solo la miraba dolida y muy enfadada._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Quinn te había dado un papel para mí cuando se fue del hospital? ¿Por qué no me lo diste Andrea? Tú sabías que quería seguir en contacto con ella, se que fuiste tú quien lo tiro o hizo algo con ese papel, te conozco desde hace un año y se que eres capaz de hacer eso y más…-_

_-Lo tire- admitió- pero lo hice para protegerte…-_

_-¿Protegerme de qué?- preguntó confusa y empezando a elevar la voz._

_-Por favor Santana, solo había que ver tu cara esta mañana.- dijo señalándola- Traías una cara de enamorada perdida, si no me equivoco ayer estuviste con la Barbie heterosexual ¿no?-_

_-Eso a ti no te importa- gritó Santana._

_-Quería protegerte de que no te enamoraras de alguien que no iba a corresponder, te va a hacer daño, Santana date cuenta de que ella jamás se va a fijar en ti.- explicó la castaña- Yo si puedo corresponderte como te mereces no esa rubia de pacotilla…-_

_-¡No Andrea! Tú no eres nadie para decidir por mí, soy yo quien decide en mi vida, y si yo quiero que ella este en mi vida tú no eres nadie para decir lo contrario, ¿Entiendes?- dijo zanjando el tema, viendo que la chica asentía lentamente en sus ojos se podía ver odio, rencor y sobre todo dolor- Ahora quiero que me escuches bien porque solo lo diré una vez, no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida porque si lo haces te aseguro que no te va a gustar lo que te haga…- Santana salió de los lavabos dando un portazo para que quedara claro el gran enfado que tenia._

_Fin Flashback_

Su turno ya había acabado, eran las 3 de la tarde cuando salía del hospital. Caminaba por el aparcamiento buscando su coche, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, nunca se acordaba donde lo dejaba y tardaba alrededor de 10 minutos en encontrarlo.

Su móvil la sacó de su búsqueda. Quinn, eso fue lo que leyó la morena en la pantalla de su móvil.

-Hola rubia- saludó Santana sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

-Hola- contestó sonriendo al escuchar la voz de la morena.- ¿estás ocupada ahora?-

-No, tranquila acabó de salir del hospital. Mi turno por fin acabó…- contestó con una pequeña risa al final de la frase.- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿y tú?-

-Bien- contestó viendo por fin su coche a lo lejos, se fue acercando hasta abrirlo y sentarse en el asiento.

-Me estaba preguntando… si tú…- empezó a tartamudear y no sabía porque, lo que iba a preguntar era algo normal entre amigas- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?-

Santana se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, asimilando esa pregunta

- ¿Me estás haciendo una proposición indecente, Quinn?- preguntó de broma la latina.

-Eh… Yo… Yo solo- intentó hablar pero se calló cuando escuchó las risas de Santana a través del audífono.

-Tranquila Fabray… Solo era una broma- dijo sin poder parar de reír.

-Muy graciosa López-

Después de que Santana parara de reírse, siguió hablando.

-Mi plan para esta noche es pedir una pizza y ver una película de miedo- contestó a la pregunta que la había hecho anteriormente.

-Tengo un plan mejor para ti… -habló la rubia ahora sin nervios- ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche? Luego si quieres nos vamos de copas o no se…- dejó la propuesta en el aire.

-Me encantaría- contestó rápidamente- Eh bueno… quiero decir, por mí está bien…-

-Perfecto… ¿Te va bien a las 8 en mi casa?-

-Allí estaré-

Las horas iban pasando y después de que Santana llegara a su casa y se echara una larga y reconfortante siesta se empezó a arreglar para la noche. Después de pensar mucho se decantó por unos tejanos claros ceñidos con unas botas negras por encima, una camiseta del mismo tono de los pantalones con su cazadora negra.

Quedaban dos minutos para que dieran las 8 de la noche y Santana salía de su coche dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Quinn. Se sorprendió al ver que la puerta que daba acceso al bloque de pisos estaba abierta. Llegó hasta al 4t piso en el ascensor y antes de tocar al timbre de la puerta cogió aire profundamente y lo expulsó por la nariz mientras presionaba el timbre.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió.

-Hola…- saludó tímidamente.

-Santana- dijo abriendo un poco más a puerta- Pasa por favor…-

Quinn iba vestida con un vestido largo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de color crema.

-Gracias- Santana fue caminando hacia el salón fijándose en lo bien que le quedaba el vestido a la rubia - Mmh huele delicioso…-

-Esperemos que sepa mejor-

-No lo dudo…- lo dijo de manera esporádica sin pensar pero se alegro de haberlo dicho al ver la sonrisa que había creado en Quinn- Te he traído algo…- la latina abrió el bolso que llevaba y sacó una botella de vino.

-No deberías haberte molestado- dijo cogiendo la botella de vino.- Pero gracias…-

Las dos chicas empezaron a conversar mientras Quinn acaba de hacer la cena que aun estaba en el fuego, pero el teléfono de la rubia empezó a sonar.

-Quinn tu teléfono…- informó al ver que a rubia no se movía de su sitio.

Quinn se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba su móvil y miro la pantalla para luego colgar inmediatamente. Santana no quiso preguntar, no quería importunarla.

En cuanto la cena estuvo lista se pusieron a cenar la deliciosa cena que había hecho la rubia, si olía de maravilla su sabor era insuperable y así se lo había hecho saber Santana.

-Me tienes que enseñar a hacer esta receta…- dijo antes de meterse otro bocado en la boca- Mmh delicioso- saboreo.

-Gracias- contestó cogiendo la copa de vino- Y cuando quieres te enseñaré a…- pero el ruido de su móvil la corto- Joder…- susurró.

-Quinn, cógelo si quieres, no me importa…-

-No es por eso…- dijo colgándole otra vez- Es mi novio, hemos discutido hace unas horas y ahora no para de llamarme…-

-¿Quieres hablarlo? Quiero decir somos amigas estamos para apoyarnos- Quinn la sonrió gratamente al escuchar eso.

-Es lo de siempre, el viajando por el país y yo aquí, nos vemos muy poco…- explicó de manera rápida- Y ya no sé si siento lo mismo por él…-

Lo cierto es que Puck le había prometido que durante el mes de Mayo estaría en Los Ángeles con ella. Esa tarde la había llamado y habían discutido porque el chico le había dicho que no podría ser, un cambio de planes a última hora le hacía no poder viajar hacia esa ciudad.

Santana puso su mano encima de la mano de Quinn acariciándola dándole su apoyo porque no le salían las palabras. El móvil volvió a sonar.

Lo volvió a apagar como lo había hecho anteriormente para después volverse a centrarse en su comida. Durante unos pocos minutos estuvieron en silencio saboreando la comida, pero después habían vuelto a entablar una conversación.

-¿Te importa que ponga música?- preguntó Quinn con su copa de vino en la mano.

-No, para nada- contestó Santana sentándose en el sofá.

La música empezó a sonar por los altavoces, pero Santana no conseguía recordar que canción estaba sonando, pero en ese momento le dio igual. Su mente no pensaba, no podía pensar al ver bailar lentamente a Quinn al son de la música. La rubia estaba de espaldas a la morena, meciendo sus caderas suavemente, no era una melodía rápida.

La respiración de Santana cada vez era más pesada al ver los movimientos, que eran simples pero muy sexys. Quinn se giró para mirar a Santana y se sorprendió al ver un brillo diferente en sus ojos, algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Ven, baila conmigo…- hablo dejando la copa de vino encima de la mesa.

-No, no, no…- se negó rotundamente, ella nunca había sido una gran bailarina que digamos y le daba vergüenza delante de Quinn.

-Vamos Santana…- dijo cogiéndola de la mano tirando de ella.

-Pero es que no sé bailar- se defendió aun sentada en el sofá por poco tiempo.

-Todo el mundo sabe bailar, solo hay que dejarse llevar…- Quinn consiguió levantarla del sofá- Te voy a enseñar cómo hacerlo-

La chef movió un poco la mesa para tener más espacio y luego se fue al reproductor de música y empezó a buscar la canción indicada.

Otra canción empezaron a escuchar, una más movida, más salsera para poder bailar. Quinn se acercó hasta Santana empezando a mover sus caderas más rápido demostrando su gran habilidad para bailar, lo hacía de manera sencilla, simple pero muy sexy pensó Santana.

-Pero debes moverte- dijo Quinn al ver que no se movía. La rubia puso sus manos en su cintura haciendo que la moviera al ritmo que imponía con sus manos- Ves como sabes bailar…-

Santana solo pudo sonreír, su respiración cada vez era más entrecortada tenerla ahí delante bailando con ella, sintiendo el calor que le trasmitían las manos de Quinn. Le era algo imposible articular alguna palabra.

Quinn se puso detrás de la latina pegando su cuerpo poco a poco al de esta hasta que quedaron pegadas, la rubia aun seguía con sus dos manos en la cintura de la morena. Las dos seguían un mismo ritmo con sus cuerpos, no era incomodo, no era raro, pero nuevas sensaciones estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

La rubia desde la posición en la que se encontraba pudo oler el perfume de Santana de más de cerca, el olor de su pelo oscuro, lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos juntos.

La canción hacía rato que se había acabado y otra había empezado pero ellas seguían meciéndose al mismo ritmo sin separarse, sin parar de bailar pegadas. Santana con los ojos cerrados se negaba abrirlos porque si lo hacia aquello significaría darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no quería.

-Santana…-susurró la rubia.

Esta al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos y giro la cara quedándose a pocos centímetros de la cara de Quinn, solo unos centímetros que separaban sus labios.

-Quinn…-

_¿Me va a besar?... Me va a besar… Esos labios me van a volver loca ¡Dios! Quiero que me bese_- pensó Quinn mirando fijamente los labios de Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Sin mucho tiempo para escribir ni corregir, lo siento…**

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por los comentarios.**

**Si hay algún error en la parte médica lo siento, no soy médico, ni estudio medicina ni nada parecido.**

**Con cariño GM**


	10. Suavemente bésame

**Suavemente bésame**

-Quinn…-

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Mi cuerpo no responde, me he quedado inmóvil… Debo separarme pero no puedo… Deseo poder besarla pero no está bien esto… Ella tiene novio y…-_ Santana sentía que se perdía en esos ojos que tenía delante, esos ojos color avellana que la volvían loca. Tenerla tan cerca la hacía divagar- _Ella está mirando mis labios ¿Quiere que la bese? Ahora mismo no soy dueña de mis actos… Voy a besarla- _pensó la latina.

Ya casi no quedaba espacio entre sus labios, Quinn sentía la respiración de Santana muy cerca de su boca y solo deseaba que ese espació que quedaba se redujera al mínimo, quería poder sentir los labios de la morena sobre los suyos, quería saber si los labios de la latina sabían a frambuesa. Quería comprobar que todo aquello que sentía en ese momento era verdad y no solo un sueño.

Pero un ruido hizo volver a la rubia a la realidad, el ruido de un teléfono sonar. No quería separase de ella pero en un acto reflejó se aparto de Santana unos metros haciendo reaccionar a esta.

-Santana… Tu teléfono está sonando- dijo mirando hacia todos los lados menos a la morena, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido, sentía vergüenza de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Tenerla tan cerca le había hecho ver el deseo de la latina por besarla, pero no era la única que tenía deseo por besar. Quinn desde ese momento quería besarla, no sabía si era el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo el que le hacía reaccionar así, pero no se podía controlar.

-Eh… Es verdad- fue lo único que pudo articular.

Santana no sabía si alegrarse de que aquel móvil hubiera sonado o cabrearse por el cabrón que le había interrumpido. La latina se extraño al ver el número de Sala en pantalla, esperaba que no fuera una emergencia.

-Dime Sala…- contestó sin apartar la vista de Quinn que poco a poco iba caminando hacia la cocina con su copa de vino vacía. Ha sido solo el alcohol, pensó la morena escuchando hablar a Aitor.- Vale, de acuerdo. Adiós- se despidió colgando su teléfono móvil.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la rubia volviendo al salón aun algo avergonzada.

-Un cambio de turno, mañana entro a las 6 en vez de a las 3…-

-Ahh…- contestó sin saber que más decir.

Santana se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá, se había creado un silencio incomodo pero no sabía que decir. Debía pedir disculpas por lo que había estado a punto de hacer o por no haberlo hecho. Debía salir de aquella casa o debía ir hasta Quinn para besarla como lo estaba desando hacer en ese mismo instante. No sabía qué hacer, ver como Quinn seguía allí de pie mirando hacia todos los lados menos a ella no le estaba ayudando.

-Creo que debería irme ya a casa…- habló la latina sin moverse del sitio.

-Aún es pronto… Vamos Santana, no te vayas…- dijo sentándose a su lado, olvidando la tensión que se había creado hacia unos minutos.- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a una discoteca? Han abierto una hace poco, dos calles más abajo…-

-Pero es que yo…-

-No me saques la escusa de que no sabes bailar, porque me has demostrado que sabes bailar y no lo haces nada mal- la interrumpió guiñándole un ojo al final.

Santana al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco pero paso desapercibido por la otra chica.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?-

-Vamos a bailar- contestó algo más segura.

Solo habían tardado 5 minutos en salir del piso de Quinn, y otros 10 minutos en llegar a la discoteca. Como había dicho la rubia se encontraba a unas calles más abajo. No tardaron mucho en entrar a la Silver, así era como se llamaba la discoteca.

-Te parece si primero nos tomamos una copa y luego vamos a bailar…- sugirió la rubia al ver la pista de baile llena de gente.

La zona de baile estaba en la planta de abajo y el bar en el piso de arriba, donde se encontraban. Des de el bar se podía ver toda la discoteca, era bastante amplio, con un escenario donde habían bailarinas bailando.

-Vale- contestó dirigiéndose al bar.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en los taburetes que había al lado de la barra, des de allí podían escuchar la música que procedía de abajo pero no era algo ensordecedor, podían hablar normal sin tener que gritar.

-¿Qué vas a querer tomar?- preguntó Santana viendo que la camarera estaba rondando por su zona.

-Mhh…- Quinn se quedó pensando que era lo mejor para tomar aquella noche, algo suave, el vino había hecho huella en ella, aun que ahora se encontraba con bien.- Passoa con zumo de naranja-

-Pa… ¿Qué?- dijo sin saber de lo que estaba hablando.

-Passoa con zumo de naranja- repitió exagerando al vocalizar.

-¿Y eso está bueno?- preguntó algo dudosa.

-Sí, está muy bueno… es muy dulce-

-Pues ya me dejaras probar-

Quinn asintió sonriendo, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado sentía que su mente perdía toda coherencia, deseaba poder volver a estar a centímetros de la latina, deseaba poder besarla pero no se atrevía. Siempre se había considerado impulsiva pero ahora mismo sentía miedo de lo que podía pasar después.

-¿Qué te pongo preciosa?- preguntó la camarera de manera seductora a la latina. Pelirroja, algo más alta que ellas, ojos marrones y un cuerpo de infarto. Santana se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de la chica pero más se sorprendió al ver como Quinn levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Passoa con zumo de naranja y vodka con lima-Santana había optado por su bebida preferida.

-Ahora mismo te lo pongo- contestó guiñándole un ojo.

La camarera fue bastante rápida, en menos de un minuto les había servido sus bebidas. Santana hizo el gesto de abrir el bolso para sacar su monedero para pagar pero la camarera la frenó.

-Invita la casa porque preciosidades como tú no se ven todos los días…- dijo antes de irse a servir más copas.

Quinn ya había cogido su copa bebiendo un trago largo, no necesitaba ver como la camarera le tiraba los trastos descaradamente a Santana. No tenia por que sentirse celosa pero en ese momento no lo podía evitar, el pensar que Santana podría estar con cualquier chica o chico le hacía estremecerse y a la vez la ponía furiosa.

-¿Me dejas probar?- dijo acercándose un poco más a la rubia.

-Claro- contestó tendiéndole el vaso.

Santana bebió sin apartar la mirada de Quinn, quería descifrar si aquello que había visto hacia unos minutos habían sido celos.

-Mmh...- dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios saboreando aquella bebida- Está bueno…-

-Te lo dije- le contestó volviendo a beber de su copa.

Las dos chicas ya casi se habían bebido sus copas cuando la camarera volvió a pasar por su zona.

-Oye perdona…- le habló a Santana.

-Si…-

-¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?- preguntó poniendo sus manos encima de la barra y acercándose peligrosamente a la latina.

-Perdona… No comprendo-

-¿Qué si crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar delante de ti para que te enamores de mi?-

-Tengo pareja… Lo siento- dijo poniendo su mano encima del muslo de la rubia.

-Qué pena, las guapas siempre están cogidas…- dijo desilusionada- Cuando estés libre no dudes en pasarte por aquí- dijo antes de marchar.

Quinn había estado presente en todo momento y sus ojos se habían agrandado al ver que Santana le ponía la mano encima de la pierna, que aun no había quitado. Santana al ver que Quinn no paraba de mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía encima del muslo de la rubia. Rápidamente quitó su mano murmurando un lo siento.

-¿Te pasa muy a menudo?- preguntó Quinn haciendo que la latina la mirara sin comprender- ¿Qué las chicas se te lancen nada más verte?-

-Pues… no lo sé- contestó sin entender a que venía esa pregunta, pero Santana iba a empezar a atacar.- ¿Te molesta?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

Quinn se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero no podía contestarle la verdad así que opto por cambiar de tema.

-¡Venga vamos a bailar!- exclamó tirándole de la mano para que se levantara.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia la pista de baile, esquivando a la gente buscando un hueco entre la multitud para empezar a bailar. La primera canción que empezaron a bailar fue "I wanna dance with somebody". Quinn vio como poco a poco la latina se sentía más confiada al bailar y sin saber como ella iba perdiendo ese miedo. No quería pensar más, no iba a pensar en las consecuencias esa noche, quería disfrutar de esa noche con Santana.

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír al ver un grupo de jóvenes hacer el tonto bailando, los chicos hacían el típico movimiento del aspersor haciendo estallar en carcajadas a Quinn y Santana.

Un cambio de canción hizo cambiar sus movimientos, "Give me everything tonight ". Quinn se fue acercando a Santana bailando cada vez más pegada a ella pero sin tocarse. Santana no apartaba sus ojos de los de la chica, dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma por eso la latina buscaba una señal, algo que la hiciera saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto en dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

La música siguió sonando y ellas dos seguían moviéndose. Eran ellas dos y la música, Quinn vio que Santana hizo el gesto de poner sus manos en su cintura pero en el último momento no lo hizo. Otra canción empezó a sonar, "Agáchate" de Danny Romero, Quinn lo vio como su oportunidad y cogiendo las manos de Santana las puso en su cintura, la latina no pudo evitar sonreír. Era la señal que estaba esperando.

Ahora sus cuerpos si se tocaban, se rozaban en un baile sensual. La rubia no pudo evitar mirar a los labios carnosos de la chica que tenía delante de ella. Quinn se giró quedando su espalda contra el torso de la latina, moviéndose al compás del ritmo que sonaba a través de los altavoces.

El estribillo de la canción era lo que se escuchaba y Quinn empezó a agacharse lentamente contra el cuerpo de Santana rozando toda su espalda contra la latina. Con sus manos se aguantaba en el cuerpo de la morena para no perder el equilibrio.

Santana en ese momento creyó estar en el cielo, ver como Quinn bajaba lentamente como decía la canción. Agachándose sensualmente. Cuando el estribillo acabó volvió a subir de igual manera que había bajado.

Las manos de la latina volvieron a ponerse en la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella, no quería que hubiese espacio entre ellas. Santana había perdido la razón, ver bailar así a Quinn le había hecho perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. La morena puso su barbilla encima del hombro de Quinn quedando a pocos centímetros del oído de la chica que al notar la respiración de Santana no pudo evitar soltar un gemido mudo.

-Me vas a volver loca…- susurró Santana.

Quinn al escuchar esas palabras no lo dudo mas, sin miedo se giró quedándose de cara a la chica. Santana pudo verlo en sus ojos, era ahora o nunca. Las dos se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron en un primer contacto, no fue un beso pero fue lo que lo desencadenó.

Santana miró a los ojos de color avellana pidiendo permiso, pero la respuesta que le dio Quinn fue un beso. Un beso llenó de pasión y tierno a la vez. Un beso suave que fue encadenado con otros más fogosos y hambrientos.

Aire, necesitaban aire en ese momento pero ninguna de las dos quería separarse de los labios de la otra, habían descubierto un mundo nuevo.

La rubia se separó apoyando su frente contra la de la chica, cerrando los ojos escuchando la canción que sonaba ahora y sonrió sin poderlo evitar, era la canción indicada para ese momento.

-Suavemente bésame…- cantó sobre los labios de Santana. La latina obedeció sin rechistar besándola lo más suave que sabía, intentándole decir a través de ese beso que ella era especial, no era otra chica de la cual en una semana se olvidaría. Quinn para Santana no era como las demás.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban besándose, pero ninguna de las dos quería pensar solo querían sentir lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, pero la rubia entendió lo que le pasaba con Santana no había más preguntas sin responder, lo había descubierto al sentir los labios con sabor a frambuesa sobre los suyos y ahora no podía parar.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos…- dijo acariciando la mejilla de la morena, haciéndola entender que todo estaba bien. Santana asintió sin separarse dándole un último beso corto en los labios.

Salieron de la discoteca cogidas de la mano, sin decir nada caminando por las calles oscuras pero sintiéndose a gusto al compartir un momento así. La rubia soltó la mano de la latina cogiéndola de la cintura poniéndola así mas cerca. Santana para sentirse más a gusto paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Hemos llegado…- dijo Santana soltándose y poniéndose de cara a la chica enfrente del portal de su edificio. Quinn asintió tristemente, no quería despedirse. Debían hablar las cosas pero ese no era el momento.

-Por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi casa…- la latina se sorprendió ante la proposición- No quiero que conduzcas, has bebido y me niego a que cojas el coche ahora, solo quédate a dormir en mi casa… Me sentiré más segura si lo haces- se justificó bajando la mirada al suelo.

-¿Es solo por eso?- preguntó sabiendo que había otra razón.

-Tendremos que hablar sobre lo que ha pasado y si te quedas esta noche nos será más fácil hablarlo mañana…- contestó sincera.

Santana se quedó mirando a Quinn ¿Era lo correcto pasar la noche en casa de Quinn? ¿Había sido lo correcto besarla esta noche? Su corazón le decía que si, pero aun así tenía miedo de salir herida porque aunque la rubia la hubiera besado ella tenia novio.

-Entonces me quedo…-

Sin decir mucho más las chicas subieron hasta el cuarto piso, donde entraron en la casa de la chef, no se habían soltado aun de la mano era como si una fuerza sobrehumana las uniera.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá…- habló Santana al entrar al comedor.

-Santana tengo una cama de dos plazas, cabemos perfectamente…-

-Pero…-

-Por favor… Mañana tendremos todo el día para hablar y pensar en nuestros actos pero esta noche no pensemos…- explicó dándole otro beso en los labios que Santana enseguida correspondió. Era sentir los labios de la rubia y lo olvidaba todo.

Minutos más tarde las dos chicas se encontraban tumbadas en la cama de manera que se podían mirar a la cara.

-Buenas noches Quinn…- dijo antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

-Buenas noches Santana…-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por todos los comentarios.**

**No he tenido mucho tiempo para corregir…**

**Con cariño GM**


	11. Encantada de conocerte

**Encantada de conocerte**

La luz del día ya hacía rato que entraba a través de la ventana de la habitación iluminándola completamente y lo único que se podía escuchar entre esas cuatro paredes eran las respiraciones de dos personas. Dos cuerpos se encontraban encima de la cama tapadas por las sabanas.

Quinn hacia alrededor de una hora que estaba despierta, le había despertado la luz solar pero al darse la vuelta y ver el rostro de su acompañante no había querido moverse de allí, una fuerza le impedía levantarse de aquella cama. La rubia estaba admirando el rostro de la latina que se encontraba profundamente dormida, apreciaba cada detalle de su cara; sus labios carnosos que había probado hacia relativamente poco y ahora solo pensaba en volverlos a saborear, su piel color canela, su pelo que ahora estaba revuelto en la almohada, sus mejillas algo enrojecidas.

Las dos de la tarde marcaba el reloj que había en la habitación de Quinn, cuando Santana empezó a despertarse perezosamente sin abrir los ojos. La primera reacción fue reconocer que aquel no era su cuarto pero un segundo más tarde recordó todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior; la cena, el vino, el baile, las llamadas, la discoteca, la camarera, más baile y no podía olvidar lo mejor que le pasó esa noche, el beso o mejor dicho los besos que se habían dado.

Al abrir los ojos se topó con los ojos verdes de Quinn, sin poderlo evitar sonrió. Una nueva sensación le había recorrido todo el cuerpo al verla a su lado en una cama, por un segundo pensó en como sería levantarse así todos los días pero enseguida borró la idea de su mente, ella tenía novio aun después de todo lo que había pasado. Santana no quería ilusionarse.

-Buenos días…- dijo con la voz algo ronca, algo normal al estar recién levantada.

-Buenos días dormilona- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Un silencio se apoderó de la situación en ese preciso momento, Quinn pensó que aun era demasiado pronto para hablar, si recién se acababan de levantar era mejor esperar un rato más.

-¿Qué te parece si mientras tú te das una ducha yo preparó algo de comer?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos- porque no sé tú pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo soltando al final una carcajada.

-¿Insinúas que huelo mal?- preguntó haciéndose la ofendida recargándose en sus codos, para poder reincorporarse un poco mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

-No lo quería admitir… pero ya que lo dices. ¡Pues si!- contestó siguiéndole el juego a la latina aguantándose la risa al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía esta.

-¿Eso crees no?-

A Quinn no le dio a tiempo a responder cuando el cuerpo de Santana cayó encima del suyo empezándole a hacer cosquillas por los costados. La rubia no podía parar de reírse, aquel era una de sus puntos débiles y Santana lo había descubierto sin saberlo y sin preguntar.

-Pa..ra… Para…- dijo entre risas, intentando zafarse del amarre.- Po…Por fa..vor…-

-Solo si retiras lo dicho- dijo sentada a horcajadas de la chef, dejando de hacerle cosquillas.

-Vale, vale…- se rindió alzando los brazos- Lo retiro- contestó sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Así me gusta-contestó sin moverse de encima de la rubia. Las dos chicas se habían quedado mirándose. Ninguna de las dos quería moverse de esa posición se sentían tan cómodas.

-Eh…- Santana empezó a ponerse nerviosa al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban- Lo siento…- susurró por lo bajo cuando se había levantado de encima de la rubia sentándose en la cama.

Quinn se levantó sonriendo de la cama acercándose a su armario para sacar de allí un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta para la latina. Aun que el ambiente en ese momento era tenso las dos no podían parar de sonreír, muchas cosas habían pasado.

-El lavabo está ahí- señalo la puerta que estaba cerrada en la habitación- Y ten esto, así podrás cambiarte- dijo dejando la ropa encima de la cama para luego empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Gracias…- dijo antes de ver salir a Quinn por la puerta.

Unos diez minutos más tardes Santana salía de la ducha ya cambiada dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde Quinn ya estaba preparando la comida, la rubia pudo escuchar como alguien se acercaba a la cocina pero no decía nada. Ella seguía girada cocinando esperando a que la latina dijera algo.

-Tenemos que hablar…- dijo de sopetón Santana, le había dado muchas vueltas en la ducha y ahora estaba preparada para hablar las cosas claramente.

Quinn se giró para mirarla a la cara, acto seguido bajo el fuego para que la comida siguiera caliente y se sentó en el taburete al lado de la chica esperando que esta hablara ya que ella no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

-Empezaré yo…- comenzó a hablar la morena al ver el mutismo de la rubia- Quinn me gustas y mucho… Des de el día en el que te vi en el hospital, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Siento que algo me une a ti y no me suelta he intentado no caer, pero ha sido imposible- dijo poniéndole la mano encima de la suya- Cuando ayer nos besamos para mí fue algo muy especial, algo que creía que nunca pasaría. Por eso comprendo que si tu prefieres olvidarlo, lo entenderé…- confesó agachando la cabeza.

-Santana.- la llamó levantándole el mentón para que la mirara- A mí también me gustas, anoche me deje llevar por lo que siento, por mi corazón, y me alegro de haberlo hecho y no quiero olvidarlo… No podría. Quería besarte, lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo…-

-Pero…- la morena dejó esa palabra en el aire para que Quinn continuara hablando.

-No, no hay peros. No quiero objeciones, solo quiero sentir lo que sentí anoche, lo que siento ahora estando a tu lado. Jamás me había levantado al lado de alguien tan feliz, y todo eso es gracias a ti… No quiero pensar en los demás, no quiero pensar si está bien o mal, si es lo correcto o no. Solo quiero dejarme llevar por mi corazón…- explicó la rubia.

-¿Y tu novio?-

-No quiero pensar en él…- contestó sincera- Si tú estás de acuerdo no pensaremos en nadie más que no seamos nosotras, solo tú y yo. Quiero poder calificar esto que siento por ti, no quiero apresurar las cosas… Solo dejémonos llevar- sugirió con algo miedo en su voz, no sabía que le respondería la morena.

Santana lentamente asiente, no tiene palabras, había estado esperando que Quinn le dijera algo así durante semanas y ahora no tenia palabras con las que contestar. La rubia se fue acercando al rostro de la latina y empezó a darle pequeños besos desde la mejilla, luego por la nariz y la frente haciéndola sonreír olvidando sus pensamientos.

-¿Te puedo besar?- preguntó la rubia muy cerca de sus labios.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta verbal porque los labios de la morena al segundo de escuchar la pregunta los había unido con los de la chica, fue un roce de labios.

Había empezado como un beso suave y lento, pero la cosa empezó a subir de tono cuando las manos entraron en acción. Santana acariciaba el hueso de la cadera por encima de la ropa con sus dos manos y Quinn tenía sus manos en la nuca de la morena rozando la piel con sus dedos. Los besos ya no eran lentos, ahora eran feroces y hambrientos, sin saber cómo Quinn había acabado subida encima de la encimera con las piernas algo abiertas para que la latina pudiera acomodarse más cerca de su cuerpo.

Aire, necesitaban aire. De manera lenta se separaron mirándose a los ojos, las dos chicas sentían como sus cuerpos poco a poco iban aumentando de temperatura pero era demasiado pronto, las dos lo sentían así, por eso con mucho esfuerzo se separaron.

-Deberíamos comer…- sugirió Santana sintiendo que si no paraba de besarla de aquella manera luego no conseguiría parar.

Quinn asintió bajándose de la encimera, no sin antes darle un corto pero intenso beso en los labios.

Después de la comida se había sentado en el sofá, no sabían ni cómo ni cuándo pero habían empezado a besarse, sin prisa. No se besaban de igual manera de cómo lo habían hecho en la cocina, eran besos lentos y pausados. Intentando conocer aquello que querían descubrir, sintiendo las mismas sensaciones que la noche anterior.

Tampoco sabían el tiempo que llevaban besándose, por eso Santana se separó un poco para mirar su reloj, aun que Quinn seguía besándola por el cuello y alguna que otra vez dejaba una pequeña mordida.

-Dentro de un rato me tendré que ir…- dijo intentando no gemir en voz alta, Santana estaba segura de que Quinn no sabía lo que le estaba causando en su cuerpo en ese mismo momento o a lo mejor sí.

-No te vayas… Quédate- dijo dándole besos cortos.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar dentro de una hora- se justificó mirándola a los ojos.

La rubia bufó, no quería que se fuera, no quería que ese momento se rompiera. Habían creado una burbuja donde solo ellas dos estaban y nadie podía entrar. Nada podría estropear ese momento o ellas eso creían.

-Bueno como no puedo evitar que te marches, me voy a ir a dar una ducha rápida y luego seguimos- dijo levantándose no sin antes darle un corto beso en los labios.- No tardaré-

Santana solo asintió sentada en el mismo sitio mirando como la chica se marchaba por el pasillo hasta que al final la perdió de vista. Como su vida había podido cambiar tanto en menos de un día estaba feliz por todo lo que había pasado, pero algo en su interior le decía que no se confiara de esa situación.

Minutos más tarde escucho como el grifo ya se había cortado, lo que significaba que Quinn ya había salido de la ducha y en pocos minutos la volvería a tener a su lado y la podría volver a besar como llevaba rato haciendo.

Pero algo que no tenía pensado pasó, el timbre sonó y la primera reacción de la latina fue levantarse del sofá. Segundos después pudo escuchar como Quinn le gritaba desde el cuarto.

-¡Santana abre tú!-

La latina obedeció y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Lo reconoció al instante en el que lo vio enfrente de ella, era él no había duda. La felicidad que Santana había sentido segundos antes ahora estaba cayendo en picado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el hombre-¿Dónde está Quinn?-

Santana seguía en shock, pero tampoco le dio tiempo a contestar ya que la rubia se la acercaba por detrás.

-Santana quien…- pero al ver al chico que estaba enfrente de la morena se calló- ¿Noah que haces aquí?- Quinn llevaba una toalla en las manos para secarse al pelo que había caído al suelo al ver a su novio allí delante de ellas.

-¡Sorpresa!- exclama el chico pasando al interior de la casa esquivando a Santana que aun seguía petrificada al lado de la puerta- Me han dado unas semanas libres y quería darte una sorpresa porque tienes razón, no he pasado el suficiente tiempo contigo y lo siento Quinn. Te amo…- dijo acercándose para darle un beso el cual Quinn no pudo evitar esquivar porque su novio le había cogido de la cara.

Santana había estado todo el rato presente aun al lado de la puerta, al ver el beso se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Con fuerza apretó sus puños hasta ponerlos blancos, aquello le estaba superando. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que no podía, no podía ver como alguien más besaba a Quinn, como alguien más la tocaba y lo peor de todo es que él era en realidad su novio y no ella. Algo dentro de ella se rompió.

En cuanto pudo Quinn se había separado de Puck para mirar a Santana que seguía con su mirada fija en el suelo, aguantándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Yo soy Noah Puckerman- se presentó el chico dejando su maleta en el suelo y estirando su mano.

-Santana López, encantada de conocerte…- mintió estrechando su mano.

- Así que tú eres la famosa doctora…- dijo mirando de pies a cabeza- Es un honor por fin conocerte Quinn me ha hablado mucho de ti y como tú fuiste quien salvó la vida mi chica. Gracias. – el chico estaba siendo educado con ella.

La latina intentó sonreír pero no pudo, tenía una presión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración, necesitaba salir de aquella casa inmediatamente. Por un segundo se cruzó con los ojos de Quinn y pudo ver como a través de su mirada le pedía perdón.

-Bueno…- empezó a hablar la morena- Yo me tengo que ir. Adiós-

-Espera Santana- dijo Quinn siguiéndola- Noah ahora vengo- el chico asintió adentrándose más aun en la casa.

-Adiós Santana- se despidió sin recibir respuesta.

Santana no le había hecho caso a Quinn y ya estaba esperando a que el ascensor llegara, pero el destino quiso hacerla esperar.

-Santana…- dijo saliendo al rellano.

La morena ni se giró para mirarla, habían quedado en no pensar pero ahora era algo imposible, se les había puesto todo en contra, como iban a dejarse llevar si su novio estaría siempre con ella. La realidad era esa. Su novio estaba a pocos metros de ellas y no tenía ni idea de que hacia menos de 1 hora se habían estado besando como si el mundo se acabara después.

-Santana…- repitió cogiéndola de la mano, pero las puertas del ascensor por fin se abrieron y la latina se adentró en él.

-No sé si podré hacerlo…- susurró Santana antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

-Lo siento…- dijo Quinn dejando escapar una única lagrima de sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Lo sé ha sido corto pero no tengo todo el tiempo que me gustaría tener, estoy de exámenes y tardaré en subir el siguiente. Lo siento…**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Con cariño GM**


	12. No sé qué hacer

**No sé qué hacer**

Cerca de las 12 del mediodía y Santana seguía conduciendo por las grandes avenidas de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Observaba todo a su alrededor; los grandes edificios, la gente que caminaba por la calle, el trafico, el cielo… Llevaba alrededor de media hora metida en ese coche buscando valor, un valor que parecía haber desaparecido.

Habían pasado unos días des de aquel día que se fue de casa de Quinn en un mar de lagrimas. Ninguna de las dos había tenido el valor para llamar a la otra. Santana pensaba que era mejor pasar un tiempo separadas para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido y también en como serian ahora las cosas.

Sin darse cuenta la latina había llegado a su destino después de dar un gran rodeo por toda la ciudad de más de 30 minutos. Con pocas ganas aparcó el coche sin apagarlo, en la radio se escuchaba la canción de _Cry de Rihanna_. Santana se había quedado paralizada al escucharla, no sabía porque no podía moverse. Cerró los ojos poniendo concentrándose en la letra de la canción. Cientos de imágenes le vinieron a la mente, des de aquel día en el que la rubia llegó al hospital hasta hacia pocos días donde habían dado rienda suelta a su pasión, habían creado un mundo aparte que fue destruido poco después con la llegada del novio de la rubia.

Cuando la canción acabó Santana poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Apagó su coche y salió dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante esperando poderse encontrar con Quinn.

Antes de abrir la puerta la morena cogió todo el aire posible con sus pulmones y lentamente lo fue expulsando de su cuerpo relajándose lo máximo posible.

-¡Está cerrado!- fue lo primero que escuchó Santana al abrir la puerta. La voz que había escuchado pertenecía al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador con la vista en los papeles. En ningún momento se había dignado a levantar la vista de los folios por eso la morena se acercó a él.- No me ha escuchado, he dicho que…-

-No vengo a comer- contestó de manera cortante para que se callara.

-¿Entonces?-

-Me gustaría hablar con Quinn Fabray. ¿Sabe si se encuentra trabajando?-

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo como si intentara leer las intenciones de la latina, pero algo que le sorprendió fue la sonrisa que se postró en su cara de un segundo a otro.

-Sí, claro- contestó dejando los folios encima del mostrador- Voy avisarle de que usted se encuentra aquí. ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Santana López-

El hombre de pelo castaño asintió dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del restaurante donde habían dos puertas, las mismas que daban a la cocina. Cinco minutos después el mismo hombre volvía a salir de allí.

-Ahora sale- le explicó volviendo a su puesto- Si quieres te puedes sentar en una de las mesas mientras esperas-

-Gracias- contestó algo extrañada por el cambió de actitud del hombre.

Justo en el momento en el que se sentó en una de las mesas que había por el restaurante, vio salir a Quinn por las puertas. Llevaba un traje de chef blanco con su nombre bordado en el pecho en rojo, el pelo recogido en una pequeña cola ya que no tenía el pelo muy largo y en su rostro había una sonrisa nerviosa. Santana en el momento en el que la vio sintió un dolor en el pecho.

-Hola…- saludó la rubia al llegar hasta donde estaba la latina.

-Hola…- contestó la latina cogiendo aire- Creo que debemos hablar.

-Tienes razón- concordó pero necesitaba por lo menos cinco minutos para hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba pasando- ¿Quieres un café?-

-Eh… Si claro.-

-Ahora lo traigo- contestó dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la zona de la cafetería.

La latina se quedó sentada allí mirando como su alrededor trabajan algunos camareros preparando las mesas, otros llevando suministros a la cocina y como el mismo hombre que se había encontrado con Santana en la recepción ahora se encontraba dando órdenes a todo el mundo.

Tan concentrada estaba en lo que pasaba a su alrededor que no se dio cuenta de que Quinn volvió con dos tazas de cafés, sentándose enfrente de ella.

-Aquí tienes…- susurró la rubia poniendo la taza de café enfrente de la latina.

-Gracias…-

Las dos chicas en silenció solo prestaban atención a su café, soplando lentamente para que se enfriara antes y dando pequeños sorbos para no quemarse la lengua.

-Yo… Lo siento mucho, siento que te tuvieras que ir así. No entraba en mis planes que Noah llegara a Los Ángeles tan pronto…- empezó a hablar la rubia.

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba…-

- No sé qué hacer, siento que haga lo que haga voy a hacer daño a alguien. Por un lado está él, que parece que está cambiando y vuelve a ser el chico del que me enamoré hace unos años. El hombre que siempre ha estado a mi lado…- Santana al escuchar eso bajo la cabeza no queriendo escuchar más pero Quinn le puso la mano encima de la suya para hacerla levantar la vista- Pero luego estás tú, la chica que me hace sentir cosas que tenia por olvidadas, la mujer que me hace serle infiel al hombre que pensaba que era el amor de mi vida y ahora veo que no es así. Santana, yo por ti siento cosas muy fuertes y sé que si no estuviera con Noah no dudaría ni un segundo en estar contigo…-

-Lo entiendo…- susurró la morena asintiendo al escuchar todo lo que había dicho- Yo también siento cosas muy fuertes por ti, por eso me duele esta situación.-

-Yo… Lo siento de verdad Santana…-

-Creo que lo mejor será que te tomes un tiempo para pensar las cosas…-

-Pensar…- repitió Quinn sin saber que más decir.

-Pensar con quien quieres estar, si él o yo…- explicó soltándose de la mano de Quinn- Yo no puedo ser tu amante, el otro día en tu casa cuando llego tu novio- le costó decir esa palabra por que aun le dolía- me di cuenta de que no puedo serlo, no porque no quiera si no porque es superior a mi… Me duele saber que los labios que el besa son los mismo que bese yo hace unos días, me duele que él sea el dueño de tu corazón… y yo no sea nada…- explicó la morena.

Santana tomó su taza de café ocultando su cara y le dio un último sorbo intentando no derramar más lágrimas por ella. La morena se levantó de la silla cogiendo su bolso y su chaqueta.

-¿No hay otra solución?-

-No se Quinn…-

-Tienes razón… Lo mejor será que piense bien las cosas- contestó asintiendo aun que la idea no le acababa de convencer del todo.

-Cuando tengas la respuesta llámame…-

Sin más se giró quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pudo ver dolor en los ojos de la rubia, pudo ver sufrimiento y confusión pero ella no podía hacer más. La decisión era de Quinn.

-¡Santana!- gritó alguien detrás de ella, una voz que conocía a la perfección- ¡Espera!-

La latina se giró para mirarle a la cara, a esos preciosos ojos verdes con los que soñaba cada noche.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigas?-

-No lo sé… Eso es algo que ahora mismo no sé- contestó con honestidad, no sabía si podría ser su amiga después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, después de sentir esos labios solo deseaba volverlos a sentir.

Ahora si Santana consiguió salir de aquel restaurante sin que nadie le volviera a parar, no había mirado hacia atrás pero sabía que Quinn seguía en la mismo posición, de pie con una mirada de dolor y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No había tardado tanto como en la ida el llegar a su casa, esta vez solo había tardado unos diez minutos. Cuando por fin llegó lo primero que hizo fue despojarse de esa ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo.

Estirada en su cama mirando al techo Santana cogió su teléfono móvil y marco un numero, iba a llamar a la única persona que sabía que le reconfortaría.

-Preciosa- fue lo primero que dijo una voz masculina a través del audífono.

-Hola Dave…- contestó sin fuerza.

-Deduzco por tu tono de voz que ya has hablado con ella, ¿no?-

-Si acabo de llegar ahora…-

-¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Ha ido como me esperaba, normal… aun que era una situación incomodas para las dos…-

-Es normal- comentó interrumpiendo la explicación de la latina.

-Me ha dicho que está confundida, que no sabe a quién elegir. Le he dicho que se tome un tiempo para pensar, pero también sé que no puedo estar toda una vida esperándola… -dijo conteniendo el llanto.-Yo no quiero sufrir…-

-Es ella la que debe tomar la decisión Santana, no debes atormentarte más…- le sugirió el chico con voz suave- No porque lo pienses más va a doler menos…-

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?- preguntó sin esperar una respuesta- ¿Por qué no me pudo pasar lo mismo que a ti y a James? Os encontrasteis en bar, los dos estabais solteros, el coqueteo contigo tu le diste tu número de teléfono y pocos días después tuvisteis vuestra primera cita…-

-Santana sabes que no se trata de eso, si no de lo que sintáis…-

-Pero no sirve de nada. Mis sentimientos no sirven de nada porque ella sigue con él…-

-Pues lucha por ella, no te rindas Santana…-le contestó el castaño.

-No sé qué hacer…- suspiró la latina aun estirada en su cama dejando escapar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Vamos!- dijo intentando animarla- Eres Santana López, la chica más valiente que conozco. La misma que no se deja vencer por nada ni nadie…-

-Gracias D…- Santana agradecía tener a Dave en su vida como su amigo, para ella era como su hermano siempre había estado en los malos y los buenos momentos dándole su apoyo y consejo.

-Dale un tiempo… pero también debes hacerte valer, Santana…-

-Lo sé…- susurró limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos- Bueno… Cuéntame que tal tu día- dijo la latina cambiando de tema.

Los dos amigos estuvieron hablado durante casi una hora, contándose su día a día, las anécdotas del trabajo. Dave intentaba que no pensara más en Quinn en ese momento, que se riera aunque fuera solo por una hora. Él solo estaba cumpliendo con el deber de ser amigo.

Otro día había transcurrido, un día nuevo para Santana. Sin ganas se levantó de su cama para ir a trabajar, ese día tenia turno de mañana lo que significaba que sería un turno tranquilo o eso esperaba.

La latina durante su turno no estaba de su mejor humor, se encontraba desanimada y lo único que le apetecía era llegar a su casa para dormir unas cuantas horas más, pero ahora le tocaba trabajar durante unas 4 horas más. Santana se encontraba en el laboratorio esperando unos resultados de un paciente, cuando de repente llegó alguien detrás de ella.

-Santana…- le llamó la atención.

-Andrea no- contestó sin girarse.

-Pero es que…-

-Andrea no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, tengo un mal día…- vuelve a responder borde la latina ahora si mirando a la castaña.-Vete-

-¡Solo te quería decir que hay alguien en recepción preguntando por ti!- contesta cabreada por la actitud de la morena- No hace falta que te pongas así…- la enfermera fue lo último que dijo dejando una Santana muy confundida.

La latina negó con la cabeza un par de veces, ahora había sido ella quien la había cagado con Andrea.

¿Alguien en recepción preguntando por ella? Fue la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente a la doctora. En el momento en el que tuvo los resultados del paciente se dirigió hacia los ascensores para bajar a la primera planta donde estaba la recepción.

La latina no tardó más de cinco minutos ya que de caminó se encontró con Sala.

A primera vista no reconoció quien la estaba buscando así que decidió preguntar.

-Sarah, Me han dicho que me estaban buscando…-

-Ahh.. Si, si…- contestó tapando el teléfono por el que estaba hablando- Ese hombre- dijo señalando a un hombre que se encontraba fuera del hospital fumando.

Santana no lo supo reconocer porque estaba de espaldas, pero cuando se dio la vuelta lo vio. Era Noah Puckerman, el novio de Quinn. ¿Qué hacía en la puerta del hospital? Por un segundo la latina pensó en que la rubia le pudo haber contado todo lo que había pasado entre ellas.

El jugador de futbol también la vio a ella y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que no se moviera le dio una última calada a su cigarro y se volvió a adentrar en el recinto.

La morena al ver que se acercaba intentaba disimular su cara de sorpresa al verlo allí.

-Noah ¿está todo bien? ¿Pasa algo?- Santana no quería ni pensar en que a Quinn le hubiera pasado algo.

-Tranquila…- contestó con una sonrisa- Solo quería hablar contigo, no es nada serio pero me gustaría hablarlo en un sitio más tranquilo o no se…-

-¿La cafetería del hospital?- preguntó sin muchas más opciones.

Puck le contestó con una sonrisa, la latina seguida por el chico se dirigió hacia la cafeterí cuanto llegaron los dos chicos se sentaron en la primera mesa disponible que había.

-Tu dirás Noah…- dijo la doctora para que le explicara que hacia allí.

-Llámame Puck por favor…-

-De acuerdo Puck…- contestó rodando los ojos por la corrección.

-Bueno no sé si lo sabrás pero la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Quinn…-

-No, no lo sabía- susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Pues sí, el domingo 6 de Mayo…- explicó el castaño- Y yo estoy organizando una fiesta sorpresa para celebrarlo. Van a venir sus amigos y por eso me gustaría que vinieses, Quinn habla muy bien de ti, para ella eres una buena amiga. No quiero que te pierdas la fiesta. ¿Entonces qué dices?-

-Eh… Gracias pero yo no sé si trabajo ese día- argumentó la morena mirando hacia otro lado, por un lado le encantaría ir pero por otro sabia que el verla allí con Puck le dolería más de lo que le dolía ahora.

-Por favor Santana, inténtalo. Sé que se alegrara al verte allí…-

-Yo no sé…-

-Con esta fiesta intento arreglar nuestra relación…- dijo el hombre- Nuestra relación ya no es lo que era antes, pero la mayor culpa la tengo yo por eso con esta fiesta quiero demostrar que lo voy a hacer todo por nuestra relación…-

Santana se sorprendió ante esa confesión del chico, parecía que él le amaba. La imagen que tenía la latina de Puck era de el chico era un completo idiota pero ahora mismo las cosas parecían estar cambiando.

-¿vendrás?- volvió a preguntar.

-De acuerdo iré- aceptó al final.

-Perfecto- exclamó el chico- Dame tu número de teléfono para enviarte donde y a qué hora será la fiesta…-

Sin otra opción Santana le dio su número de teléfono. Cuando Puck ya tuvo el número guardado se despidió de la latina marchándose del hospital.

-En menudo lio te has metido…- susurró la latina cuando ya se había quedado sola.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias a la gente que siempre comenta ¡Sois los mejores! :D**

**¿Tan buena persona es Puckerman? Yo no lo creo…**

**Con cariño GM**


	13. ¡SORPRESA!

**¡SORPRESA!**

El 6 de mayo había llegado demasiado rápido para gusto de Santana, des de el día en el que fue a hablar con Quinn al restaurante no se habían vuelto a ver ni hablar pero ese día la volvería a ver.

En ese momento Santana se encontraba sentada en el asiento de un coche dirigiéndose hacia el hotel donde se iba a celebrar el cumpleaños. Puck unos días atrás le había avisado del sitio y el lugar, un lujoso hotel de 5 estrellas de Los Ángeles a las 7 de la tarde. La morena sabía que cuando el momento llegara no tendría el suficiente valor para ir, así que decidió invitar a una de sus amigas de la ciudad, eran buenas amigas y después de Dave era uno de sus mayores apoyos.

-Estás nerviosa…- afirmó sin apartar la vista de la carretera- ¿Por qué?-

-Yo no estoy nerviosa- mintió Santana mordiéndose una de sus uñas.

-Ya claro… si me dijeras que los cerdos vuelan te creería más que ahora…- le contestó mirándola ya que había parado el coche en un semáforo que estaba en rojo.- ¿Me lo vas a decir?-

-No es nada…-

-Lo que tú digas…-la conductora negó un par de veces con la cabeza por la respuesta que había recibido para luego retomar la conducción. Cinco minutos después ya habían llegado al hotel, pero los nervios de la morena empezaban a pasarle factura.

Eran nervios mezclados con algo de miedo.

-¿Por qué no pasamos del cumpleaños y nos vamos a otro sitio?- preguntó Santana después de ver como su acompañante paraba el coche.

-Vamos Santana… Ya hemos llegado- le contestó bajándose del coche y entregándole las llaves al botones. La morena hizo lo mismo saliendo por la puerta, alisando su vestido rojo el cual le llagaba a la mitad del muslo.

-Aun estamos a tiempo de marcharnos- volvió a sugerir, se sentía frágil ante esa situación. Esos días había sufrido mucho y sabía que al volverla a ver con Puck a su lado le haría mucho más daño.

-¿Por qué me has invitado al cumpleaños de tu amiga si en verdad no querías venir?-

-Si quiero pero… es complicado- le contestó tras una breve pausa- Será mejor que entremos…- se resignó al final.

La morena hizo caso a Santana y las dos chicas se adentraron en el lujoso hotel. Nada más entrar se encontraron a Puck hablando con el recepcionista, este al verlas se acercó a ellas. Con tan solo unos pasos llegó.

-Hola Santana- saludó el hombre que iba vestido con un traje de color azul marino dándole un beso en la mejilla- Me alegra verte.

-Hola Puck…- le contestó sin mostrar ninguna alegría.- Esta es la amiga de la que te hable Puck…-

- Hola me llamo Kate Addams- se presentó la chica mientras le estrechaba la mano- Encantada Puck-

-Igualmente… Bueno chicas vamos para dentro que ya está todo el mundo, solo faltabais vosotras-

Las dos chicas asintieron siguiendo al hombre, tras caminar por un largo pasillo llegaron hasta dos puertas blancas que al abrirlas se encontraron con una gran sala donde había alrededor de 25 o 30 personas dispersa por toda la habitación hablando entre ellos. Al fondo había una barra con un par de camareros y por la sala había unas cuantas mesas bien decoradas.

-Venir conmigo que os voy a presentar a unos amigos…- dando unos pasos más llegaron a un grupo de gente- Bueno Santana tu ya conoces a Britt y Mike…-

-Hola Santana- saludó la rubia tan efusiva como siempre dándole una gran abrazo, para después presentarse a Kate.

-Hola Britt… Hola Mike- el chico le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno chicas os quiero presentar a unos amigos de Quinn- habló Noah captando toda la atención- Estos son Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Ashley y Jessica- dijo señalándolos.

-Hola- dijeron a la vez las dos morenas.

-Y yo me llamo Sam Evans- dijo el rubio acercándose al grupo guiñando un ojo a la latina quien solo rodo los ojos al ver la postura de chulo que había puesto.

Las dos chicas no tardaron en integrarse en el grupo de amigos. Kate y Santana seguían juntas pero cada una hablaba con alguien diferente, Kate hablaba con Blaine y Ashley mientras que la latina entablaba una conversación con Jessica, una chica morena algo más alta que Santana.

-¡Escuchad chicos!- gritó Noah para que todo el mundo en la sala lo escuchara- Voy a ir a buscar a Quinn a su casa, dentro de 30 minutos estaremos aquí…- anunció el moreno antes de marcharse.- ¡Estar atentos!-

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó Santana a la chica de ojos azules.

-Si, tráeme lo que sea…- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

La latina asintió alejándose de aquella zona para acercarse a la barra, donde uno de los camareros la atendió enseguida. Sentada en uno de los taburetes esperando a que le trajeran las dos copas no vio como el chico rubio se le acercaba por detrás.

-Hola preciosa- dijo apoyándose en la barra mirándola. Santana solo suspiró sin ni siquiera mirarle.-Estaba pensando que tu y yo después de la fiesta podemos ir algún lado a divertirnos no te parece…-

-Va a ser que no- contestó de manera cortante.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico sorprendido, parecía que nunca le habían rechazado- Soy guapo, tengo un cuerpazo y encima soy jugador de fútbol profesional lo que significa que tengo bastante dinero. Soy todo lo que una chica quiere…-

-Pues yo no…-

-Vamos preciosa no te hagas de rogar…- dijo acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-A ver cómo te lo cuento Boca Trucha…- dijo poniendo las manos en su pecho para separarlo- Nunca saldría contigo, ni borracha… así porque no me dejas en paz y te buscas alguna chica que este igual de desesperada que tú, porque conmigo no tienes ninguna posibilidad…- le contestó dándole unos ligeros golpes en el hombro para después coger las copas de encima de la barra y irse junto con Kate que estaba sentada en una mesa.

-Ya iba siendo hora… Pensé que te habías perdido- bromeo la chica al ver que Santana se sentaba junto a ella.

-Ya… - contestó bebiendo de su copa. Kate seguía observado una zona de la sala, la latina al percatarse de eso mira hacia la misma zona pero sin saber a quién - ¿Qué miras? O mejor dicho a quien…-

- Ashley…- contestó ahora si mirándola a la cara- Tu la has visto, está buenísima… Que cuerpo, que piernas…me entra calor solo de pensar en ella-

Santana no sabía si reírse a darle la razón a la chica.

-K céntrate, que nos conocemos y sé eres bastante peligrosa cuando te lo propones…- dijo señalándola con el dedo para que no hiciera nada que conllevara problemas- Además tu estas aquí para apoyarme…-

-¿Apoyarte a qué?-

-Ehh…- Santana había dicho más de la cuenta, la latina no le había explicado el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba allí. El motivo que le dio era el de acompañarla pero el real era porque Santana no quería quedarse en ningún momento a solas con Quinn y teniendo su compañía le sería más amena aquella celebración.- Kate, Ashley es heterosexual se le nota…- cambió de tema esperando que la chica no lo tocara más.

-Eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para mí- contestó siguiéndole el rollo aun sabiendo que Santana le ocultaba algo, ya se lo sacaría más tarde.- Al igual que ese rubio de allí que no para de mirarte- señaló a la zona de la barra donde aún seguía Sam mirando a la latina.

-No se cansa…-

-Te está haciendo ojitos- dijo entre risas sin poder parar que acabó contagiando a la doctora.

Al escuchar un gran alboroto de la gente, Santana y Kate empezaron a mirar a todos los lados buscando el causante de todo ese ruido. Las dos morenas se levantaron de sus asientos para preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la latina.

-Nos acaban avisar de recepción, Quinn y Noah acaban de llegar…-

Todo el mundo estaba preparado para la llegada de Quinn a la sala, la gente se había puesto en semicírculo rodeando la puerta para cuando la chica llegara darle la sorpresa. Algunos llevaban confetis para tirarlo al aire en el momento en el que se abriera la puerta.

Se hizo el silencio en el momento que se escucharon voces fuera de la sala.

-Noah… ¿Qué hacemos en este hotel? Yo pensaba que iríamos a cenar…- se pudo escuchar hablar a alguien des de fuera.

-Ya veras, tu solo abre las puertas-

Segundos después las puertas se abrieron, pero Quinn al ver toda aquella gente se quedó parada sin llegar a entrar del todo.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos a la vez, los que tenían confeti lo tiraron.

-¡Felicidades!- se pudo escuchar gritar a alguien.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Quinn!- chilló Kurt.

La rubia seguía con la boca abierta sin poder formular ni media palabra, aquello no se lo esperaba. Ella solo esperaba tener una cena con su novio el día de su cumpleaños y no una fiesta sorpresa con todos sus amigos.

-No… no me lo puedo creer…- aun le costaba hablar, pero acabó entrando en la sala seguida de Puck- ¡Dios! Muchas gracias a todos...- dijo soltando un par de lágrimas por la alegría.

-Todo esto ha sido idea de tu chico- confesó Mike al lado de su esposa.

-¿Enserio?- cuestionó dando se la vuelta.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, Quinn dio unos pasos atrás para abrazarlo con cariño. Noah esperaba algo más que un abrazo y un gracias, él quería un beso de su chica pero la rubia no le dio la satisfacción.

Quinn había visto a Santana entre la multitud y un deseo inmenso le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el deseo de volverla a besar. La rubia empezó a repartir abrazos a todo el mundo junto con un agradecimiento por estar allí, poco tardó en llegar a la zona en donde se encontraba Santana esperando recibir un abrazo.

-¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?- preguntó con algo de inseguridad Quinn, la latina sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. El abrazo estaba durando más de lo necesario pero ninguna de las dos se quería separar- Gracias… gracias por venir, eres la persona que más me alegra ver aquí- susurró antes de separarse de ella.

La rubia seguía repartiendo abrazos a todo el mundo pero Santana aun seguía en la misma posición con la cabeza agachada y una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no podía borrar, aquella frase había activado todo su sistema, hasta se le podía apreciar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La doctora de ojos azules lo había visto todo por eso no dudo en acercarse a Santana y mirarle a la cara.

-Estas un poco roja- comentó algo extrañada por lo roja que se había puesto la doctora en tan solo unos segundos.

-Es que… Es que hace calor- La morena de ojos azules asintió lentamente sin llegar a creerla.

Hacia media hora que la fiesta ya había empezado, la gente ya empezaba a tomar algunos aperitivos y otros se dedicaban solo a beber y a hablar con otras personas.

-¿Cuándo le vas a dar tu regalo?-

-Pues…- Santana levantó la vista buscando a Quinn con la mirada y la pudo encontrar hablando con una de sus amigas pero esta poco después se fue hacia la barra- Ahora- dijo segura de sí misma.

Sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolso, se fue acercando hasta llegar a la rubia. La latina iba escondiendo el regalo en su espalda para que no lo pudiera ver.

-Hola Quinn…-

Ni Santana ni Quinn se dieron cuenta de que Kate estaba algo cerca de ellas hablando con Ashley, la morena tenía el presentimiento de que algo había pasado entre las dos chicas y lo iba a descubrir.

-Hola- contestó algo cortante, la latina se sorprendió al escucharla hablar así-¿Quién es la chica con la que has venido?-

-¿Perdón?- la latina juraría que la rubia sonaba celosa.

-Noah me ha dicho que has venido con una chica…- explicó celosa-¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar.

-Pues…- Santana empezó a hablar pero no acabó la frase porque alguien le estaba abrazando por la espalda colocando sus manos en su abdomen.- Pero que…-

-Preciosa te estaba buscando…- dijo Kate sin despegarse de la morena. Santana con una mirada interrogativa miraba a su amiga intentando entender que hacía, pero solo recibió un guiño de su parte.

Kate lo había escuchado todo y por eso decidió intervenir y confirmar que Quinn estaba muy celosa.

-Oye perdona estaba hablando con ella, podrías tener un poco de educación…- habló Quinn cruzándose de brazos, en una posición seria.

-¡Ups! Lo siento no me he presentado… Yo soy Kate Addams,- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo pero cogiéndole la mano a la latina- la cita de Santana…-

Santana alternativamente miraba a las dos chicas, por un lado veía a una Quinn muy seria y celosa y por otra banda estaba Kate quien sonreía por lo que acababa de descubrir, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para ver que la rubia se estaba muriendo de celos por dentro.

-Encantada…- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Santana buscando si aquello que había escuchado era verdad.- Bueno… eh… yo tengo que hablar con Britt, luego nos vemos- y sin más se fue dejando otra vez a solas a las dos morenas.

Santana con una cita, Quinn no se lo podía creer. De repente empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho al ver que podía llegar a perderla y eso era lo último que quería.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-

-Santana sabes porque lo he hecho- contestó soltándole la mano- Tu lo has visto, yo lo he visto… Se estaba muriendo de celos al vernos juntas-

La latina solamente agachó la cabeza esperando a que Kate no le preguntara nada.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre vosotras?-

-Es una larga historia…-

-Soy toda oídos- dijo sentándose en una silla esperando a que Santana se lo explicara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Espero que os guste el capítulo y gracias por los comentarios**

**Con cariño GM**


	14. Dile que no

**Dile que no**

Un silencio se había creado entre las dos chicas después de que Santana acabara de explicarle todo lo que había pasado entre ella y la chica del cumpleaños.

-Me imaginaba que algo había pasado, pero no tanto…- habló primero Kate.

-Pues no sé cómo va acabar la historia…- dijo desilusionada.

-Santana ya verás que todo se arreglará, ella te mira de una manera diferente- explicó para animarla- Si ni siquiera mira a su novio, no puede quitar los ojos de ti.-

-Por muy diferente que me mire, por muy celosa que este, ella aun está con él…-

-Pero…-

-Necesito ir al lavabo…- la latina no quería escuchar cosas que después la ilusionaran a pensar en algo que a lo mejor no sucedería.

-Vale-

Quinn des de la distancia podía ver como Santana seguía hablando con esa chica, su cita. Al pensar en eso la rubia instintivamente apretó sus puños con fuerza, no estaba prestando atención a Brittany con la que llevaba 5 minutos hablando.

-Quinn…- le llamó la atención la bailarina pasando su mano por delante de su cara-¡Quinn!-

-Ehh… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo aturdida.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? No has dejado de mirar a Santana…- La rubia bajó la cabeza por ser culpable de lo que estaba diciendo.- ¿Aun no te has decidido?-

Brittany era la única persona a la cual le había contado todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, necesitaba un apoyo alguien que le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-No, pero ahora la veo allí con esa y solo me entran ganas de ir hacia ella y besarla…-

-¿Estas celosa?-

-Mucho… Tengo que ir a hablar con ella- dijo levantándose al ver que Santana se dirigía hacia los lavabos.

-Quinn no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…-

Cuando la rubia entró en el lavabo vio que en uno de los cubículos la puerta estaba cerrada y supuso que allí dentro se encontraba la latina. Apoyada en la pica Quinn esperaba que la chica saliera.

Cinco minutos después Santana salía de allí encontrándose con esos ojos que le hacían perder la razón. Al verla allí con los brazos cruzados, no supo qué hacer ni que decir por eso durante unos segundos la morena se quedó parada, para luego encaminarse hacia el lavamanos ignorando a Quinn.

-¿Es verdad que esa chica es tu cita?- preguntó Quinn girando su cuerpo para encararla. La morena levantó la vista un segundo mirándola a través del espejo que había pero no contestó volvió a mirar sus manos que estaban debajo del chorro de agua. – ¡Contesta!-

-¡A ti que te importa si es mi cita o no!-

-¡Claro que me importa!- contesta con el mismo tono de voz que Santana- Y mucho…-

-Ahora estamos igual…- la morena se sentía cabreada, cabreada al ver que Quinn le pedía explicaciones de su vida sentimental cuando ella tenía novio. No podía venir así como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al ver que Quinn aun seguía con una mirada dolida Santana intentó salir del lavabo pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta noto como alguien la cogía del brazo y la arrastraba otra vez al cubículo de donde había salido.

-¡Pero qué…!- la morena intentaba soltarse pero Quinn la tenia bien cogida, la rubia al estar ya dentro cerró la puerta con pestillo impidiendo que la chica saliera-¡Déjame salir!-

-¡No!-

Santana hizo el amago de salir pero la rubia fue más rápida y la puso contra la pared poniendo todo su cuerpo sobre el de la chica sujetando las manos de la latina sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró con miedo al ver que Quinn se acercaba a sus labios.

-Algo que desde hace mucho tiempo deseo hacer-

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la chef había estampado sus labios con los de la chica. Al principio Santana intentó zafarse del amarre y de los labios de la rubia pero al final acabó correspondiendo ese beso lleno de pasión.

El beso cada vez era con más fuerza como si intentaran tatuar su sabor en los labios de la otra. Poco a poco Quinn fue soltando las manos de la doctora para agarrar su rostro. Santana al notar sus manos liberadas las puso en la cintura de la chica pegándola más a ella.

Ninguna de las dos quería que le beso se acabara pero el aire era necesario. Las dos a la vez se separaron unos centímetros cogiendo una bocanada de aire.

La morena al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y antes de que Quinn volviera a unir sus labios en un beso la frenó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Esto está mal…-

Quinn se separó unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos.

-Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo, me dicen que te vuelva a besar…- susurró en su oído para después besar lentamente el cuello de la latina haciéndola suspirar. Quinn dando besos húmedos por todo el mentón llegó hasta su otro oído- Quiero que solo seas mía… Solo mía-

La voz sensual de la rubia cautivo durante unos segundos a la latina dejándose besar otra vez, pero poco después reaccionó. Santana se separó bruscamente de ella intentando salir pero no podía.

-¿Cómo que solo tuya?- gritó enfadada-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que solo soy tuya? Eh… Tú eres la que tiene pareja y no yo, eres tú la que está confundida y no yo…- una lágrima corría por la cara de la morena-¡No puedes decirme eso! ¡No puedes!-

-Lo voy a dejar… Lo voy a dejar por ti- contestó lo más sincera posible.

-No hagas promesas que luego no vayas a cumplir-

-¡Lo digo enserio!- chilló dando un golpe a la puerta- Solo quiero que seas tú… Solo tú-

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó ahora bajando su tono de voz. La había convencido con tan solo mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo haré por ti, pero por favor dame un poco de tiempo. No puedo dejarlo ahora mismo después de que haya montado esta fiesta solo por mí…-

La latina se quedó unos instantes en silencio, Quinn sería capaz de dejar a Puck por ella. Pero acto seguido la besó, era su debilidad aquella chica. Este beso era todo lo contrario al anterior, este era lento y tierno. Se besaban de manera suave diciéndose que ese beso no sería el último que se darían. Minutos más tarde se habían separado pero aun abrazadas.

-Solo es una amiga…- dijo la doctora.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida la rubia.

-Kate es solo una amiga- confesó Santana.

-Me alegro que solo sea tu amiga…- la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que entre las dos chicas no había nada.

-Creo que deberíamos salir…- sugirió Santana sin querer salir, porque sabía que a la que salieran de allí chocarían otra vez con la realidad.

-De acuerdo…-

Las dos chicas salieron del lavabo y después de una mirada cómplice entre ellas se separaron cada una caminando hacia su mesa correspondiente. Kate las había visto caminar juntas y una sonrisa se le formó en los labios al ver la cara que traía Santana.

-Ten…- dijo Kate entregándole una barra de pintalabios.

-¿Y esto?-

-Casi no tienes en tus labios, póntelo anda…-

La morena se sonrojó levemente al ver que la chica la había descubierto en tan solo unos minutos, menos mal que había sido la única que se había dado cuenta.

Cuando Santana acabó de maquillarse escuchó como alguien hablaba por el micrófono, al levantar la vista pudo ver que era Noah Puckerman quien estaba hablando en el escenario.

-Bueno chicos me gustaría que ahora me prestarais atención…- la gente empezó a susurrar intentando descubrir que hacia él allí.

-¿Tu sabes algo?- preguntó la chica de ojos azules a la doctora quien solo negó con la cabeza acercándose al escenario como hacían todos.

-¿Quinn Fabray podrías subir al escenario conmigo?-

La rubia desde su asiento abrió los ojos, una terrible sensación recorrió su cuerpo pero lentamente subió hacia la plataforma donde estaba su novio.

El chico le cogió de la mano y con el micrófono empezó a hablar.

-Todos sabéis que Quinn y yo llevamos más de dos años juntos. Con subidas y bajadas en nuestra relación, pero pese a la distancia aun estamos juntos. Y yo día tras día estoy más enamorado de esta mujer, y quiero pasar todo los días de mi vida junto a ella…- el chico se arrodilló delante de su novia, la respiración de la rubia se paró durante unos segundos al ver que el chico sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo derecho- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, Quinn?-

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta de la rubia.

-_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- _pensó Quinn sin dejar de mirar a Noah_- No puedo decirle que no… No puedo después de todo lo que ha hecho, no delante de todos nuestros amigos… Pero Santana… ¿Qué hago? _ - su mirada ahora iba dirigida hacia el público, concretamente a Santana.

-Dile que no, por favor… Dile que no…- susurró la morena de forma inaudible.

-Quinn Fabray, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- volvió a preguntar al ver que no respondía.

-Si…-

En el momento en el que Santana había escuchado el sí, las lágrimas no podían dejar de caer de sus ojos. Ahora la latina sabía lo que se sentía cuando alguien te rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, porque ahora el suyo estaba destrozado al ver como el chico le ponía el anillo en el dedo para luego darle un intenso beso en los labios.

-Vámonos por favor…- dijo la latina a Kate intentando que nadie le viera las lágrimas. Kate al verla en ese estado asintió agarrándola de la mano para sacarla de allí.

Quinn intentaba bajar del escenario, quería llegar hasta Santana y explicarle que no había podido decirle que no, que había sido como una encerrona y que aun tenía en mente dejar al chico por ella. Pero su novio seguía hablando por el micrófono mientras le cogía por la cintura.

Cuando pudo bajar de allí, la gente le empezaba a felicitar y no la dejaban llegar hasta la puerta donde pudo ver como las dos chicas hablaban con Brittany para luego marcharse de allí.

Después de diez minutos escuchando como todo el mundo la felicitaba, cuando no estaba feliz. Por fin llegó hasta Brittany.

-Me ha dado esto para ti…- dijo la bailarina entregándole una caja envuelta a Quinn.

-¿No te ha dicho nada?- preguntó desesperada.

-Si…- susurró cogiendo aire- Me ha dicho que ya ha visto la decisión que has tomado, que no la busques ni la llames…-

-¡Mierda! No puede ser…- exclamó ganándose algunas miradas de confusión de la gente- Tengo que ir a buscarla…-

-No Quinn… Si vas a buscarla ahora será peor…- la cogió de la mano para que no se fuera, Brittany limpió algunas lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos-Si quieres estar con ella debes hacer las cosas bien a partir de ahora, por ella y por ti-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Espero que os guste. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios.**

**Y EFFY, yo también imagino a Kate como Olivia Wilde.**

**Con cariño GM**


	15. Estoy aquí

**Estoy aquí**

Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, que el dolor va menguando cuando los días pasan pero para Santana el dolor era el mismo que hacía siete días, esos eran los días que habían pasado des de que Quinn le dijo el sí a Noah, el mismo día en el que le dijo que lo dejaría por ella. El mismo día en el que le rompieron el corazón. Hacía siete días que no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido, Santana se sentía destrozada por dentro y lo reflejaba por fuera. Las noches se las pasaba intentando dormir pero siempre acababa llorando hasta quedarse dormida, jamás había sentido un dolor parecido pero solo deseaba que aquello acabara pronto.

Eran las 10 o las 11 de la noche, la latina no lo sabía con exactitud, su turno se prolongaría hasta la mañana del siguiente día por eso intentaba no mirar el reloj.

-Bueno Dave, yo tengo que seguir trabajando…-

-Vale, pero prométeme que intentaras no pensar más en eso-

-Ya lo intento… Pero es que…- su voz empezaba a quebrarse, una mala señal.

-San no por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar. Bueno en este caso escuchar…-

-No, ya está… Me he prometido a mi misma no llorar más. Ya he llorado suficiente en estos días- contestó al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la única lagrima que le caía de los ojos.

-No me gusta verte así cielo… Me encantaría estar allí contigo-

Al ver que Aitor entró a la sala de descanso decidió cortar la llamada.

-A mí también me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…- contestó cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos, lo echaba de menos sobre todo ahora, necesitaba a su mejor amigo a su lado- Adiós Dave-

-Adiós preciosa- se despidió el chico aun preocupado por Santana, jamás la había visto así ni siquiera cuando Quinn desapareció de su vida.

Santana colgó y dirigió la mirada hacia Sala que seguía mirando una radiografía. Sin mirarla el hombre habló.

-López baja urgencia, te necesitan allí… Hay muchos pacientes por atender- Santana al escucharlo se sorprendió, se esperaba que le hubiese gritado por no estar trabajando cuando el hospital estaba lleno de pacientes. Parecía que hasta su propio médico adjunto se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

La morena asintió, cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de allí seguida por Aitor quien también se dirigía hacia urgencias. Aquella noche parecía que iba a ser larga…

Santana no tardo mucho en tener un nuevo informe en sus manos, un nuevo paciente al que atender. Se lo había asignado Sala, no era un caso muy complicado. Un joven de 18 años jugando un partido de baloncesto se había torcido el pie. La latina se dirigió hacia la sala de espera para hacer entrar a este chico al box donde lo atendería.

-Jason Austrich…- la morena dijo el nombre del chico para que este se levantara de su asiento. En seguida lo vio, un chico rubio bastante alto que con unas muletas se acercaba a ella sin apoyar el pie derecho. Un auxiliar lo sentó en una silla de ruedas.- Llévalo al box 15-

Un último vistazo a la sala fue lo que le hizo frenar en seco. No se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era cierto o solo otro espejismo de su imaginación, pero aquello tenía poco de imaginación. Era real, allí estaba ella con la cabeza agachada. Santana se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en un momento en el que la rubia levantó la vista del suelo ella pero no vio a la latina, su cara transmitía dolor, odio, frustración y sobre todo miedo, mucho miedo.

La doctora seguía allí de pie sin moverse, algo en su interior le decía que debía acercarse.

¿Qué hacía en la sala de espera del hospital? ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Dra. López, el paciente le está esperando en el box- le dijo una enfermera, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parada, sin moverse?

-Sí, sí… ahora voy…-

Por fin reaccionó y empujó las dos puertas para entrar en la zona de urgencias, pero justo en ese momento se cruzo con otro de los médicos residentes que había en ese hospital.

-¡Hey!- le llamó para que no se fuera- Eh…-

-Erik, me llamo Erik- dijo el chico rodando los ojos no era la primera vez que la morena se olvidaba de su nombre. Pero no era con el único que le había pasado.

-Erik, es verdad… Te importaría encargarte de este paciente-

-Pero es que mi turno acaba de acabar…-

-Por favor Erik, es que…- Santana cogió aire profundamente- hay alguien en la sala que está llorando y…- el chico se dio cuenta de que esa persona era alguien importante para la chica.

-Vale no te preocupes, yo me encargo- hablo decidido cogiendo el informe.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí pero me debes un café…-

-Gracias-

Santana salió disparada hacia la sala de espera, des de lejos la volvió a observar ahora parecía que el llanto era más fuerte, la gente que le rodeaba la miraba pero nadie se dignaba a acercarse. Con paso lento y algo inseguro la latina se acercó hasta llegar hasta ella.

Quinn no se había dado cuenta hasta que notó como alguien le cogía de la mano y la obligaba a levantarse, en ese momento es cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Tanto la rubia como la doctora notaron una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo con solo mirar a los ojos de la otra.

-San-ntan-na…- dijo con la voz rota.-Pero que…-

La morena no dijo nada solo tiró de su mano para que la siguiera. Para Santana el dolor en su pecho seguía intacto y el verla le había hecho recordar todo lo que pasó pero siendo sincera le hacía muchísimo más daño ver a la chica llorar por algo que no sabía, presentía que algo iba mal y tenía la intención de averiguar lo que era.

-Sígueme- fue lo único que dijo.

La doctora arrastraba a la chica que seguía derramando algunas lágrimas, Santana iba delante porque sabía que el dolor en su pecho aumentaría al ver esos preciosos rotos.

Llegaron hasta un box vacío donde Santana al hacer entrar a Quinn cerró la cortina para que nadie las viera, aun que cualquiera que se acercara podría escucharlas. La rubia al ver que estaban solas no aguantó más y se lanzó a los brazos de la latina, volviendo a llorar con más intensidad.

Santana cerró un segundo sus ojos para luego corresponder el abrazo, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de la chica, acariciando la zona intentado tranquilizarla. Sentía como las lágrimas de la chica llegaban hasta su hombro.

-Shh… Tranquila, estoy aquí…- le decía intentando calmarla- Estoy aquí…-

Cinco, diez o puede que quince minutos fueran los que pasaran, pero allí seguían las dos chicas abrazadas sin separarse. El llanto de Quinn poco a poco fue menguando hasta que al final solo eran algunas gotas las que derramaban sus ojos.

-Gracias…- susurró la rubia al separarse.

Santana sonrió de lado mirándola a los ojos, pero de seguida la bajó. No podía mirarla a los ojos cuando esta había llorado. Y entonces fue cuando vio la pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca derecha. La misma pulsera que le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños la cual se la había dado a Brittany para que se la entregara a Quinn. La latina con sus dedos acarició la pulsera rozando ligeramente la piel blanca de la chica.

Era un pulsera de plata bastante sencilla, pero colgando de esta había un pequeño corazón y justo al lado una llave.

-¿Qué ha pasado Quinn?- preguntó levantando la vista de la pulsera para cogerla de la mano.

_Flashback_

_Quinn se encontraba sentada en la cocina sola, sentada en uno de los taburetes que había allí. Su mirada estaba fija en la pulsera que llevaba colgada en su mano derecha, des de el momento en el que desenvolvió el regalo no pudo dejar de mirarla, le recordaba mucho lo que había perdido y lo mucho que le dolía esa situación._

_Aun en su mente seguía la frase que le había dicho su amiga el día de su cumpleaños, hacia 7 días, "haz las cosas bien…". Eso era lo que debía hacer, lo primero de todo romper con Noah._

_Nada fácil, pensó la chica._

_Minutos después el chico llegó a casa, se había ido con algunos de sus amigos a un bar para tomar alguna que otra cerveza._

_-¡Ya estoy en casa!- chilló él cerrando la puerta. Quinn no contestó seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos- Ah… Estas aquí. ¿No me has escuchado llegar?-_

_-No… lo siento…-_

_El chico asintió acercándose peligrosamente a ella empezándole a dar besos por el cuello de la chica. Quinn intentó separarse de Noah, pero este tenía sus manos en la cintura impidiendo que se pudiera levantar._

_-Para Noah…- el chico ignoró lo que le dijo Quinn y siguió repartiendo besos por esa zona, cada vez más intensos- ¡Basta!- acabó gritando al ver que no paraba._

_-Vamos nena… Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos…-Puck volvió a poner las manos en la cintura de la rubia._

_-¡Te he dicho que no!- gritó por fin separándose de él._

_-¡Joder Quinn! Siempre estas igual… No lo hemos hecho ni una sola vez desde que he llegado. ¡Quiero hacer el amor con mi futura esposa!- gritó el hombre dando un golpe con el puño cerrado a la mesa-¿Es mucho pedir?-_

_-Noah cálmate…-_

_-¡No quiero calmarme!-_

_-Por favor…- le suplicó la rubia- Tenemos que hablar-_

_A Noah le dio mala sensación aquella última frase, un par de respiraciones profundas lograron que se calmara. Quinn se había ido hacia el salón sentándose en el sofá esperando que su novio también lo hiciera, pero Puck prefirió quedarse de pie a unos metros de la chica._

_-Siéntate…- le aconsejó la chef._

_-No, prefiero estar de pie… Lo que me tengas que decir dilo ya…- apresuró Puck, cualquiera al que le digan la frase de "tenemos que hablar" sabe que las cosas van a ir mal._

_-Noah yo te quiero mucho… Hemos sido amigos desde los 15 años, llevamos siendo pareja casi 3 años. Tú eres el hombre de mi vida, y sería feliz de ser tu esposa si estuviese enamorada de ti…-_

_-Espera… ¿Qué?- dijo empezando a alterarse._

_-No me puedo casar contigo…-_

_Puck se dio la vuelta no podía mirarle a la cara, su respiración se estaba empezando a acelerar, símbolo de que las cosas se iban a poner peor._

_-¡No te entiendo Quinn! ¡Ahora me vienes con esto de que no te quieres casar! ¿Por qué?- el moreno empezaba a alzar la voz y no paraba de moverse por todo el comedor._

_-Lo nuestro hace tiempo que no funcionaba Noah… Lo sabes, no puedo seguir contigo-_

_-¡No! ¡Eres tú la que no quiere que funcione!-_

_-¡Eso no es verdad!- alzó la voz por primera vez la chica levantándose- Durante un año aguanté tus infidelidades, te lo perdoné todo… No me digas que no he luchado por lo nuestro-_

_-¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no cuando te lo pedí?- el tono de Noah era cada vez más alto._

_-No podía decirte que no delante de todos nuestros amigos… No te podía hacer eso- le contestó bajando la voz, recordando el daño que le había causado a la latina._

_-¡Sigo sin entenderte Quinn!- esta vez no solo fue un grito, cogiendo la lámpara que tenia al lado la estampó contra la pared asustando a la rubia.- ¡Éramos felices, joder! ¡Podemos ser felices!-_

_Quinn nunca había visto así a Noah, el chico no paraba de tirar cosas al suelo, primero había sido la lámpara pero otros objetos siguieron cayendo al suelo, como los marcos de las fotos, jarrones, hasta el equipo de música. La rubia seguía allí de pie escuchando todos los insultos de su ahora ex novio, hasta que vio como lanzaba al suelo la foto más preciada que tenía en la estantería, la foto en la que ella salía con una niña pequeña._

_Quinn se acercó hasta el marco y lo recogió comprobando que aun la foto siguiera intacta, pero no le dio tiempo por que el chico le agarró del brazo fuertemente haciendo que la mirara._

_-¿Hay otra persona, verdad?- preguntó con un tono amenazador-¡Vamos!-_

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver, esto hace tiempo que no funcionaba...-_

_-¡Responde a la pregunta!- chilló estampando a la rubia contra la pared, haciéndola gemir de dolor._

_-Sí, me he enamorado de otra persona…- susurró con miedo. Sabía que si le mentía el chico se daría cuenta, muchas lágrimas corrían ya de los ojos de la chica, se esperaba lo peor. Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al no escuchar nada por parte del chico los abrió con temor, y en el rostro de Puck se podía ver toda la furia que estaba expulsando, como sus manos estaban blancas de lo mucho que las apretaba._

_En un segundo todo pasó, el puño de Puck fue directo, precioso, un golpe duro y seco contra la pared. Si la rubia antes tenía miedo ahora más._

_-¡Joder!- maldijo él separándose de ella y tocándose la mano ensangrentada, tenía mala pinta su puño había dado contra una de las columnas camufladas en la pared rompiéndose algunos de los huesos de la mano._

_Quinn desde lejos vio la mano de Puck y aun temblando del miedo se dirigió hacia su teléfono. Después de marcar un número precioso dijo controlando el llanto:_

_-Necesito… una ambulancia…- _

_Fin Flashback_

Santana lo había escuchado todo y unas ganas inmensas le entraron de matar a alguien, alguien con nombre y apellido. La latina ya no era una persona coherente, su ira se había apoderado de ella.

-Yo lo mato… Yo lo mato….- susurró Santana.

-¡No! Santana no hagas nada, no quiero que salgas tú perjudicada…- dijo agarrándola de la mano sin parar de llorar- Por favor…- suplicó sin éxito porque la morena no era consciente de lo que le decían.

-López ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sala al entrar en el box, pero al ver la escena hizo otra pregunta- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Sala encárgate de ella, tiene marcas en los brazos y en la espalda… Comprueba que todo esté bien por favor…- dijo antes de salir sin mirar atrás.

-¡No!- gritó Quinn sabía hacia donde iba- No lo hagas, Sala no la dejes ir…-

-Tranquila, yo confió en ella y la conozco… sé que ahora nadie conseguirá detenerla, esperemos que haga lo correcto…-

-Pero es que…-

-Ahora quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado…- interrumpió el hombre mayor. La rubia volvió a coger aire profundamente- Con calma…- Mientras Aitor iba comprobando las heridas superficiales que tenía la chica volvía a narrar la historia por segunda vez.

Tan solo unos minutos le había costado encontrar a Noah Puckerman, se encontraba en el box numero 7. Con la cabeza alta y paso firme entró en el box, donde había una enfermera limpiándole la herida que tenía en los nudillos antes de hacerle la placa.

-Yo me ocupo…- dice Santana llegando hasta donde está la enfermera, la chica solo asintió y se fue.

La latina empezó a hacer su trabajo sin despegar la mirada de la herida, notaba como el chico la miraba intentando descifrar que hacia ella allí si no era su médico.

-Como le vuelvas a hacer daño a Quinn no me haré responsable de mis actos, y te puedo asegurar que ahora me estoy controlando para no darte la paliza que te mereces…- amenazó la latina sin levantar la vista, su voz sonaba grave y furiosa.

-¿Perdón?...-

Ahora sí que la levantó apretando más de lo debido la herida de la mano, donde uno de los huesos estaba fracturado.

-Te lo diré una vez más para que te entre en la cabeza…- el chico empezó a quejarse del dolor, Santana no paraba de apretarle donde más le dolía- Como te vuelva a ver a menos de 10 metros de Quinn haré tu vida un infierno, seré yo quien acabé con tu vida… ¿Queda claro?-

-Tú no me das miedo…- dijo entre dientes aguantando el dolor.

La morena apretó con fuerza, tan fuerte que hizo chillar al chico de dolor.

-¡Ahhh!-

-Quiero que desaparezcas de la vida de Quinn… ¿Lo has entendido?- preguntó aflojando su agarre.

El chico se topó con la mirada llena de ira de Santana y fue algo revelador. Ahora lo veía, todo empezaba a cuadrar para Noah, era ella.

-Has sido tú…- fue un susurró casi inentendible. Ahora comprendía todas esas miradas y sonrisas entre las dos chicas- ¡Eres tú!- acabó gritando con intenciones de levantarse. Santana seguía allí de pie no tenía miedo y mucho menos de él.

Pero de repente la cortina se corrió entrando el doctor Sala poniendo su mano en el hombro del moreno para que no se levantara.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Quiero poner una queja contra esta doctora, si se le puede llamar de esa manera, no me ha atendido como es debido- dijo Noah con una sonrisa maliciosa- Ha hecho un trabajo nefasto… Solo ha venido aquí para herirme más de lo que estoy… Solo quiere joderme la vida- el chico deseaba insultarla como era debido, pero su plan era hacerse la víctima.

-¿Eso es cierto?- le preguntó a Santana con aspecto serio.

-Sí- contestó sincera la chica sin remordimientos, para ella había hecho lo correcto.

-Bien hecho- le contestó el hombre mayor sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

-¿Qué?- exclamó cabreado- ¡Exijo hablar con el director de este hospital!-

-¡Cállate!- chilló Sala haciendo callar al chico-Vamos hablar claro niñato, como yo me vuelva a enterar de que pegas a una mujer o que tan solo lo intentas, te juro que seré yo quien personalmente arruine tu vida y tu carrera.- le amenazó señalándole con el dedo- Tienes mucha suerte de que ella no quiera denunciarte porque yo estaría encantado de presentar cargos contra ti…-

Ahora sí que sí Noah se había quedado callado, sabía que si hablaba sería peor para él y su carrera futbolística.

Con una seña Aitor le hizo salir del box a la latina para hablar con ella.

-López tienes la noche libre y mañana también-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-No hagas preguntas, tu solo ves a por tu chica y llévala a casa-

-Gracias- le dijo sinceramente.

Santana dio media vuelta y fue a buscarla. ¿Su chica?

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Lo siento por el retraso. Espero que os guste :)**

**Con cariño GM**


	16. Una oportunidad

**Una oportunidad**

El coche ya llevaba en marcha más de cinco minutos y ninguna de las dos había dicho nada aun, se sentían cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Los cinco minutos más largos de su vida, pensaba Quinn. Estaba allí sentada mirando por la ventana, veía las calles vacías, las farolas encendidas y en el cielo la luna. De vez en cuando la rubia miraba de reojo a Santana que se encontraba conduciendo, concentrada con sus dos manos en el volante. La morena se había cambiado de ropa, ya no llevaba la bata blanca que tanto le favorecía, ahora vestía unos tejanos rotos y su chaqueta de cuero.

-¿A dónde vamos?- se aventuró a preguntar Quinn rompiendo el silencio, aquel camino no la llevaba a su casa. Su tono de voz ya no era el de hacía una hora, ahora era más tranquilo y seguro.

-A mi casa… No quiero dejarte sola esta noche- le contestó mirando de reojo a la chica esperando ver su reacción.

-Gracias…- susurró sin saber si la chica la había escuchado, pero por la sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de la morena dedujo que sí.

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron al piso de la doctora el reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana, Santana le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar a ella primero. La casa de la latina no era tan espaciosa como la de Quinn pero era acogedora, muchas fotografías decoraban las paredes, aun que la rubia no podía identificar quien salía en las fotos ya que no había mucha luz.

Santana se había fijado en que Quinn seguía mirando a su alrededor mientras ella había dejado su bolso encima del sofá de color café.

-Ven, acompáñame…- La rubia obedeció y se adentraron por el pasillo, la latina se paró en la primera puerta a la derecha.- Se que no es muy grande, pero aquí podrás dormir… Ahora te traeré ropa para que te puedas cambiar-

La rubia sonrió y se quedó allí mirando la habitación, una cama individual había en el centro de la habitación. El color de las paredes era azul claro, un cuarto simple con su mesilla de noche y un armario de color blanco.

-Gracias…- dijo recibiendo la ropa de Santana.

-La puerta de enfrente es el lavabo, y mi habitación esta al final del pasillo… por si necesitas algo- le explicó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

En menos de cinco minutos Quinn ya estaba lista para meterse en la cama, se sentía débil tanto por fuera como por dentro, jamás se había sentido tan indefensa, no había podido hacer nada para defenderse y eso era lo que más le dolía. Con los ojos abiertos buscaba algún punto de luz para poderse concentrar, algo que le diera seguridad pero la habitación estaba completamente oscura, así que intentó cerrar los ojos pero en ese mismo instante una sucesión de imágenes pasó por su mente: la discusión con Noah, sus gritos, sus insultos, cosas tiradas por el suelo, ella contra la pared, el puñetazo de el chico…

Sentía miedo…

Volvió abrir los ojos la rubia no quería volverlo a revivir otra vez.

Santana tampoco se había podido dormir, había sido una noche demasiado movida para que ahora se pudiera dormir, así que optó por encender la televisión y dejarla en algún canal donde hicieran alguna película. El volumen lo había puesto bajo para no molestar a la rubia, pero lo que no se esperó es que alguien abriera la puerta de su habitación dando suaves golpes a esta.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta preocupada la latina incorporándose de la cama al ver a Quinn entrando a su cuarto.

-Si… bueno, no… Es que no puedo dormir- dijo algo avergonzada jugando con sus manos.

-Ven aquí…- le ordena haciéndole un sitio en su cama de dos plazas.

La rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior asiente y acaba tumbándose al lado de la morena, tapándose con la fina sabana.

-Gracias…-

-Te voy a prohibir que digas más esa palabra, la dices demasiado…- la rubia asintió aun avergonzada.

-¿Qué película es?- preguntó Quinn cambiando de tema.

-Serendipity, es algo antigua pero está bien… Pero si tienes sueño la puedo quitar- Santana hizo el gesto de apagarla pero Quinn se le adelantó.

-No, no la quites…-

Así que a las 4 de la mañana las dos chicas se pusieron a ver esa película romántica, donde dos personas deseaban volverse a encontrar sin saber sus nombres, tan solo creyendo en el destino.

Cuando la película acabó Santana apagó el televisor, ahí fue cuando pudo escuchar la respiración tranquila de Quinn, al girarse la vio profundamente dormida con algunos mechones rubios que le tapaban la cara. La latina no lo pudo evitar y los corrió hacia un lado dejando ver el perfecto rostro de la chica. Con esa última imagen en su mente Santana cerró los ojos para dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Tanto Quinn como Santana habían dormido hasta tarde, la primera en levantarse fue la latina quien no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al despertar al lado de la rubia. Quinn se despertó media hora después mirando su reloj de muñeca que macaba casi la una del mediodía.

Antes de levantarse se dio cuenta de que Santana le había dejado algo de ropa en una silla, lo voy como una oportunidad con esa ropa se fue al lavabo y se duchó en menos de de diez minutos. Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió hacia el comedor esperando ver allí a la latina, pero no se esperó ver aquello que tenía delante.

Santana estaba sentada en el sofá con unos cascos de música puestos y estos estaban conectados al portátil que había en la mesa, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente. Quinn poco a poco se fue acercando a ella para admirarla mejor, y pudo ver que la chica estaba con los ojos cerrados moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras tocaba la batería imaginaria.

Cuando la canción acabó la morena abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con la chef.

-¡Quinn!- exclamo sorprendida quitándose los cascos- No sabía que estabas despierta…-

-Eh… Si hace un rato- dijo intentando no reírse.

-Te puedes reír si quieres, no me importa- le dio permiso apoyando completamente la espalda en el sofá. Dicho y hecho Quinn no pudo aguantarse más la risa y la latina al final se la acabó uniendo, esa risa era contagiosa.- ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó algo más tensa al recordar todo lo que había pasado en esas dos últimas semanas.

-Sí, gracias…- la rubia notó el cambio de humor, pero sabía que se lo merecía.

Quinn aun de pie empezó a observar las fotos que no pudo ver la noche anterior, ahora las veía más claras. Santana des de el sofá la observaba apagando su portátil.

-Esos son mis padres- le comentó al ver que se había parado.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre- dijo sin apartar la vista de las imágenes colgadas de la pared- ¿Y este chico? ¿Es tu hermano?- preguntó por la foto que había al lado donde salía u chico junto a Santana.

-Sí, se llama Javier…- le contestó levantándose- Y este de aquí es su hijo, Nico- le explicó sonriendo ampliamente a la foto, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Quinn.

-Es muy guapo…-

Santana asintió girándose hacia Quinn, y notó lo cerca que estaba esta. Durante unos segundos se perdió en los ojos de la rubia pero después reaccionó.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- le pregunta alejándose de ella.

-No te molestes, San cuando vuelva a mi casa ya comeré…- la latina la miró sorprendida era la primera vez que la llamaba así- Quiero decir Santana…-

-No es molestia además cocinaré yo- refutó la morena- y me puedes llamar San…- le dijo marchándose a la cocina. Quinn sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior aun parada en medio del comedor, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en seguir a la morena.

-Pues entonces no me negaré…- dijo apareciendo en la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-

-¿Qué sabes hacer?- contestó con otra pregunta.

-Pues se hacer pasta… pasta, y también pasta…- y era verdad no sabía cocinar mucho más.

-Pasta suena bien- respondió con una sonrisa contagiando a Santana.- ¿Te puedo ayudar?-

-No tranquila, yo puedo sola-

La rubia no quiso insistir, así que se marchó de la cocina para no molestarla, notaba que Santana aun estaba distante con ella pero ahora solo le quedaba esperar, esperar una oportunidad.

Al rato Santana salió con dos platos humeantes de la cocina y los dejó encima de la mesa, donde ya había dejado la bebida y unos vasos.

-Espaguetis a la carbonara- le explicó sentándose a su lado – Espero que le guste a la chef- bromeó haciendo sonreír a la chica.

La rubia fue la primera en probar el plato estrella de la doctora mientras que esta esperaba el veredicto.

-Están muy buenos…- dijo cuando acabó de tragar. Santana asintió concentrada en su plato volviendo a estar distante con Quinn, la rubia notaba como no se dejaba llevar era ella quien se resistía.

Después de acabar de comer y de recogerlo todo, el ambiente no había cambiado mucho. La morena seguía con sus cambios de humor y Quinn seguía intentando acercarse a ella.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me marche… Llamaré a un taxi-

-¡No! Yo te acompañó…-

-No hace fal…-

-Insisto-

-Vale…- no le quedaba otra.

Durante el trayecto en coche volvió a ver ese silencio incomodo entre ellas dos. No hubo ningún cambio al llegar al piso, pero ahora el silencio era justificado. El piso estaba hecho un desastre, la mesa del comedor estaba volcada, también la estantería con todas las cosas tiradas por el suelo, el sofá había sido movido entre otras cosas…

-¿Esto estaba así cuando te fuiste?- preguntó Santana al lado de Quinn que seguía con la boca abierta.

-N-no…-

La rubia se dirigió hacia su habitación donde todo estaba igual que en el salón, el colchón de la cama estaba fuera de su sitio y todo lo del armario estaba fuera. Lo único que faltaba era la ropa de Noah y otras cosas también del chico.

-¿Ha sido él, verdad?- Quinn solo asintió, seguía en shock- ¡Joder! Es un cabrón, debería haberlo matado ayer cuando tuve oportunidad… Quinn tienes que denunciarlo esto no puede acabar así mira todo lo que le ha hecho a tu piso, acuérdate de lo que te estuvo a punto de hacerte ayer…-

-No- se negó girándose para mirarla- No voy a denunciarlo, lo conozco se que será peor. No es un chico violento solo está dolido…-

-¿Dolido?- preguntó con ironía- ¡Estuvo a punto de pegarte!… ¡Te dejó marcas en el brazo y en la espalda! Quinn por favor entiéndelo…-

-Pero no me pegó… ¿vale?- le dijo cada vez más cerca bajando su tono de voz- Se ha ido, ha cogido todas sus cosas… No creo que vuelva-

-¿y si vuelve qué? ¿Y si intenta hacerte algo?...- preguntó algo desesperada.

-Si vuelve se que estarás tú para protegerme, como hiciste en el hospital… Me lo explicó Sala… - le dijo levantándole el mentón para que la mirara- Quiero que seas tú quien esté a mi lado a cada momento, quiero que seas tú quien me bese por la calle cuando llueva, quiero que seas tú quien me coja de la mano cuando vayamos a dar un paseo, quiero que seas tú con quien duermo cada noche… Sé que es algo tarde, que lo he hecho mal… Pero solo quiero una oportunidad, no la echaré a perder…- ahora solo estaban a pocos centímetros de distancias, sus labios casi se podían rozar pero Santana no lo iba a poner tan fácil.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles…- dijo girando la cara en el momento justo para que sus labios no se tocaran.- Me hiciste mucho daño Quinn-

-Yo… Lo siento mucho Santana, se que con eso no es suficiente… Prometo arreglar esto, pero antes tengo que saber si tengo alguna oportunidad… Dime, ¿tengo una oportunidad?- La morena se la quedó mirando durante unos segundo y cuando iba a contestar el timbre sonó, pero ninguna de las dos se movió. La primera en moverse fue la doctora para ir a abrir pero la mano de Quinn la frenó.- Contéstame por favor…- le suplicó escuchando otra vez el timbre.

-Vamos abrir…- dijo soltándose. La rubia asintió tristemente, no era la respuesta que se esperaba ni mucho menos.

Fue Quinn quien abrió la puerta encontrándose con sus dos amigos, Brittany y Mike. La bailarina fue la primera en reaccionar y se lanzo a los brazos de Quinn en un abrazo.

-¡Quinn! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?- preguntó Britt sin soltarla.

-Britt estoy bien…-

-¿Segura?- preguntó el chico entrando al comedor saludando a Santana- Menudo desastre…- susurró al ver todo el panorama.

-Si tranquilo Mike… pero, ¿Cómo os habéis enterado?- contestó soltándose del abrazo de la chica, pero aun seguía a su lado.

-Santana nos llamó antes de que salierais de su casa para que viniéramos y me explicó más o menos todo lo que pasó- contó el asiático. El chico siguió hablando pero la chef no apartaba de la vista de la latina hasta que esta la miró y le gesticuló un gracias, la morena le sonrió en respuesta.

Entre los 4 pudieron arreglar un poco el piso. Santana se había fijado en que Quinn tenía cierto aprecio a un fotografía que había en la estantería, en ese momento deseó preguntarle quien era la niña pero no se atrevió.

-No hay nada más que hablar Quinn, hoy dormirás en nuestra casa hasta que pueda venir un cerrajero para cambiar la cerradura…- llevaban más de 10 minutos con el mismo tema, la rubia quería quedarse en su casa mientras que la pareja quería que se fuera con ellos durante unos días

-Pero…-

-Quinn lo hacen por tu bien- fue quien habló.

-De acuerdo…- aceptó sin muchas ganas.

Era la hora de marchar, y Quinn debía irse con Brittany y Mike. Se encontraban en frente del edificio de la rubia.

-Bueno gracias por llamarnos Santana…- dijo la bailarina abrazando a la chica.

-De nada…-

-Adiós- le dijo Mike- Te esperamos en el coche- ahora le decía a Quinn señalando el coche. Las quería dejar unos momentos a solas.

-Bueno… yo me tengo que ir… Adiós- se despidió Santana.

-¡Espera!- gritó caminando unos pasos para alcanzarla, Quinn la abrazó inesperadamente pero Santana no le rechazó sino al contrario lo correspondió poniendo sus manos en su espalda.- Gracias por todo…- le susurró al oído.

Las dos chicas se separaron y la rubia se giró para ir hasta el coche con una sonrisa, que le haya abrazado era un paso adelante o eso esperaba. Caminando escuchó como alguien la llamaba.

-¡Quinn!- esta se giró para ver quién era, la latina la estaba llamando desde el mismo sitio donde se habían abrazado- ¡Aun no has perdido tu oportunidad!- le gritó antes de darse la vuelta.

Ahora la sonrisa de Quinn era mayor que antes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Con cariño GM**


	17. Visita inesperada

**Visita inesperada**

Tenía una oportunidad, era lo único que podía llegar a pensar. Era una buena noticia, muy buena pero, ¿cómo lo arreglaría todo? ¿Cómo la reconquistaría?

Durante el trayecto hacia la casa de la pareja, Quinn estuvo callada escuchando como sus amigos le contaban las nuevas noticias sobre su academia y lo bien que iba, hablaban por hablar para distraerla y la rubia lo sabía. De vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza para hacerles entender que les escuchaba atentamente cosa que era mentira, sus pensamientos solo se centraban en una persona y en cómo recuperarla pero tenía un problema no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Antes de ir hacia la casa habían ido a comer a un restaurante, pero el ambiente había sido el mismo que en el coche, Quinn callada mientras que Brittany y Mike intentaban sacar un tema de conversación.

_**To really love a woman  
>To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside<br>Hear every thought - see every dream  
>N' give her wings - if she wants to fly<br>Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
>You know you really love a woman<br>**_

Quinn escuchaba muy atenta ahora la canción que sonaba en la radio, dejó de pensar y de escuchar a sus amigos, solo se centraba en la canción, en lo que decía pero sobre todo en lo que le trasmitía.

_**When you love a woman then tell her  
>that she's really wanted<br>When you love a woman then tell her that she's the one  
>'cause she needs somebody to tell her<br>that it's gonna last forever  
>So tell me have you ever really<br>- really really ever loved a woman?  
><strong>_

Eran tantas las sensaciones que tenia por el cuerpo, con esta canción acabó de comprender que quería mucho a Santana y lo iba a dar todo para recuperarla.

_**To really love a woman  
>Let her hold you -<br>till you know how she needs to be touched  
>You've gotta breathe her - really taste her<br>Till you can feel her in your blood  
>N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes<br>You know you really love a woman**_

_**When you love a woman**_  
><em><strong>then tell her that she's really wanted<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you love a woman then tell her that she's the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause she needs somebody to tell her<strong>_  
><em><strong>that you'll always be together<strong>_  
><em><strong>So tell me have you ever really -<strong>_  
><em><strong>really really ever loved a woman?<strong>_

_**Just tell me have you ever really,**_  
><em><strong>really, really, ever loved a woman? Just tell me have you ever really,<strong>_  
><em><strong>really, really, ever loved a woman?<strong>_

-Ya hemos llegado- anunció Mike aparcando el coche enfrente de una bonita casa, no era una mansión pero a simple vista parecía grande. Los 3 chicos se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa, el chico fue hacia la nevera para sacar una cerveza.

-¿Quieres?- le preguntó a la chef mostrándole la botella.

-No, gracias…- le contestó con una sonrisa- Creo que me voy a dormir…-

-Sí, yo también- habló Britt dándole un corto beso en los labios a su esposo que ya había encendido la televisión del salón.

-Vale cariño, dentro de un rato subiré…- le dijo mirando la televisión.

-No, tu hoy duermes en otra habitación- Mike se giró para mirarla su cara reflejaba sorpresa, no la entendía- Quinn dormirá conmigo…-

La rubia lo había escuchado todo y miró al asiático para comprender que pasaba ahí pero este solo se encogió de hombros no dándole más importancia para luego seguir cambiando de canal hasta encontrar alguno que valiese la pena.

Las dos rubias subieron a la habitación principal, como siempre Brittany le dio ropa para que se pudiera cambiar, no era la primera vez que la chica se quedaba a dormir en aquella casa… Quinn se sentó en la cama esperando a que la holandesa saliera del lavabo ella sabía que Brittany le iba a preguntar muchas cosas, la conocía muy bien.

Minutos después salió del lavabo y como Quinn predijo, se sentó a su lado para empezar una conversación.

-¿Cómo lo vas hacer?-

-¿El qué?-

-Volver a conquistar a Santana…-

-Sinceramente no sé cómo hacerlo, pero lo voy a hacer…- dijo con firmeza-Me ha dado otra oportunidad y no la voy a echar a perder-

-Jamás te había visto así por alguien…-

-Jamás he sentido esto por alguien, ni siquiera por él…- dijo bajando la voz- Cuando la veo siento como mi corazón late más deprisa, cuando me mira a los ojos siento que nada más existe.- se sinceró con la bailarina que seguía escuchando- Pienso en ella a todas horas, echo de menos su sonrisa, su olor, el tacto de su piel, su risa… La echo de menos, Britt.- su voz sonaba cada vez más rota- Puede que no la conozca demasiado, puede que sea muy apresurado pero sé que no quiero perderla, no puedo perderla otra vez… -

-Estas enamorada…-

-Pero es muy pronto para estar enamorada…-

-Para el amor no hay fechas, solo ocurre y punto…- la chef asintió con la cabeza pensando en las palabras de su mejor amiga- Te has enamorado de una mujer…-

-Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasar, es la primera mujer por la que siento algo…-

-¿Entonces que eres? Lesbiana, bisexual…-

-Sinceramente no me importa… Yo quiero estar con ella, y solo con ella- le dijo sin darle mucha importancia- Pero supongo que si me preguntan diré que soy bisexual…-

-¿No tienes miedo de lo que diga la gente de ti por salir con una chica?-

-No- negó rotundamente y al ver la mirada de interrogación de Brittany siguió hablando, la holandesa se esperaba más dudas por parte de su amiga- He pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta aquí, estuve separada de ella por un tiempo y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar me hice su amiga hasta que me di cuenta de que me gustaba mucho… Cuando por fin nos besamos y decidimos ir poco a poco llegó él, todo volvió a ir mal y empeoró cuando le dije que sí a Noah. Ahora solo quiero estar con ella sin miedos, sin que nada se interponga entre nosotras… Me da igual lo que piense de mí la gente…-

Brittany se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, aquellas palabras le habían confirmado que Quinn no se iba a rendir y ahora más que nunca le iba a ayudar con lo que fuera.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…- le susurró al separarse del abrazo.

-Gracias por siempre estar apoyándome Britt, y a Mike también-

-Tengo que decirte una cosa…- la cara de la holandesa se volvió seria y Quinn se empezó a asustar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó alarmada.

-Mike y yo estamos pensando en tener un bebe…- le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida abriendo al máximo los ojos- ¡Pero eso es una buena noticia! – exclamó siendo ahora ella quien abrazara a la otra chica- Me alegro mucho por los dos…-

La pareja quería aprovechar ahora que tenían más tiempo que antes, la academia de baile iba viento en popa y los dos habían decidido que era un buen momento para ampliar esa pequeña familia. Las dos chicas siguieron hablando sobre futuros planes, en especial hablaron sobre ese futuro bebe que a lo mejor podían tener Mike y Britt.

-Tengo un plan…- dijo Brittany de repente. Quinn alzó una ceja sin entender nada, estaban hablando sobre que harían ese verano y de repente la cortó con esa frase.

-Britt… No te entiendo…-

-Tengo un plan para que recuperes a Santana-

Ahora si lo entendió y fue todo oídos para la chica, necesitaba ideas y la de Brittany parecía ser la mejor opción.

El día siguiente se presentó normal para Santana, no fue ni un día bueno ni malo… Había tenido que ir a trabajar pero por suerte su turno no había tenido mucha complicación no había sucedido ningún accidente así que todo por el hospital había estado muy tranquilo. Cuando por fin acabó su turno se dirigió hacia su casa sumergida en sus pensamientos, quería llamar a Quinn y pregúntale como estaba pero no podía, su orgullo se lo impedía. Quería arreglar las cosas con ella pero también quería hacerse valer ante todo.

Se había pasado el resto de la tarde estirada en el sofá hablando por teléfono, primero con su madre a la cual hacía tiempo que no llamaba. Después decidió llamar a su mejor amigo para ponerle al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en esos dos días y también necesitaba escuchar la opinión de Dave… El chico pareció entender su punto de vista pero también le hizo ver que no debía hacerse la dura si su corazón quería estar con Quinn.

Sus pensamientos fueron perturbados por el sonido del timbre, Santana miró el reloj y marcaba las nueve de la noche. Se extrañó ella no estaba esperado a nadie, fue directa hacia la puerta pero primero miró por la mirilla.

Su corazón se paró durante un segundo para después volver a latir con mucha más fuerza y rapidez que antes, su vista no la engañaba Quinn era la que había picado.

-Em… Hola…- dijo nerviosa la rubia al ver que la latina abría la puerta con cara de sorpresa.

-Hola…- le contestó después del shock inicial- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Me creerías si te digo que pasaba por casualidad por aquí y decidí venir a saludarte?…-

-No creo en las casualidades- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues entonces te diré la verdad- dijo aun con las manos a la espalda- Quería hablar contigo, quería verte…- La latina no pudo evitar sonreír durante unos segundos, la había convencido des de que le había visto por la mirilla.

-Pasa…- habló haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

-He traído esto…- sus manos enseñaron una botella de vino.

-¿Una botella de vino?- preguntó cogiéndola- Quinn… ¿No querrás emborracharme?-

-Solo quiero pasar un agradable y tranquilo rato contigo… a solas sin nadie que nos estorbe ni interrumpa…-

La morena sonrió abiertamente, cada vez se sentía más cómoda y tan solo llevaba 3 minutos con la chica. Santana se adentró hacia su apartamento seguida por Quinn quien se sentó en el sofá esperando a que la chica trajera las copas de vino.

-Ten…- le entregó una copa y se sentó algo alejada de la rubia, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Quinn pero iba a hacer que esos pequeños detalles cambiasen.-¿Y de que quieres hablar?-

-De todo un poco…- no le importaba el tema, solo quería estar con ella.

Al principio los temas de los que hablaban eran superficiales sin ninguna importancia después fueron profundizando cada vez más, se sentían muy a gusto las dos. Llevaban más de dos horas hablando y parecían no cansarse de estar juntas.

-Creo que tendría que irme…- dijo apenada la rubia mirando el reloj, ya era muy tarde.

-Sí, es tarde- ella tampoco quería que se fuera.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y Santana la abrió para que Quinn saliese pero esta se paró antes, tenía que preguntárselo llevaba toda la noche pensando en cómo formular esa pregunta y ahora era el momento.

-Em... Santana… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado?...-

-¿Una cita?- preguntó ocultando su sonrisa.

-Sí, una cita…- le contestó algo sonrojada.

La latina se mordió el labio inferior agachando la cabeza, una batalla se creó en su interior. Un dilema, decirle que si o que no… Pero esta vez el corazón le ganó la batalla a la razón.

-Si…-

La sonrisa de Quinn aumentó al escuchar esa respuesta positiva de la latina, habían dado unos cuantos pasos adelante y parecía que todo iba bien.

-Vale, te llamaré para quedar contigo…- le dijo ahora si saliendo del piso- Adiós Santana- no sabía si abrazarla, darle un beso en la mejilla o en los labios… Al final optó por un beso en la mejilla que la latina aceptó gustosamente.

-Adiós Quinn…- dijo cerrando la puerta.

La morena al cerrar la puerta se apoyó en esta cerrando los ojos mordiéndose el labio intentando ocultar la sonrisa que le estaba apareciendo en el rostro. Estaba deseando ir a una cita con Quinn. Segundos después sintió como volvía a sonar el timbre.

-¿Si?- preguntó al volver a ver a la rubia delante de su casa otra vez.

-Se me olvidaba algo…-

-¿El qué?-

-Esto- Quinn se acercó hasta los labios de Santana y le dio una suave beso durante unos segundos, esperaba que la latina la separara o algo pero no hizo nada. Al separarse unos centímetros abrió los ojos y vio que la morena había cerrado los suyos.- Ahora si me voy…- dijo antes de volverle a dar un corto beso en los labios para después irse por donde había venido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

_**Have you ever really loved a woman- Bryan Adams**_

**Lo siento por el retraso pero han sido unos días duros para mí, mi nota de Selectividad no es la que esperaba y seguramente no entre en la universidad que deseo... **

**Pero bueno, la buena noticia es que he vuelto y espero poder actualizar más rápido. Pero tengo una mala noticia no sé si continuar con esta historia, por un lado tengo muchas ideas para escribir pero por otro no se que pensáis de la historia, si debo seguirla o no... Vuestra opinión es importante.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Con cariño GM**


	18. Nuestra primera cita

**Nuestra primera cita**

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Santana no lo entendía, no era su primera cita había tenido cientos algunas habían salido bien y otras no tan bien pero nunca se había puesto nerviosa por una cita pero esta vez era diferente. Era su primera cita con Quinn.

Había sacado toda la ropa del armario buscando el vestido perfecto, debía ser elegante pero a la vez sexy, provocador pero también sutil. Más de diez vestidos se había probado y aun no lo tenía claro. Lo peor de todo es que no podía llamar a Dave porque estaba trabajando.

Cuando por fin se decidió por un vestido eran las 5 de la tarde lo que significaba que le quedaban tres horas y media para que Quinn llegara a su casa. La latina le insistió que no hacía falta que la viniera a buscar pero la rubia no le dejó, según ella así debía ser. Santana tampoco sabía a dónde iban, Quinn no le había explicado nada y eso le ponía aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Se duchó, se vistió, se arregló, se peinó y también se maquilló. Hizo todo lo posible para estar espectacular para Quinn.

La morena miró el reloj y vio que aún le quedaban quince minutos, no sabía qué hacer ya solo deseaba que la rubia llegara para poderse relajar. Sabía que en el momento en el que la mirara a los ojos todos esos nervios desaparecerían. Se sentó en el sofá esperando a que los minutos pasaran más deprisa.

La espera se estaba haciendo eterna.

-Esto ya lo he vivido…- susurró Santana.

Después de unos minutos pensando, se dio cuenta de que era bastante similar a cuando quedó con Quinn en Starbucks después de encontrarse con ella en el restaurante. Ella estaba muy nerviosa porque llegara la rubia, pero esta vez la latina esperaba que Quinn llegara a la hora.

57, 58, 59… Las ocho y media ya marcaba el reloj e instintivamente Santana miró hacia la puerta principal esperando escuchar el timbre, pero nada sucedió. Volvió a mirar el móvil, nada ningún mensaje ni ninguna llamada. Un suspiró salió de su boca para después cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos.

Lo había escuchado y por eso se había levantado de golpe del sofá, era el timbre. Antes de abrir la puerta se miró en el espejo para comprobar que estaba perfecta, le lanzó un beso a su propio reflejo para después abrir.

-Hola…- dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver a Quinn con una rosa roja en sus manos. La rubia iba vestida con una falda de color negra mientras que en la parte de arriba llevaba una bonita camisa de color blanco.

Quinn no tenía palabras, la latina estaba preciosa con ese vestido corto de color rojo.

-Hola…- contestó por fin reaccionando haciendo que la latina soltara una carcajada.-Esto es para ti- le entregó la rosa.

-Gracias…- la morena la cogió y luego la olió, sorprendentemente aquella rosa olía igual que Quinn y eso la hizo sonreír.

-Se que lo normal es traer un ramo en vez de una rosa pero…-

-Tranquila, me ha gustado que me trajeras una rosa- la cortó sin darle importancia con esa sonrisa que no había podido quitar desde el momento en el que la vio.

-Hay una explicación para eso-

-¿Así? ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó interesada en saber porque solo le había traído una. Con un gesto le hizo entender que pasara al interior de la casa.

-Lo veras después- contestó misteriosa. Santana cogió un pequeño jarrón con agua y allí es donde puso la rosa.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro…- dijo siguiéndola hasta la entrada- Por cierto, estas preciosa- susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú también, tú también…- susurró cerrando la puerta siguiendo después a Quinn.

Llevaban cinco minutos en el coche, la rubia conducía mientras que la latina intentaba descubrir hacia donde iban, donde iba a tener lugar su primera cita. Las dos chicas se estremecían al pensar en eso, su primera cita.

Espero que no sea la única, pensaban las dos.

-Quinn… ¿Por qué no me dices donde vamos?-

-Ya lo veras, no seas impaciente…-

Santana se cruzó de brazos, ella quería saber donde iban pero no le queda otra tenía que esperar. Cuando la chef aparcó la latina miró a su alrededor, aquella zona le sonaba, había estado más de una vez por ahí. Quinn se bajó del coche y rápidamente fue abrirle la puerta a la morena quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Aquí es- habló Quinn cogiéndola de la mano.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó dudosa.

Estaban en frente del restaurante donde trabajaba Quinn, pero el restaurante se encontraba cerrado, o eso parecía des de fuera ya que las luces estaban apagadas.

-Sí, vamos a entrar…- Quinn sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta haciéndose a un lado para que Santana pasara delante de ella.

-Oh… dios… mío…-

Tan solo había una mesa en el centro de la sala del restaurante, las demás habían sido retiradas. El local era iluminado por una luz tenue y también por las velas que había por todos lados. Tenían un restaurante para ellas solas, con un ambiente perfecto. Santana seguía mirando a su alrededor sin ser consciente de que Quinn la seguía observando detrás suyo.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta…- La rubia sonrió por la respuesta y también algo aliviada, se había pasado todo el día allí metida preparándolo todo.- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-

-¿El qué?-

Quinn apartó la silla de la latina para que se sentara en ella.

-Tener el restaurante para nosotras solas…-

-El gerente me debía un par de favores, y lo convencí para que me lo dejara por una noche. Lo demás lo he preparado yo, incluso la comida- le explicó descorchando la botella de vino.- ¿Quieres?-

-Claro…-

Algo que le encantaba a Santana de Quinn es que podía hablarle de cualquier tema, nunca se cansaba de escucharla hablar su voz era tan dulce que la cautivaba. Sus conversaciones eran fluidas y naturales.

La cena ya había terminado y aun las chicas seguían hablando de cualquier cosa, de cualquier tema. Pero de repente la rubia hizo un cambio radical de tema.

-¿Te acuerdas que antes te he dicho que había una razón para solo haberte regalado una rosa?- Santana asintió algo confusa- Pues ahora te la diré…-

La rubia se levantó de su asiento y se fue en busca de algo, la latina seguía allí sin comprender nada pero su boca se abrió sorprendida cuando volvió a ver a Quinn con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

-La razón era porque el resto estaba aquí…-

Santana le cogió el ramo después de levantarse también de su silla, seguía sin palabras si Quinn la estaba intentando reconquistar lo estaba consiguiendo y con creces. La latina hizo lo mismo que con la rosa, las olió aspirando todo aquel aroma.

-Gracias…- susurró dejando el ramo encima de la mesa para después abrazar a la rubia quien no se había esperado aquel abrazo pero lo correspondió con cariño.-Gracias…- repitió.

-Aquí aun no ha acabado nuestra cita…-

-¿A no?-

-No, ahora iremos a dar un paseo por un parque que hay aquí cerca- le explicó- ¿Te parece bien?-

-Si es contigo me da igual donde vayamos-

Por primera vez en la noche Santana había conseguido sonrojar a Quinn, la rubia no era la única que sabia cautivar con sus palabras. La latina se estaba dejando llevar otra vez por lo que sentía y ahora no había nada ni nadie que pudiera estropearlo.

Salieron del restaurante y dejaron el ramo de rosas en el coche para no tener que cargarlo. Un silencio se creó entre ellas, el primero de la noche, pero no era incomodo si no todo lo contrario.

Santana sintió como Quinn entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, uniendo sus dos manos. Así caminaban por el parque, unidas por sus manos contemplando la noche y las estrellas que había en el cielo. Su primera cita estaba llegando a su fin y ninguna de las dos quería que acabara, deseaban que aquello no acabara pero sabían que aquello solo era el principio de algo.

-Es hora de llevarte a casa sana y salva- La latina asintió resignada.

La vuelta había sido mucho más corta para Santana, pero era la hora de bajarse del coche. Sin decir nada se bajo esperando a que Quinn también se bajara pero esta se quedó dentro mirando al frente.

-Tu deber es llevarme sana y salva hasta mi casa- le dijo volviendo abrir la puerta del coche- deberías llevarme hasta el portal…-

La rubia sonrió y salió fuera del coche acompañándola hasta el edificio, tan solo fueron dos minutos de camino pero iba aprovechar cada segundo con ella.

-Gracias por esta noche Quinn…-

-Gracias a ti por darme otra oportunidad, sé que no me la merezco con todo lo que ha pasado, con todo lo que te he hecho pero yo…- Santana la cortó poniendo su dedo índice encima de sus labios para callarla.

-No digas nada más…- susurró cada vez más cerca de sus labios- Todo está olvidado…- estaba hipnotizada, los labios de la rubia tenían ese efecto.

-¿Estaría mal si te besara en nuestra primera cita?…-

-Llevo toda la noche deseando que lo hagas…-

Quinn no se hizo de rogar más, unió sus labios en un beso cargado de amor y ternura. Era un beso de película, uno de aquellos que no se olvidan. No se separaban y cada vez el beso estaba más cargado de pasión, pero sus pulmones pedían aire.

-Buenas noches…- dijo la rubia al separarse del beso, apoyando su frente en la de la latina sin moverse de ahí.

-Buenas noches- La primera en separarse fue Quinn, debía marcharse aun que no quisiera. -¡Avísame cuando llegues a casa!- le gritó antes de que entrara en su coche, esta asintió para luego irse.

Mientras subía a su piso Santana pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, habían sido muchas primeras veces para ellas. Su primera cita, la primera vez que Quinn le regalaba rosas, la primera vez que se cogían de la mano en la calle, la primera vez que se demostraban amor sin pensar en nadie más que no fueran ellas dos…

Ya hacia unos minutos que había llegado a su casa, se había quitado el maquillaje y se había puesto ropa más cómoda y con el móvil en la mano esperaba ese mensaje de Quinn.

**Ya he llegado a casa, espero que hayas disfrutado igual que yo de nuestra primera cita. Por cierto, te has dejado las rosas en mi coche me encantaría verte mañana para dártelas. Buenas noches princesa, que tengas dulces sueños – Q**

Ahora sí que Santana se podía dormir tranquila, sabiendo que al día siguiente la volvería a ver porque la llamaría ella.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, han hecho que me animara a hacer la historia más larga. Enserio, gracias a todos :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Con cariño GM**


	19. Claire

**Claire**

Desde esa primera cita no habían perdido el contacto entre ellas, cada día hablaban por teléfono aun que solo fueran 5 minutos escasos en los que solo hablaban de lo que les había ocurrido ese día, si les había ido bien o no. En cambio había otros días en los que las chicas se pasaban horas enganchadas al teléfono hablando sin parar.

Cada día querían verse pero tenían asuntos que tratar, el trabajo era uno de ellos.

Su relación día a día iba mejorando, aun no la habían etiquetado con un nombre pero cualquiera que las viera diría que eran pareja. Las dos chicas querían dar el paso, pero Santana tenía miedo de que la rubia le dijera que no, después de todo acababa de salir de una relación de más de dos años, incluso había estado prometida con el chico…

No quería arriesgarse a perder todo lo que habían construido en esas casi dos semanas. No quería apresurar nada, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse mejor.

Sus citas habían continuado hasta el día de hoy; habían ido al cine, también habían ido al zoo y al acuario, incluso habían pasado un día en un parque de atracciones. No se cansaban de estar juntas en ningún momento.

Ese día era su sexta cita, y todo había ido de maravilla. Santana había quedado con Quinn en el puerto de Los Ángeles donde allí le esperaba una sorpresa a la rubia. La latina había alquilado un pequeño yate para pasar todo el día en alta mar. Ninguna de las dos sabía manejarlo, por eso la morena también pagó a un timonel para que las llevara mar adentro aunque tampoco se alejaron mucho de la costa.

Se bañaron, tomaron el sol, hablaron de todo, pero sobre todo disfrutaban de su compañía y de vez en cuando se regalaban algunas caricias y besos.

Quinn quiso compartir gastos, aquella cita tuvo que ser muy cara para Santana pero esta se negó, no quería aceptar el dinero de la chica.

-Aun no entiendo cómo te has podido caer al agua- dijo la rubia entre risas al abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Ya te lo he dicho…- comentó frustrada de tanto repetirlo cruzada de brazos- Cuando iba a pasar del yate al muelle me resbalé y me caí al agua…-

Aun la rubia no podía parar de reír, en su momento se había asustado bastante al ver como la chica se resbalaba y caía al agua pero al comprobar que no se había hecho ningún daño no había dudado en reírse con consentimiento de Santana.

Quinn se sentó en el sofá frotándose la barriga de tanto reí esperando a que la latina hiciera lo mismo, pero esta se quedó de pie mirándola.

-Yo creo que me debería ir…-

-No San…- le suplicó- Quédate y pedimos una pizza para cenar y vemos una película… ¿Te parece bien?-

-Yo me tendría que duchar-

-Te puedes duchar aquí- se apresuró a decir.

-De acuerdo- la latina tampoco se quería ir de allí.

Quinn fue la primera en ir a ducharse mientras que la latina se quedó mirando la televisión, sonriendo al recordar todo lo sucedido ese día, en esas ultimas semanas.

-Todo tuyo…- La rubia salía con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, Santana tragó saliva al verla caminar de una manera tan natural pero a la vez tan sexy.- ¿Voy pidiendo la pizza mientras te duchas?-

-Claro…-

-¿Cuál quieres?-

-Me da igual…- le dijo antes de entrar en el lavabo.

No tardó más de diez minutos en salir. Quinn le había dejado algo de ropa en el lavabo para que se cambiara y así lo hizo, su ropa aun estaba mojada por haberse caído al agua antes de bajarse del yate.

Santana al salir del lavabo no se esperó ver lo que tenía delante, la rubia tenía una foto entre sus manos mientras que derramaba algunas lágrimas, sentada en el sofá. No le había escuchado salir por eso aun no apartaba los ojos de esa imagen.

-¿Quinn?- cuando la chica levantó el rostro la latina comprobó que era cierto lo que veían sus ojos- Ey… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-N-nada…- dijo intentando limpiarse las lágrimas derramadas pero no servía de nada porque no podía parar, y ahora eran aun más las que caían de sus ojos.

-Quinn…- le susurró para que volviera a levantar la cara y la mirara a los ojos.- ¿Qué sucede?-

Santana había visto que foto era. Nunca había querido preguntar porque sabía que era un tema delicado para ella, pero al verla llorar de tal manera no lo pudo soportar y le preguntó.

-Cielo… ¿Quieres hablarlo?-

-No me gusta hablar de ello…-

La latina asintió, no la iba a presionar pero en cambio cogió la fotografía y la dejó en la mesilla para después abrazar a la chica dejándola llorar en su hombro. De vez en cuando le dejaba algún beso sobre la cabeza para calmarla.

-Hermana…- susurró después de haberse calmado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó porque no le había podido escuchar.

-Era mí… hermana…-

Santana notó la tristeza que había en su voz, supo que aquel tema era el más doloroso para la chef, por eso rápidamente intervino para que no siguiera hablando.

-Quinn si no quieres hablar de ello no pasa nada…-

-Quiero contártelo, quiero que conozcas mi pasado…- la morena asintió esperando a que se lo contara mientras le cogió de la mano y le acariciaba con su pulga el dorso.- Se llamaba Claire… Cuando cumplió los 2 años empezó a ponerse muy enferma, tenía fiebres muy altas y muchas veces la llevábamos al médico pero siempre volvía a enfermar... Una tarde la llevaron mis padres al hospital y la acabaron ingresando… tardaron unas semanas en diagnosticárselo… Tenía leucemia- la voz se le quebró completamente en ese momento derramando aun más lagrimas que antes, pero quería continuar debía explicárselo a Santana- Pocos meses después le hicieron un trasplante de médula… Yo era la donante, pero su cuerpo rechazó la médula empeorando su estado aun más…- ahora también las lagrimas corrían por la cara de Santana, le encantaba ser médico y salvar vidas pero con ese tipo de casos no podía- Una noche se fue a dormir… pero a la mañana siguiente no se despertó… su cuerpo no aguantó más el dolor…-

Otra vez el llanto se apoderó de ella, daba igual los años que hubieran pasado porque le seguía doliendo. Se acordaba de los buenos momentos que había pasado con ella, Quinn jamás podría olvidar el día en el que nació, el día en el que dijo su primera palabra, el día en el que dio sus primeros pasos….

Había veces en los que sentía completamente sola ante el mundo, sus padres también habían fallecido en un accidente de coche, su hermana pequeña de leucemia, poca gente le quedaba a su lado…

-Shh… No estás sola…- le habló la latina abrazándola como su hubiera leído su mente- Estoy contigo princesa…-

En esa misma posición se quedaron abrazadas sin separase sin hablarse, las palabras en ese momento sobraban.

Durante diez minutos el timbre sonó con insistencia, la pizza pero ninguna de las dos se movió. Quinn se aferraba a la morena sin dejarla escapar aun que esta no quisiera moverse de allí. Después de esos diez minutos el timbre dejó de sonar, el chico se habría cansado de esperar a que le abrieran la puerta.

-Gracias…- susurró sin separarse de ella, hacia más de una hora que ya no lloraba pero se sentía protegida en los brazos de la chica, con Santana al lado podía recordar todos aquellos momentos vividos y no dolía tanto- Gracias por seguir conmigo después de todo, por perdonarme cuando no me lo merecía, por consolarme siempre que me has visto llorar…-

-No me debes agradecer nada Quinn…-

La rubia se acercó a los labios de la chica y la besó con ternura y con amor. Era un beso lento y suave no iba a ir más allá, ninguna de las dos buscaba pasión en aquel beso solo quería compartir un momento especial.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó al separarse apoyando su frente en la de Santana quien aún seguía con los ojos cerrados saboreando el sabor de la chica que había dejado en sus labios.

La latina los abrió para comprobar que era verdad lo que había escuchado, no solo imaginaciones suyas pero al ver esos ojos color avellana tan cerca suyo supo que hablaba de verdad. Quería que fuera su novia, su chica, su princesa…

-Si claro que quiero…- susurró volviendo a unir sus labios en otro beso más largo que el anterior pero con la misma delicadeza.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya sé que es muy corto pero en este capítulo solo me he querido centrar en esto en concreto, en el pasado de Quinn.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Con cariño GM**


	20. Quiero que sea especial

**Quiero que sea especial**

Una semana, siete días habían pasado desde que Santana y Quinn habían formalizado su relación. Ahora eran novias. Las cosas entre ellas cada vez iban mejor entre ellas, todo el mundo estaba feliz por las chicas. Brittany al recibir la noticia las había abrazado con fuerza, aun que para ninguno era una sorpresa, era algo que sabían que iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-¿Quieres vino?- le preguntó la latina sentada en el sofá.

-Si, por favor-

Esa noche se habían decantado por cenar una pizza mientras veían una película en casa de la rubia, querían pasar tiempo juntas ya que los últimos tres días no se habían podido ver.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?-

-La casa del lago- le contestó Quinn dándole al play para que empezara la película.

Todo había ido bien durante la cena, la película era interesante y Santana no había apartado la mirada de la televisión pero en el momento en el que notó como Quinn se apoyaba en su hombro la tuvo que desviar durante unos segundos. La latina se movió para que las dos pudieran estar más cómodas.

-¿Te molestó?...- le preguntó susurrando Quinn con voz ronca. La morena solo negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Santana ya no estaba tan atenta a la película y todo era culpa de la chef que con sus dedos acariciaba el vientre de la chica sobre la ropa. Parecía un roce inocente pero en realidad no lo era, aunque era algo simple. La rubia que ya hacía minutos que no estaba pendiente de la película empezó a darle pequeños besos por el cuello provocándola. La morena cerró los ojos ante el contacto de los labios de la chica.

La película hacia minutos que había sido olvidada, las dos chicas se besaban sin prisa disfrutando del momento, eran besos tiernos. Las manos de Quinn estaban enganchadas al cuello de Santana acariciando lentamente la piel, mientras que las de la latina estaban posadas en la cintura de esta acercándola cada vez más a ella. No quería que hubiera espacio entre ellas.

-Mmh…- se le escapó de los labios al sentir como la rubia le dejaba una pequeña mordida en su cuello.

Quinn sonrió al escuchar ese pequeño gemido que Santana había intentado reprimir mordiéndose el labio inferior, la volvió a morder pero esta vez más fuerte.

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez ya no eran besos tiernos, eran apasionados y voraces. Las manos ya no estaban en un lugar fijo sino que tocaban todo lo que podían intentando no sobrepasar la línea.

-¿No… no lo vas a coger?- preguntó sin que la rubia la dejara de besar impidiéndole el habla. El móvil de la chica estaba sonando pero Quinn no tenía ninguna intención de cogerlo.

La rubia se separó unos centímetros de los labios carnosos de la latina sin apartar la mirada de ellos y con una sonrisa picara le contestó.

-No… Voy a hacer algo mejor-

Acto seguido la rubia se sentó a horcajadas encima de Santana haciendo que esta se sorprendiera. Si no paraban ya, sabía que no podrían parar y la morena quería demostrarle a Quinn que ella no era una chica más en su vida, quería que fuera algo especial para las dos.

Cuando la rubia quiso volver a unir sus labios la latina giró un poco la cara para que Quinn no consiguiera su objetivo.

-Creo que debamos parar…-

-¿Por qué?...- preguntó desilusionada, ella no quería parar.

-No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así…- confesó la latina- Quiero que sea especial. Quiero demostrarte que no eres una chica más, no eres un polvo más en mi lista. No va a ser sexo, quiero que cuando lo hagamos, hagamos el amor…-

-Santana- la llamó para que la mirara, pero hasta que no le cogió el rostro esta no lo hizo- Santana, mírame… Todo eso ya lo sé, ¿sabes por qué?-

-No…-

-Porque me lo has demostrado y me lo sigues demostrando cada día… Yo nunca he pensado que soy solo un polvo más en tu lista. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta donde estamos, pero lo hemos logrado. Ahora estamos juntas y quiero demostrarte lo que…- se calló durante unos segundos- me importas.-

Había estado a punto de decirle que la quería, pero no lo había hecho. Lo sentía pero era demasiado pronto y no quería asustar a Santana y que esta se echara a atrás.

-Tú también me importas- se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a decir antes de rectificar.

Ahora si cuando Quinn quiso volver a unir sus labios Santana no se hizo a un lado sino que correspondió el beso, un beso con sentimiento. Las cosas empezaron a ponerse calientes entre ellas. Las manos de la latina desde la cintura de la chica empezaron a subir adentrándose dentro de la camisa de la rubia. La doctora rompió el beso para mirarla a los ojos preguntándole si podía, seguidamente Quinn asintió. Iba a quitarle la camisa pero el timbre las interrumpió.

-¿Estas esperando a alguien?- le preguntó Santana con la respiración algo agitada.

-No…-

La rubia estaba extrañada ya era algo tarde pero se levantó de encima de su novia y fue directa hacia la puerta. El timbre había sonado un par de veces más antes de que la rubia abriera la puerta y se sorprendiera más al ver quién era.

-Hola…- le dijo la persona.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- le preguntó aun en shock.

-Necesito hablar contigo…-

-Noah… no creo que…-

-¿Quién es princesa?- preguntó acercándose a la puerta sorprendiéndose al igual que Quinn pero Santana sacó a relucir su lado más explosivo-¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete de aquí cabrón antes de que te de una paliza que te tienes merecida!-

-Yo solo quiero hablar con Quinn…- se defendió no esperaba encontrarse a la latina ahí, pero sabía que se merecía esos insultos.-Quiero disculparme…-

-¡¿disculparte?- le interrumpió cada vez más cerca.

-Santana cálmate por favor…- la latina la miró sorprendida, como podía ser que ella no estuviera cabreada al verle allí.

-Lo que me faltaba por oír…- susurró cruzándose de brazos muy enfadada, pero sin apartar la mirada del chico.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-

-Dentro de unas horas cojo un vuelo, y no volveré a Los Ángeles hasta dentro de unos meses… Solo serán unos minutos-

Quinn se lo pensó durante unos segundos Puck parecía que de verdad estaba arrepentido por lo que paso, parecía que se quería disculpar con ella. Quería dejarle pasar pero sabía que Santana se cabrearía más de lo que ya estaba con ella.

-Pasa…- le dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Pero Quinn…-

-Espérame aquí Noah… Santana acompáñame a la cocina por favor- la morena resopló frustrada mirando como el moreno se sentaba nervioso en el sofá. Las dos entraron a la cocina calladas pero duró poco el silencio porque la latina empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué le has dejado pasar? Después de lo que casi hizo, no te entiendo Quinn…-

-Parece arrepentido, solo quiere disculparse Santana…- defendió no le gustaba que la chica se cabreara con ella- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-

-¡Él no! ¡Casi te pega!…-

-Yo le voy a escuchar…- dijo caminando hacia la puerta- ¿Vienes?-

Santana negó con la cabeza sentándose en el taburete. Tampoco se iba a ir de la casa de su chica, no los iba a dejar solos, por miedo a que Puck le quisiera volver a pegar o algo peor. Iba a estar atenta porque no se fiaba de él.

-Siento el comportamiento de Santana…-

-No la disculpes, me lo merezco…- le dijo agachando la cabeza.-Yo quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que pasó aquel día, no sé que me pasó nunca me había pasado algo así… Quinn tu me conoces nunca he sido alguien muy violento, pero me arrepiento mucho... No te merecías eso…- le dijo con sinceridad- Necesitaba decírtelo, porque sé que no actúe bien ni tampoco cuando te destroce la casa, pagaré los daños que causé…-

-Te perdonó…- reconocía cuando le decía la verdad. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-Gracias…- se lo agradeció- ¿Eres feliz con ella?-

-Si soy feliz, llevamos poco tiempo juntas pero me hace muy feliz…- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ti, espero que todo te vaya bien- habló levantándose, sabía que su presencia allí no era bienvenida pero él había tenido la necesidad de disculparse con Quinn.

-Gracias Noah-

-Yo me tengo que ir, mi vuelo sale de aquí poco… Adiós Quinn, cuídate.-

-Adiós Noah- dijo antes de verle salir por la puerta.

Cuando Santana escuchó como la puerta se cerraba salió de la cocina y se quedó de pie mirándola con cara seria de brazos cruzados.

-¿Lo has escuchado todo, no?-

-Si- contestó cortante- Yo me voy ya a mi casa…-

-¡Santana!- le gritó parándola antes de salir por la puerta- ¿Por qué te vas así?-

-Ya es tarde…- mintió sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Te has enfadado conmigo…- era una afirmación y no una pregunta.

-¡No entiendo porque le has perdonado después de todo! Te recuerdo que el día que rompiste con él casi te pega y luego destrozó tu casa, no puedes perdonarlo tan fácilmente… - le contestó- ¿Y si hubiera intentado pegarte otra vez y yo no hubiera estado aquí, que?-

-Me ha pedido perdón Santana, está arrepentido… Todos mereceos una segunda oportunidad-

-¡No todos!-

Quinn se quedó sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Santana le había dado una segunda oportunidad a ella después de todo lo que pasó entre ellas por que ahora no era capaz de dársela al chico.

-Por favor Santana…- le dijo bajando su tono de voz y acercándose lentamente a ella para coger su mano- Entiéndeme, se ha disculpado ahora solo nos queda pasar página, ¿vale? No te enfades conmigo…-

-Perdona es que…- se arrepentía de haberle gritado, no debería haberse puesto así- Solo me he preocupado… no quiero que te haga daño ni que te pase nada malo…- susurró bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes más…- le contestó acercándose cada vez más a su rostro- Estoy bien gracias a ti-

Santana sonrió antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, beso que se encargó de alargar Quinn. Le encantaban esos labios carnosos, su sabor, su tacto y textura… Sin lugar a duda eran los mejores labios que había besado. Durante unos minutos se quedaron allí abrazadas, pero la latina se separó un poco de la chica para hablar.

-Creo que debería irme ya…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es tarde princesa, mañana trabajo…-

-Quédate- dijo rápidamente sin ser consciente de lo que decía- Quédate a dormir-

-Eh… yo…-

-Bueno si no quieres no…- le cortó algo dolida al ver como la chica no sabía que responder.

-Me quedo contigo- le confirmó.

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

No sería la primera vez que dormirían juntas, por eso Santana no entendía que era lo que ahora era diferente. Estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, a lo mejor era porque ahora las dos eran pareja. Pero algo que la tranquilizaba y que le hacía sentir segura es que aquella noche no sería la última vez que dormiría con Quinn, tenían muchas más noches para pasar junto a ella, para poderla abrazar en una cama mientras duerme en sus brazos.

Aquella noche tan solo durmieron abrazadas, no hicieron nada más. Las dos sabían que tenían mucho tiempo por delante para hacer lo que deseaban.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Con cariño GM**


	21. Puerto Rico

**Puerto Rico**

-Aun no entiendo como lo has conseguido...- dijo negando con la cabeza un par de veces Quinn sentada en su asiento mientras miraba a la latina quien no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla.- En tan poco tiempo… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- volvió a decir para que esta le prestara atención.

-Princesa tengo mis contactos- contestó lo más arrogante posible.- Soy una persona importante y que…-

-Santana- La rubia la cortó para que no siguiera y se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos.

Después de la visita de Noah a casa de la chef las chicas no pasaron mucho tiempo juntas no porque no quisieran si no por sus trabajos, el restaurante donde trabajaba Quinn cada vez se llenaba más por las noches y la rubia tenía que trabajar más horas y Santana había tenido unos turnos muy difíciles en el hospital aunque Sala le había dado mucha más libertad durante esa última semana para atender ella sola a los pacientes. Dentro de poco ya no necesitaría un médico adjunto, dentro de poco dejaría de ser residente.

-¿Qué?- la latina no dejaba de mirar esos ojos verdes hipnotizada sin saber lo que le había preguntado, le encantaba perderse en esos ojos y no saber ni siquiera donde estaba o quién era.

-¿Me vas a explicar cómo lo has conseguido?- preguntó cansada de esperar que se lo contara, en menos de 5 días lo había planeado y lo había conseguido y Quinn quería saber como lo había hecho.

Todo había empezado cuando la pareja se encontraba en casa de la latina cenando cómodamente y charlando sobre sus cosas, Quinn comentó que le habían dado dos semanas de vacaciones, y empezaban la semana siguiente. A la morena se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para pasar sus primeras vacaciones juntas pero no sería fácil de conseguir.

-¿No te gusta la idea de ir a Puerto Rico y pasar unas vacaciones con tu novia?-

-Claro que me gusta, me encanta la idea de pasar las vacaciones contigo en Puerto Rico pero quiero saber cómo en tan solo 5 días has lo has organizado todo sin necesitar mi ayuda…-

Santana se había encargado de todo, lo único que le había dejado pagar había sido el billete de avión lo demás había ido a cargo de la latina, todo lo demás lo había pagado ella.

-Lo más difícil fue cambiar mis vacaciones, tuve que sobornar a Aitor para que me las cambiara a estas semanas pero al final lo conseguí…- le confesó soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Sobornar? ¿Con que?...-

-No quieras saber cómo…- le avisó de ante mano, la rubia prefirió no saber nada más al verle la cara a su chica y dejó que continuara hablando- Estuve pensando donde podríamos ir, y después de mucho pensar se me ocurrió Puerto Rico, mis padres son de allí y he pasado muchos años veraneando. Hace mucho que no voy…-

-Nunca he estado en Puerto Rico…-la cortó.

-Te encantara, te lo prometo- le aseguró cogiéndola de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica mientras que rozaba su pulgar con el dorso de la mano acariciando la tersa piel blanca.

El silencio se prolongo durante unos minutos, Santana miraba por la ventana mientras que Quinn estaba apoyada en el hombro de su novia. Las dos chicas tenían muchas ganas de llegar ya y empezar sus vacaciones.

-¿Queda muy lejos el hotel del aeropuerto?- le preguntó Quinn mirando el reloj para ver cuánto faltaba, poco quedaba para aterrizar.

-No nos hospedaremos en un hotel…- susurró para que no la escuchara sin mucho éxito.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- cuestionó sorprendida reincorporándose para mirarle a la cara- Pensé que habías hecho la reserva en un hotel…-

-Y así fue, pero llamé a mi madre para explicarle nuestras vacaciones y me convenció para que la cancelara…-

-Explícate- exigió cruzándose de brazos con el rostro algo tenso, aquello no le empezaba a gustar.

-Mi madre tiene un amigo que alquila casas cerca de la playa, y nos deja una en primera línea de playa estos 7 días a un buen precio…-

Aquel era el plan disfrutar de aquel maravilloso paraíso durante 7 días en pareja, y después viajar a la gran ciudad de Nueva York para pasar esos últimos 3 días que les quedaban de vacaciones. El principal motivo era que Quinn conociera a Dave, el mejor amigo de Santana.

-Me habías asustado…- suspiró aliviada la rubia.

-¡Auch!- se quejó al recibir el golpe en el hombro por parte de su chica- ¿Por qué me pegas?-

-Por asustarme- le contestó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. La chef se volvió apoyar en el hombro de Santana como hacía menos de cinco minutos había estado.

-Por cierto mi madre te manda saludos- Quinn la volvió a mirar sorprendida. Santana se lo había contado a sus padres pocas semanas de llevar saliendo, pero aun no habían tenido ningún contacto con la chica por eso se sorprendía.

-¿Tu… Madre?... ¿A mí? -

-Sí, me ha dicho que ya quiere conocerte- más sorpresas para Quinn.- Pero tranquila aún es pronto, ya se lo he dicho…- dijo para aliviarla y lo consiguió el cuerpo de la chef se empezó a relajar sobre el asiento, eso de conocer a sus suegros la asustaba bastante.

El resto del viaje la pasaron hablando de lo que harían al llegar, en sus planes solo entraba tomar el sol en la playa, bañarse, disfrutar y sobretodo estar juntas como una pareja, las cosas entre ellas estaban estables y todo parecía ir bien.

Horas más tarde ya se encontraban en un taxi dirigiéndose hacia la casa, donde ya les esperaba el dueño.

-¡Wow!- exclamaron las dos al ver donde pasarían los próximos dos días ellas dos solas.

-¿Seguro que no prefieres que compartamos gastos? Esto debe ser muy caro San…-

-Ya te dije que me hizo un buen precio, y ahora que veo la casa me la ha dejado bastante barata…- dijo saliendo del taxi después de pagar al conductor.

-Menuda casa…- susurró la rubia siguiendo a la latina que se dirigía al hombre que estaba en el porche.

-Hola Sr. Bonilla, ¿se acuerda de mí? Soy… - preguntó Santana.

-Santana López, claro que me acuerdo de ti. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi…- dijo recordando mentalmente a la chica, hacia más de diez años que no la veía- Pero por favor llamadme Ricardo, no soy tan mayor…- les comentó a las chicas haciéndolas sonreír.

Era un hombre de unos 50 años cabello oscuro con rasgos latinos, aquel hombre era el dueño de aquella preciosa casa.

- Yo soy Quinn Fabray, la novia de Santana.- dijo sonriendo de la misma manera que la morena- Un placer.-

-El placer es mío de ver chicas tan guapas por aquí- contestó ahora estrechando la mano a la rubia- Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti en estos últimos años…-

-Espero que bien- comentó divertida la doctora.

-Está muy orgullosa de ti, se nota cuando me habla de ti Santana- la morena sonrió ampliamente, no podía tener una madre mejor- Bueno chicas, ¿qué les parece si les enseño la casa?-

-Nos encantaría-

En unos 20 minutos ya les había enseñado toda la casa; salón, cocina, habitaciones, los cuartos de baños, el jardín con piscina… Si por fuera la casa les había encantado ahora las chicas no querían irse de allí jamás.

Ricardo se fue dejándoles las llaves de la casa y su número de teléfono por si necesitaban algo.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?- le preguntó Quinn sentándose en el sofá al lado de su chica que se encontraba descansando unos segundos.

-Yo me voy a ir a duchar, luego podemos dar un paseo por la playa o también podemos descansar si es lo que quieres hacer…-

La rubia asintió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y dirigiéndose al balcón que tenía unas grandes vistas. Santana la vio alejarse hasta llegar al balcón donde se apoyo en la baranda, la latina tardó en reaccionar pero no iba a perder más tiempo, subió rápidamente al lavabo para darse esa ducha que tanto necesitaba.

El mar se veía precioso, estaba anocheciendo y el cielo empezaba a tener un color rojizo al igual que el mar. Contemplando el paisaje en ese momento Quinn supo lo que quería hacer aquella noche, su primera noche en Puerto Rico.

Quince minutos después la latina salía de la ducha vestida con unos pantalones tejanos cortos y una camiseta, algo cómodo. Cuando bajó las escaleras buscando a su novia no la encontró, no estaba en la planta de arriba ni en la cocina ni el salón, pero en ese último lugar había una nota.

**Estoy en la playa, no tardes- Q**

La latina sonrió bajando las escaleras que daban directamente a la playa, a lo lejos podía ver a Quinn sentada en una toalla mirando al mar, el sol poco a poco se iba escondiendo en el cielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó susurrando Santana mientras que la abrazaba por la espalda. Quinn estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos pero al sentir que la latina la arropaba con su cuerpo se tiró un poco para atrás.

-Disfrutando de las vistas…-fue lo único que contestó. La morena se acomodó mejor, de tal manera que la rubia quedaba entre sus piernas.

El tiempo siguió pasando y ninguna de las dos se movió, ya había anochecido pero ninguna de las dos tenía intenciones de moverse de allí. La playa estaba completamente vacía, lo único que podían escuchar eran sus respiraciones acompañadas por las olas que rompían en la playa.

En un momento dado Santana empezó a dejar pequeños besos por el cuello de la rubia haciendo que esta suspirara por cada roce de los labios de la latina. Quinn cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole mucho más espacio para besar. Santana lo tomó como una señal y ya no solo eran pequeños besos, sino que ahora saboreaba la piel de la chica y de vez en cuando pasaba su lengua de arriba abajo disfrutando del sabor de la chica.

-Mmh…- la rubia reprimió un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir como la morena le mordía el cuello pero Santana lo había escuchado. Quinn no aguantó más la tentación y se giró para ahora estar de cara con su novia- ¿Estás segura?- le susurró sobre los labios.

-Muy segura…-Santana asintió antes de unir sus labios con los de Quinn.

Era el momento.

El beso empezó tierno demostrándose que las dos querían hacerlo pero el beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado, voraz y ardiente. Sus lenguas batallaban para ver quien conseguía el control de la situación.

En un despiste de la rubia la doctora se deshizo del vestido que llevaba, dejándola tan solo con su ropa interior. Era un conjunto de color blanco, pero Santana no se conformó con tan solo mirar sino que con sus manos empezó acariciar la piel de esta, al principio por la espalda subiendo lentamente por la columna y de vez en cuando le clavaba sus uñas.

En pocos segundos Santana consiguió cambiar sus posiciones, ahora era ella la que se encontraba encima. Antes de volverla a besar se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, mostrando su torso desnudo, no llevaba sujetador. Quinn suspiró al verla así, era la primera vez que veía sus pechos al desnudo.

No paraban de besarse cada vez más desenfrenadamente, las manos de Quinn empezaron a subir lentamente por el abdomen de la latina hasta llegar a sus pechos, cuando llegó los apretó suavemente haciendo que Santana se separara del beso para soltar un pequeño gemido.

-Quinn…-

La boca de la doctora fue bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula de la chef donde chupó para dejarle una pequeña marca, mientras que desabrochaba el sujetador blanco de Quinn. Ahora era la latina la que tocaba los pechos de la chica con sus manos, pero esta no se conformó con tan solo eso, su boca siguió bajando hasta llegar a ellos.

-Santana…- susurró al sentir como esta atrapaba uno de sus pezones con la boca. Su cuerpo pedía más, mucho más.

Minutos después las dos chicas ya se encontraban desnudas, sintiendo por primera vez la piel de la otra rozando la suya. Las dos gimieron al sentirse tan cerca. Durante unos segundos se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, sentían sus respiraciones agitas, escuchaban como a lo lejos las olas rompían contra la arena pero en ese momento solo importaban ellas dos. Era un momento imposible de olvidar.

No rompieron el contacto visual, pero Santana deseaba más por eso fue bajando su mano rozando la yema de sus dedos con la piel de Quinn hasta llegar a su sexo. El primer roce hizo que la rubia cerrara los ojos mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, después de ese primer roce vinieron muchos más pero estos ya eran más precisos y más concretos buscando que la chica de ojos verdes sintiera mucho más placer.

-Hazlo…- le suplicó clavando sus uñas en la espalda de la chica - hazlo… por favor…-

Santana se había perdido en el cuerpo de la rubia, pero al escuchar esas suplicas no se hizo rogar más e hizo lo que le pedían. Con dos dedos se introdujo en el interior de su chica y empezó marcando un ritmo lento, sin apresurarse.

Pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de Quinn al sentir como Santana entraba y salía de dentro de ella, pero no quería ser la única que tuviera ese placer.

Santana gimió de sorpresa al sentir como la rubia se introducía dentro ella, jamás había sentido un placer igual.

Un único ritmo marcaban sus cuerpos.

Los minutos pasaban y las respiraciones cada vez eran más agitadas y los gemidos cada vez más altos pero ninguna de las dos quería acabar con ese momento lo querían vivir para siempre.

-No…no puedo más…- le costó hablar a Quinn, estaba muy cerca.

-Yo… tampoco…- contestó de la misma forma sin parar de mover sus dedos ni su cadera.

La primera en llegar fue Quinn, que cuando sintió el orgasmo gimió el nombre de Santana lo más alto posible sin importarle si alguien las podía escuchar. Cuando la latina sintió y escuchó como su novia llegaba al clímax no lo pudo aguantar más y llegó con el nombre de Quinn saliendo de sus labios.

Minutos después Santana se hizo a un lado pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de la rubia, ninguna de las dos necesitaba decir nada para saber lo que sentían en ese momento. Se lo habían dicho todo con sus cuerpos, con sus caricias y gestos.

Esa primera noche en Puerto Rico jamás la olvidarían, esa primera vez era la primera de muchas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Pero sobre todo gracias a Klavier, que ha sido un gran apoyo estos días.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Con cariño GM**


	22. De vacaciones

**De vacaciones**

Los rayos de luz empezaron a entrar en la habitación de aquella casa de la playa de Puerto Rico dando algo más de claridad al cuarto, ahora se podía ver la ropa tirada por el suelo junto con otras cosas, las maletas en una esquina y dos cuerpos tumbados en la cama matrimonial. Sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba.

Cada una estaba recostada a un lado de la cama y sus cuerpos los tapaba una fina sabana que no dejaba ver su desnudez. Por mucho que las chicas habían querido seguir en la playa empezaron a tener frio al estar desnudas sobre una toalla en la arena, por eso decidieron volver al interior de la casa donde volvieron hacer el amor apasionadamente como la primera vez.

Santana y Quinn llevaban horas despiertas, no habían dormido nada, solo se miraban mutuamente disfrutando de ese momento tan especial, tan solo se miraban a los ojos deseando guardar ese momento en sus memorias para siempre.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir- dijo en un susurro Quinn mientras que su mano acariciaba la mejilla de la latina. Sus yemas rozaban la piel de la chica, un simple roce. Pero ese simple roce hizo que Santana cerrara los ojos al sentir el contacto, pudo notar como su piel se erizaba.

-Yo también lo creo princesa- contestó dándole la razón pero sin intenciones de dejar de mirarla.

La rubia al ver que su chica no cerraba los ojos se acercó un poco más levantando la sabana y girándose quedando de espalda a la latina para que sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos y no huevera espacio entre ellas. Santana no dudó en abrazarla más, aquella sensación de bienestar que le otorgaba alguien jamás la había sentido, era tan difícil de describir lo que sentía en ese momento la doctora.

-San…-

-Mmh- contestó con los ojos cerrados. El sueño empezaba a vencerla, tanto a ella como a Quinn.

-Cántame una canción- susurró pero Santana la pudo escuchar igual.- Quiero que me cantes una canción…-

Los ojos de la latina se abrieron de par a par, estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida.

-Pero, pero…- su voz se atascaba, no sabía que contestar.

Desde que dejó Lima no había vuelto a cantar para alguien, antes lo hacía en el Glee Club con sus antiguos compañeros de clase pero desde esos años no lo había vuelto a hacer. Se sentía nerviosa, cantar para Quinn era muy distinto.

-Por favor…- dijo la rubia mientras giraba un poco su cabeza quedándose a pocos centímetros de la cara de la morena- Por favor…- repitió dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Está bien…- dijo resignada, no le podía negar nada a la chica.

Quinn volvió a girar su cabeza volviendo a la posición anterior esperando que su novia le cantara esa canción. No sabía porque le había pedido que le cantara, jamás le había escuchado cantar pero estaba segura de que lo hacía muy bien.

Durante unos segundos Santana se quedó pensando que canción cantar, muchas opciones le pasaban por la cabeza pero al final recordó una que le gustaba escuchar años atrás.

_**Eres todo lo que pedía  
>lo que mi alma vacía<br>quería sentir…  
><strong>_

Santana cantaba con voz muy baja, su boca estaba bastante cerca del oído de Quinn para que la pudiera escuchar bien. Su voz era dulce y delicada en ese momento. Sus nervios se esfumaron, no tenía por qué estarlo.

_**Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
>lo que en sueños buscaba<br>Y que en ti descubrí**_

Quinn instintivamente cerró sus ojos, la voz de Santana era preciosa. Escucharla la tranquilizaba y saber que estaba entre sus brazos le hacía sonreír, le hacía feliz.

Era feliz con Santana.

_**Tú has llegado a encender  
>cada parte de mi alma<br>cada espacio de mi ser**_

Ya no tengo corazón  
>ni ojos para nadie<br>Solo para ti

La voz de Santana que había empezado siendo un susurro ahora poco a poco era mucho más baja, casi inaudible pero Quinn aun pudo escuchar las últimas dos frases de la canción.

_**Solo para ti  
>Solo para ti...<strong>_

-Te quiero…-

Quinn se giró para mirarla a los ojos, después de hacer el amor por primera vez se había quedado con las ganas de decirle te quiero y ahora sabía que Santana sentía lo mismo que ella, solo tenía que decírselo.

Después de unos segundos la rubia contestó.

-Yo también te quiero…-

No dijeron nada mas, no hacía falta decir más.

Las dos chicas se quedaron dormidas cuando el sol empezaba otorgar más claridad a la habitación, eran casi las seis de la mañana. A ninguna de las dos les costó dormirse, estaban a gusto y cómodas en esa posición.

Los días fueron pasando bastante rápido para las dos, demasiado rápido creían.

Ninguna quería marcharse de aquel paraíso pero debían hacerlo, debían volver a los Estados Unidos, a sus casas. Pero algo que sabían era que jamás olvidarían ese viaje, el recuerdo de esas vacaciones estaba grabado en sus mentes.

La realidad, las obligaciones y trabajos las estaban esperando.

En Puerto Rico Santana y Quinn se pasaron los días en la playa, bañándose y paseando por la zona, a veces salían a cenar algún restaurante o a bailar algún local pero después volvían a casa para hacer el amor hasta el amanecer, cada noche lo hacían.

-¿Lo tienes todo?- le preguntó Santana sentada en el porche de la casa esperando a Ricardo.

-Si- contestó Quinn dejando la maleta en el suelo.

-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si-

-¿Has recogido las cosas del lavabo?- la chica asintió mirando su móvil-¿Y las de la habitación?-

-Sí, Santana si…- contestó cansada- ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?- le cuestionó sin entenderla, su memoria nunca había sido muy buena pero siempre recordaba las cosas importantes.

-Para asegurarme de que no te dejas nada…-

-¿Por qué iba a olvidarme algo?- cuestionó un poco indignada.

-No fui yo la que se olvido el sujetador en la playa la primera noche- respondió intentando aguantarse al risa recordando como al día siguiente cuando bajaron a la playa para bañarse aun seguía ahí. Santana se pasó todo el día riendo por eso, y Quinn tan solo se sonrojaba al recordarlo.

La mirada de Quinn en ese momento fue fulminante, hasta daba algo de miedo, pero Santana al ver como la rubia la miraba así fue cuando no pudo aguantar más la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó molesta con los brazos cruzados.

-De ti princesa, de ti…- respondió acercándose a ella para abrazarla- ¿Cómo te lo has pasado?- preguntó cambiando de tema y haciendo que la rubia se olvidara de su pequeño enfado.

-Genial…- dijo después de esperar unos segundos- Y aun no han acabado las vacaciones-

-No, aun no han acabado…-

El señor Bonilla no tardo mucho en llegar, Santana le entregó las llaves de la casa y le agradeció por todo lo que había hecho el hombre por ellas. La morena empezó a subir las maletas al taxi con ayuda del taxista mientras que Quinn seguía hablando con el dueño de la casa sobre las cosas que habían hecho.

-Siguiente destino Nueva York- dijeron las dos montadas ya en el taxi que iba hacia el aeropuerto.

En el avión aprovecharon para dormir y descansar un poco llegarían a las 6 de la tarde a la gran ciudad, y en Nueva York pasarían esos 3 últimos días de vacaciones, sus primeras vacaciones.

Lo que no se esperaban al aterrizar era que Dave les estuviera esperando en el aeropuerto, las dos pensaban llamarlo más tarde para decirle que habían llegado bien y que al día siguiente irían a verlo pero el chico no había pensado igual.

-¡SANTANA!- gritó el hombre al ver salir a la latina junto con la rubia por las puertas.

Al escuchar como alguien la llamaba giró su cabeza hacia un lado y allí vio a Dave con un cartel en sus manos que ponía "Santana 'perra' López". La latina corrió hacia él soltando las maletas a mitad de camino y abrazó a Dave con todas sus fuerzas, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía aunque se llamaban casi a diario no tenerlo físicamente le afectaba al igual que le afectaba al chico no tener a su mejor amiga a su lado pero los dos intentaban disimularlo.

-Dave, te he echado mucho de menos…- le susurró la latina sin separarse del abrazo dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima.

-Yo también mi niña…- el chico no reprimía sus lagrimas, de entre los dos Santana siempre había sido la dura.

Quinn que había sido testigo de el reencuentro los miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ella misma había cogido la maleta de Santana que había quedado tirada en el suelo. Cuando por fin se separaron rápidamente se limpiaron las lágrimas y miraron a la rubia.

-Tú debes de ser la famosa Quinn…- comenzó a hablar el chico y sin ningún tipo de pudor la abrazó, al principio la chef estaba sorprendida y no reaccionaba pero después correspondió ese pequeño abrazo.- Un placer-

-Igualmente Dave, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte Santana habla muchísimo de ti- comentó mirando a su novia sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Espero que hable bien de mi- cortó el chico mirando a la latina, y Quinn asintió.- Santana también me habla mucho de ti y siempre dice maravillas de ti-

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior agachando la cabeza, aquel comentario no se lo espero por eso no supo que contestar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dave?- preguntó sonrojada, quería cambiar de tema rápido.

-Quería daros una sorpresa, además no voy a dejar que os hospedéis en un hotel cuando yo tengo una habitación libre en mi casa con una cama de matrimonio-

-Pero D, ya lo hablamos y…- Dave empezó a hacer pucheros y a ponerle ojitos por eso dejó de hablar de repente, entonces Santana miró a su novia y esta solo se encogió de hombros en señal de que no le importaba- De acuerdo…- aceptó al final.

-¡Bien!- exclamó volviendo a abrazar a su mejor amiga- Santana…- dijo cambiando su rostro a uno más serio, mucho más serio.

-Dime…-

-¿Has crecido? Te veo más alta…- contestó aguantándose la risa, algo que no pudo hacer Quinn.

-Vete a la mierda imbécil -le dijo mirándolo de la peor manera posible, siempre se burlaba de su estatura.

-Vamos Santana… Era una broma, ¿llevamos 5 minutos juntos y ya me vas a insultar?-

-Sí, es que no quiero perder la costumbre…-

Quinn que no había dejado de reír los miraba a los dos, al igual que la mayoría de las personas que estaban en el aeropuerto, estaban montando un gran escándalo pero les importaba muy poco.

-Venga vamos a casa que James ya habrá empezado a hacer la cena- dijo cogiéndole las dos maletas a Quinn para que no cargara más peso de la cuenta.

Las siete de la tarde iban a dar cuando los tres chicos llegaron a la casa de James y Dave, vivían en una casa de dos pisos bastante amplia para ellos dos a las afueras de la gran manzana.

-¡James, estamos en casa!- gritó el moreno, acto seguido salió un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules de la cocina con un trapo entre sus manos.

-Hola cielo- saludó con una sonrisa primero a su chico con un beso en los labios y luego se dirigió a las chicas- Santana, cuanto tiempo- le dijo estirando su mano para que la chica se la estrechara, ellos se conocían pero James siempre había sido un hombre respetuoso y no tan cariñoso como su pareja.

-Hola James, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, muy bien- le contestó el rubio- Yo soy James, el novio de Dave un placer- se presentó a Quinn.

-Quinn Fabray- se presentó la chica estrechando su mano.

-Hachas las presentaciones, James ayúdame a subir esto a la habitación de invitados- comentó señalando las maletas de las chicas.

Pocos después todos volvieron a bajar al primer piso, Quinn decidió ayudar a James a hacer la cena que ya le quedaba poco mientras que Dave y Santana hablaban de sus cosas.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?- preguntó el bombero a Santana sentada en un taburete y apoyado en la ventana que comunicaba el salón con la cocina.

-Claro- contestó sin quitar la vista de su novia, que estaba enseñándole a James como mejorar la receta.

Dave no tardó en llegar con dos cervezas en sus manos y le entregó una a la latina.

-Por lo que veo han ido muy bien las vacaciones en Puerto Rico-

-Han ido genial- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y esa cara de imbécil?- le preguntó de broma Dave, al ver como Santana no dejaba de mirar a Quinn y esta de vez en cuando la miraba a ella.

-La misma que pones tú cada vez que miras a James- le contestó con una sonrisa burlona antes de volver a beber de su cerveza.

-Eso es cierto- no lo negó.

La latina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada contagiando a Dave, tanto James como Quinn los miraron sin comprender de qué se reían pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta se encogieron de hombros y se volvieron a concentrar en la cena.

-A veces me parece todo sub-realista…- confesó Santana a su mejor amigo.

-¿El qué?-

-Estar con ella… Hemos pasado por tantas cosas que me hicieron pensar que jamás podríamos estar juntas de esta forma que ahora que está conmigo que es mi novia me parece irreal, como si fuera un sueño…- dijo Santana.

-A veces todo puede parecer irreal o sub-realista pero solo tienes que disfrutarlo, has conseguido que este contigo y por cómo te mira va a seguir contigo por mucho tiempo Santana, lo sé…- le aconsejó de la mejor manera que supo- Solo déjate llevar, no pienses en eso…-

-Cuesta dejarse llevar aun que lo intento pero tengo miedo de volver a sufrir por ella-

-¿La quieres?-

-Sí, mucho…-

-¿Te arrepientes de estar con ella?-

-¡No! Eso jamás…-

-Pues no pienses en nada más, hazla feliz, disfruta cada momento junto a ella…-

-Puede que tengas razón…-

El bombero volvió a beber de su cerveza apoyándose como Santana en la ventana.

-¿Brindamos?-

-De acuerdo, ¿por qué brindamos?- preguntó encarando al chico sin levantarse de su asiento.

-Por el amor- alzó su botellín de cerveza.

-Por el amor- contestó con una sonrisa chocando su botella con la de su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**_Solo para ti- Camila_**

**Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Con cariño GM**


	23. El premio

**El premio**

-¡Chúpate esa Chang! ¡Te he vuelto a ganar!- gritaba Santana recreándose en su victoria enseñándose sus cartas mostrando un full, un trío de reyes y una pareja de treses. Los dos llevaban gran parte de la noche jugando a póker mientras esperaban a Quinn que llegara de trabajar.

-¿Pero… pero cómo lo haces?- preguntaba desesperado al ver que había vuelto a perder.

-Soy un as jugando al póker- contestó con el ego por las nubes.

-Venga va, la revancha…- dijo cogiendo la baraja y empezando a mezclarlas otra vez.

-¿Otra?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa- Es la tercera vez que te dejo sin fichas, asúmelo chinito eres pésimo jugando…-

El chico resopló pesadamente y puso su frente contra la mesa en señal de desesperación, si hubiera sabido que Santana era tan buena no le hubiera dicho de jugar. Justo en ese momento Brittany salía de la cocina con un plato en su mano y un tenedor en la otra.

-Wow Santana… este pastel de chocolate esta delicioso…- decía con la boca llena de pastel.- Como se nota que lo ha hecho Quinn…-

- Si lo hizo ella- afirmó mirándola atentamente-¿Cuántos trozos te has comido?- le preguntó la doctora muy curiosa, porque juraría que aquel no era el primer trozo que se comía.

-Emh… Creo que 3, o puede que 4…-

Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida, se había comido 4 trozos de tarta de chocolate y no eran trozos pequeños. La morena miraba a Mike esperando alguna reacción de sorpresa en este, pero el asiático tan solo se encogió de hombros sin darle más importancia. La latina no quiso hablar más sobre el tema, pero algo empezaba a sospechar.

-Britt, ¿no quieres jugar?- le preguntó por segunda o tercera vez, no quería excluir a la chica- Seguro que lo haces mejor que Chang-

-No, pre…fiero… co…mer- volvió a contestar con la boca llena de tarta.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, era Quinn que llegaba de trabajar. Desde que habían llegado de sus vacaciones las dos decidieron que pasarían la gran mayoría de las noches juntas, ya que por el día trabajaban. Así podrían pasar algún tiempo juntas.

Esa noche la pasarían en casa de Santana, la mitad de las cosas de la chef ya estaban en casa de la latina y lo mismo pasaba con la morena y sus cosas.

Había pasado más de un mes desde las vacaciones en Puerto Rico, y su relación se había fortalecido mucho más. Santana ya no tenía miedo a sufrir y disfrutaba a cada momento de su vida junto a Quinn que cada día que pasaba era mejor.

-¡San!- gritó al cerrar la puerta.- ¡Estoy en casa!- le encantaba decir esa frase al llegar.

-¡Estamos en el salón!-

-¿Estamos…?- susurró la rubia caminando dejando el bolso en la mesa de la entrada.

-¡QUINN!- gritó muy efusivamente Brittany levantándose del sofá dejando el plato en la mesa para lanzarse contra el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Britt… no puedo… respirar…- habló dificultosamente la recién llegada.

-Cariño debes tener más cuidado- le recordó su marido rápidamente al ver como se había lanzado contra el cuerpo de Quinn.

-Es verdad…- dijo separándose del abrazo y dejando por fin respirar cómodamente a su amiga.

-Chicos no es que no me alegre de veros pero ¿qué hacéis aquí?- cuestionó ya que no se esperaba a sus amigas aquella noche.

Quinn mientras iba hablando se iba acercando a su chica que aun seguía en el mismo lugar, cuando llegó ya había dejado de hablar y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Desde esa mañana no se habían visto y lo único que quería hacer la rubia era llegar a casa para estar con Santana.

-Hola princesa…- le susurró la latina después del beso.

-Es que tenemos una noticia muy importante que contaros…- anunció el chico poniéndose de pie junto a su esposa.

Santana hizo que Quinn se sentara sobre sus rodillas, ella ya tenía algunos cabos atados. Más o menos sabía que noticia se avecinaba pero la rubia no entendía nada hasta que Brittany habló.

-¡Estoy embarazada!-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sonriente la chef levantándose de encima de Santana quien tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, esa era la noticia que se esperaba recibir- Pero, pero… ¿de cuánto estas?-

-De casi tres semanas, me hice la prueba ayer y dio positivo y hoy lo hemos confirmado en el hospital-

-¡Me alegro tanto!- ahora era Quinn la que abrazaba con fuerza a Britt y luego a Mike-¡Por los dos! ¡Dios mío, voy a ser tía!- la rubia estaba entusiasmada, aquella era su familia y se alegraba al saber que se iba a ampliar con un nuevo miembro.

Santana abrazó a la feliz pareja después de ellos dándoles la enhorabuena a los futuros papás.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo- anunció la latina.

-Sí, quedaos yo abriré una botella de vino para nosotros, lo siento Britt tú no puedes- contestó con una gran sonrisa. No se lo podía creer, Brittany estaba embarazada.

-Chicas no os molestéis, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya. Mañana madrugamos para ir a decírselo a nuestros padres- comentó el hombre cogiendo su chaqueta.

-¿Hemos sido las primeras en saberlo?-

-Claro-

La feliz pareja se fue de casa de Santana poco después, ya era algo tarde. La latina empezó a recoger las fichas y la baraja de naipes con la que habían jugado Mike y ella mientras que la rubia se servía una copa de vino en la cocina.

-¿Qué tal en el trabajo?- preguntó la rubia con una copa en su mano.

-Genial, he tenido a Sala todo el día enganchado a mí vigilando todo lo que hacía…- ironizó la latina.-Un gran día…-

-¿Cuándo te dirán si te dan el puesto de medico en el hospital?-

La morena había presentado ya la solicitud para seguir trabajando en aquel hospital, solo quedaba esperar la respuesta pero ella deseaba que se la aceptaran porque le encantaba trabajar allí.

-No lo sé, pero espero que pronto-

-Bueno, no te preocupes…- le dijo Quinn dejando su copa de vino en la mesa donde estaba Santana recogiendo y le dio un beso en la frente para relajarla- ¿Quieres jugar?- preguntó señalando las cartas.

Lo primero que hizo la morena fue reírse, algo que no sentó muy bien a la rubia.

-¿Sabes jugar?- cuestionó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Un poco- le contestó la chef encogiéndose de hombros.

-No creo que sea buena idea, no quiero que te enfades conmigo después ganarte…- su ego aquella noche estaba por las nubes.

-¿Tan segura estas de que me vas a ganar?-

-Princesa, soy buenísima jugando-

-Pues entonces juguemos…- retó la rubia sentándose enfrente de la latina con su copa de vino al lado.

-De acuerdo- aceptó segundos después encogiéndose de hombros- Luego no me llores si pierdes…-

Santana volvió abrir el pequeño maletín donde estaban todas las fichas pero antes de empezarlas a sacar Quinn la frenó.

-No nos harán falta las fichas, tan solo saca la baraja-

-¿Y cómo apostaremos?-

-Con nuestra ropa- contestó con voz muy sugerente, la latina tan solo pudo tragar saliva pesadamente al ver como la rubia se inclinaba un poco hacia delante.

-¿Strip Póker?- la rubia asintió y la latina suspiró lentamente- ¡Juguemos!-

Santana sacó la baraja de cartas y empezó a mezclarlas con un gran dominio sin que ninguna carta se le cayera, pero justo antes de empezar a repartir Quinn volvió a hablar.

-Una pregunta antes de empezar… ¿un trío gana a la escalera, no?-

La latina intentó aguantarse la risa, aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-No, Quinn…- le contestó aun aguantándose la risa- La escalera gana al trío, pero no al color ni al full-

-Es verdad, es verdad…- contestó haciéndose la inocente.

-Jugaremos al cinco cerrado, tan solo podrás descartarte una vez… Lo que significa que las cartas que no quieras las puedes quitar de tu mano y yo te daré otras de la baraja para que tengas las cinco cartas en tu mano, ¿entiendes?-

-Emmh… Sí, claro- Quinn seguía haciéndose la desentendida.

-Pues empecemos…-

Cogió la baraja otra vez pero ahora empezó a repartir, una a su novia y otra a ella misma así hasta que llegó a cinco cartas. Cuando acabó dejó la baraja a un lado para coger sus cartas, atentamente las miro al igual que hacia Quinn con las suyas. La morena segundos después de desprendió de una de sus cartas dejándola encima de la mesa, apartada de sus otras cartas.

-¿Cuántas quieres?-

Quinn se volvió a mirar las cartas por última vez, para descartarse 4 cartas.

-Quiero 4…- la latina la miró arqueando una ceja, aquello era muy arriesgado pero no dijo nada y se las dio.

Santana cogió la carta de la baraja que necesitaba para completar las cinco cartas, no tenía una buena jugada pero nunca se sabe que pasara jugando al póker, siempre te debes aferrar a tus cartas.

-A ver… Muestra las cartas-

-He conseguido una pareja de treses- contestó con una gran sonrisa, ella sabía que eran unas cartas pésimas pero ahora el objetivo era hacerle creer a Santana que iba a ganar.

-Yo tengo doble pareja- anuncio la latina mostrando sus naipes.

-¿Ganas tú?-

-Sí, princesa…- Santana dudo un segundo para luego volver hablar- Quinn si quieres te puedo enseñar primero y dejamos esta partida pendiente para otro día…-

Quinn levantó su cuerpo de la silla y sin moverse del sitio estiro su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con Santana.

-¿Qué no quieres verme desnuda?...- preguntó provocando a la latina- Porque yo me muero de ganas de verte sin ropa, tan solo para mi…- la rubia se paso la lengua por los labios mirando a Santana.-¿Seguimos jugando?- preguntó volviéndose a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Cla…- la latina tragó saliva- Claro, pero has perdido tienes que quitarte una prenda…-

La rubia sonrió estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo, sin más dilación se quitó una de sus botas y la dejo en el suelo mirando otra vez a Santana.

-Vamos hacer esto más interesante- habló Quinn- quien gane tendrá un premio de la perdedora, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- aceptó sin dudar.

-Ahora si… ¿Seguimos?-

Las dos chicas siguieron jugando, más de media hora había pasado cuando Quinn ya se encontraba en ropa interior mientras que Santana tan solo se había quitado los zapatos. Pero ese era el plan de la chef, dejarse ganar unas partidas para confiar a la latina pero ahora empezaría a jugar enserio.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Escalera, princesa vete quitando el sujetador…- la escalera empezaba en el 4 y acababa en el 8.

-Por ahora va a ser que no…- le contestó mostrando sus cartas- Yo tengo color…-

La latina se mordió la lengua, con escalera lo tenía casi ganado no se esperaba que Quinn tuviera todas las cartas de un mismo palo sin ser consecutivas. A regañadientes la latina se sacó la camiseta dejando ver su sujetador de color rojo intenso. Los ojos de la rubia fueron directos a los pechos de Santana, y unas ganas inmensas le dieron por acabar ya aquella partida y llevar a la morena a la habitación.

-¿Seguimos?- preguntó algo disgustada, pero aun con confianza de que iba a ganar.

-Aja…-

-Quinn, mis ojos están aquí arriba-

-Lo sé San, lo sé- contestó sin apartar la mirada de los pechos de la chica.

La partida continuó, pero para gran sorpresa de Santana estaba perdiendo continuamente ahora se encontraba tan solo con una prenda, su tanga era lo único que le quedaba en el cuerpo, que había que decir que poco tapaba. Y Quinn aun seguía en ropa interior, no había perdido ni una partida.

No se lo podía creer, había estado controlando la partida pero ahora se encontraba completamente perdida. Debía ganarle dos rondas a Quinn para conseguir ese premio, pero algo que notaba en la rubia ahora era que no dudaba con sus cartas, y sabía mucho más que antes…

Ahora se daba cuenta, le había engañado. Quinn sabía jugar mucho más de lo que le había hecho creer.

Cuando Quinn acabó de darle la última carta que necesitaba, Santana sonrió sin poderlo ocultar aquella ronda no la iba a perder, tenía póker de reyes. Era la mejor mano que había tenido. No podía perder…

-Muéstrame tus cartas- le dijo Quinn.

-Póker…. de… reyes- dijo recreándose en cada palabra que decía.

-Escalera… de… color- la imitó hablando de la misma manera que la latina había hecho, la escalera de color era una combinación de naipes complicada de conseguir, debían ser números consecutivos y además del mismo palo. Todas las cartas eran de corazones.

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!- Santana estaba alterada, acababa de perder.

-Lo que ves, Santana… Has perdido…- la latina se mordió la lengua aun intentando asimilar que había perdido- Debes quitarte esa última prenda, pero hazlo de pie quiero ver tu cuerpo…- le dijo Quinn apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Santana no dijo nada, se levantó de aquella silla y lentamente se fue desprendiendo de la ultima prenda de ropa que le quedaba puesta, cuando por fin se lo había quitado la rubia le dio una mirada intensa de arriba abajo, recreándose en lo que veía.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó algo molesta la latina por haber perdido.

-Ahora quiero mi premio- ordenó sin moverse de la silla.

-Claro… El premio…-

La morena lentamente caminó hasta llegar delante de Quinn y se sentó ahorcajadas encima de ella, la rubia sorprendida quiso tenerla más cerca pero cuando la fue a tocar Santana la frenó cogiendo sus manos.

-No, aun puedes tocar…-

Poco a poco la latina se fue acercando a los labios de la rubia pero cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros frenó, Quinn esperaba el beso por eso cerró los ojos pero al no notar el contacto los volvió a abrir.

-Bésame…- susurró, pero Santana no le hizo caso.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes jugar?-

-Mi padre me enseñó a jugar a los diez años…- confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me engañaste…- Quinn asintió como respuesta.

-Bésame…- volvió a repetir la rubia, sus labios casi se tocaban pero Santana no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Primero tu premio…- la latina bajo hasta el cuello de la chica, y beso suavemente la piel blanca de la chica subiendo lentamente por el mentón y luego la mejilla hasta pegar su boca en el oído- Tu premio… va a ser…- Santana susurró con voz ronca, haciendo largas pausas para desesperar más a la rubia quien no podía mover sus manos.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó frustrada y desesperada.

-Que dormirás en el sofá- le contestó rápidamente levantándose de encima de la chica para recoger su ropa.

-Espera… espera… ¡Eso no es un premio! ¡Vuelve aquí!-

-Pues es el que tendrás…- dijo al acabar de recoger su ropa y para después irse hacia su habitación con intenciones de no salir de allí.

-Esto no va a quedar así…- se susurró así misma, Quinn se levantó velozmente para alcanzar a Santana antes de que entrara en su habitación.

Antes de que entrara Quinn la cogió de la cintura para girarla y pegarla contra la pared, sin dejarla escapar porque la rubia pego todo su cuerpo al de Santana posando sus manos en los muslos de la chica y empezando a subir.

-Mi premio no va a ser ese…- le susurró sobre los labios, ahora las tornas habían cambiado.

-¿Y cuál va a ser?- preguntó intentando sostener su postura de no hacer nada aquella noche, pero era muy difícil. Tener a Quinn en ropa interior tan cerca y no hacer nada le costaba mucho, si antes le había sido difícil levantarse de encima de ella ahora lo era muchísimo más.

-Vas a ser tú…- dijo antes de estampar sus labios contra los de la chica impidiendo que Santana pudiera hacer nada, cuando noto como la latina se aferraba a su espalda con sus manos fue cuando se volvió a separar de ella- Mi premio eres tú esta noche…-

Santana no dijo nada más, después de aquel beso había olvidado la partida de póker, había olvidado hasta su nombre. Tan solo pensaba en entrar a su habitación con Quinn para no salir de ahí en toda la noche. Pero no tuvo que hacer nada porque fue Quinn quien la arrastró hasta llegar a la cama.

Entre caricias, besos y gemidos se olvidaron de todo lo demás, tan solo se centraron en ellas mismas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por los cometarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero que os haya gustado, siento si hay algún fallo no he tenido mucho tiempo para corregir.**

**Con cariño GM**


	24. Navidad en familia

**Navidad en familia**

La Navidad es una fiesta para pasar en familia, para disfrutar con los tuyos y dar gracias por todo lo que tienes en tu vida.

La casa de la rubia había sido adornada con detalles navideños la noche anterior por Santana y por Quinn. Habían conseguido un pequeño árbol de Navidad, y también habían comprado los adornos.

Las dos la querían adornar aunque no fueran a pasar las vacaciones en Los Ángeles.

Era un 23 de diciembre a las 9 de la mañana cuando Quinn se encontraba en su habitación mirando toda la ropa que tenía en el armario, de izquierda a derecha iba mirando prenda por prenda. Necesitaba encontrar la ropa perfecta, los vestidos perfectos para Nochebuena y también para fin de año.

Aun no se lo creía, hacia más de tres semanas que Santana se lo había dicho y ella había aceptado encantada pero aun no se creía que los fuera a conocer. Llevaban 6 meses estando juntas, siendo novias, ya iba siendo hora que los conociera.

-¡SANTANA!- gritó desesperada la rubia sacando otro vestido del armario y ajustándolo sobre su cuerpo sin ponérselo para ver cómo le quedaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó alzando un poco la voz confusa desde el lavabo, concretamente desde la ducha.

-¡SANTANA!- volvió a gritar porque no la escuchó.

Esta vez la latina se asustó por el segundo gritó que había dado, por eso cogió la toalla y se la enredó en el cuerpo y salió a la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó rápidamente con la cabeza aun llena de champú mirando a su chica que seguía delante del armario mirando otros vestidos. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre había ropa por todos lados; el suelo, la cama, encima de los muebles…

-No sé qué ropa llevarme…- le contestó sin mirarla.

-¿Estas de broma, no?- preguntó empezando a molestarse, ¿le había hecho salir de la ducha para eso?- Dime que es una broma…- le repitió.

-¡NO!- esta vez gritó mirándola, pero su voz volvió a ser normal después- ¿Qué haces así?-

-Tú qué crees…-

-Yo… yo no sabía…-

-¿Puedo seguir duchándome tranquila?- cuestionó cruzándose de brazos para que la toalla no cayera al suelo. Quinn asintió agachando la cabeza y dándole la espalda a la latina, la rubia no quiso decir nada más- Cuando acabe te ayudo- añadió para no sentirse tan culpable al haberla gritado.

Santana se volvió a meter en la ducha, pero ya no se podía relajar debajo del agua. Se sentía algo culpable por la manera en la que le había contestado, su humor por la mañana no era el mejor. Se duchó y se vistió rápidamente para salir lo antes posible del lavabo y ayudar a su chica con lo que fuera.

-Princesa… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó viendo como su chica se encontraba sentada en la cama tapándose su rostro con las manos.

Quinn al escuchar la voz de Santana levantó un poco el rostro suspirado pesadamente.

-Es que… es que… No tengo… ni idea de que llevarme… de ropa- dijo entre suspiros e intentando controlar su llanto.

-Pero no hace falta que llores Quinn, la ropa no es importante…-

-¡VOY A CONOCER A TUS PADRES SANTANA, SI ES IMPORTANTE!- le gritó sin controlar sus nervios- Perdona…- rápidamente se disculpó dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.-Tengo que impresionarlos…-

La latina ahora lo empezaba a entender todo, era por el viaje que iban a hacer a Lima. Santana iba a presentar a su novia en persona a toda su familia. Quinn estaba nerviosa por eso, quería crear buena impresión.

-Quinn…- la llamó para que la mirara- Princesa, mírame- cuando por fin lo hizo, Santana pudo ver esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas- Ellos ya te adoran, mi madre está encantada ya la escuchaste ayer, está emocionada por conocer a la chica de la que su hija se ha enamorado perdidamente y mi padre igual, aunque él es algo más serio… Con mi hermano y su mujer tampoco tendrás problemas, pero hay una persona a la que si debes impresionar…-

La cara de Quinn se tenso esperando que siguiera para saber a quién tenía que impresionar, el llanto ya había cesado.

-¿Quién?-

-A Nico- contestó con una gran sonrisa- Él es muy importante, pero seguro que le agradaras- Quinn sonrió de vuelta y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Santana y suspiró pesadamente, estaban a punto de dar un paso muy importante en su relación y la rubia quería que todo saliera a la perfección.-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás…-

-¿Y si no sale bien?-

-Quinn… relájate- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Me ayudaras a hacer la maleta?- le cuestionó minutos después.

-Claro…-

Después de más de una hora consiguieron hacer la maleta de la rubia, costó mucho pero lo consiguieron y además Santana consiguió relajar un poco a Quinn a su manera…

-Te dije que si lo hacíamos otra vez llegaríamos tarde al aeropuerto…- le susurró la rubia a la latina cuando ya se encontraban en el taxi, iban algo tarde para coger el vuelo.

-No te vi quejarte antes, ya sabes, cuando estaba entre tus…- Santana no pudo acabar la frase por que Quinn le puso la mano en la boca para que no siguiera hablando, el taxista las miró a través del retrovisor sorprendido.

-¿Era necesario?- le susurró a la doctora.

-Sí, lo era. Ahora estas mucho más relajada y no estás nerviosa por tener que conocer a mis padres…-

-Gracias por recordármelo,- dijo negando un par de veces con la cabeza, otra vez volvía a estar nerviosa- pero me refería a que si era necesario ese comentario…-

-Si quieres te puedo volver a relajar…- le susurró en el oído con una sonrisa picara, pero enseguida la chef se apartó algo sonrojada haciendo reír a la latina.- Yo solo quiero ayudar, princesa…- Quinn negó con la cabeza alejándose lo más posible de su novia.

En el avión las cosas empezaron a cambiar, llevaban alrededor de treinta minutos volando, y la rubia cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Su pie temblaba contra el suelo a una gran velocidad y su mirada no paraba en un lugar fijo.

-Háblame…-

-¿Mh?-

-Santana, háblame de cualquier cosa… Necesito no pensar- ahora lo había entendido Santana.

-Bueno, quería decírtelo cuando volviéramos de Lima pero este tampoco es mal momento- empezó a hablar después de pensar unos segundos- Me han ofrecido trabajar en una clínica privada…-

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- la interrumpió rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Fue la semana pasada se presentaron en el hospital, al parecer Sala me había recomendado antes de que me contrataran como médico en el hospital- Hacía poco menos de un mes que a Santana le había llegado la noticia de que ella había sido la elegida junto con dos médicos más para trabajar en aquel hospital. La latina había aceptado sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentía a gusto trabajando allí con sus compañeros.- No te lo dije antes porque no hay nada que pensar, no lo acepté…-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa, ella sabía que adoraba trabajar en aquel hospital pero una clínica privada significaba trabajar menos horas por las noches, y más dinero.

-Tengo que aprender aun muchas cosas, trabajar para esa clínica sería tener mucha presión sobre mí, más de lo normal además tendría que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Tendría que mudarme-

-¿Mudarte?...- preguntó con la voz un poco entrecortada mirando a la latina a los ojos. Santana asintió con la cabeza -¿Dónde?-

-Barcelona…-

-¿España?- preguntó sorprendida y cuando la chica asintió esta apartó la mirada hacia la ventana del avión, centrando su mirada en las nubes que se veían.

-Quinn… No lo he aceptado, no le des más importancia…-

-¿Cómo que no le dé más importancia, Santana? Es una gran oportunidad, dime la verdad…- le contestó volviéndola a mirar- ¿Por qué no lo has aceptado?-

-Porque no quiero mudarme- contestó seria pero diciendo la verdad.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que mudarme a Barcelona no entra en mis planes…-

-¿Y que entra en tus planes?-

-En mis planes solo estás tú Quinn, solo tú…- la rubia agachó la mirada durante unos segundos pero la latina le alzó el rostro poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de la chica- No quiero vivir lejos de ti porque no sería feliz, mi felicidad eres tu Quinn… Estoy enamorada de ti y quiero disfrutar cada momento a tu lado- cuando acabó se acercó un poco más y unió sus labios en un tierno beso.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con algo de miedo en su voz, no quería que Santana desaprovechara una oportunidad así.

-No he estado más segura en mi vida, ese trabajo no es para mí…-

Quinn la volvió a basar alargando el beso más que el anterior, cuando por fin se separaron la morena apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia uniendo su mano con la de la chica y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti…- le contestó en un susurró Quinn.

Durante el vuelo la rubia se olvido de todo, de todo menos de Santana. Y de lo que sentía por ella, de los momentos vividos y los que les quedaban por vivir. Se olvidó de los nervios, y de lo que le esperaba cuando se bajara de aquel avión.

-¿Lo tienes todo?-

-Por tercera vez, si Santana…- contestó cogiendo su maleta.

-Solo me quiero asegurar…-

-Tus padres no saben que volábamos hoy, ¿no?-

-No, ellos creen que volaremos mañana… Solo lo saben Javier y su mujer, Megan- le contestó- Espero que no se haya ido de la lengua…-

La pareja salió de aquel aeropuerto minutos después cogiendo un taxi para que las llevara a Lima, concretamente a la residencia de los López. Para Quinn fue un trayecto demasiado corto.

-Ya hemos llegado señoritas- dijo el taxista.

Santana enseguida le pagó lo que le debía y abrió la puerta para salir del coche pero al ver que la rubia no se había movido del asiento y que tan solo miraba hacia la casa volvió a entrar en el coche.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, creo que si…-

-Estamos juntas en esto, no lo olvides-

-Venga, vamos…- dijo con algo más de confianza aceptando la mano de Santana para salir del taxi.

Pocos segundos después las dos chicas se encontraban en frente de la puerta de la casa, Santana fue quien tocó el timbre con su mano libre ya que la otra mano la tenía entrelazada con la de la rubia.

-¡Ya voy!- escucharon decir a alguien.

Quinn cogió aire profundamente preparándose para lo que lo que iba a suceder.

-¡San!- exclamó la persona que abrió la puerta segundos después de ver a las chicas. Era su hermano quien la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas levantándola incluso del suelo.

-Javi…- Hacía mucho que no se veían, aunque se llamaban todas las semanas para saber cómo iban las cosas.- Javi, bájame que te quiero presentar a alguien…-

-Está bien- aceptó dejándola en el suelo.

-Javier, esta es Quinn mi novia. Quinn él es el pesado de mi hermano, Javier…-

La rubia estiró su mano para saludarlo.

-Encantada de cono…- pero el chico la cortó.

-Deja las formalidades a un lado, cuñada ¡Ahora eres de la familia!- le contestó estrechándola entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Santana. Pocos segundos después se separó y Javier se quedó mirando a las chicas- Santana me dijiste que era muy guapa, pero wow… No sabía que tenías tan buen gusto…-

-Calla, calla…- le ordenó al ver como su novia se sonrojaba aun más por los halagos de Javier. El chico era una versión masculina de Santana, aunque Javier era mucho más alto que las chicas. Alrededor del 1'80.

-Es la verdad, es una belleza…-

-¡Javier!-

-Vale, vale… Ya paro- dijo sin ocultar su sonrisa, tantos años y aun conseguía hacerla rabiar en menos de cinco minutos- Venga entrar, mamá y la abuela están en la cocina- les dijo cogiéndoles las maletas.

Santana asintió volviéndole a coger la mano a Quinn para que las siguiera. La rubia no dejaba de mirar hacia todos los lados, no era una casa muy grande pero era muy acogedora y familiar con retratos por las paredes, podía distinguir algunas fotos antiguas y otras de Santana junto a Javier.

-¡Javier!- gritó la madre de Santana, Gloria desde la cocina-¿Quién era?- preguntó aun cocinando de espaldas a la puerta al igual que su suegra.

El moreno dejó las maletas en el comedor y las siguió.

-Mamá, abuela mirad quienes han venido desde Los Ángeles…-

Las mujeres se giraron extrañadas por lo que habían escuchado, pero más sorprendidas estaban al ver quiénes eran. A la madre de Santana casi se le cae el cuchillo al suelo al ver a su hija. Javier tenía su brazo por encima del hombro de la latina mientras que la latina cogía la mano de Quinn para que no quedara atrás.

-¡Santana!- gritaron las dos mujeres a la vez.

Gloria corrió hacia su hija para abrazarla con mucha fuerza, abrazo que fue correspondido por la morena. Era mucho tiempo sin verse, era lo único que detestaba de vivir en LA, el no tener a su familia cerca, los extrañaba mucho.

-Mamá, mamá…- repitió su nombre, pero la mujer no paraba de besarle en la mejilla.

-Mi niña por fin está en casa…-

-Déjame, que voy a saludar a la abuela…-

Santana se acercó a su abuela y la abrazó con cariño y después le dio un beso en la mejilla, Quinn la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina al lado de Javier. La mujer más mayor le dijo unas palabras en español a la latina que la rubia no llegó a entender, pero supo que hablaban de ella porque la doctora la miró al escuchar a su abuela.

-¡Tiago!- gritó Gloria a su marido- ¡Tiago, corre ven!-

El hombre estaba en su despacho cuando escuchó como su mujer lo llamaba a voces, y conociendo a su esposa no quería hacerla esperar.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- Se quito sus gafas para leer y bajó a la cocina sorprendiéndose alegremente al ver a su niña pequeña ahí.- ¡Santana!- exclamó acercándose a su hija para abrazarla.- ¿No venias mañana? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pero mírate, que guapa que estas…- dijo separándose para luego volverla a abrazar sin dejarla responder ni decir nada.

-Tú también estas muy guapo papá… Te extrañé- le susurró separándose de él.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña-

Santana se dirigió hacia Quinn para cogerla de la mano para luego presentársela a sus padres y su abuela.

-Mamá, papá, abuela os quiero presentar a Quinn, mi novia-

-¡Por fin!- gritó Gloria- Ya iba siendo hora de que nos conociéramos, Quinn- dijo abrazándola la primera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Un placer Sra. López-

-No me llames señora, me puedes llamar Gloria cariño…-

Quinn asintió aun muy nerviosa, era el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Estaba en el punto de mira, no podía fallar ahora.

-Ven aquí niña- habló la abuela con un rostro serio, la rubia sintió algo de miedo pero obedeció acercándose a la mujer mayor- Dame un abrazo guapa, yo soy Rosa la abuela- volvió a hablar pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, todos suspiraron tranquilos sobre todo Quinn que no dudo en abrazar a la mujer.

Ahora solo quedaba el padre de Santana, la rubia tragó saliva al ver al hombre serio parado al lado de su mujer. Era un hombre de la misma altura que Javier, con el cabello algo canoso y los ojos verdes.

-A mi llámame Sr. López- dijo el hombre acercándose a Quinn estirando su mano para que la chica se la estrechara. Santana negó un par de veces al escuchar a su padre.

-¡Santiago!- le reprocharon Gloria y Rosa.

-No seas tan serio y se mas simpático, hijo mío…- le regañó su propia madre.

-Encantada de conocerle Sr. López- habló la rubia con algo de temor, aquel hombre imponía bastante respeto.

-Santana, ¿por qué no le enseñas tu habitación a Quinn?- le dijo su madre para poder quedarse a solas con su marido.- Ahí es donde dormiréis- le informó regalándoles una sonrisa a las chicas. La latina asintió y cogiendo la mano de su novia salió de la cocina.

-Esperad, que os ayudaré- dijo Javier al ver la mirada de su madre, aquello no iba a ser bueno.

Entre los tres cogieron las maletas las empezaron a subir al segundo piso donde estaban todas las habitaciones, Quinn era la que iba más seria de todos. Javier dejó las maletas en el cuarto de la latina y se fue para dejarlas a solas.

-Si necesitáis algo estaré a bajo-

-Gracias Javi- le contestó a su hermano viendo como su chica se sentaba en la cama algo cabizbaja.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, tranquila- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- Son todos muy simpáticos, ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba-

-Siento lo de mi padre, no me esperaba esta reacción… Siempre ha sido muy serio y formal pero nunca con la familia, no se…- contestó con sinceridad sentándose a su lado.- Lo siento…-

-¡Ey! No te preocupes y no hace falta que te disculpes, nos acabamos de conocer.- le habló cogiéndola de la mano- Vamos a ver qué pasa, estaremos aquí hasta el 2 de enero, hay tiempo de sobras- comentó intentándose convencer a ella misma.- Estamos juntas en esto, ¿recuerdas?-

Santana se acercó a ella para besarla lentamente dándole así las gracias por aguantar todo lo que había pasado, por estar ahí con ella y por querer demostrarle a su familia que ella era la persona indicada para su hija.

Minutos más tarde volvieron a bajar y se encontraron con todos menos el padre de Santana, la latina miró a su madre preguntándole con la mirada pero Gloria tan solo negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos. Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá, Quinn al lado de Rosa con la que estaba hablando sobre algunas recetas de cocina mientras que la latina hablaba con su hermano.

-Santana, no te creas que te vas a librar…- empezó a hablar la mujer cruzándose de brazos al recordar-¿Por qué no me dijiste que viajabais hoy?-

-Porque si te lo decía te hubieras preocupado innecesariamente, además quería sorprenderos- la mujer mayor asintió al igual que Rosa, ella también se habría preocupado- Por cierto, ¿y Nico?-

-Ha ido con Megan al supermercado, estarán al llegar- le respondió su hermano. Pero a la latina no le dio tiempo a contestar porque segundos después la puerta de entrada se abría dando paso a un terremoto, un pequeño niño de unos 3 años entraba corriendo por la casa haciendo sonidos extraños con su boca intentando imitar el sonido de una moto.

-¡Nico no corras, te harás daño!- le dijo su madre, pero el niño no le hizo caso.

-¡Tía San!- gritó el pequeño al ver a su tía en el sofá, sin dudarlo el niño se lanzo a los brazos de Santana.

-Hola campeón- lo saludo abrazándolo muy fuerte- Como has crecido, ya eres todo un hombrecito- le dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Quinn estaba sorprendida jamás había visto esa faceta de Santana, tan maternal.- Él más guapo de todos- le dijo desordenándole el cabello con sus manos.

-Si soy un _hombe_ como papá- aun le costaba pronunciar la r al más pequeño de la familia. El chico sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo al sentirse mayor.

-Pues yo te había traído golosinas, pero como ya eres todo un hombre no las querrás, ¿no?- le preguntó, Nico abrió mucho sus ojos marrones aun cargado por su tía- Las golosinas son solo para los niños pequeños-

-Bueno, tita San… Un _hombe, hombe_ no soy todavía…- contestó, él quería sus golosinas. Todos en la sala estallaron en risas.

-Está bien, ahora te las daré pero antes quiero que conozcas a una persona muy importante para mí y a la que quiero mucho-

-Vale, _peo_ luego _quiedo_ mis chuches- todos allí sonrieron.

Santana se levantó del sofá con el niño a un en brazos y fue a saludar a su cuñada dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió hacia Quinn. El resto de la familia desapareció del salón, sabían que aquel era un momento especial y no querían molestar. La latina sentó a Nico al lado de Quinn y ella se arrodillo para quedar cara a cara con su sobrino.

-Nico ella es Quinn, es la chica que te quería presentar-

-Hola Nico- lo saludó la rubia algo tímida. El pequeño se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos.

-Es guapa- fue lo primero que dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros- ¿La _quiedes_ mucho, tía San?-

-¡Muchísimo!- exclamó abriendo los brazos haciendo reír al chico y también a su novia.

-Me ha dicho mami que es tu novia-

-Aja…-

-Entonces, ¿no puede ser mi novia?- preguntó con inocencia mirándolas a las dos. Santana abrió los ojos y la rubia tan solo pudo reírse.

-Emmh… No, campeón…-

-Joo…- contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero puede jugar con nosotros, ¿quieres?-

-¡Bien!- gritó olvidándose de lo demás, total era un niño pequeño.- ¿_Quiedes_ jugar con _nosotos_?- le preguntó a Quinn hablándole directamente por primera vez.

-Claro-

-¡Me gusta tu novia, tita San!- exclamó el pequeño poniéndose de pie encima del sofá y saltando.

Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron enormemente, no había ido tan mal después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Esta historia está a punto de llegar a su fin, pero antes pasaran algunas cosas más...**

**Con cariño GM**


	25. Regalos de Navidad

**Regalos de Navidad**

24 de diciembre por la noche y toda la familia López se encontraba en casa de Gloria y Santiago; tíos, sobrinos, primos, hijos… La casa estaba abarrotada de gente, cada uno haciendo algo diferente. Los niños se encontraban en la segunda planta jugando, la mayoría de las mujeres estaban preparando la mesa o en la cocina, mientras que los hombres se encontraban viendo la televisión y hablando entre ellos.

Tanto Quinn como Santana estaban en la cocina junto con más mujeres acabando de preparar la gran cena de Nochebuena. La rubia intentaba ayudar cocinando algún aperitivo, mientras que la latina hablaba con una de sus primas con pocas intenciones de ayudar.

-Santana- la llamó Megan, que también estaba allí entre tanta mujer- ¿Cómo os conocisteis, Quinn y tú?- le preguntó curiosa apoyando sus codos encima de la encimera mientras que con sus manos se sostenía la cabeza.

Todas las mujeres callaron al escuchar la pregunta, todas estaban atentas esperando esa respuesta mientras que Quinn aun seguía de espaldas cocinando, algo sonrojada por la pregunta.

-Emmh… Bueno ella fue mi paciente y…- empezó a explicar de manera resumida pero su madre la cortó.

-No, no, no…- dijo negando con la cabeza- Santana tienes que contarlo como me lo contaste a mi.- le dijo para luego dirigirse a las otras mujeres- Me lo explicó de una manera tan romántica, que yo pensé ¿esta es mi hija?, ¿qué le han hecho a mi hija?-

-La que de pequeña decía "Yo soy de Lima Heights Adjecent y si no te callas te patearé el culo"- la imitó la abuela hablando en español e hizo reír a todas las presentes.

-¡Abuelita, por favor!- le gritó Santana agachando la cabeza algo sonrojada al recordar esa época de su infancia y adolescencia. Quinn la miraba desde lejos con ternura mientras intentaba no reírse, el español no era su punto fuerte pero había entendido lo que había dicho la mujer mayor.

-Pero es cierto Santana, nunca te había visto así… Tan tierna y adorable con alguien, excepto con Nico…-comentó su madre.

-Vamos, cuéntanos la historia- le exigió una de sus primas.

-Quinn, ¿me ayudas?-

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza rotundamente- Es tu historia- en su rostro había una gran sonrisa esperando escuchar la gran historia que le contó Santana a su madre. En ese momento llegó Nico y se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre.

-Mami, tengo _hambe-_

-Shh, Nico la tita San nos va contar una historia-

-¡Bien!- exclamó alzando los brazos-¡_histodia, histodia_!-

La latina cogió aire, mientras pensaba en como lo explicó pero sabía que la mejor manera de explicarla era dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de aquel día.

-Hará casi un año, yo me encontraba en urgencias atendiendo algunos pacientes junto con mi médico adjunto, quien me ayudaba y me corregía. Era medio día así que no había pacientes graves pero de repente escuché la sirena de una ambulancia a los lejos, vi como los paramédicos bajaban la camilla de la ambulancia con mucha prisa y luego corrían por el largo pasillo- empezó a explicar captando la atención de todos los que estaban en la cocina- Escuché como uno de los médicos anunciaba que era una mujer de 25 años, que había sufrido un grave accidente de coche y que tenía el pulso muy débil…- Nico se puso las manos en la boca mostrando sorpresa y algo de angustia- Aitor me llamó, y lo seguí corriendo pero cuando entré en el box me quede estática, no me podía mover. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, su pelo rubio alborotado, su piel blanca…-

-Ohh…- dijeron a coro, las mujeres estaban embelesadas con la historia al igual que Quinn que se encontraba a punto de llorar de la emoción, su rostro que ya estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Aitor me gritó para que me moviera y para que hiciera algo, yo reaccione como pude… Su pulso cada vez era más débil, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Yo hacia todo lo que podía, como todos los que estaban allí pero de repente la línea del monitor se quedó plana, y un pitido ensordecedor se escuchó en el box… La estábamos perdiendo… Pero yo sabía que la teníamos que salvar, esa chica no podía morir… Ella no podía morir… Todos se daban por vencidos, pero yo no… Le grité a Sala que lo volviera a intentar una vez más y…-

-¿La salvaste tita, no?- preguntó con voz preocupada NIco quitándose las manos de la boca, de sus ojos caían las primeras lagrimas, al igual que muchas de las mujeres que ya se encontraban llorando al igual que Quinn.

-Sí, la salvamos…- dijo mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa- Me quede en el hospital hasta que salió del quirófano para asegurarme de que todo salía bien, y así fue… Pero aquella noche me prometí que aquella chica se iba a poner bien y cumplí esa promesa. Pero cuando se marchó del hospital sentí como una parte de mi quedó vacía, algo faltaba en mi interior. Ahí supe que tenía que volver a verla, y al cabo de tres meses me la encontré en un restaurante, donde ella trabaja… Y así nos conocimos…-

-¡Qué bonito!- gritaron algunas, mientras las demás se limpiaban las lagrimas.

-Menuda historia…- comentó otra, pero Quinn seguía callada en el mismo lugar limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¡Mi tita es la mejor, _peo_ yo tengo aun _hambe_!- dijo Nico aun en los brazos de su madre.

-Ahora cenaremos-

Santana entre tanta gente se dirigió hacia su chica, y le puso la mano en la mejilla acariciándola y limpiando los rastros de las lagrimas que había derramado. La rubia levantó la vista para topar con los ojos de la latina.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó en un susurro.

Quinn cogió la mano que tenía Santana en su cara y la arrastró fuera de la cocina hasta llegar al pasillo, donde allí no había nadie. La rubia puso sus manos en la cara de Santana para acercarla más hasta besar sus labios, primero era un beso tierno y cariñoso que luego se transformó en algo más apasionado.

-¿Y esto, princesa?- le preguntó separándose de los labios de la chica.

-Solo quería agradecerte una vez más todo lo que has hecho por mí, por salvarme y por estar siempre conmigo…- habló sonriendo de la forma más tierna posible.

La latina sonrió enormemente pero cuando iba a responderle a su chica alguien las interrumpió haciendo que se separaran de golpe.

-Hay niños en casa, controlar vuestras hormonas…- les dijo Santiago con cara de pocos amigos.

Las dos asintieron siguiendo los pasos del hombre hasta llegar al comedor donde habían puesto una gran mesa alargada, pero antes de sentarse Quinn tomó la mano de la morena entrelazando sus dedos. Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa para empezar a cenar, estaban sentadas al lado de Javier y su mujer.

Entre plato y plato cantaban villancicos, algunos eran cantados en español pero la rubia se sentía igual de cómoda, empezaba a sentirse en familia con toda aquella gente que casi ni conocía.

El postre era lo único que quedaba por servir, mientras que los niños ya habían acabado y se encontraban mirando una película en la televisión.

-¿Siempre os reunís tanta gente en Navidad?- preguntó curiosa la rubia saboreando el delicioso pastel que había hecho Rosa.

-Sí, y este año somos pocos…- le comentó haciendo que la chef se sorprendiera- Hubo un año, antes de irme a la universidad, que éramos tantos que los niños tuvieron que comer en las habitaciones porque no cabían en el comedor- le explicó antes de beber de su copa de vino- Es una familia muy grande…-

En ese preciso momento la pareja que tenían al lado, Javier y Megan, se levantaron haciendo que la gente les mirara fugazmente sin entender porque se levantaban los dos.

-¡Familia, prestar atención!- chilló el moreno. Todo el mundo calló para mirar a la pareja con intenciones de escuchar lo que iban a decir, incluso los niños se callaron prestando atención- Megan y yo queríamos anunciaros una noticia, una muy buena noticia…-

-¡Estoy embarazada!-

Todos los de allí presentes gritaron de felicidad por la noticia, uno a uno se fueron levantado de sus asientos para felicitar a la feliz pareja. La primera persona en abrazarlos fue Gloria, que parecia encantada por tener un segundo nieto, después la siguieron Rosa, Santiago, Santana y Quinn…

-Otro embarazo…- dijo Quinn con una feliz sonrisa en su cara, las dos se alejaron un poco de toda la gente que estaba algo alborotada con la noticia.

-No me creo que vaya a ser tía otra vez- comentó muy contenta la latina.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti-

Pero de repente el pequeño Nico las interrumpió pasando por su lado corriendo, parecía enfadado y a la vez triste. El pequeño subía las escaleras todo lo deprisa posible sin mirar atrás. Tanto Quinn como Santana pensaban que eran las únicas que le habían visto huir hacia la segunda planta.

-¿Qué le pasara…?-

-Yo iré hablar con él- dijo Quinn segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Segura? Si quieres voy yo…-

-No, tranquila- la aseguró- Yo puedo…- le contestó antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios y seguir los pasos de Nico. Lo encontró en la habitación de Javier jugando con un pequeño cochecito de juguete, el pequeño estaba sentado en el suelo.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Nico?-

-Nada…- contestó encogiéndose de hombros moviendo su coche adelante y atrás.

-¿Por qué no estás abajo con los demás?- le cuestionó sentándose en el suelo, a su lado de espaldas a la puerta. El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros-¿Sabías lo de tu hermanito?-

-Si…- susurró con la cabeza agachada sin mirar a la rubia.

- ¿Y estas contento?-

La rubia creía saber de donde procedía el enfado del niño, cuando su hermana se enfadaba siempre acaba descubriendo el porqué y al final acababa sacándole una sonrisa, pero después de la muerte de Claire, Quinn no había tenido mucho contacto con niños pequeños ya que le recordaban a su hermana.

-No- contestó secamente, parecía que el gen López también corría por sus venas.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡No _quiedo_ un _hemano_!_-_ el niño pasó de gritar a las lágrimas, Nico agachó la cabeza mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¡Ey!- le dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla- ¿Por qué lloras?- pero el niño intensificó su llanto- Ven aquí…- la rubia abrazó al pequeño intentando calmarlo.

-No _quiedo_ que mi papá y mamá me dejen de _queder_, ni los abuelos ni la tita San…-

-Cielo, pero ellos no te van a dejar de querer, te querrán igual que ahora- intentó animarle limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos marrones.

-¡Sí! Ellos solo _estadan_ pendientes del bebé y se _olvidadan_ de mi…-

-Te prometo que eso no pasara Nico…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por que cuando iba a nacer mi hermanita creía lo mismo, pensaba que mis padres dejarían de preocuparse de mí y de todo lo que hacía…-

-¿Y qué pasó?- cuestionó curioso.

-Cuando nació mi hermanita, Claire, me di cuenta de que ella no me iba a quitar nada, al contrario ella me hacia aun más feliz de lo que ya era. Yo la debía cuidar y proteger, yo era su hermana mayor la que la debía enseñar a montar en bicicleta, la que debía enseñarla a bailar cuando fuera grande, la que debía hacerla sonreír cuando estuviera triste ¿Sabes por qué?- el chico negó con la cabeza ya sin rastro de lagrimas en su rostro. Quinn intentaba mostrarse fuerte, pero siempre que hablaba de Claire acababa llorando- Por que los hermanos mayores son muy, pero que muy importantes y deben cumplir unas reglas…-

-¿Qué reglas?-

-¿Las quieres saber?-

-Si-

-Debes proteger y cuidar a tu hermanito, debes enseñarle todo aquello que te parece divertido y compartirlo con él cuando crezca…- El pequeño parecía algo más convencido y ahora no le parecía tan mala idea eso de tener un nuevo miembro en la familia.- Serás todo un hombrecito si cumples esas reglas-

-_Podia enseñale_ a jugar a béisbol, como me enseñó papá- comentó algo más contento-y, y también todo lo que me ha enseñado la tía San… y también…- el chico empezó a hablar a una gran velocidad diciendo todo lo que pensaba hacer cuando naciera el bebé. Parecía que la conversación con Quinn habían cambiado sus pensamientos. Nico de repente se levantó del regazo de la rubia y se fue directo hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas, Nico?-

-Voy a contárselo a mami- contestó feliz, al salir por la puerta se topó con dos personas en el pasillo pero el niño no le dio importancia y siguió su camino sin pararse.

Quinn se levantó también del suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro, contenta por lo que acababa de lograr, y también ante el recuerdo de sus padres y Claire. La rubia sabía que una parte de ellos permanecería siempre en su corazón, y debía recordarlos con una sonrisa aunque no estuvieran con ella.

Pero su sonrisa cayó cuando al salir al pasillo se encontró con padre e hija, por la cara que tenían los dos parecía que lo habían escuchado todo. La cara de la latina era de emoción mezclada con una sonrisa sincera, mientras que la del padre tan solo era de sorpresa pero Quinn no percibió rastro de felicidad en su rostro.

El hombre mantuvo la mirada con la rubia durante unos segundos para luego darse la vuelta sin decir nada. Santana no había dejado de mirar a Quinn en ningún momento, pero cuando escuchó como su padre se alejaba de allí, se acercó a su chica para besarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Sus manos se aferraban a su rostro para impedir que la chef se alejara de ella.

-¿Cuánto habéis escuchado?-

-Lo suficiente…- le contestó entregándole otro beso como el anterior, con la misma pasión y sentimientos que antes. Quinn correspondió ese beso poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la latina pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Poco después la noche acabó, y todos se marcharon a sus casas, todos menos Javier, Megan y el pequeño Nico. Pero lo que Quinn no se esperaba era que el pequeño de la casa las fuera a levantar a las 7 de la mañana para abrir los regalos que había debajo del árbol.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- gritaba saltando encima de la cama de las chicas.- ¡_Quiedo_ mis _degalos_!- chillaba emocionado sin parar de saltar sin pisar a ninguna de las chicas.

Santana escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada mientras soltaba un gruñido de frustración, la rubia tan solo intentaba abrir los ojos pero el sueño se lo impedía.

-Quiero dormir…- susurró la chef abrazando por la espalda a Santana.

-No se irá si no nos levantamos- le contestó mirando por fin a sus sobrino que seguía gritando mientras saltaba cerca de sus pies.

-¡_Degalos_ de Navidad! ¡Santa Claus!-

-Venga, vamos…- aceptó al final mientras salía de la cama.

-¡Bien!- exclamó el niño pero Quinn aun seguía metida entre las sabanas y con pocas intenciones de salir de allí- ¡Quinn tu también!- le dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero. Con ese puchero el niño pequeño consiguió sacar de la cama a la rubia, aunque aun la chef estaba medio dormida.

Cuando llegaron al comedor vieron que toda la familia ya se encontraba en pie, pero no por voluntad propia, Nico los había despertado a todos para poder abrir ya sus regalos de Navidad. Gloria y Megan estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno y mucho café para poder mantenerse en pie.

Como a todos los niños, a Nico le encantaba abrir regalos.

Primero cogía un paquete que llevaba su nombre, su madre le ayudaba con eso, y lo abría destrozando el papel para luego sorprenderse alegremente durante dos segundos y a continuación lo dejaba a un lado para ir a buscar otro paquete con su nombre. Cuando por fin acabó con todos los regalos, empezó a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes, tenía un nuevo guante de béisbol, coches de juguetes, puzles, una pelota de fútbol, y muchas más cosas…

Todos miraban al pequeño desde la distancia y después de haber desayunado se encontraban con mucha más energía. Santana y Quinn estaban sentadas en el sofá, la rubia había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de la latina mientras que esta acariciaba el pelo de la chica.

-Santana…- la llamó Javier acercándose a ellas- Toma, lo que me pediste…- le susurró a su hermana entregándole un paquete sin que Quinn lo viera.

-Gracias- le contestó guiñándole un ojo al moreno- Princesa… Tengo algo para ti…-

-¿Para mí?-

-Si… Tu regalo de navidad- La rubia se deshizo del abrazo para ver lo que Santana tenía entre manos.

-Gracias…- susurró aceptando el regalo, después le daría el suyo.- ¡No puede ser…! Pero… pero Santana… ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- le preguntó fascinada al ver lo que era su regalo, aun no se lo podía creer.

-Tengo mis fuentes…- pero la mirada de la rubia le confirmó que aquella no era la respuesta que quería escuchar- Brittany, ella me comentó que siempre habías querido tener una de esas pero nunca te la habías comprado… Así que pensé que podría ser un buen regalo…-

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Pero Santana esto es muy caro, no deberías…-

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, tú solo disfruta del regalo…- la cortó recibiendo un pequeño beso sobre los labios después.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó feliz abriendo la caja que contenía su nueva cámara, una Nikon D800. Pero de repente se acordó que ella también tenía que entregarle su regalo- Espera aquí- le ordenó antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de la latina. En menos de un minuto había vuelto con una pequeña caja en sus manos- Ten, este es tu regalo…-

Santana cogió el regalo cuidadosamente mirando a su chica que parecía algo nerviosa. La latina abrió la pequeña caja con mucho cuidado para poder mirar en su interior. Dentro había un precioso colgante con un pequeño diamante en el, era algo muy sencillo pero a la vez precioso. La morena no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento, tan solo pudo susurrar un gracias antes de besar los labios de la rubia.

-¿Me lo puedes poner…?- le preguntó sacándolo de la pequeña caja, sus manos temblaban de la emoción.

-Claro…- aceptó feliz por haber acertado con el regalo y con cuidado se lo puso.

-¡Tita San, ayúdame con esto!- interrumpió frustrado porque no encontraba ninguna pieza que encajara, aquel puzle no le estaba gustando.

-A ver…- le dijo acercándose a él. -¿Nos ayudas Quinn?- la miró mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Eso está hecho-

Quinn se acercó a ellos arrodillándose al igual que Santana para mirar el puzle que estaban haciendo los dos latinos. Santiago que los estaba viendo desde la puerta de la cocina supo que era el momento indicado para hablar con la novia de su hija.

-Quinn, ¿puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?- le preguntó serio el hombre.

-Emh… Sí, claro Sr. López…- le contestó levantándose.

-Papá…- le advirtió su hija, pero el hombre no le prestó atención y siguió hablando.

-En mi despacho-

La rubia volvió a asentir, no sin antes mirar a Santana que aun seguía mirando a su padre. La chica siguió a Santiago hasta llegar a su despacho donde el hombre se sentó en su silla e invitó a que Quinn lo hiciera con la silla al otro lado de la mesa.

-Bueno Quinn, yo creo que te debo una disculpa…-

-¿Perdón?- preguntó sorprendida la chica, ¿estaba escuchando bien?

-Siento mucho como te he tratado, sé que no he sido justo contigo en estos días.- se disculpó sinceramente- Cuando supe que mi hija estaba saliendo por fin con alguien, en una relación seria, me alegré mucho, de verdad, pero yo me empecé a preocupar cada vez más cuando Santana nos hablaba de ti en sus llamadas, porque jamás había visto a mi hija tan enamorada de alguien y temí por su bien… No quiero verla sufrir por amor, no quiero que nadie haga daño a mi pequeña, ¿lo entiendes?-

-Claro que lo entiendo Sr. López, pero usted debe entender que yo no tengo ninguna intención de hacer daño a su hija, yo la amo mucho… Estoy enamorada de ella, y mi intención es hacerla feliz día a día como ella hace conmigo…-

-Por eso me estoy disculpando, porque en menos de 3 días lo he comprobado todo. He visto cuanto la amas, y cuanto te ama ella a ti… Sé que en todas las parejas hay buenos y malos momentos, sé que habrá momentos en los que discutiréis pero yo solo espero que hagas feliz a mi hija de la manera que se merece, y que jamás le hagas sufrir…-

-Haré todo lo posible-

-Así me gusta…-

-Gracias Sr. López…- le dijo aliviada, quitándose un peso de encima. El hombre con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se levantó para salir del despacho pero al ver que la chica no la seguía se giró para mirarla. Quinn seguía sentada en aquella silla.

-Quinn, a partir de ahora me puedes llamar Santiago- la rubia sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza siguiendo al hombre de vuelta al comedor.

Cuando la chef llegó, Santana y Nico ya habían acabado el puzle y se encontraban jugando con los coches de juguete.

-¡_Mida _tita Quinn, _mida_!- dijo el pequeño sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Todos los allí presentes se asombraron por cómo le había llamado. La rubia no supo cómo reaccionar, aun seguía en mitad del comedor parada.- ¿Tita Quinn?- otra vez.

-A ver… Nico…- le costó hablar, aunque tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al igual que todos los demás.

El pequeño le enseñó el puzle que acaban de hacer, diciéndole que aunque Santana le había ayudado el había sido quien había colocado todas las piezas.

-Me ha llamado tita, ¿lo has escuchado?- dijo aun emocionada a su novia cuando Nico se había alejado un poco de ellas.

-Sí, claro…-

-Estoy tan feliz ahora…- confesó la chica.

-¿De qué habéis hablado?- cambió rápidamente de tema Santana, su rostro era serio y a la vez preocupado.

-De cosas familiares, no te preocupes-

-¿Cosas familiares? ¿Qué cosas?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Quinn se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica para luego susurrar:

-Todo está bien con tu padre, estamos bien…- y sin más se fue dejando aun algo confundida a la doctora.

Los días pasaron en Lima, Santana le enseñó su ciudad natal a Quinn; donde estudió, su lugar favorito, el restaurante que siempre frecuentaba… Y durante aquellos días todo siguió a mejor, la relación entre Quinn y Santiago iba mejorando aunque aun se podía notar algo de tensión entre ellos. Nico siguió llamando a la rubia "tita Quinn" cogiéndolo como costumbre, y todos los demás miembros de la familia estaban encantados con la chica.

El día de Nochevieja estaba llegando a su fin, y pronto iban hacer la cuenta atrás para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo. Faltaban pocos minutos, y toda la familia López junto con Quinn estaban preparados; con sus gorros de fiesta y serpentinas o confetis en las manos para lanzarlas al aire cuando el reloj marcara las 12 de la noche.

-10… 9… 8…- empezó la cuenta atrás- 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- gritaron lanzando al aire las serpentinas y los confetis.

-Feliz año nuevo, princesa…- le susurró Santana sobre los labios de Quinn.

-Feliz año nuevo, San…- le contestó separándose lentamente de los labios de su chica, aun con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la latina.

La gente a su alrededor se abrazaban contentos por la llegada de un nuevo año, pero ellas seguían mirándose a los ojos abrazadas en mitad de aquella sala.

-Quiero vivir contigo- confesó sin pensar y de manera espontanea mirando los ojos verdes que tenía delante.

-¿Qué?- Quinn estaba en shock.

-Se que puede ser demasiado pronto, y entenderé si tu aun no quieres pero es lo que más deseo ahora mismo…- le dijo un poco nerviosa- ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?- le preguntó finalmente.

La rubia no tardó más de dos segundos en responder, al principió le había pillado desprevenida pero ahora con las ideas más claras le contestó con entusiasmo.

-¡Sí!- exclamó dándole pequeños besos sobre los labios - ¡Por supuesto que quiero!-

Y así es como comenzó el año para las chicas, con el principio de una nueva etapa en su relación. La etapa de vivir en pareja…

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se avecina tormenta en esta historia...**

**Con cariño GM**


	26. Mensajes y llamadas

**Mensajes y llamadas**

Alrededor de seis meses habían pasado desde que se mudaron al piso de Quinn, seis meses donde habían fortalecido su relación aun más, su relación ya era estable y consolidada. Después de la llegada de Lima decidieron que lo mejor era elegir entre uno de los dos pisos en vez de buscar uno nuevo, no querían complicarse la vida con la búsqueda de un nuevo piso ni con la mudanza, y como el de Quinn era algo más espacioso y se encontraba cerca de sus trabajos, eligieron ese piso para convivir en pareja.

Durante esos seis meses se habían amado con pasión y con cariño como nunca antes lo habían hecho, ahora se conocían a la perfección. Eran la una para la otra.

Entre esas paredes habían vivido muchos momentos juntas que jamás olvidarían, como la fiesta del cumpleaños de Santana a finales de enero o cuando invitaron a cenar a su casa a la familia López, a Dave y James y también a Mike y Brittany. Eran momentos que habían quedado en la memoria de ellas dos, aquel no era solo un piso, si no que ahora era su hogar.

Pero como en todas las relaciones, ellas también habían discutido pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar horas más tarde. Una de las discusiones más fuertes que tuvieron las chicas, fue cuando Santana decidió darle una segunda oportunidad a Andrea y a su antigua amistad, aquello no le había gustado nada a la rubia y hubo un gran enfrentamiento entre las chicas, pero todo al final acabó bien aunque a Quinn no le gustaba nada que Santana tuviera esa amistad con la enfermera.

Casi seis meses más de relación, se encontraban a principios de junio y las dos chicas aun estaban tumbadas en la cama de matrimonio. Cada una a un lado de la cama, no estaban abrazadas ni siquiera se miraban a la cara.

El día anterior habían tenido una pequeña discusión, que esta vez no se solucionó horas más tarde como siempre sucedía...

_Flashback_

_Quinn había llegado a su casa después de un intenso turno en el restaurante donde trabajaba, había sido un día muy difícil para ella. Uno de sus cocineros había enfermado, lo que significaba mucho más trabajo para menos personas, por suerte su turno que había empezado a las tres acababa a las ocho y media de la noche._

_Cuando llegó eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, sabía que Santana no llegaría hasta una hora después así que decidió prepararle la cena aunque estuviera agotada y cansada de cocinar pero después de todo quería cuidar a su novia._

_Después de una buena ducha se volvió a meter entre fogones, y le preparó un delicioso plato de pollo a las hierbas, uno de los favoritos de Santana, aunque a la latina le encantaba todo lo que cocinaba Quinn. _

_Cuando por fin acabó de cocinar miró el reloj donde ya marcaban las diez y media de la noche. _

_-Ya debería estar aquí…- se dijo así misma._

_No era la primera vez que Santana llegaba tarde a casa después de un turno en el hospital, por eso Quinn decidió meter la comida en el horno para que no se enfriara y ella se sentó en el sofá para ver la televisión mientras la esperaba._

_Cada pocos minutos miraba el reloj para comprobar la hora, eran ya casi las doce de la noche aquello ya no era normal, cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el numero de Santana pero saltó el buzón de voz._

_Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y Quinn como si su vida dependiera de ello se levantó deprisa del sofá y se acercó hasta la puerta de entrada donde ya se encontraba Santana dejando su bolso encima del mueble que había en la entrada._

_-¡Santana!-_

_-Hola…- le contestó con un tono cansado pasando por su lado ignorando el tono que había utilizado para nombrarla, el cansancio estaba pudiendo con ella._

_-¿Cómo que hola?...- le preguntó siguiéndola por el pasillo, la latina iba en dirección a la habitación principal- ¿Tú has visto que horas son, Santana?-_

_-Lo sé, Quinn… Yo también tengo reloj por si no lo sabías- le contestó cortante encarándola cuando entró en el cuarto. La chef levantó una ceja desafiante mientras se ponía las manos en la cadera- Ha sido un día muy duro…-_

_La rubia asintió sin quererle contestar de mala manera, ella también estaba cansada._

_-¿Cómo que has llegado tan tarde?- le preguntó sentada en la cama viendo como la latina se cambiaba rápidamente de ropa. Quinn quiso aliviar tensión con esa pregunta._

_-He estado… ummh… Ayudando a Sala con un paciente-_

_-De acuerdo- la creyó sin preguntar más- Voy a calentarte la cena…- le dijo al ver que la chica no tenía muchas ganas de hablar aquella noche. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta para salir de allí._

_-¡No!- exclamó para frenarla._

_-¿No?-_

_-No tengo hambre, no quiero cenar…-_

_-Tienes que cenar algo Santana, no puedes irte a dormir sin haber comido algo antes…-_

_-Si puedo, y lo haré…-_

_-Yo también estoy cansada, ¿vale? Te he preparado la cena así que por favor cena algo antes de irte a dormir- su tono de voz empezaba a sonar más enfadado._

_-¡He dicho que no, Quinn! ¡No quiero cenar!- le gritó, pero segundos después la latina se arrepintió al ver los ojos de la rubia._

_-Haz lo que quieras…- le contestó negando un par de veces con la cabeza de forma muy enfadada y a la vez cansada de todo._

_La rubia se metió en la cama y se tapó dándole la espalda a Santana que seguía en el mismo lugar sin moverse, intentando crear una frase de disculpa pero su orgullo en ese momento no la dejó hablar._

_Al igual que la rubia, Santana se metió entre las sabanas para intentar dormir, algo que no consiguió hasta horas más tardes al igual que Quinn que durante ese tiempo esperó una disculpa por parte de su novia._

_Fin Flashback_

Aun estaban tumbadas en la cama dándose la espalda mutuamente, aunque ambas tenían los ojos bien abiertos. Pocas horas habían sido las que habían conseguido dormir hasta que el despertador de la latina sonó, esta se levantó de la cama para irse a duchar pero antes de entrar en el lavabo miró a su novia, Quinn seguía de espaldas a ella sin intenciones a voltearse.

Santana suspiró sonoramente y se adentró en el baño, con pesadez se sacó la ropa y se adentró en la ducha. Eso no podía seguir así, pensó la chica al notar como las primeras gotas de agua golpeaban contra su piel. Cuando saliera de la ducha le pediría perdón por lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, no iba a permitir que su primer aniversario como novias lo fastidiara una pequeña discusión.

Un año, pensó la latina con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Hacia un año que eran novias, y deseaba que fueran muchos años más porque deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con Quinn.

A unos metros de allí, la rubia seguía tumbada en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos. Era su día libre, no tenía mucho que hacer. Una de las cosas que tenía planteadas para aquel día era prepararla una cena romántica a su novia en casa por su primer aniversario, pero sus planes parecían tambalearse por la discusión de anoche.

El sonido del móvil la hizo reaccionar, con pocas ganas se levantó de la cama en dirección a su teléfono que estaba justo al lado del de su novia encima de la cómoda. Pero no era su móvil el que había sonado, sino el de Santana. Quiso dejarlo ahí sin darle más importancia y cuando la morena saliese del lavabo le diría que su móvil había sonado pero al leer el nombre de la persona que le había enviado el mensaje no lo pudo evitar y cogió el teléfono leyendo el mensaje.

**Gracias por lo de anoche, me lo pase genial contigo. Espero que lo repitamos hoy, un beso guapa- Andrea**

Una y otra vez leía el mensaje, y cada vez que lo leía se sentía más enfadada y dolida. Intentó controlar sus lágrimas hasta que Santana le diera una explicación. Tenía muchas ganas de estampar aquel teléfono contra la pared.

-Quinn… yo…- empezó a decir la latina al ver a su chica de pie, aunque de espaldas a ella. Santana ya se encontraba vestida.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- le gritó cortando las disculpas de la chica mientras le mostraba su teléfono.

Santana no tardó más de dos segundos en leer el rostro de la chica, algo iba muy mal y lo sabía, lo notaba en su mirada. Sus ojos color avellana estaban empezando a acumular lágrimas, la latina lo sabía…

-¿Qué… qué pasa Quinn?-

-¡Lee esto!- dijo entregándole su teléfono de mala manera.

-¿Qué hacías con mi móvil?-

-¡Lee!- le volvió a gritar.

Santana algo confundida obedeció sin molestarle el hecho de que su novia le había cogido el móvil sin permiso, ya habían demasiados problemas para añadir otro más. La latina al acabar de leer el mensaje levantó la vista volviéndose a topar con la de Quinn quien ya no controlaba sus lagrimas.

-No es lo que parece, te lo aseguro Quinn…- le habló nada más acabar de leer el mensaje, no era lo que pensaba la rubia.

-¡¿A no?! ¿Y qué es lo que parece, eh?-

-Tiene una explicación, princesa… Yo no te he engañado, nunca no lo haría…-

-¡Pues lo que parece! ¡Ese mensaje que te ha enviado esa me hace pensar que me has engañado Santana!- su voz sonaba dura, y a la vez rota mientras que por su rostro no dejaban de caer lagrimas.

Santana intentaba controlar también sus emociones, pero era muy difícil.

-No, no es así Quinn créeme… Ella ayer me pidió ayuda, está estudiando su segunda carrera, quiere ser médico y le estaba ayudando con unas cosas, yo solo le ayude a entender unas cosas, nada más…- le explicó sincera dejando escapar las primeras lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?- le preguntó rápidamente, sin saber cómo sentirse.

-Porque sabría que te enfadarías o te pondrías celosa… Lo siento por haberte mentido, debí decirte la verdad cuando me preguntaste… Lo siento…- Santana se acercó a ella y le cogió una de sus manos mientras que con su mano libre la puso sobre la mejilla de Quinn limpiando el rastro de lagrimas derramadas. - Créeme por favor…- le suplicó otra vez.

La rubia miró a los ojos a su novia, abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salían por ella. No sabía que pensar, quería creerla pero algo en su interior no la dejaba. De repente Quinn dio un paso atrás para dejar más distancia entre ellas así poder evitar que la latina la tocara.

-Yo no sé qué creer…- contestó agachando la cabeza.

Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida, una presión se le posó en el pecho en ese momento. No entendía porque Quinn dudaba de ella, jamás le había dado motivos para dudar de su fidelidad.

Estaba enamorada de ella, cómo podía dudar de algo así.

-Pues… Si no sabes que creer… Yo no sé porque seguimos juntas…- le contestó con la voz quebrada.

Santana no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, sabían que eran palabras duras pero era lo que pensaba. Si Quinn no confiaba en ella, no valía la pena… Aunque para ella fuera el amor de su vida.

La latina rápidamente cogió sus cosas y se marchó de allí, no podía creer lo que le acaba de pasar en menos de diez minutos. Estaba dolida, enfadada, frustrada… Se subió al coche entre un mar de lagrimas, golpeó con fuerza el volante soltando un grito que más de uno por la calle pudo escuchar.

Santana arrancó el coche, y se limpió las lágrimas antes de conducir hacia el hospital… Iba a ser un turno muy duro para ella…

Quinn siguió llorando sentada en su cama, en esa cama donde había compartido con Santana tantos besos y caricias. No podía seguir ahí parada llorando necesitaba contárselo a alguien, necesitaba desahogarse, las palabras de Santana seguían resonando en su cabeza con fuerza.

¿Romper con Santana?

Esa pregunta se le pasó por la cabeza a la rubia, y sin poderlo evitar su llanto se intensificó.

No, eso no iba a suceder. Se repetía una y otra vez de camino a casa de la única persona que podría ayudarla en aquel momento. En menos de veinte minutos se presentó en casa de sus mejores amigos, sabía que allí encontraría a Brittany.

-¡Quinn, que sorpre…- pero la mujer embarazada no acabó la frase por qué Quinn la abrazó con cuidado llorando en su hombro. Britt estaba embarazada de 8 meses, le quedaba muy poco para salir de cuentas.- ¿Qué te pasa Quinn? ¡Ey! Mírame por favor…- le dijo muy preocupada. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Santana… Y y... yo…- dijo sin separarse del hombro de la chica, cosa que hacía que Britt no entendiera absolutamente nada.

-Ven, entra conmigo y así me cuentas que ha pasado… pero por favor deja de llorar, o si no empezaré a llorar yo…- la voz de la mujer embarazada parecía también que iba a quebrarse. Las hormonas del embarazo no la dejaban en paz ni un solo momento.

Por otro lado Santana ya había llegado al hospital hacia una hora, y se encontraba repasando unos informes en la sala de descanso. Cada informe lo debía leer varias veces porque su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

-López…- la llamó Sala, Santana levantó la vista del informe, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Aitor había entrado en la sala- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó poniéndose su bata de médico.

-Sí, sí estoy… bien- le contestó limpiándose algunas lágrimas de la cara- Pensaba que tu turno empezaba a las 12- dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Y así es, pero me han llamado avisándome de un trasplante de última hora… ¿Quieres entrar conmigo al quirófano?- el hombre mayor intentó ignorar los ojos rojos de la chica, y decidió preguntarle si quería entrar a operar con él.

-Está bien- aceptó, sería una manera de dejar de pensar en todo lo que le rodeaba.

Cerró el informe que estaba intentando leer, y siguió a su antiguo médico adjunto hacia los quirófanos de la segunda planta. De camino el hombre mayor le informó de todo lo que debía saber.

-Quinn… por favor escúchame…- le repitió por segunda vez la mujer embarazada.

Después de que la chef se tranquilizara le explicó a Britt todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero justo después de explicárselo todo la rubia volvió a ponerse a llorar, aquello le estaba superando.

Quinn sentía que estaba a punto de perder la felicidad, sentía que iba a perder a la persona que más había amado. A la persona que más amaba…

-No puede ser verdad que la vaya a perder…- susurró la chef.

-¡Quinn, no la vas a perder!- la chilló para que la hiciera caso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tu sobrina y yo lo sabemos y punto- le contestó haciendo referencia al bebé que llevaba dentro.

-Pero…-

-No, escúchame ahora a mi Quinn…- la chica asintió dejándose limpiar las lagrimas por Brittany- Santana no te está engañando con Andrea, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará… Ella te ama, lo puedo ver en sus ojos cada vez que te mira, por como te sonríe… Y tú lo sabes…-

La rubia agachó la cabeza durante unos segundos respirando profundamente.

-Tengo miedo que pase como con Noah…- confesó al final mirando a los ojos azules de su amiga.

-Ella no es igual que Noah, no pierdas la confianza en ella o la perderás Quinn…- le aconsejó de la mejor forma que sabía- Tienes que hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, y solucionar todo esto…-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó algo desesperada, sabía que había hecho mal en no confiar en su novia.

-Vas a volver a casa, te vas a dar una ducha y vas a preparar esa cena romántica de la que hablábamos el otro día. Te vas a poner el vestido rojo que tan bien te queda y vas a esperar a tu novia con una copa de vino en la mano dispuesta a hablar las cosas y a solucionarlo todo… Y cuando todo esté solucionado vais a celebrar vuestro primer aniversario con un montón de sexo salvaje…-

Quinn no pudo evitar reírse de lo último que dijo su amiga, pero tenía razón aquello lo iba a solucionar. No iba a perder a Santana, lucharía por conseguir ese perdón.

-Gracias Britt…-

-Para eso están las hermanas- le contestó despidiéndose desde la puerta de su casa.- Esperemos que tu tía Quinn haga bien las cosas- le habló al bebé acariciando su abultada barriga.

Santana ya había salido del quirófano, por suerte el trasplante había sido todo un éxito y ahora se encontraba en los vestuarios de mujeres hablando con Dave por teléfono. Le había explicado todo lo que había sucedido, y el chico intentaba consolarla de alguna manera.

-Dave, creo que no voy a dárselo…-

-¿Cómo que no? Llevas planeándolo meses Santana, vais a arreglarlo y que mejor manera que con…-

-¡No confía en mí!- le gritó golpeando la taquilla con una de sus manos.

-Claro que si, ella te ama y confía en ti… Pero Santana, estamos hablando de Andrea... Yo tampoco confiaría en ella, de hecho no lo hago…-

-Pero tiene que confiar en mí, no en ella Dave…-

-Habla las cosas con ella, ya verás que todo se arreglará…-

-Eso espero…- le contestó conteniendo otra vez el llanto.

-¿Lo tienes ya?- le preguntó el chico.

-No, aun no… Tenía pensado en irlo a buscar hoy pero con todo esto no se…-

-Ves a buscarlo, Santana- le ordenó dando énfasis en sus palabras- Todo se va arreglar, confía en mi… Confía en el amor que sientes por ella, en vuestra relación…-

-De acuerdo, lo haré…-

-Llámame con lo que sea, ¿vale nena?-

-Gracias, D-

-Te quiero, no lo olvides-

-Y yo a ti…- se despidió de su mejor amigo, y cuando colgó Santana soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.- No me voy a rendir…- susurró antes de empezar a cambiarse rápidamente para salir cuanto antes del hospital, su turno estaba a punto de acabar.

Quinn lo tenía todo preparado; la mesa estaba lista con velas incluidas, la cena estaba en el horno cocinándose a fuego lento, se había puesto el vestido que le había recomendado Brittany, y ya estaba maquilla y peinada. Ahora solo faltaba que Santana llegara a casa.

Los minutos pasaban y Quinn estaba empezando a impacientarse…

La rubia le había enviado un mensaje hacia quince minutos al ver que no llegaba avisándola de que la estaba esperando en casa, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por ahora.

Santana ya debería estar en casa, y aun no estaba…

La televisión estaba encendida y se podía escuchar de fondo. La chef miraba consecutivamente el móvil para luego mirar la puerta. La latina no le había contestado ni una sola llamada, ni ningún mensaje.

Había pasado más de una hora…

Una voz que provenía de la televisión hizo eco entre esas cuatro paredes…

-Noticias de última hora, en la ciudad de Los Ángeles ha habido un atraco en una de las joyerías más prestigiadas de la zona. Los ladrones han sido detenidos por la gran intervención de la policía. Han habido dos heridos, que en estos instantes…- Quinn apagó el televisor rápidamente cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, pero era un numero que no conocía.

-¿Hola?...- preguntó la rubia.

-Quinn…- dijo la voz al otro lado.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy… soy Andrea…-

La rubia no se lo podía creer, ¿qué hacia llamándola?

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó de malas formas.

-Santana… está aquí…- fue lo único que pudo decir.- Está en el hospital…-

-¿Cómo que en el hospital? ¡Debería estar aquí ya, es nuestro aniversario!- le contestó sin percatarse del tono de voz de la chica- ¡Y tu encima me llamas para restregármelo en la cara! Eres una…-

-Quinn…- la cortó otra vez con la voz rota, y esta vez la rubia lo notó y una gran presión empezó a notar en su pecho, algo iba mal lo presentía- Santana esta aquí…- ahora aquella frase tenía otra significado- La acaba de traer la ambulancia… Le han disparado…-

Un segundo después el teléfono de Quinn cayó al suelo…

* * *

><p><strong>Con cariño GM<strong>


	27. Tan solo esperar

**Tan solo esperar…**

Sentada en aquel banco en mitad del pasillo, Quinn había perdido la noción del tiempo en el hospital. Muchas horas habían sido las que habían pasado desde aquella llamada de Andrea, muchas lagrimas había derramado desde que supo que a Santana le habían disparado… Eran lágrimas de dolor y sufrimiento, lloraba porque ella no podía hacer nada para intentar salvar la vida de su chica. Se sentía impotente viendo como la gente entraba y salía de aquella habitación, y ella tan solo podía esperar…

La rubia suspiraba pesadamente cada vez que veía salir o entrar a una enfermera de ese cuarto. Se pasaba las dos manos por el cabello, desordenándolo más aún, mientras que se mordía la lengua para no llorar más…

Las palabras de Andrea aun resonaban en su cabeza con fuerza. Habían disparado a Santana, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? Esa era la pregunta que más veces resonaba en la mente de la rubia.

Quinn empezó a recordar la muerte de su hermana, la de sus padres...

Sus manos temblaban de miedo, y una y otra vez miraba la puerta que tenía enfrente. Allí dentro se encontraba Santana, y la rubia lo único que quería hacer era entrar allí dentro para poder abrazar y besar a su novia aunque esta no se encontrara despierta. Quería sentir que ella estaba ahí, a su lado, y que no se había ido…

Quería sentir que no estaba sola en el mundo.

Pero no la dejaban entrar, aun era demasiado pronto.

-Ten, te he traído un café…- le dijo Mike sentándose a su lado. Quinn lo aceptó sin mirarle, toda su concentración estaba puesta en la puerta que estaba a unos metros de ellos.-He llevado a Britt a casa-

-En su estado no debería haber venido…- le contestó con la voz frágil y entrecortada.

-Estaba preocupada- le dijo bebiendo de su propio café.- ¿Te han dicho algo más?- la rubia negó con la cabeza para luego agacharla fijando su mirada en el suelo… Segundos después la chef se giró para mirar a su amigo, Mike pudo ver como los ojos de la chica volvían a acumular lágrimas en ellos.

-Mike… Y si… Y si…- Quinn no pudo acabar la frase porque el asiático la cortó abrazándola con fuerza, el chico sabía a lo que se refería con ese principio de frase.

-No pienses en eso, ella es fuerte va a salir de esta…- le intentó animar sin éxito.

Las lagrimas volvían a correr por la cara de Quinn con mucha más fuerza, no podía imaginarse su vida sin Santana, no quería pensar en que Santana podía morir en aquella habitación… La rubia volvió adentrarse en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba dejar de llorar, Mike la rodeo con sus brazos para sostenerla y hacerla sentir protegida.

Él sabía que no podía hacer mucho más, tan solo esperar…

Horas de espera en aquel pasillo de paredes blancas, sin nada más que poder hacer…

-¿Alguna novedad?-

Quinn tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Mike y al escuchar esa voz la levantó con cuidado para mirar a la persona que había hablado a los ojos.

-No…- fue lo único que le contestó a Andrea.

-Aún es pronto…- se susurró así misma- Hay que esperar 48 horas de postoperatorio para saber si todo ha salido bien, pero todo saldrá bien…- explicó aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Hacía más de 15 horas que habían operado a Santana, cuando Quinn llegó al hospital fue Andrea quien le explicó que la latina se encontraba en el quirófano, había recibido una bala en el abdomen y había perdido mucha sangre. Sala fue quien la operó y al salir, se acercó a Quinn para explicarle que habían podido extraerla la bala pero había habido algunas complicaciones en la sala de operaciones y Santana había perdido mucha sangre. Entre un mar de lágrimas la rubia le preguntó si se iba a recuperar, pero el hombre mayor muy afectado por lo ocurrido solo le pudo contestar que tan solo podían esperar.

-Voy a llamar a Britt para ver cómo está…- habló el asiático rompiendo el silencio en aquel pasillo. La tensión entre las chicas se podía palpar en el ambiente.

Andrea al ver como se iba se sentó al lado de Quinn en el banco, la enfermara pudo ver el estado en el que se encontraba la chica; ojos rojos con ojeras, pelo desaliñado, respiración agitada, manos temblorosas…

La enfermera al tener a Quinn tan cerca empezó a pensar en todo lo que hizo en el pasado, ella había tenido sentimientos muy fuertes por la latina pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que jamás estuvo enamorada de ella, y que solo quería su amistad. Estaba arrepentida por lo que hizo.

-¿Has avisado a la familia de Santana?- le preguntó la castaña de ojos verdes.

-Si…- le respondió sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

Quinn recordó esa llamada donde había hablado con Gloria, la mujer se había desmayado al instante de recibir la noticia. Por suerte la mujer se pudo recuperar minutos después sin ningún problema, y luego fue a Santiago a quien le explicó todo lo ocurrido, aunque aún no sabían cómo había recibido el disparo, lo único que sabían era que había sido en una joyería.

¿Qué hacia Santana en una joyería? Otra de las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de Quinn.

Después de hablar con Santiago llamó a Dave. Si pensaba que fue duro explicárselo a Gloria y Santiago no sabía lo que le esperaba con el mejor amigo de la latina. Durante toda la explicación no dejó de escucharlo llorar, y eso le hacía sufrir mucho más a Quinn. Cuando él se recompuso un poco le dijo a Quinn que cogería el primer vuelo a Los Ángeles, y que pronto estaría allí…

Él cogió un vuelo a última hora dirección LA, pero los padres de Santana no pudieron, ellos tendrían que esperar un día más para poder viajar a esa gran ciudad.

-Quinn yo te quiero pedir disculpas…- volvió a hablar la enfermera.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por todo lo que hice para intentar alejar a Santana de ti, pero me arrepiento mucho… No estuvo bien, y por eso te quería pedir disculpas…-

Quinn aceptó las disculpas de la chica asintiendo con la cabeza, en ese mismo instante no podía hacer ni decir nada más. Su mente y corazón solo estaban pendiente de una sola persona en esos momentos, Santana.

-Podrías… podrías entrar a la habitación para saber cómo está ella. Necesito saber que está bien… por favor…- le suplicó la rubia mirándola por primera vez a la cara. Su voz transmitía dolor, y sufrimiento.

-Claro…-

La enfermera se levantó, y aunque no iba con su uniforme entró dentro de aquella habitación desapareciendo de la vista de la rubia…

Minutos más tardes por el pasillo aparecía Mike acompañado por Dave. El asiático le había escuchado preguntar por Santana en recepción y no dudo ni un segundo en decirle que él sabía donde se encontraba. El bombero llegaba muy alterado con cara de no haber dormido nada, como Quinn y Mike.

-¡Quinn! ¡Quinn!- dijo nada más llegar ante ella con lagrimas en los ojos- Dime como esta por favor, dime que ha despertado… ¡Dímelo!-

-No, aun no…- la rubia tragó saliva, a veces le costaba respirar- Tenemos que esperar para saber si la operación ha salido bien…-

-¡Joder!- exclamó muy afectado girándose para no mirar a la chica.- No debí decirle que fuera, no debí…- se decía a sí mismo derramando algunas lagrimas más.

-Tranquilo…-

-Cálmate Dave, no es tu culpa… ¿vale?- le habló Quinn encarándolo para mirarle a los ojos. Dave la miró con lagrimas en sus ojos, la rubia se acercó a él para abrazarle-Se pondrá bien, ella lo hará…- le susurró sin separarse del chico intentando creer sus propias palabras. La rubia quería pensar en positivo, pero una parte de su mente no dejaba de pensar en que podía perder a Santana para siempre.

Mike que había decidido dejarles algún tiempo a solas, pero ahora volvía con un agente de policía detrás suyo.

-Quinn, quieren hablar contigo…- le explicó señalando hacia atrás.

-Señorita me gustaría que me acompañase, le tenemos que informar de todo lo ocurrido…-

-No, no… Yo no me puedo mover de aquí… No me voy a mover de aquí- habló segura de sus palabras limpiándose la cara con la palma de sus manos.

-Pero…- intentó hablar el policía.

-No iré- repitió.

-Quinn creo que deberías ir…-

-Yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que Santana salga de esa habitación completamente sana- nadie le iba a convencer de lo contrario.

-Yo iré, si no hay ningún problema- comentó Dave algo más calmado después del abrazo de la rubia. El chico quería ayudar en lo que fuera.

Los tres chicos se miraron para luego asentir con la cabeza, Mike sabía que no iba a convencer a Quinn de lo contrario así que lo mejor era dejar que fuera Dave.

-De acuerdo, pues acompáñeme…-

-Mike, ves tú también-

-¿Segura?...-

-Sí, estaré bien… Luego me lo explicáis…-

Quinn necesitaba estar sola durante unos instantes, cuando los dos chicos se fueron por el pasillo ella se apoyó en la pared intentando sostenerse de pie, sentía como su cuerpo pesaba demasiado para poderlo aguantar ya que pocas fuerzas le quedaban.

Los minutos pasaron y su mente viajó al día donde conoció a Santana, la rubia recordó como los ojos y la voz de la morena la lograron calmar en aquel momento de desorientación. Se acababa de despertar después del accidente de coche y Santana fue a la primera persona que prestó atención, quien se iba a imaginar que un año después estaría locamente enamorada de esa doctora. Recordó la tarde en Starbucks, la noche en la discoteca donde acabaron besándose, su cumpleaños, su primera cita, Puerto Rico, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la Navidad en Lima, la mudanza… Todos esos recuerdos buenos al lado de Santana.

-Quinn…-

-¿Cómo está Andrea?- le preguntó rápidamente al ver la enfermera salir de allí- ¿Está bien?-

-Sigue igual, sus constantes no han variado…- la rubia bajó su mirada con cada vez menos esperanza- Pero eso no significa que no se vaya a recuperar…-

-Gracias…- le susurró pasando una vez más sus manos por su cabello.

-No me las des aun-

-¿Qué?- le preguntó confundida.

-He llamado a Sala, y le he preguntado si te dejaba entrar a verla…- los ojos llorosos de la chef se iluminaron, necesitaba verla. Solo le había visto durante dos minutos después de la operación.-Me ha dado permiso, pero solo unos minutos, ¿vale?-

-Gracias, de verdad Andrea…- contestó emocionada.

Andrea le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación para dejar pasar a Quinn, la rubia se adentró en el cuarto y durante unos segundos se quedó estática mirando hacia la única cama que había allí, en medio de la habitación. Quinn estaba en shock viendo como su novia yacía tumbada en aquella cama rodeada por tubos y cables que se conectaban a su cuerpo. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el sonido del monitor que marcaba cada latido de la latina, aquel sonido llegó a relajar un poco a la rubia. Aquel sonido significaba que seguía allí, seguía con vida.

-Estas son las pertenencias de Santana, será mejor que las tengas tú…- le dijo la enfermera dándole una bolsa blanca.

-¿Podrías… dejarme a solas con ella?, solo unos minutos…-

-Estaré aquí fuera por si necesitas algo-

Andrea le hizo una señal a la otra enfermera que se encontraba allí para que saliera junto con ella. Cuando Quinn escuchó como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas se fue acercando a aquella cama lentamente.

Con mucha cautela cogió una de las manos de la latina y la beso varias veces intentando transmitir todo su amor en cada roce o caricia.

Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poderlo controlar.

-Soy… soy yo Santana…- le susurró entrecortadamente como si pudiera escucharla- Soy Quinn- le dio otro beso en la mano- Siento mucho lo del otro día, no debí desconfiar de ti… Lo siento mucho cielo… Perdóname…- dando un paso más se acercó más a la cama y sin soltar la mano de Santana le besó la frente con delicadeza, con miedo de hacerle daño- No me voy a ir de tu lado, cielo… Jamás me voy a ir, ¿me escuchas?- le preguntó acariciando suavemente con su otra mano el rostro de la doctora- Jamás… Te vas a poner bien, ¿de acuerdo?- otro beso en la frente. Su rostro seguía bañado de lágrimas de sus ojos.- Te amo…- le susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los de la morena en un delicado beso, Quinn necesitaba sentir esos labios aunque fuera tan solo un segundo más…

La puerta se volvió abrir, y volvieron a entrar las dos enfermeras.

-Quinn, tienes que salir ya… deben hacerle algunas pruebas más-

La rubia se despidió de Santana con otro beso, pero esta vez en la mejilla, y salió de allí intentando no mirar hacia atrás, porque si lo hacía no se iría del lado de su novia. No sabía si le había hecho bien el ver a Santana en esa situación, pero lo que si sabía era que había necesitado verla.

Al salir de allí la rubia decidió ir al lavabo, precisaba lavarse la cara, a lo mejor así conseguía despejarse un poco. No tardó mucho, ya que no quería pasar mucho tiempo lejos de la habitación por si había noticias nuevas pero al salir de allí se encontró con Dave y Mike.

-Quinn- dijeron los dos a la vez para que la chica se diera cuenta.

-Hola chicos…- les saludó sin mucho afán- ¿Qué os han dicho?-

-Nos han explicado lo ocurrido en la joyería…- informó el bombero con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía algo más calmado aunque en su rostro se podía ver el cansancio y la tristeza.

-Al parecer hubo un forcejeo entre uno de los ladrones y el hombre de seguridad de la joyería…-

-El de seguridad se había abalanzado a por la pistola del ladrón, y forcejeaban por conseguirla- continuó hablando el otro chico- En un momento dado la pistola se disparó, y acabó impactando en Santana…-

-Minutos más tárdela policía al escuchar el disparó no dudo en intervenir…-

Quinn seguía callada intentando asimilar esa información nueva, intentaba imaginarse como había sucedido pero esas imágenes en su cabeza le hacían más daño. La rubia con un par de movimientos con la cabeza intentó borrar esas imágenes y empezó a caminar seguida por los dos hombres.

Suspiró pesadamente un par de veces, hasta que uno de los chicos le habló.

-¿Y esa bolsa Quinn?-

-Son las cosas de Santana, me han dejado verla durante unos minutos y me las han dado…-

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó rápidamente Dave.

-Está… está igual…-

Los dos entendieron lo que significaba, y ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada más. No tardaron mucho más de dos minutos en llegar, pero para su sorpresa varias enfermeras y algún que otro médico pasaron por su lado corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Santana. Los tres se miraron en aquel momento entendiendo que algo iba mal.

Quinn sin esperar empezó a correr hasta llegar a la puerta y justo en ese momento sacaban a Santana en la camilla.

-¡Vamos, rápido!- gritó Sala que hacía pocos minutos que había llegado.

-¡¿Dónde la lleváis?!- gritó la rubia acercándose a la camilla, fue en ese momento cuando el monitor se puso plano…

No tenía latido.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Sala- ¡Al quirófano, ya!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Sala, qué le pasa?!- gritó Dave viendo como se llevaban la camilla. Mike sostenía a Quinn por la cintura para que no los siguiera, la rubia con todas sus fuerzas tiraba para correr hacia Santana pero el asiático era mucho más fuerte que ella. En pocos segundos vieron como la camilla, y el resto de los médicos desaparecía por el pasillo. Pero alguien volvía por ese mismo pasillo en dirección contraria.

Era Andrea, que por su rostro se podía percibir que no traía buenas noticias.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué se la han llevado?!- Dave preguntaba muy frustrado por no poder hacer nada más.

Quinn desde los brazos de Mike miraba a la enfermera esperando una respuesta, le urgía saber que Santana seguía viva.

-Su ritmo cardiaco ha empezado a fallar, y hace unos segundos entró en parada…- su rostro era serio y a la vez dolido. Andrea se había negado entrar en el quirófano, no podía, era superior a ella.

-¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó el bailarín.

-Al parecer, tiene una hemorragia interna…-

-Oh Dios mío…- susurró Quinn abrazando con fuerza a su amigo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

-La están operando ahora mismo, habrá que esperar…- Andrea al decir esa frase dejó las formalidades a un lado y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas al igual que los demás que estaban allí.

Tres horas habían pasado, y del quirófano no había salido nadie. Los cuatro chicos caminaron hasta llegar a la zona de quirófanos, donde allí había una pequeña sala de espera. Dos pequeño sofás ocupaban la mayor parte de la sala, en uno de los sofás estaban Dave y Quinn, y en el otro Andrea y Mike. La bolsa blanca empezó a llamarle la atención a Quinn, y aunque sus manos aun le temblaban un poco empezó a sacar cosas. Lo primero que sacó de aquella bolsa era la ropa de la latina, después el móvil y el monedero pero algo más había en ella. Una pequeña caja de color negro.

La rubia miró a Dave y este solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la abriera.

-¡Sala la estamos volviendo a perder!- informó el anestesista al ver como las constantes de la latina empezaban a caer en picado, y enseguida todos lo pudieron escuchar. El monitor volvió a quedar plano, sin ningún tipo de señal de vida.

-¡Joder López, no me puedes hacer esto! ¡Vamos!- el doctor empezó a hacer el masaje cardiaco intentando reanimarla- Carga a 180- ordenó al otro cirujano que estaba con él.

-¡Fuera!-

El monitor seguía plano…

-¡Santana, vamos!- volvió a exclamar reanudando el masaje- Carga a 200…-

-¡Fuera!- volvió a exclamar el otro doctor.

La respiración de Quinn se entrecortó al ver lo que se encontraba dentro de la pequeña caja, ahora sus manos temblaban mucho más, casi se le estuvo a punto de caer la caja. Dentro había un anillo de oro blanco, era un anillo sencillo con tres pequeños diamantes, el del medio era algo más grande que los otros dos.

Era un anillo de compromiso…

La rubia con una de sus manos se tapó la boca ahogando así sus sollozos, muchas cosas le estaban pasando por la mente en aquel momento. Con mucho cuidado cogió el anillo y lo miró detenidamente.

-Tiene algo escrito…- le informó Dave quien no había dejado de observarla en ningún momento.

Quinn lo miró durante uno segundo para luego volver a mirar el anillo, era cierto en el interior habían unas letras escritas. Sus labios empezaron a temblar, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos, su pecho se contrajo, su corazón cada vez latía más deprisa…

Y con la voz entrecortada y débil susurró lo que había escrito en el interior de aquel anillo.

-Solo tú…-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Sé que son capítulos duros, pero es como había pensado escribirla.**

**Con cariño GM**


	28. Princesa

**Princesa**

Silencio.

Eso era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel gran apartamento de Los Ángeles.

Desde el primer momento en el que Quinn vio ese piso supo que era para ella. Era un apartamento bastante amplio, con una cocina abierta y lo que más le gustó a ella era el gran dormitorio con balcón donde se podían ver unas magnificas vistas de aquella ciudad. Aquel piso la había cautivado, y no dudó en alquilarlo ya hacía más de 3 años.

Tantos momentos vividos en ese piso, buenos y malos. Aquel era su hogar y jamás lo había dudado, hasta ahora…

La rubia estaba tumbada en esa gran cama de matrimonio con los ojos abiertos, otra noche sin dormir, pensó la rubia frotándose los ojos con sus manos. Sentía un dolor en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar, incluso hablar. Un dolor que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía dos semanas y parecía que no tenía intención de desaparecer.

Lentamente se reincorporó y miró el reloj de la mesilla, un suspiró pesado salió de sus labios, no eran ni las 6 de la mañana. Se pasaba las noches intentando no llorar por todo lo que había ocurrido. Quinn no pudo evitar mirar hacia el otro lado de la cama, ese lado que llevaba vacío dos semanas, su respiración se atoró y sus ojos volvieron acumular lágrimas.

Todo lo que había en aquel apartamento le recordaba a Santana, todo a su alrededor le recordaba a la latina sobretodo aquella habitación donde se encontraba. En el armario seguía toda su ropa intacta, en su mesilla de noche seguían sus cosas; en el lavabo, sus cremas, su cepillo de dientes… Nada había cambiado en ese piso.

Nada excepto la presencia de Santana.

En ese momento Quinn odiaba su piso. Lo odiaba por sentirse tan sola en él, por recordarle constantemente que Santana no estaba allí, por hacerle sentir débil en su propia casa.

Desde hacía dos semanas que Quinn odiaba su casa.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer cuando vio la caja del anillo de compromiso encima de su mesilla, aquel anillo que le había comprado la latina el mismo día de su aniversario. Quinn lo había guardado durante todo ese tiempo y ahora lo había sacado de la caja y lo volvía a mirar detenidamente, era como si a través de ese anillo pudiera sentir la presencia de la latina.

Tan solo lo miraba, leyendo una y otra vez lo que había escrito en el interior. Las lágrimas derramadas corrían por su rostro, una vez más. Hizo el intento de ponérselo en el dedo, pero no pudo. Lo había intentado alguna que otra vez, pero nunca consiguió ponerse aquel anillo en el lugar que correspondía.

La única persona que le podía poner ese anillo a Quinn era Santana, y ella no podía hacerlo…

Una vez más guardó el anillo en su caja y lo dejó en aquella mesilla. Las seis y media marcaba el reloj, con pocas ganas Quinn se deshizo de la sabana que la cubría y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia su lavabo.

Una ducha era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, apoyando sus dos manos en las baldosas frías dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza agachada y sobre sus hombros. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero su piel ya se estaba arrugando por el agua, en ese momento fue en el que decidió salir de allí para vestirse.

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, y mientras intentaba acabarse de subir el pantalón contestó rápidamente.

Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono su corazón se aceleraba.

-Diga…- contestó sin mirar el nombre que marcaba la pantalla del móvil- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó alterada, y aunque también sorprendida- Vale…Vale, ahora voy…- rápidamente colgó el teléfono, y recogiendo sus cosas cogió su bolso y las llaves para macharse de aquel piso que poco le parecía un hogar.

Condujo todo lo deprisa posible sin pasarse del límite de velocidad, la rubia había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que hacer ese mismo trayecto. Cuando consiguió encontrar un aparcamiento cerca, se bajó de su coche lo más rápido posible.

No tardó ni un minuto en llegar a la recepción del hospital, las puertas se abrieron y la rubia caminó entrando en recepción. Quinn no se paró, su objetivo era llegar a la segunda planta de aquel edificio sin pararse, las recepcionistas la vieron entrar y le regalaron una pequeña sonrisa. El personal de aquel hospital sabía quién era Quinn, y todos sabían lo que había ocurrido días atrás.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba en la segunda planta, justo al salir del ascensor se encontró con la persona que le había llamado hacia unos escasos quince minutos.

-¡Quinn!-

-¡Mike! ¿Cómo esta? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué no me llamasteis antes? Podría haber estado por aquí… Sabes lo importante que habría sido para mí- le acusó muy alterada y acelerada.

-Todo ha salido bien, tranquila…- intentó calmarla poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica para luego abrazarla fuertemente.- Todo está bien.- le volvió a repetir al separarse de ella.- Ven, acompáñame- le sugirió empezando a caminar por uno de los pasillos de aquella planta. Cada pocos metros encontraban una puerta a cada lado con su número correspondiente.

-¿Por qué no me habéis llamado antes? Habría estado aquí en menos de 5 minutos…- le volvió a preguntar más calmada.

-Quinn, no era necesario. Tú debes descansar, sé que estos días han sido muy duros para ti, para todos… Es difícil por lo que estas pasando y tú más que nadie debes descansar, tienes que ser fuerte ahora más que nunca.-

-Ya sabes que no consigo dormir bien por las noches Mike…-

-Lo sé…- le contestó suspirando impotente por no poder hacer nada por su amiga. Justo en ese momento Mike paró de caminar quedando justamente enfrente de la puerta 207.- Es aquí…-

-¿No vas a entrar conmigo?-

-No, entra tú… Yo iré a tomarme un café ha sido una noche muy larga- le contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Quinn asintió y al ver el chico con intenciones de volver por donde había venido, lo volvió a llamar.

-Mike…- el asiático se volteo para mirarla- Enhorabuena papá- le dijo sonriendo, hacía mucho tiempo que la rubia no sonreía de esa manera, concretamente más de dos semanas.

-Gracias Quinn-

La chica no esperó más y abrió aquella puerta, la 207. La luz que entraba por la ventana la cegó durante un segundo pero luego pudo ver a Brittany recostada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

Tan solo estaba ella en aquella habitación.

-Britt…- susurró al verla, su rostro expresaba cansancio pero a la vez una enorme alegría.

-Quinn- dijo con voz cansada pero su rostro se había iluminado aun más al ver a su mejor amiga.- Ven acércate…-

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó después de abrazarla y sentarse en el sillón que había justo al lado de la cama.

-Cansada, pero feliz, muy feliz-

-Yo también, es la mejor noticia que he recibido en días…- contestó sinceramente con una sonrisa.

-Echaba de menos ver tu sonrisa…-

-Es difícil sonreír después de todo lo ocurrido…- confesó apartando la mirada de Britt para que no la viera llorar una vez más.

-Ven, ven conmigo…- la bailarina odiaba verla así y lo único que se le ocurría en momentos así era abrazarla para hacerla sentir que no estaba sola.

La chica de ojos azules con mucho cuidado se hizo a un lado, teniendo mucho cuidado con los puntos que le habían puesto después del parto. Quinn no lo dudó y se tumbó al lado de su amiga escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

-Todo saldrá bien Quinn…- intentó calmar el llanto de la rubia poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica- Nos tienes a nosotros y ahora tienes una hermosa sobrina que seguramente estará deseando conocerte…-

-Es verdad…- contestó calmándose mientras se reincorporaba un poco y se limpiaba las lagrimas- No es momento para llorar, lo siento…-

-No te disculpes por eso Quinn-

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó por su sobrina, ella esperaba encontrarla en esa habitación junto a su madre.

-La han llevado a la enfermería de la planta- la rubia se asustó un poco al escuchar eso- Tranquila solo es un chequeo rutinario se lo hacen a todos los bebes…-

Minutos más tardes dos suaves golpes se escucharon y justo después de abrió la puerta. Era una enfermera con la recién nacida en sus brazos, poco a poco caminó hacia el interior de la habitación observada por las dos rubias. Quinn se había hecho a un lado en aquel momento. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los pequeños llantos de la pequeña.

-Alguien está ansiosa por estar en los brazos de su madre…- dijo la enfermera dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada. Le entregó el bebé a su madre y poco a poco el llanto fue disminuyendo, Quinn seguía observando sin decir nada- Te avisaremos cuando te toque darle el pecho, ¿vale?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Britt dando un último vistazo a la enfermera para luego prestar toda su atención a su hija.

Las lágrimas que derramaba ahora Quinn no eran iguales a las anteriores, estas eran diferentes. No dejaba de mirar a esa pequeña criatura en los brazos de su madre.

-Es preciosa…- susurró la chef algo más cerca.

-¿Quieres cogerla?- Quinn asintió.

Cuando la cogió en sus brazos su sobrina se inquietó un poco, pero segundos después se acomodó en ellos. Ninguna de las rubias podía dejar de sonreír en aquel momento.

-Quinn, te presentó a tu sobrina…- Quinn no dejaba de mirar a esa preciosa niña que tenía en sus brazos, no levantó la vista de la pequeña hasta que Brittany le dijo el nombre de su hija- Lucy Susan Chang-

-¿Lu…Lucy?- repitió el nombre muy sorprendida, no sabía que decir. Todo su cuerpo en aquel momento se paralizó, su miraba iba de su mejor amiga a la pequeña Lucy.

Lucy era el segundo nombre de Quinn. Aquel era el segundo mejor regalo que le podían hacer, el primero era que Santana volviera…

-Mike y yo queríamos que llevara tu segundo nombre…-

-Gracias… Muchas gracias, de verdad…- le susurró ahora si mirando a su sobrina detenidamente que no dejaba de apretarle el dedo meñique.- Hola Lucy, soy tu tía…- le susurró a la niña observando su rostro, su cabello, sus manos… Con mucho cuidado se soltó del amarré de la niña y le acarició suavemente la frente, la nariz y sus mejillas algo rosadas…-Se parece mucho a ti…-

-Eso mismo ha dicho Mike-

Su cabello era rubio como el de Brittany, sus ojos, aunque eran alargados como los de Mike, tenían un color azul oscuro que poco después se iría aclarado. Sus rasgos faciales también eran bastante similares a los de la bailarina, menos su nariz que era más parecida a la del asiático.

Ojala estuviera aquí Santana para verla, pensó Quinn volviendo a sentir aquella tristeza y ese dolor en el pecho.

De repente el llanto de Lucy se escuchó por toda la habitación, y aunque Quinn intentó calmarla no lo consiguió. Las dos mujeres se miraron, aun algo inexpertas en esas situaciones pero Britt extendió los brazos para que se la entregara.

-Creo que tiene hambre…-

Segundos más tardes la puerta se abrió, era Mike que algo más relajado después de ese café había subido a la habitación para volver a ver a su hija.

-Mike llama a la enfermera- le dijo su mujer nada más verlo entrar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está bien?- preguntó alterado al escuchar a Lucy llorar.

-Creemos que tiene hambre, tranquilo…- le contestó Quinn con una sonrisa divertida al ver como Mike se había alterado tan deprisa.

-Ahh…- suspiró más tranquilo- Ahora vengo.-

-¿Irás a verla hoy también?- le cuestionó la recién mamá al ver como su marido volvía a salir por la puerta.

-Sí, todos los días voy a verla… Necesito hablarle y yo sé que ella me escucha aunque no pueda contestarme…-

-Estoy segura de que ella te escucha y que desearía poderte contestar…- le aseguró Britt con una sonrisa triste, esa misma sonrisa que tenia Quinn en el rostro.

La rubia quiso darles algo de intimidad cuando la enfermera llegó para enseñarles como alimentar al bebe, aquel momento era solo para ellos. La chef se despidió de ellos prometiendo que volvería más tarde. Mike y Briit sabían dónde iba Quinn, donde pasaba los días desde hacía dos semanas.

Quinn volvió al ascensor, pero en vez de pulsar el botón de la planta cero pulsó el de la cuarta planta. Cuando salió del ascensor, su paso se aceleró un poco más, sus ganas de llegar eran evidentes. Pronto estuvo delante de la última puerta de aquel pasillo, poco a poco la abrió y para su disgusto nada había cambiado en ella.

-Hola Quinn- le habló la persona que se encontraba en el sillón.

-Hola Santiago- le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero toda su atención estaba puesta en la persona que estaba tumbada en la única cama de aquella habitación, Santana.- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó acercándose a la cama, cuando llegó lo bastante cerca cogió la mano de la latina y le dio un beso en el dorso.

-Igual… Nada ha cambiado- le contestó mirando a su hija sin entender porque aun no había despertado.

Hacía dos semanas exactamente de la operación, Sala consiguió reanimarla y la operación al final fue un éxito, pero desgraciadamente Santana entró en coma. Ninguno de los médicos de allí pudo hacer nada para remediarlo… Según los médicos que llevaban el caso de la latina no sabían cuándo podría despertar, podría despertar en unas horas, semanas, meses, incluso años o a lo mejor no llegaba a despertar jamás. Nadie quería pensar en esa última opción…

-Pensé que está noche le tocaba a Gloria…- empezó a hablar Quinn después de unos minutos de silencio mientras veía al hombre recoger sus cosas. Los padres de Santana y Quinn se habían turnado para estar en la habitación y no dejarla nunca a solas.

-Me dijo que se encontraba mal, no duerme casi ni siquiera come bien… Bueno ninguno de los tres lo hacemos…-

Quinn asintió lentamente apoyada en la cama de Santana sin soltarle la mano. La miraba detenidamente intentando buscar alguna señal de que estuviera allí con ellos, que no se había ido, pero nada el rostro de la morena no variaba.

-Cuando te fuiste ayer me llamó Dave…- volvió hablar Santiago sacando del trance a Quinn. La rubia lo miró algo sorprendida frunciendo sus cejas.

-Normalmente me llama a mí-

-Era bastante tarde, y sabía que uno de nosotros dos- dijo haciendo referencia también a su mujer- estaríamos aquí, cuidándola…-

Dave días después de la operación tuvo que volver a NY aunque no quisiera, él no podía pedir días libres como habían hecho Santiago y Quinn, pero el bombero cada día llamaba para saber si el estado de la latina había mejorado.

Nadie lo quería admitir pero poco a poco la esperanza de que Santana se recuperara iba disminuyendo lentamente…

-¿Cómo esta?-

Santiago soltó un suspiro negando con la cabeza, no hacía falta responder esa pregunta. Quinn sabía que Dave tampoco estaba bien en esos momentos.

-Quinn me voy al hotel a ducharme y a dormir un par de horas, supongo que más tarde vendrá Gloria si se encuentra bien, sino vendré yo ¿vale?- la rubia asintió antes de recibir un beso en la cabeza por parte del hombre mayor- Cuídate y descansa. Llámame si pasara… algo-

-Lo haré- le sonrió de vuelta al verlo salir de la habitación.

Santiago y Gloria se hospedaban en un hotel cerca del hospital aunque Quinn intentó convencerlos de que se podían quedar en su casa, pero ambos se negaron, no querían importunarla.

El monitor marcaba el corazón de la latina, pequeñas gotas de suero caían a la vía que estaba conectada a Santana, era lo único que necesitaba la doctora. Por ahora la latina podía respirar, todos sus órganos funcionaban perfectamente por eso los médicos no entendían porque aun no había despertado del coma.

-Santana…- le susurró acariciándole el cabello, le apartó un mechón para verle mejor el rostro.-Mi amor… Te echo de menos, mucho…- le empezó hablar como hacía cada día buscando que la morena le respondiera, pero nunca pasaba. -Todos te extrañamos. Tus padres, ya sabes que están en la ciudad y no se despegan de ti ni un segundo, cada día me llevo mejor con tu padre, ya lo has visto…- sonrió acariciándole la mano mientras que con su otra mano se limpió las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos- Tu hermano, también te añora. Llama cada día para saber de ti, el quiere venir pero con el embarazo de Megan no puede venir. Además Nico no sabe nada, es mejor que aun no sepa nada…-

Quinn se recostó en un lateral de la cama de costado para poder seguir viendo a Santana sin soltar la mano, ahí tumbada al lado de su novia se encontraba algo mejor y no sentía tanta presión en el pecho.

-Tengo una nueva noticia- continuó hablando- Ya ha nacido nuestra sobrina, ha ocurrido de madrugada, y… y es preciosa San, deberías verla. Es igual a Britt. ¿Sabes que nombre le han puesto?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta- Lucy, Lucy Susan… Le han puesto mi segundo, estoy tan contenta por ellos… Ellos también te echan de menos San, tienes que despertar para conocer a tu sobrina… por favor, yo sé que me escuchas… Hazlo por favor- aquella suplica tampoco cambió nada- También han estado aquí Andrea y Sala, Aitor dice que dejara de gritarte si despiertas, incluso ha venido a verte Kate un par de días…-

No dejaba de mirarla esperando que algo ocurriese. Aquello parecía una pesadilla para Quinn.

-Pero yo soy quien más te echa de menos, echo de menos que me hables, que me sonrías, que me toques, que me digas que me amas…- cogió aire antes de seguir, su voz poco a poco se iba quebrando- Echo de menos despertar a tu lado, tu presencia, tu sonrisa, ver tus ojos, tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos, que me hagas el amor… Echo de menos que me digas princesa- Quinn se irguió un poco para quedar a pocos centímetros de la cara de la morena y le susurró entre lagrimas- Te echo de menos a ti, Santana… No puedes dejarme sola, no puedes…-

La rubia acabó juntando durante unos segundos sus labios con los de su novia. Al separarse Quinn esperaba ver como la morena abría los ojos, al igual que Blancanieves que por el beso de su príncipe acabó despertando. En este caso era una princesa, pero nada ocurrió, Santana continuaba en coma…

-Te amo…- fue lo último que dijo antes de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Santana y cerrar los ojos, no se iba a dormir pero necesitaba descansar un poco…

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, lo único que se escuchaban eran los monitores las pequeñas gotas que caían de la bolsa de suero. Pasaron los minutos hasta que un susurro rompió el silencio.

Un susurro que no procedía de Quinn.

-Princesa…-

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Con cariño GM**


	29. Volver a casa

**Volver a casa**

_La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, lo único que se escuchaban eran los monitores las pequeñas gotas que caían de la bolsa de suero. Pasaron los minutos hasta que un susurro rompió el silencio._

_Un susurro que no procedía de Quinn._

_-Princesa…-_

La rubia no se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que creía escuchar la voz de Santana, todas las noches soñaba con que su novia se despertaba del coma. Todas las mañanas se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran discutido aquella mañana.

Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios sin abrir los ojos.

¿Pero esta vez había sido tan solo su imaginación?

Siguió con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos más hasta que notó como la mano de la latina apretaba levemente la suya. Rápidamente se bajó de la cama para hacerle frente sin soltarla de la mano.

-San… San…- empezó a susurrarle aun sintiendo como le apretaba su mano. La boca de la latina lentamente se fue abriendo-¡Santana!- le exclamó sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Con su mano libre se cubrió la boca intentando ahogar sus sollozos de alegría.

-Princesa…- otra vez.

No había sido una imaginación de Quinn.

Las lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a salir de los ojos verdes de la chica, y por fin reaccionó pulsando consecutivamente el botón de alarma que había a un lado de la cama de Santana. Había esperado ese momento desde hacía dos semanas. Segundos más tardes aparecieron dos enfermeras, una de ellas Andrea que no había dudado en ir al ver que la alarma era de la habitación de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa, Quinn?- le preguntó a la rubia mientras que su compañera analizaba las constantes de la doctora. La castaña la tomó de la mano para alejarla un poco de la cama para dejar espació a la otra enfermera e intentar calmar a la rubia.

-Me... me ha… hablado…- sus manos temblaban al igual que su voz, estaba en shock, y de sus ojos aun salían lagrimas de felicidad- Y me… ha apretado la manos… Andrea, ¿se va a despertar, verdad?-

-Voy a avisar a Sala- les dijo la enfermera saliendo con prisas de la habitación.

-Contéstame Andrea- le insistió.

-No lo sabemos aun, pero es bueno… Muy bueno- intentó no desanimarla, había posibilidades de que Santana tuviera una recaída, pero había que ser optimista.-Pero ahora tienes que salir…-

-No, no, no… yo quiero estar con ella, no me pienso mover de aquí Andrea-

La enfermera la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Puedes quedarte hasta que venga Aitor, después él te echara de aquí…-

-De acuerdo…- aceptó, era eso o nada.

Andrea volvió a tomar las constantes de Santana para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Quinn se volvió acercar a la cama para retomar la mano de su novia volviendo a recibir ese leve apretón.

-No me he ido de tu lado San, nunca me iré…- le susurró intentando que la enfermera no le escuchara.

Minutos más tarde llegó Sala, quitándose la bata, y acercándose a Santana con prisas.

-Quiero análisis de sangre, TAC, y lentamente le vas reduciendo los antibióticos Andrea… Quiero ver cómo reacciona- ordenó auscultando el corazón de su compañera de trabajo.

-Entendido-

Andrea rápidamente salió fuera para hacer lo que le habían ordenado mientras que la otra chica se quedó sacándole sangre.

-Quinn, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó de manera dura el hombre mayor colocándose el fonendoscopio alrededor de su cuello, estaba tan centrado en Santana que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica- No puedes estar aquí ahora…- intentó suavizar su tono de voz, pero no lo consiguió mucho.

-Dime que se va a despertar y yo me iré fuera- le dijo algo desesperada, sentía como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos pero no lo podía controlar- Dímelo Sala-

-Ven conmigo…- le ordenó sacándola de la habitación, en el pasillo volvió a hablar- Quiero que me escuches bien y te intentes relajar, ¿vale?- la rubia asintió lentamente- Hay muchas probabilidades de que Santana vaya a despertar del coma pero con todos los antibióticos que le hemos suministrado y la sedación, su cuerpo está muy desorientado…- empezó a explicar para que lo pudiera entender- Hay que hacerle esas pruebas para comprobar que todo está bien, y lentamente reducirle los medicamentos…-

-Esto es bueno, ¿no?- la voz de Quinn sonó más suave pero igual de desesperada que antes.

-Muy bueno, ella se va a despertar…- contestó muy seguro el hombre mayor antes de volver a meterse en la habitación.

La rubia se quedó sola en aquel pasillo, suspiró cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora, llamar a todos para darles la noticia o esperar a que se despertara del todo?

Solo cuando cogió su teléfono móvil pudo notar como sus manos temblaban. Varios tonos sonaron antes de que una voz masculina se oyera a través del teléfono móvil.

-Quinn, dime…- se oyó decir pero la rubia no tenia las palabras para anunciarle lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento- ¿Quinn estás ahí?-

-Santiago, es Santana…- pero el hombre no le dejó terminar la frase cuando empezó a interrogarle de manera consecutiva y muy alarmado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija? ¿Está bien?- de fondo se podía escuchar la voz de Gloria también bastante alarmada intentando que su marido le explicara lo que estaba pasando.

La rubia cogió aire antes de soltar la noticia.

-Parece que se está despertando…-

El hombre mayor cerró los ojos durante unos segundos intentando no dejar escapar las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos y lo único que alcanzó a decir, fue:

-Estaremos allí pronto…-

Un pequeño cosquilleo le empezó a subir por las piernas recorriéndole su espalda hasta llegar a su pecho. Aquella presión que hacía poco había sentido en su pecho iba disminuyendo, pero aun seguía dificultándole la respiración.

Ahora sabía que era esa presión que sentía en el pecho…

Miedo.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos del pasillo mirando aun su móvil, tenía que llamar a Dave pero sabía que el chico estaría trabajando, no era momento para llamarle.

-Quinn…- le llamó algo sin alzar mucho la voz, la rubia levantó la vista y se encontró con uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Mike, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Andrea nos ha avisado, Britt no ha podido bajar, pero para eso yo estoy aquí- Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar a su sobrina- ¿Cómo está? ¿Se ha despertado?-

-Parece ser que se va a despertar pero aun no me han dicho nada…-

El asiático no pudo contestarle porque la puerta de la habitación de la latina se abrió; dos celadores llevaban la cama donde estaba Santana para llevarla a hacerle las pruebas, detrás de estos iba Sala. Quinn vio como la cama desaparecía a lo lejos del pasillo. El hombre no dudo en acercarse a la chica y comentarle lo que le iban hacer a la morena.

Pruebas y más pruebas, fue lo que pensó Quinn atenta a todo lo que le decía Sala.

-Perdona…- se disculpó la rubia al escuchar su teléfono móvil sonar- Es Dave- le comentó a su mejor amigo.

-Yo hablaré con él- le contestó.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, sí… Tranquila, tú sigue con Sala…-

El asiático no dejó momento de duda ya que le cogió el móvil de las manos y se alejó para contestar. La rubia siguió escuchando al doctor intentando descifrar todas aquellas palabras que para ella sonaban vacías.

-Yo solo necesito saber que todo irá bien…- le cortó Quinn.

-Se pondrá bien, haré todo lo posible…-

Cuando el médico se fue por el pasillo la chef se volvió a sentar en aquel banco, minutos más tarde volvió Mike con nuevas noticias; Dave iba a coger un par de días libres y seguramente pronto estaría en Los Ángeles. Quinn tan solo asintió levemente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Necesitaba sentirse protegida y acompañada por eso se apoyó en el pecho del bailarín.

Algunos minutos más tarde llegaron los padres de Santana, al igual de alarmados que todos. Muchas preguntas le hicieron a Quinn, pero esta no tenía suficiente voz para hablar, el miedo la estaba bloqueando. Pero otra vez su mejor amigo estuvo allí para apoyarla y fue él quien respondió a todas aquellas preguntas.

Cuando Mike se fue, la chica de ojos verdes buscó cobijó en los brazos de Gloria y Santiago. Ambos comprobaron que la noticia de que Santana se estaba recuperando le había dejado paralizada y seguramente tardaría en reaccionar, no era una noticia fácil de asimilar.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- Quinn negó con la cabeza- ¿Segura?- volvió a negar.

-Tráenos unos sándwiches- comentó Santiago enfatizando en el "nos".

La rubia no supo como negarse, sabía que no servía de nada quejarse. Era el padre de Santana, eran los dos igual de cabezotas.

Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios cuando Gloria volvió con esos sándwiches en sus manos.

-Venga, come algo…- aquello era una orden de Santiago, no una sugerencia.

Como una niña pequeña empezó a comer, daba pequeños mordiscos a aquel sándwich que masticaba muy lentamente. Habían pasado más de diez minutos y Quinn aun ni siquiera se había comido la mitad. Aquello era lo máximo que iba a comer, pero Gloria y Santiago parecían satisfechos con eso.

Por decimocuarta vez la chef miró la hora que marcaba su teléfono móvil, habían pasado solo dos minutos desde la última vez que lo miró, en ese momento eran las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde. Hacía más de cuatro horas que se habían llevado a Santana para hacer pruebas y aun nadie había vuelto para comentarles cómo iba, los tres se estaban empezando a desesperar.

Una hora más tarde fue cuando Sala junto con Andrea volvieron por aquel pasillo. Los tres se levantaron de aquel banco incomodo para llegar hasta la altura del médico y la enfermera.

-Antes de que preguntéis…- empezó hablar Aitor cortando cualquier tipo de pregunta- Santana está bien.- varios suspiros de alivio se escucharon- Está respondiendo lentamente y ahora parece estar más consciente.-

Todos vieron como a lo lejos la camilla se acercaba a donde estaban ellos, y cuando pasó por su lado Quinn pudo ver los ojos marrones de su chica.

Estaba despierta.

Ahora creía las palabras de Sala, Santana estaba despierta.

Durante una milésima de segundo sus ojos conectaron y en ese momento fue en el que la rubia se sintió otra vez en casa durante unos minutos.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla?- preguntó Gloria agarrando fuertemente la mano de Santiago y la de Quinn.

Fue en ese momento en el que Quinn volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor.

-Sí, pero tenéis que intentar que no hablé mucho. Ella debe descansar, aun está débil.-

Gloria y Santiago le dieron las gracias al doctor antes de que este se fuera. Andrea se quedó al lado de Quinn viendo como el matrimonio mayor iba hacia la puerta.

-¿No vienes Quinn?-

-Yo… yo aun no…- otra vez su pecho se oprimía por el miedo. Cogió aire antes de hablar con claridad- Necesito un tiempo…-

Gloria algo sorprendida miró a su marido esperando a que él fuera el que dijera algo. Este se acercó a la novia de su hija y le dio un beso en la frente y después le susurro:

-Te esperamos dentro…-

Ambos se adentraron en la habitación y Quinn se sentó frustrada en el banco sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

-¡Ey! Quinn…- le dijo Andrea poniéndose de rodillas para poder mirarle a los ojos- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No era esto lo que querías? Se ha despertado…-

-Claro que lo deseaba, y lo que más deseo es verla, abrazarla, besarla de nuevo… Necesito estar con ella - su voz sonaba dura y frustrada pero sus ojos verdes parecían frágiles y débiles.

-¿Entonces?...-

-Tengo miedo…-

-¿A qué?- cuestionó elevando la barbilla de Quinn- Ya ha pasado todo lo difícil, la tormenta ya se ha ido…-

-Santana ha pasado por todo esto por mi culpa Andrea, ella está ahí- dijo señalando la habitación- porque yo me enfadé con ella, fue mi culpa… No debí enfadarme tanto, si no lo hubiera hecho ella no habría recibido ese disparo, fue mi culpa- repitió dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima- Jamás me perdonaría que ella me lo echase en cara…-

-No fue tu culpa Quinn, todo el mundo lo sabe y ella jamás te lo echara en cara…- Andrea vio que con aquellas palabras poco había conseguido así que decidió cambiar de estrategia- Ella estará deseando verte, tendrá las mismas ganas que tú… Ahora más que nada te necesita a su lado Quinn…- la rubia levantó la vista y se limpió las lagrimas- Deja el miedo a un lado y entra…-

La enfermera se hizo a un lado para dejar que Quinn se levantara y con algo de dudas se encaminó. A lo mejor aun seguía teniendo miedo, pero Andrea tenía razón. Lo haría por Santana, por su amor, por ella misma, pero sobre todo por las dos.

Abrió la puerta y vio como los padres de su chica se encontraban uno a cada lado de la cama; en la habitación se hizo el silencio cuando ella cerró la puerta.

Hay muchas clases de silencios; hay silencios incómodos, silencios que lo dicen todo y otros que no dicen nada. Hay silencios que dan paso a palabras valiosas y otros que dan paso a palabras vacías…

Pero aquel silencio era diferente a todos los nombrados anteriormente. Era un silencio de espera…

Esperando a que alguien hiciera algo.

Los ojos de Santana estaban posados en los de Quinn, lo único que quería era que su chica se acercara a ella. Nadie se movía de su lugar hasta que Santiago decidió hacer algo. El hombre se levantó y fue hasta Quinn empujándola sin sutileza pero con cuidado hasta la cama.

-Nosotros iremos a llamar a Javier y a los demás- anunció Gloria siguiendo a su marido.- No dejes que hable mucho…- le dijo a Quinn.

Cuando estos se fueron la rubia volvió a mirar a su chica intentando crear una frase con sentido sin que sus ojos derramaran más lágrimas.

-Ven…- susurró Santana con la voz frágil y seca, sus cuerdas vocales se resistieran al haberla forzado.

La rubia le hizo caso y se acercó mucho más. Cogió la mano de Santana con cuidado y la besó pero lo que no esperó fue que la latina se soltará de su amarre para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente.

-Te he echado de menos…- le susurró la chica de ojos verdes inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba la mano de Santana.

-Y yo también…- volvió a forzar la voz.

Quinn se inclinó, sin poderlo evitar, apoyando su frente sobre la de Santana. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que vio sus lágrimas caer sobre las mejillas de la latina. La mano de la morena intentó con cuidado limpiarlas pero aun no estaba del todo consciente y le costaba moverse y reaccionar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho…- le susurró haciendo el amago de apartarse pero la mano de Santana se lo impidió.

-Shh…- la hizo callar cerrando un segundo los ojos, la sedación aun seguía en su cuerpo- Nada fue tu culpa…- Aunque sus recuerdos estuvieran borrosos y no supiera muy bien lo que pasó, Santana sabía que nada de eso fue culpa de su chica y por nada del mundo dejaría que ella pensara en ello.

-Pero…- intentó increpar.

-Te amo princesa…-

Y después de tanto tiempo había vuelto a escuchar esas dos palabras. Ahora si se sentía como en casa; en los brazos de Santana, escuchando su voz, viendo sus ojos y oliendo su aroma. Y aunque quisiera replicarle sabía que no era el momento.

Ahora solo quería disfrutar de su novia después de tanto tiempo.

-Yo también te amo… Y te amaré siempre…-

Otra vez hubo silencio, pero esta vez un silencio que pedía a gritos un beso.

Quinn redujo el espació que quedaba entre ellas y beso los labios de su chica, aunque estos estaban algo resecos para la rubia le sabían a gloria.

Era un beso tierno y dulce, y tan solo duró unos segundos pero con significado. Significaba que todo iba a estar bien a partir de ahora, significaba todo el amor que se tenían la una a la otra, ese beso significaba que habían vuelto a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Solo quedan dos capítulos más…**

**Con cariño GM**


	30. Solo tú

**Solo tú**

Quinn aún no se creía que Santana estaba despierta, pero así era, habían salido adelante después de por todo lo que habían pasado…

-Déjame, yo te ayudo…- le dijo quitándole el jersey de sus manos para ponérselo ella y con mucho cuidado la rubia lo hizo. – Ya está…- susurró cuando acabó.

-Quinn, no soy una niña pequeña, puedo ponerme el jersey yo sola- le contestó la latina algo molesta. Los primeros días no le había importado que su chica la protegiese de todo y la cuidara constantemente, pero todo tiene su límite y ella no era una persona muy paciente después de todo.

-No estás del todo recuperada, solo intento ayudarte. No tienes que hacer esfuerzos, ya lo sabes. Además, no creo que sea buena idea que te den el alta, es muy pronto aun…- contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sí, sí que estoy recuperada, princesa. Ayer hablamos con Sala de esto…- le reprochó suavizando su voz.-Ya estoy bien, todas las pruebas que me hacen salen bien desde hace días. Ya no es necesario que este aquí…- La latina se acercó a su chica poniendo sus manos encima de los hombros de esta para que le mirara a los ojos. Cuando lo consiguió volvió a hablar- Yo solo quiero irme a casa contigo, a nuestro hogar.-

_Nuestro hogar, pensó Quinn, que bien suena…_

-Solo hace dos semanas que saliste del… que despertaste- rectificó al final, le daban escalofríos al recordar los días en los que Santana se encontraba en coma- No quiero que tengas una recaída, no soportaría verte otra vez así Santana, no podría… Y todo por mi culpa.-

-Princesa, escúchame…- le ordenó poniendo su mano en las mejillas de la chica, odiaba cuando Quinn se despreciaba por eso, se lo había dicho centenares de veces en aquellas dos semanas; ella no era la culpable de nada, fue un accidente.- Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó, pero ya estoy bien, te lo digo como médico. Y como novia te digo que no te preocupes y que necesito uno de tus besos…- bromeó un poco sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

-¿Es una orden?- se acercó algo más a Santana.

-Si…-

La puerta de golpe se abrió después de un suave golpe en ella, casi inaudible, era Aitor.

Y el beso que se iban a dar quedó suspendido en el aire.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó sin moverse de la puerta levantando una de sus cejas.

-Si- contestó Santana que no se había separado de su mujer ni un milímetro aunque Quinn se estuviera sonrojando por momentos.

-Me alegro- dijo con arrogancia y sonriendo.- Vengo a darte el alta personalmente-

Las chicas se tuvieron que separar aunque no quisieran, la intensidad de sus besos y caricias no había propasado el límite de besos cortos y caricias de rostro y manos. La necesidad de contacto era presente en ellas, pero parecía que aún no habían encontrado el momento adecuado. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Santana ansiaba irse a su casa, para poder estar a solas con su chica sin ningún tipo de interrupción por médicos o enfermeras, o incluso sus padres. Aunque a Santana le alegraba que sus padres hubieran estado apoyando a Quinn durante ese periodo de tiempo.

-Que honor…- ironizó la morena rodando lo ojos.

Sala le entregó los papales a Quinn, sin dejar de mirar a su compañera de trabajo.

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta- le confesó sin borrar su sonrisa, ya no era su médico técnicamente y podía expresar sus sentimientos aunque no fuera muy común en él.

Santana le sonrió de vuelta y lo abrazó, aquel hombre era el que le había enseñado a trabajar en un hospital; en la universidad enseñan lo que debes saber y los conceptos pero en la vida real es aún más difícil y lo había logrado gracias a él.

-Gracias por todo Aitor- le dijo separándose del hombre. Este sonrió durante unos segundos más para luego volver a ser el mismo que era siempre.

-Os quiero fuera de aquí en menos de cinco minutos, esto es un hospital no podéis estar ocupando una habitación así como así, ni que fuerais tan importante.- bufó fingiendo indignación.

Y sin más se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-No sé cómo lo aguantas- la latina solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-¿Lista para irnos a casa?-

-Si es contigo, sí.-

Quinn se negó a que Santana cogiera la mochila donde iban sus cosas, hasta para llevar una pequeña mochila la protegía. La latina negó un par de veces con la cabeza esperando que pronto se le pasara esa sobreprotección.

La puerta se volvió a abrir cuando iban a salir, esta vez era Andrea con una silla de ruedas.

-Traigo una silla para la enferma- comentó bromeando un poco.

-Andrea, gracias, pero no es necesario. Puedo caminar.- eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

-Santana a la silla- le ordenó la rubia señalando.

-Pero…- intentó replicar a su novia.

-¡Ahora!-

La enfermera soltó una carcajada y la latina la fulminó con su mirada. No hubo más reproches por parte de Santana, no tenía otra opción, se tenía que sentar en aquella silla de ruedas.

-Venga, vamos que tus padres nos están esperando en la puerta-

La latina iba sentada en aquella silla siendo empujada por Andrea, a su lado iba Quinn. Iban hablando tranquilamente las dos sin darse cuenta la cara de asombro que tenía Santana. No recordaba haber visto nunca a su chica tan relajada con la enfermera como estaba ahora. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas desde el accidente?

Parecía ser que sí, pensó la morena volviendo la vista al frente con una pequeña sonrisa. Se alegraba que al fin su amiga y su novia se llevaran bien.

Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo la saludaban con cariño al verla por el pasillo camino a la salida, ella respondía con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba muy feliz de estar de vuelta.

Por fin fuera del hospital, Santana cogió aire profundamente. Sentía como los rayos de sol le tocaban la piel, en ese instante sintió que ya nada malo podía pasar; tenía a su familia, a sus amigos y a su chica; era todo lo que podía desear.

Bueno, había algo más que deseaba la latina.

-Mami, por favor…- le dijo en español intentado que su madre la soltara de aquel abrazo. La había visto ayer después de todo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, no?- le cuestionó rápidamente- Aún estamos a tiempo.- reflexionó la mujer mayor bastante preocupada.

-Ves, no soy la única que piensa que aún no deberías salir del hospital- comentó Quinn cruzándose de brazos al lado de Gloria.

_Otra vez con lo mismo…_

-Papá, por favor…- la doctora buscó ayuda en su padre.

-A mí no me metas- contestó el hombre adentrándose en el coche. Él no quería estar cerca de las discusiones, sobre todo en las que estaba su mujer.

-Gracias papá- ironizó mirando a su padre como huía hacia el coche- Mamá, Quinn…- empezó a hablar- Estoy bien, pero estaré mucho mejor en mi casa, así que por favor vayámonos-

Las dos se miraron entre ellas buscando que decir, la primera en reaccionar fue la madre. Gloria le dio un beso en la mejilla aceptando la sugerencia de su hija y se adentró también en el coche, en la parte trasera de este al igual que su marido.

-Está bien…- aceptó a regañadientes la chef- Pero al mínimo síntoma de dolor, o de mareo, nos volvemos al hospital-

-De acuerdo-

Santana le regaló un casto beso antes de abrir la puerta de copiloto y sentarse; al igual que hizo Quinn en el asiento de copiloto.

Media hora más tarde los 4 se encontraban en casa de las chicas, concretamente estaban en la habitación principal donde habían acostado a Santana en la cama como si estuviera muy enferma.

-¿Necesitas algo?- empezó su madre a preguntar.

-¿Agua?- le siguió Quinn.

-¿Más almohadas?-

-¿Un libro?-

-¿Quieres comer algo?-

Las preguntas eran bombardeadas a toda velocidad por las dos mujeres. Santiago las miraba como si fuera un partido de tenis; no sabía cómo parar aquello.

-¡No!- exclamó la latina, pero luego suavizó su voz intentando calmarse- No, gracias, estoy muy bien…-

-Gloria, deberíamos irnos…- habló Santiago ayudando a su hija.

-Sí, tenemos que preparar las maletas.- reaccionó al acordarse de ese detalle.

-¿Cuándo sale vuestro vuelo?- le preguntó su hija.

-Está noche de madrugada, tu padre debe volver al trabajo, y yo tengo que ayudar a Megan con el niño mientras Javi trabaja…-

Los padres de Santana se acercaron a ella entregándole un beso en la cabeza para despedirse. Se volvían a Lima después de casi un mes.

-Os acompañaré a la puerta- comentó Quinn siguiendo a sus suegros.

Justo en ese momento en el cual todos salieron de la habitación Santana se levantó de la cama con cuidado y empezó a rebuscar por la habitación, tenía que estar por ahí, pensó la doctora. Dave se lo había comentado…

-Si pasara cualquier cosa, llámanos…- le dijo Santiago dándole un abrazo cariñoso. Quinn ahora se sentía mucho más unida a Santiago.

-Claro, no os preocupéis… Que tengáis buen viaje-

Cuando Quinn cerró la puerta se giró para volver a la habitación principal pero algo en el salón había cambiado; ahora Santana se encontraba allí, sentada en el sofá con el mando de la televisión en la mano.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Viendo la televisión- contestó lo obvio.

-Quiero decir aquí, ¿por qué no estás en la habitación?-

-Siéntate conmigo- le rogó haciéndole una carantoña, ignorando la pregunta.

-A la habitación- dijo algo autoritaria señalando hacia el pasillo con su dedo.

-Disfrutemos del momento a solas…-

Quinn iba a volver a replicarle pero justo en ese momento el timbre resonó por toda la casa.

-Salvada por el timbre…- susurró la latina.

La rubia abrió la puerta sin saber quién había detrás de ella; era Brittany con un cochecito de bebé. Segundos después el cuerpo de la bailarina se abalanzó sobre el suyo en un abrazo.

-¡Britt! ¡Que sorpresa!- exclamó feliz de ver a su amiga, el mismo entusiasmo que tenía la bailarina.

-¡Quinn!-

-¿Cómo está mi sobrina preferida?- le preguntó mirando el cochecito al hacer pasar a la chica al interior de su casa.

-Dormida- suspiro con alivio, pero a la vez con una sonrisa.

Brittany llegó antes que Quinn al salón para abrazar a Santana, esta al verla se levantó apagando la televisión.

-Hola Britt- le dijo antes de abrazarla- Gracias por venir- susurró eso ultimo para que su novia no lo escuchara.

-San, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, mucho mejor-

Quinn ni siquiera les estaba prestando atención, solo miraba a su sobrina dormida en el cochecito; sus manos cerradas a la altura de la cara hacían que pareciera un ángel dormido. Pero Lucy empezó a removerse inquieta en sueños, y pronto empezó a llorar.

Como madre primeriza, Brittany se acercó al instante pero le dejó el honor a su amiga.

-Puedes cogerla-

La chef asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior algo nerviosa y la cogió intentando calamar su llanto, pero la pequeña niña estaba muy inquieta y no lo conseguía.

-Déjame a mí- habló la latina estirando sus brazos.

Cuando la tuvo en brazos, empezó a pasearse por toda la estancia cantándole una nana a Lucy en un susurro, aunque Quinn y Britt la podían escuchar perfectamente. Las dos rubias estaban embelesadas por lo que estaban viendo.

-Tienes buena mano…- le dijo la bailarina cuando Lucy dejó de llorar medio dormida. Eso Quinn ya lo sabía, la había visto con Nico.

Santana solo consiguió sonreír algo nerviosa; se había dejado llevar, eso era lo que hacía su madre con ella cuando era pequeña.

-¿A qué has venido, Britt?- le preguntó la latina intentando centrar a Brittany en lo que tenía que hacer.

La misión era sacar a Quinn de casa.

-Es verdad, es verdad…- susurró mirando a la morena- Quinn, debes acompañarme-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó rápidamente- Yo no puedo, Santana acaba de salir del hospital y quiero estar pendiente de ella…- se disculpó con su amiga.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien…- habló su novia sin dejar de mirar a Lucy.

-Tienes que venir, tengo que hacer varios recados y necesito tu ayuda…-

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Tranquila estaré bien- le susurró Santana intentando convencerla de que se fuera.

Segundos más tardes Quinn aceptó:

-Está bien, pero con cualquier cosa me llamas- la doctora asintió- Y no te moverás de casa- volvió a asentir- Ni harás esfuerzos, ni…- Santana cortó aquel discurso estirando su cuello para besarla en los labios, no duró ni un segundo pero fue lo suficiente para callarla.

-Estaré bien…- volvió a susurrar.

La morena entregó a la niña pequeña a Brittany quien la volvió a poner en el cochecito; preparándose para salir a la calle.

-Llámame si necesitas algo, no creo que tardemos mucho. Por cierto, Dave me dijo que lo llamaras- le comentó desde la entrada.- Te quiero- exclamó antes de salir. Cuanto antes se fuera antes volvería a casa para estar con su novia.

-Y yo a ti…-

La puerta se cerró y Santana rápidamente se fue hacia su teléfono móvil. Antes de marcar el número que tenía en pantalla pensó en voz alta:

-El plan ya está en marcha…-

Una hora más tarde, Quinn presionaba el botón del ascensor. Se encontraba en el bloque, y había comprado la cena para ella y para Santana.

Ya en el interior del ascensor, revisó su móvil una vez más para verificar que no le había llamado, desde que había despertado del coma había estado muy preocupada por su chica, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y la rubia salió de el en dirección a la puerta de su piso. Con sus llaves abrió la puerta, pero Quinn se alarmó al ver el piso casi a oscuras.

-¿Santana?- preguntó preocupada y alarmada. Dejó la bolsa de comida en la entrada para seguir caminando.

Iba a volver a llamar a su chica pero algo vio en el pasillo.

Eran velas colocadas en el suelo haciendo un camino en dirección al interior del piso, era lo único que lo iluminaba. Una suave melodía de un piano era lo único que se escuchaba.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, muy nerviosa. No sabía que pensar, por eso, tan solo siguió caminando entre medio de las velas.

Quería llamar a Santana con todas sus fuerzas, pero su boca se secó nada más entrar. El camino la llevó hasta la habitación principal donde la puerta estaba entreabierta. Suavemente la empujó…

Y allí estaba quien había hecho todo eso por ella, Santana…

La habitación estaba repleta de más velas: encima de las mesitas de noche, de los armarios, incluso por el suelo.

-Santana…- le dijo intentando expresar lo que pensaba o sentía pero no podía, pero igualmente la latina la cortó.

-No déjame hablar a mí…-

Quinn asintió acercándose algo más a su chica, en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír. Pero algo en la cama le llamó la atención, era la cajita que contenía el anillo que le compró Santana.

La latina se dio cuenta de eso por eso empezó a hablar:

-Quinn, he ensayado este discurso millones de veces, antes y después del accidente, durante horas…- la sonrisa de la rubia medio se borró, pero un simple gesto de Santana la hizo volver a sonreír otra vez con fuerza. Un simple beso.- pero, ahora, te prometo que no tengo palabras para decir lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que te amo…- la rubia suspiró feliz cerrando los ojos durante un segundo- Sé que has visto el anillo- señaló la caja- mi intención era dártelo esa noche, en nuestro primer aniversario, y decirte ese maravilloso discurso que tenía planeado para pedírtelo, pero aunque ahora tú lo sepas quiero que escuches todo lo que tú eres para mí. Porque tú eres mi "Solo tú"-

Una pequeña lágrima se le escapó a la rubia, pero rápidamente Santana la limpió con sus dedos.

-Desde el momento en el que te vi supe que algo en mi vida iba a cambiar, no eras solo un paciente más al que teníamos que curar, no para mí...- la morena cogió aire para continuar- Desde que me besaste en mi mente solo has estado tú, no ha habido nadie más después de ti. Desde el momento el que hicimos el amor en aquella playa de Puerto Rico solo has estado tú en mi corazón. Princesa hemos pasado por muchas cosas en este año, y aún seguimos aquí, juntas. Y con este anillo- Santana se lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón trasero sorprendiendo así a Quinn- te demuestro que solo tú puedes estar en mi vida como mi amante, mi confidente, mi amiga, mi protectora…Porque solo tú eres el amor de mi vida…- la latina le cogió una de las manos para después preguntarle- Es por eso que te quiero preguntar, ¿quieres ser mi esposa por el resto de nuestros días?-

-Sí…- susurró asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces- Claro que sí, desde el momento en el que vi el anillo ya tenías mi sí.-

Santana algo nerviosa se lo colocó en el dedo, y cuando por fin se lo puso, la rubia puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su prometida para acercarla a ella y darle un intenso beso. Un tipo de beso que hacía casi más de un mes que no se daban, pero este superó cualquier otro beso que se hubieran dado antes.

Cuando se separaron para coger aire, Quinn apoyo su frente sobre la de la latina para intentar tranquilizar su corazón, estaba muy acelerado por las recientes emociones vividas.

-Siempre serás solo tú…-

Santana miró los ojos verdes que tenía enfrente y la volvió a besar como lo había hecho antes; con todo el amor, con toda la pasión, con toda la ternura que sentía por ella…

_¿Fin?_

_No, este no es el final de esta historia, es tan solo el primer capítulo de sus vidas juntas._

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>

**En unos días el epílogo.**

**Con cariño GM**


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Varios años después…_

Santana aparcó en frente de su casa a las afueras de la ciudad, era una casa grande de dos pisos con la fachada blanca. Salió del coche cogiendo su maletín.

Había sido un día bastante duro y lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a su casa y estar junto a su familia. El día se le había presentado lleno de reuniones, ser la nueva directora de urgencias implicaba eso, reuniones de personal y mucha más responsabilidad, pero estaba encantada con su nuevo puesto de trabajo; mayor sueldo y un horario fijo por el día, algo que su familia agradecía. Y todo gracias al director del hospital de Los Ángeles, Aitor Sala.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que escuchó fue una risa, aquello le hizo sonreír inmediatamente, le encantaba aquella risa. Dejó el maletín encima de la entrada y cruzando casi toda la estancia llegó hasta unas puertas correderas que daban al patio trasero.

Allí en aquel jardín estaba su pequeña familia, bueno dentro de poco no sería tan pequeña. Cruzándose de brazos se quedó varios minutos mirando a hacia donde estaban.

Tenía todo lo que se podía pedir.

-Mamá, mamá- empezó a exclamar-¡Es mami!-

Quinn sentada en aquella silla se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero al escuchar eso giró su cabeza para ver a su esposa en el interior de casa.

-Ves a por ella- le sugirió la mujer.

Dejó el libro a un lado y con una de sus manos acarició su abultada barriga.

El pequeño niño ansioso por llegar hasta su madre empezó a correr. La latina decidió salir al jardín para acortar la distancia y llegar antes hasta su hijo. Cuando llegó hasta el pequeño se agachó para alzarlo en sus brazos y empezó a repartirle besos por toda la cara.

-¡Para, mami, para!- gritaba el pequeño entre risas poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre la cara de Santana para que parara.

Era un niño de cabello oscuro y de piel tostada como Santana, era muy parecido a la latina, incluso de carácter pero la única diferencia a simple vista entre madre e hijo eran sus ojos, el pequeño tenía los ojos verdes.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- le preguntó con un tono suave mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos.

-¡Playa!- volvió a chillar alzando sus brazos.

-¿Has ido a la playa con mamá?- el moreno asintió entusiasmado- ¿Te habrás portado bien, no?-

El niño abrió los ojos intentando no sonreír de forma traviesa, pero falló en el intento.

-Ups…- fue lo único que llegó a decir.

-¿Qué hiciste, Álex?-

Como si no conociera a su hijo, seguramente había hecho una trastada de las suyas.

-¡Vamos con mamá!- ordenó señalando a su otra madre que no los había dejado de observar en todo el rato.

Santana decidió obedecer sin querer preguntar más, estaba ansiosa por besar a su mujer, desde la noche anterior no le había besado. Al llegar hasta ella dejó a su hijo en el suelo para que pudiera seguir jugando con su pala y su cubo, tenían como mucho cinco minutos antes de que Álex quisiera volver a ser el centro de atención.

-Hola cielo…-

-Yo también quiero besos- fue lo primero que le dijo desde su asiento, lentamente Quinn se mordió el labio inferior.

La latina se puso de rodillas para quedar cara a cara con la rubia.

-¿Cuántos?-

-Muchos- la embarazada sonrió de lado esperando a que la besara. Santana se acercó un poco más para acatar aquella orden, pero no duró mucho porque el pequeño las interrumpió.

-¡Mira mami! ¡Mira!- señaló lo que había hecho con la tierra.

-Muy bien Álex-

Las dos se volvieron a mirar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la doctora puso la mano en la barriga de Quinn.

-¿Cómo están mis princesas?- le preguntó sintiendo como una de sus hijas se movía en el interior de la rubia.

-Hoy están guerreras- contestó suspirando pero sin perder la sonrisa- No han dejado de moverse en todo el día…-

-¿Y Álex? ¿Cómo se portó?-

-Le bajó el bañador a un hombre mayor en mitad de la playa, pero por lo demás, se ha portado bien- Santana rodó sus ojos.

-Bueno, ahora estoy aquí para que puedas descansar- ofreció dándole después un corto beso en los labios.

-Estoy de 6 meses, estoy bien San, no necesito descansar…-

La doctora iba a contestarle pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un ruido de algo rompiéndose procedente del interior de la casa, las dos rápidamente buscaron con la mirada a su hijo. No fue una sorpresa para ellas cuando vieron que no estaba en el jardín con ellas.

Con ayuda de Santana, Quinn se levantó de la silla y las dos se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa rápidamente, nada más entrar en la cocina vieron a su hijo con las manos a la espalda y en el suelo un plato roto y galletas esparcidas.

-Alexander Russell López-Fabray, ¿qué has hecho?- le preguntó Quinn con tono serio.

-Nada…- se excusó rápidamente alzando las manos.

-Yo me ocupó…- le susurró la latina a su mujer- Álex, ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Quería una galleta y se cayó…- explicó agachando la cabeza.- No ha sido aposta…-

-Bueno, la próxima vez que quieras una galleta nos dices a mamá y a mí, y te la daremos, tienes que tener más cuidado…-

El niño asintió murmurando un lo siento:

-Ven, ayúdame a recoger esto y te daré una galleta-

Horas más tarde Santana salía de la habitación de Álex de puntillas, se acaba de dormir y no quería hacer ningún sonido que le pudiera despertar. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras en dirección al salón, donde estaba Quinn.

-¿Crees que le gustara?- preguntó la rubia al ver que su mujer se sentaba a su lado en el sofá mientras que ella envolvía el regalo.

-Le encantan los coches teledirigidos, lo sabes, por lo menos los primeros cinco minutos se entretendrá...-

La rubia se recostó en su mujer cuando acabó de envolverlo.

-No me creo que vaya a cumplir 4 años…- comentó Quinn- Ha crecido tan rápido-

-No me lo recuerdes- bufó nostálgica.

-Recuerdo el día del parto, cuando lo tuve en brazos por primera vez fue… fue maravilloso-

-¿Qué vas a recordar?...- se burló- Si te desmayaste antes de que naciera- bromeó Santana, aunque era cierto, Quinn se desmayó en la habitación media hora antes de que Álex naciera, no fue nada grabe, los nervios del momento le pasaron una mala jugada.

-Tonta…- le dijo golpeándole en la barriga suavemente- Además, me desperté momentos antes de que naciera, no me perdí mucho.- fueron tan solo unos minutos.

-Me ha llamado mi madre.- cambió de tema al acordarse de ese detalle- Estarán aquí mañana, un día antes de la fiesta de Álex-

-¿Javi, Megan y los niños también?- Santana asintió- Entonces estaremos todos: tus padres, tu hermano y Megan, Andrea y su novia, Britt y Mike con Lucy y Theo y Dave y James con su hija, Taylor- enumeró recordando toda la familia.

-Tengo ganas de conocer a Taylor- comentó Santana.

-Por las fotos parece una niña preciosa-

Dave y James habían adoptado a una pequeña niña de 7 años hacia unos meses, por ahora parecía que la pequeña se estaba adaptando bien a su nueva familia pero por trabajo la pareja de hombres no habían podido viajar a LA, al igual que Santana y Quinn a NY.

-Preciosa como nuestras niñas- acarició la barriga de la rubia-¿Están más calmadas?-

-Eso creo, parece que Sophia y Rose están dormidas…-

-¿Rose?- preguntó mirando a su mujer alzando una ceja.

-¿No te gusta?-

El nombre de una de sus hijas ya estaba decidido, Sophia, pero con el otro nombre nunca encontraban el adecuado.

-No, sabes que a mí me gusta Daniela- por la cara que puso Quinn era mejor no seguir con esa idea.- ¿Y Claire?- sus palabras habían salido de su boca sin control, muchas veces lo había pensado pero nunca había sabido como decírselo a su mujer.

-Claire…- susurró la rubia mirando hacia otro lado.

-Piénsalo princesa, Claire Judy López-Fabray, es perfecto…-

-Yo… yo… no sé, Santana.- no sabía que decir ante eso, tenía que pensarlo- Tengo que pensarlo.-

-Está bien- susurró la latina sin presionarla más- ¿Vamos a la cama?

-Si es contigo, sí- le sonrió olvidándose del tema.

-Princesa, siempre será conmigo…-

-Cierto…- susurró cogiéndola de la mano para subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso- Siempre serás solo tú…-

_Dos meses y medio después, el 3 de octubre, nacieron Sophia y Claire López-Fabray._

**Con cariño Georgina Montes**


End file.
